


Lírio Azul

by GHyun



Series: Lírio Azul | Flor-de-lis [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, reinos, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 94,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHyun/pseuds/GHyun
Summary: Quando criança, Baekhyun escutara do vidente de sua aldeia que encontraria o amor de sua vida quando o sol se tornasse escuro, já Yifan escutara que ganharia uma cicatriz quando encontrasse seu amado."Há uma lei que rege o universo e ela já determinou o futuro de vocês."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Lírio Azul | Flor-de-lis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. A história do vidente

O pequeno Baekhyun segurava a mão de seu irmão mais velho enquanto observava a caravana do reino Wu atravessar o grande portão do castelo, queria estar segurando a mão de sua mãe, mas esta estava ocupada segurando seu irmãozinho no colo. Já não era a primeira vez que o rei Wu os visitava, os dois reinos possuíam boa amizade, mas não conseguia evitar de ficar maravilhado com as vestimentas vermelhas, a excelente organização dos soldados que faziam a segurança da caravana e a educação de seus integrantes.

Quando os dois filhos do rei Wu desceram da carruagem real e se aproximaram, Baekhyun escondeu-se atrás de seu irmão. Era sempre assim, sempre se sentia incomodado com a presença dos dois silenciosos garotos que nunca vira separados. Lembrava-se de já ter perguntado para sua mãe se eles não sabiam falar e lembrava-se da risada que ela havia dado antes de responder que estavam apenas tímidos por estarem fora de casa. Quando Sehun soltou sua mão e se aproximou dos garotos, Baekhyun o olhou como se tivesse sido traído por ter sido deixado sozinho. Viu seu irmão conversar tão facilmente com o mais velho deles e se viu sendo observado pelo mais novo, e estranhou o sorriso que esse deu em certo momento, mas entendeu que não era para si quando viu o vidente passar ao seu lado para ir cumprimentá-los. Baekhyun ouviu o vidente o chamando para ir até eles e, relutante, se aproximou e riu divertido ao ser abraçado.

— As minhas duas crianças favoritas! — Baekhyun olhou de soslaio para o visitante que também havia sido abraçado e o encontrou sério. O vidente segredou: — Não deixem os irmãos de vocês saberem que falei isso. Me encontrem amanhã após o desjejum.

Lu Han deixou as duas crianças sozinhas e foi cumprimentar o rei de sua terra natal.

Baekhyun olhou para o visitante e viu que era foco de sua atenção, sem saber o que conversar com ele, apenas deu um sorriso tímido, o reverenciou e foi procurar abrigo perto de sua mãe.

Após os visitantes se acomodarem em seus aposentos, Baekhyun procurou o vidente para tentar conseguir alguma informação sobre o que ele queria lhes falar no dia seguinte, mas Lu Han manteve o segredo e demonstrou se divertir com a curiosidade do pequeno. Após falhar em sua pequena missão, o pequeno príncipe foi para seu aposento brincar antes do jantar.

Invejava seu irmão mais velho por conseguir conversar com qualquer pessoa sem que parecesse forçado ou por mera obrigação, sua falta de timidez e sua liberdade de poder escolher o que fazer. Futuramente, viria invejar sua liberdade de poder escolher com quem namorar e construir uma família.

Durante o jantar, diferente de quando não tinham visitas, Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio enquanto comia, não participava da conversa calorosa que Sehun sustentava com o príncipe beta do reino Wu. Pouco após terminar de comer, sentiu o corpo pesar de cansaço e abraçou o braço de Sehun, que também já havia terminado de comer, e sentiu sua cabeça ser acariciada pelo irmão, o que o ajudou a dormir após alguns instantes.

— Eles parecem se dar muito bem. — a rainha Wu comentou enquanto conversava com a rainha Byun.

A rainha Byun sorriu ao ver os filhos.

— Sim. Sehun já tem um espírito protetor com o Baekhyun.

— Infelizmente, não pude dar um filho ou uma filha ômega ao meu marido, mas, se tivesse, desejaria que ele ou ela se casasse com Sehun.

A rainha Byun riu divertida.

— Você tem um alfa e um beta, eles podem se casar com o Baekhyun.

— Mãe! — Sehun chamou a atenção. — Baekhyun não é um objeto!

Sehun ganhou um tapa no rosto desferido pelo pai.

— Tome cuidado em como fala com sua mãe!

Sehun inflou as narinas e não olhou para o pai para que não visse as lágrimas que segurava, caso contrário seria castigado por demonstrar fraqueza.

— Esse infortúnio momento me trouxe um pensamento interessante. — o rei Wu comentou enquanto alisava a barba. — No futuro, precisaremos de lanços para fortificar nossa amizade. Posso não ter um ômega, mas possuo um beta, se for de sua vontade, rei Byun, ofereço Yixing em casamento.

O rei Byun sorriu radiante.

— Como Baekhyun não é meu primogênito e é ômega, sou ciente de que ele não herdará o reino, e seria uma sábia escolha uni-lo com o herdeiro de um reino aliado.

Sehun fechou o punho, não podia acreditar que seu pai estava entregando Baekhyun em troca de fortificar a aliança com os Wu.

— Não vejo problemas de unir Yixing ao Baekhyun. — disse o rei Wu.

— Então, está decidido! — rei Byun sentenciou alegre. — Baekhyun está prometido ao príncipe Yixing do reino Wu!

Sehun poderia ter apenas onze anos, mas sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam e o peso que carregavam. Olhou pesaroso para o irmão que dormia inocente abraçado em seu braço, alheio ao assunto que havia decidido o seu futuro. Olhou para Yixing e o viu de cabeça baixa, também sendo observado por Yifan que parecia não ter se abalado com a conversa. Gostava de Yixing, o via como um bom amigo e sabia que seria um bom marido para Baekhyun, mas não desejava que seu irmão tivesse seu direito de escolha roubado.

Em um canto afastado da sala de jantar, Lu Han observava as duas famílias entregando seus filhos a um futuro incerto, e assentiu para si ao confirmar que a linha do destino que uniria Yifan e Baekhyun estava selada.

Na manhã seguinte, Baekhyun acordou agitado e sem saber que estava prometido a Yixing. Trocou de roupa com a ajuda dos empregados e foi acompanhado até o jardim, onde o café da manhã estava servido, mas não entendeu o motivo de ter que se sentar com Yixing em um lugar afastado.

— Eles não vão sentar com a gente? — perguntou inocente.

— Não, alteza. Eles querem que fiquemos amigos.

— Mas nossos pais já não são amigos? Você e o Sehun também.

— Eles querem que eu e você sejamos amigos.

— Por quê?

Yixing tomou um gole do chá enquanto pensava o que responder.

— Para que nosso futuro seja menos difícil. — assim como Sehun, Yixing e Yifan sabiam o peso do acordo feito na noite anterior.

Baekhyun fez uma careta e pegou um pedaço do bolo para comer.

Yixing observou o mais novo comendo, não estava acostumado a ficar na presença de ômegas que não fossem sua mãe e os empregados, então aproveitou para ver como Baekhyun se comportava e, como já imaginava, tinha a delicadeza e a beleza que os ômegas herdavam.

— O que você gosta de fazer?

Baekhyun o olhou de boca cheia e sujo de bolo. Yixing arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando divertido.

— Eu? Eu gosto de... não sei.

— Não sabe o que gosta de fazer?

— Não. Eu tenho que estudar o que mandam eu estudar e só tenho tempo de brincar no final da tarde, aí eu janto e vou dormir.

— O que você estuda?

— O que me ensinam. Agora estou aprendendo a costurar.

— E você gosta?

— Não.

— Se não precisasse estudar o que te mandam, o que gostaria de fazer?

— Bem, eu queria ser livre que nem o meu irmão. Ele pôde optar por treinar artes marciais para entrar no exército quando for mais velho.

— Você gosta de luta?

— Eu gosto de ver, mas não sei se eu gostaria de praticar, deve doer muito.

Yixing segurou um riso.

— Provavelmente.

— Sehun também estuda bastante. Quando não está treinando, está lendo aqueles livros difíceis.

— Acha que ele será um bom rei?

— O melhor! — respondeu alto e confiante, arrancando um sorriso de Yixing.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, a atenção de Baekhyun foi desviada para a figura de Yifan se distanciando do grupo. Ao perceber para onde ele ia, levantou-se em um pulo, reverenciou Yixing e correu para ir ao encontro do vidente.

Yifan já estava sentado na cabana de Lu Han quando Baekhyun chegou afoito e sentou-se ao seu lado. Se encararam rapidamente e focaram na figura silenciosa do outro lado do cômodo.

— Faz tempo que não o vejo, alteza. — referiu-se a Yifan. — Como está?

— Bem. — era a primeira vez que Baekhyun ouvia a voz do alfa durante a atual visita.

— Por que nos chamou, Han? — Baekhyun questionou, ansioso.

Lu Han sorriu, sabia que era questão de tempo até o príncipe revelar sua ansiedade.

— O que irei dizer para vocês, não devem contar para ninguém. Entenderam?

— Sim. — ambos responderam.

— Assim como o universo está em constante mudança, algumas coisas na vida de vocês estão mudando e ainda irão mudar. Vocês não precisam se preocupar, por mais difícil que possa parecer, tudo irá dar certo. Há uma lei que rege o universo e ela já determinou o futuro de vocês. Yifan, você irá ganhar uma cicatriz quando encontrar a pessoa amada, cuide bem dessa pessoa, ela estará perdida e com medo. Se a sua cicatriz se tornar escura, é sinal de que seus sentimentos são correspondidos. — vendo que o garoto havia compreendido, virou-se para Baekhyun que esperava ansioso para ouvir o que tinha para dizer a ele. — Baekhyun, se você encontrar uma cicatriz em seu corpo e que não sabe como ela se originou, é sinal de que sua alma gêmea o está procurando. Ele poderá aparentar confiança e poderá ser complicado de conviver com ele no começo, mas lembre-se de que ele também estará perdido e com medo. Vocês irão se encontrar quando o sol se tornar escuro. — observou o garoto confuso e, antes que ele pudesse fazer suas perguntas, garantiu de finalizar o assunto. — Independente de quem for a pessoa que vocês irão amar, cuidem bem dela. Era isso o que eu queria dizer para vocês.

— Isso é verdade? — Baekhyun perguntou após um período de silêncio.

— Se você acreditar, é.

— Por que está contando isso para a gente? Sehun também sabe?

— Ninguém mais sabe, alteza. Estou contado para você porque são as minhas pessoas favoritas.

— Bobeira! — Yifan disse. — Quando eu me tornar um soldado, poderei ganhar cicatrizes o tempo todo. Como irei saber qual é a que indica que encontrei a pessoa amada? Isso é apenas uma história chata!

— Não é chata! — Baekhyun argumentou, ganhando um olhar irritado do príncipe Wu. — Você saberá se você acreditar, não é? — olhou para o vidente.

— Sim, alteza.

— Para mim não passa de uma história chata! — Yifan bravejou e se retirou da cabana.

Lu Han observou a cena em silêncio e viu que Baekhyun havia ficado irritado com o alfa e magoado com sua atitude agressiva.

— Não se preocupe, Baek, se você acreditar, irá acontecer.

— Não é isso. Estou chateado com o modo que ele falou. Você não fez nada de errado.

Lu Han sorriu compreensivo e aproximou-se da criança, e a deu um colar com uma pedra verde clara.

— Para o meu favorito.

— O que é isso?

— Um presente. Essa pedra se chama Calcita Verde, dizem que ela possui propriedades que ajudam a equilibrar as emoções, a eliminar a ansiedade e o nervosismo, ajuda a superar mágoas e dá sensação de paz.

— Realmente funciona?

— Se você acreditar.

— Obrigado, Han!

Assim que Baekhyun vestiu o colar, ouviram uma batida na porta da cabana e viram Sehun entrar.

— Ah! Aí está você! — o alfa disse alegre ao ver o irmão. — Mamãe está preocupada, você sumiu. Está na hora da sua aula de costura.

Baekhyun resmungou e abraçou o vidente antes de sair. Do lado de fora, encontrou Yixing esperando Sehun e esperou com ele. Quando Sehun saiu da cabana, Baekhyun segurou sua mão e caminharam até a sala onde teria aula.

Durante os dias que os Wu estavam de visita, Baekhyun e Sehun ganharam folga dos estudos. Baekhyun aproveitou para brincar o tempo todo e não suspeitou das companhias de Yixing, estava até gostando. Quanto a Sehun, este continuava a treinar e descansava nos horários que deveria estudar.

Quando a caravana dos Wu estava pronta para partir, Baekhyun segredou a Yixing que ele havia se tornado seu amigo. O beta deu um sorriso e também segredou que Baekhyun também era seu amigo.


	2. Lírio

Baekhyun somente descobriu que era prometido a Yixing em uma reunião convocada pelo pai, após completar doze anos de idade. Como já haviam previsto, o garoto não gostou da ideia mesmo que fosse amigo de Yixing, o qual não via desde a última visita do reino Wu, quando tinha apenas sete anos. Sabendo que não adiantaria argumentar e negar, apenas se levantou da mesa e foi para seu quarto, se recusando a ouvir qualquer pessoa e a jantar.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou sentindo carícias no cabelo e sorriu ao ver Sehun. Não sabia como ele conseguia entrar em seu quarto quando se trancava, mas sabia que gostava de que ele fosse a primeira pessoa a ver de manhã, e era incrível como o irmão parecia saber de sua preferência, pois sempre estava lá por ele.

— Como você está?

— Irritado com os nossos pais.

— Compreendo.

— Eu realmente terei que me casar com o Yixing? Lembro que o Lu Han disse que muitas coisas ainda irão mudar, será que isso não muda?

— Quando ele te disse isso?

— Lembra daquela vez que você me encontrou na cabana do Han, quando os Wu estavam nos visitando? Yifan também estava na cabana, mas saiu antes de você chegar.

— Lembro.

— Han disse que muitas coisas irão mudar e que a lei que rege o universo já determinou o meu futuro, e o de Yifan. Eu não lembro o que o vidente disse para o Yifan, mas para mim ele falou que, se eu encontrar alguma cicatriz no meu corpo e que eu não sei a origem dela, é sinal de que a minha alma gêmea está me procurando, e que iremos nos encontrar quando o sol se tornar escuro.

— E você acredita?

— Han disse que se eu acreditar, poderá se tornar real.

— Hum.

— Quando que o sol se torna escuro? Nunca vi.

— A cada período de tempo, o sol é tomado por uma escuridão e o dia se transforma em noite por alguns minutos. Talvez seja disso que o vidente falou.

— Quando irá acontecer de novo?

— Não sei. — deu um risinho. — Não acha que é muito novo para conhecer a sua alma gêmea?

— Se isso for me livrar de um casamento arranjado, não.

— E se o Yixing for a sua alma gêmea?

— Não, ele não é. Ele foi embora sendo meu amigo e somente isso ele será.

— Tudo bem. Não irei insistir no assunto. Vem, vamos comer o desjejum para podermos treinar.

— Obrigado por fazer o papai aceitar em deixar eu treinar.

— Não precisa agradecer. Acho que você vai gostar do arco e flecha.

— Desde que eu não me machuque, irei gostar. Por onde você entrou no meu quarto? Você nunca me disse.

Sehun deu um riso divertido e andou para perto do armário de roupas e o puxou para frente.

— Essa passagem liga no meu armário de roupas. — mostrou a passagem revelada pela falta de um pedaço de madeira da parede. — Fico impressionado de que você nunca tenha percebido o buraco ou o barulho que faz quando empurro os móveis.

— Eu não saio arrastando os móveis do palácio e tenho o sono pesado.

Sehun riu e agachou-se para atravessar o buraco.

— Ninguém sabe sobre esse buraco, está bem? Saia pela porta e nos encontramos no corredor. Aja como se não tivéssemos nos visto hoje para que ninguém desconfie.

— Está bem.

Baekhyun observou o irmão atravessar o buraco e puxar seu armário para o lugar de origem. Levantou-se da cama e trocou de roupa sozinho, e saiu do quarto, sendo reverenciado pelos empregados. Ao ver Sehun sair para o corredor, correu até ele como fazia todas as manhãs e abraçou seu braço.

Como Baekhyun sabia todos os deveres de um príncipe ômega, havia ganhado a liberdade de escolher o que aprender. Com a ajuda de Sehun, ganhou permissão para treinar arco e flecha durante a manhã e, orientado por Lu Han, que apesar de ser mais conhecido como vidente, era muito mais do que isso, aprendia sobre as propriedades medicinais das plantas.

No dia de seu décimo quinto aniversário, Baekhyun acordou radiante e pensou que nada poderia estragar o seu dia. Com a ajuda dos empregados, vestiu seu hanbok lilás com flores brancas, que somente usava em seu aniversario, e prendeu seu longo cabelo para trás com uma delicada presilha dourada.

Sem a companhia dos empregados, foi quase saltitando para a sala onde Sehun estudava e planejava táticas de batalha, e entrou sem antes ver que o alfa estava com visita. Lançou um olhar de desculpas para o irmão ao ver Jongin na sala e ganhou um aceno de mão que indicava que não se importava com a invasão. Sorridente, foi até ele e o deu um beijo na bochecha, e ganhou uma felicitação de aniversário. Ao se virar para cumprimentar o visitante, o encontrou curvado em uma educada reverência.

— Sabe que não precisa disso quando está sozinho com a gente, Jongin.

— Sou apenas um visconde, Alteza. — Jongin levantou-se e observou o ômega parado em sua frente, e admirou sua beleza. — Feliz aniversário, Baek.

Baekhyun ignorou todas as regras que deveria seguir e abraçou o amigo.

— Obrigado, Nini.

Sabendo de sua posição, Jongin não retribuiu o abraço e o deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta quando se afastou.

— O que pretende fazer hoje, Baek? — Sehun questionou enquanto fechava um livro.

— Não sei, mas sei que não quero treinar e nem estudar! Quero ter o dia livre para... não sei... ficar livre! — riu. — Talvez eu passe o dia todo comendo bolo na beira do lago. Ficará por hoje, Jongin?

— Sim. Devo ir embora nos próximos dias.

— Seu pai também veio?

— Sim, está com o rei.

— Hum. Então, já que irá ficar, passe o dia comigo! Você e o Sehun! O que acham?

Jongin olhou para Sehun e, vendo que ele estava encerrando os estudos, aceitou o convite.

Baekhyun mal esperou o irmão se levantar da cadeira e abraçou seu braço, foi até Jongin e segurou sua mão, e os puxou consigo para o jardim para comerem o desjejum.

A rainha sorriu ao ver os três se aproximando quase correndo, os dois alfas sendo puxados por Baekhyun.

— Imaginei que estariam juntos.

— Bom dia, mãe. — os filhos desejaram. — Bom dia, Jongdae.

— Bom dia, Vossa Majestade. Bom dia, Vossa Alteza. — Jongin desejou.

A rainha assentiu e indicou que ele se sentasse para comer.

— Cadê o papai? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Está conversando com o conde. Não precisam esperar por eles, garotos, podem comer.

Baekhyun não esperou mais um segundo e tratou de eliminar a fome que sentia.

— Está ansioso pela chegada do Yixing, Baek?

O garoto lançou um olhar irritado para a mãe e largou a comida, levantou-se e se retirou. Caminhou até o lago do palácio e sentou-se debaixo das cerejeiras floridas, onde ficou sozinho por alguns minutos.

— Não quero companhia, Sehun. — disse ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

— Ainda bem que não sou o Sehun. — Jongin argumentou rindo. O alfa sentou-se ao lado do príncipe e o ofereceu um pratinho com um generoso pedaço de bolo. — Não deixe aquele assunto estragar o seu dia.

Baekhyun aceitou o bolo e começou a comê-lo. Jongin ficou o observando e aceitou os pedaços que lhe foram oferecidos.

Terminaram de comer e ficaram em silêncio por poucos minutos.

— Está bonito, Baek. — não precisava olhar para o príncipe para afirmar, portanto fixava a atenção nos peixes do lago.

— Nossos hanbok estão combinando. — disse rindo, tentando esconder a vergonha. — Até parece que combinamos de nos vestir com as mesmas cores.

Jongin sorriu e pensou em alguma coisa para responder, mas antes que pudesse dizer, sentiu a cabeça do príncipe em seu ombro. Respirou fundo e ficou imóvel até perceber que Baekhyun havia adormecido. Observou a face tranquila do ômega e, ao verificar que não havia gente por perto, encostou sua cabeça na dele e relaxou-se para dormir.

— Ainda bem que o meu pai te adora, senão já teria mandado arrancar a sua cabeça. — Sehun avisou enquanto cutucava a perna de Jongin com a ponta do sapato.

Jongin acordou assustado e respirou fundo ao perceber que era apenas Sehun o acordando. Olhou para Baekhyun e viu que ele ainda dormia tranquilamente, dessa vez apoiado em seu peito.

— Faz tempo que estamos aqui?

— Um pouco.

— Seu pai nos viu?

— Não. — riu. — Realmente ficou com medo?

Jongin o olhou sério, mas logo riu.

— Quer trocar de lugar comigo para saber?

— Não. — agachou-se e tocou no ombro do irmão. — Baek, acorde.

O ômega acordou e viu Sehun sorrindo para si, olhou para cima e viu Jongin olhando para o lado oposto, e levantou-se sem falar nada. Caminhou rapidamente em completo silêncio até a cabana do vidente e o encontrou cuidando das plantas que cultivava dentro de sua moradia.

— Olá, Baek! Feliz aniversário! — cessou o sorriso ao ver o príncipe quase chorando. — O que houve?

— Você é o vidente, não deveria saber?

Lu Han respirou fundo e deixou o copo de água em cima da janela.

— Eu ser nomeado vidente e saber algumas coisas que irão acontecer não quer dizer que eu sabia de tudo, mas posso deduzir o que esteja acontecendo com você. Hoje é seu décimo quinto aniversário, o que diz muita coisa. Está sentindo dor na barriga?

— Sim. Começou agora. Eu estava bem antes, mas agora estou com dor.

— Se for somente a dor, está bom. Com quem você estava?

— Com o Jongin, o Sehun também estava. Estávamos na beira do lago.

— Eles não demonstraram incômodo?

— Não que eu tenha percebido.

— Baek, você está na idade de ter seu primeiro cio.

— O quê?

— Essa dor que está sentindo são os primeiros indícios. Recomendo que avise seus pais.

— Quanto tempo o cio dura?

— De ômegas, por volta de cinco dias, já dos alfas são dois dias.

— Isso é injusto!

— Eu sei.

— Jongin está aqui e os Wu estão para chegar. Eu não posso ficar assim!

— Baek, eu sei que não gosta disso, mas você deve ficar em um lugar isolado para o seu próprio bem. Façamos assim, avise seus pais e diga que está apenas sentindo as dores e que irá se ausentar quando começar a se sentir cansado e com calor ou quando algum alfa demonstrar que está sentindo o seu cheiro, entendeu?

— Sim.

— Irei te dar um chá para amenizar a dor. Deite um pouco enquanto eu o preparo.

Enquanto Lu Han preparava o chá, Sehun e Jongin entraram na cabana para saberem o que estava acontecendo com Baekhyun e levaram um xingo do vidente por estarem ali. O príncipe herdeiro ficou um pouco mais calmo ao saber o que estava acontecendo com o irmão, mas não deixou de ficar preocupado.

Baekhyun bebeu o chá que o vidente fez e voltou a se deitar, dessa vez com a cabeça no colo do irmão.

— Isso é vergonhoso. — reclamou. — Não era para vocês estarem aqui.

— Estávamos preocupado com você, Baek. Você saiu de perto sem falar nada.

Percebendo que Baekhyun não queria continuar a conversa, Lu Han se intrometeu.

— Alteza, Baekhyun está em seu primeiro cio. Por enquanto, ele está apenas sentindo as dores iniciais, mas será apenas questão de tempo para que revele seu cheiro e tudo saia de controle. Sendo mais velho, você sabe o que isso significa.

— Sim. Vou pedir para que os empregados arrumem o quarto isolado e que os guardas betas o vigiem.

— Eu não quero! Os Wu estão para chegar a qualquer momento, o que acham que eles irão pensar de mim?

— A sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar, Baekhyun. — Jongin impôs.

O ômega resmungou e virou-se para abraçar a cintura do irmão.

— Eu tive uma ideia. — Sehun anunciou. — Ainda levará algum tempo para o seu cheiro aparecer, enquanto isso, você ficará comigo e o Jongin. Assim que percebermos o seu cheiro, te levamos para o quarto isolado.

— Mas...

— Podemos ficar jogando Gong-gi. — Jongin propôs e viu a face do ômega se iluminar.

Sehun olhou do irmão para o amigo, claramente podia notar o interesse que ele tinha por Baekhyun e como fazia de tudo para agradá-lo.

— Então, vamos jogar Gong-gi! — Sehun anunciou. — Consegue se levantar, Baek?

— Eu estou com dor, não morrendo! Mas se quiser me levar no colo...

Sehun riu e levantou-se, deixando o irmão emburrado para trás.

Baekhyun amava jogar Gong-gi, era seu jogo favorito e estava se tornando muito bom nele, e poder jogar durante toda a tarde com seu irmão favorito e Jongin o deixava feliz. O chá que o vidente lhe dera ajudou que não sentisse dor e, no meio da tarde, tomou outra dose para reforçar o efeito.

A caravana dos Wu chegou no final da tarde e foi recebido pelo rei Byun, a rainha e Jongdae, o filho mais novo. Os visitantes estranharam a ausência dos príncipes mais velhos, mas compreenderam ao saberem o motivo.

Baekhyun estava perdendo para Jongin no jogo quando Lu Han chegou em seu quarto acompanhado pelos príncipes Wu, a risada que predominava no ambiente cessou assim que os viram. Jongin levantou-se do chão, reverenciou os príncipes e tomou distância. Baekhyun pretendia se levantar e os reverenciar, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Yixing:

— Não se esforce, alteza.

Baekhyun o agradeceu baixinho e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado tanto por sua situação quanto pela beleza do beta, algo que era mais destacada pela vestimentas vermelhas.

— Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem. — Sehun disse ao se levantar e aproximou-se para cumprimentá-los. — Devem estar cansados.

— A viagem foi longa. — Yixing concordou.

— Os aposentos de vocês estão arrumados. Irei levá-los até eles para que possam descansar antes do jantar.

— Agradecemos.

Sehun saiu na frente, sendo acompanhado pelos príncipes e Jongin.

— Está se sentindo bem? — Lu Han perguntou a Baekhyun.

— Sim.

— Os empregados estão preparando a refeição da tarde. O que acha de levar para o príncipe Yixing?

Baekhyun apenas levantou os ombros e o seguiu para a cozinha, onde pegou uma bandeja de frutas e chá e foi para o aposento onde Yixing e Yifan ficariam. Bateu na porta e esperou ela ser aberta pelo beta, e entrou ao ter a passagem liberada.

— Trouxe comida. — anunciou ao deixar a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha. — Devem estar com fome.

— Não precisava se esforçar, Baekhyun.

O ômega sentiu que estava sendo observado e olhou incomodado para Yifan, que estava sentado em sua cama, afiando uma faca.

— Já que seremos noivos, tenho que te tratar bem.

Yixing deu um sorriso compreensivo e segurou levemente seus ombros, e o deu um beijo na testa. Yifan limitou-se a revirar os olhos com a cena.

— Não se esforce. — viu o ômega assentir. — Apesar disso, só iremos nos casar quando você for mais velho. Até lá, trate de se divertir, está bem? — o viu assentir novamente. — Faz anos que não nos vemos, você cresceu bastante.

— Você também.

Yixing deu um sorriso e afastou-se até a cama, onde procurou um embrulho no meio de suas coisas.

— Feliz aniversário, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pegou o embrulho e o abriu, ficando maravilhado com a presilha de cabelo vermelha.

— Obrigado. É lindo!

Yixing sorriu feliz de ele ter gostado e olhou para o irmão.

— Não tem nenhum presente para o dar?

Yifan desviou a atenção da faca e o olhou confuso. Presente? Não havia levado nenhum. Respirou fundo enquanto pensava no que dar ao príncipe e olhou para a sua faca favorita. Segurou na ponta da lâmina e ofereceu o cabo para o aniversariante.

— Feliz aniversário, alteza. — Baekhyun percebeu o que se passava e, para não deixá-lo mais constrangido, aceitou o presente incomum. — Você tem cheiro de lírio.

Baekhyun assustou-se e soltou a faca que quase cortou a mão do alfa. Olhou apavorado para ele e saiu correndo do quarto.

O alfa ficou olhando para a faca no chão, enquanto que Yixing pensava em silêncio que, se Yifan havia sentido o cheiro de Baekhyun, era um claro sinal de que o cio estava avançando.

Baekhyun correu desesperado pelo palácio, assustando os empregados, e só parou quando encontrou Lu Han. Explicou para o vidente o que havia acontecido e, imediatamente, foi levado para o quarto isolado que passou a ser vigiado pelos guardas betas.

Durante os cinco dias que Baekhyun se ausentou, sendo cuidado por Lu Han e visitado por Yixing, o clima no palácio parecia desconfortável. Por mais que o rei Byun tentasse animar o ambiente com seus artistas, os jovens príncipes e o visconde pareciam desanimados com a ausência do ômega. Por outro lado, Sehun aproveitou esses dias para mostrar o palácio aos príncipes Wu e fazê-los conhecer Jongin, filho do conde e seu melhor amigo.

Quando Baekhyun pôde sair do aposento isolado, levou mais dois dias para que adquirisse coragem de se colocar na presença dos visitantes. Mesmo que Yixing parecesse não se importar, Baekhyun estava morrendo de vergonha pelas coisas que o falara durante suas visitas.

Certa manhã, Baekhyun recebeu um convite de Yixing para comer o desjejum com ele na beira do lago. Com a ajuda dos empregados, vestiu seu hanbok mais bonito e prendeu os cabelos com a presilha que havia ganhado, e caminhou devagar para onde o beta estava o esperava com as comidas dispostas sobre o grande pano na grama.

Yixing observava as cerejeiras floridas quando Baekhyun chegou. Sua atenção foi tomada pelo fraco cheiro de lírio que o garoto agora possuía e sorriu ao ver como estava bonito, e ficou feliz ao perceber que usava a presilha que havia lhe dado de aniversário.

— Imagino que esteja faminto. — viu o ômega assentir e fixar a atenção no chão. — Vem.

Yixing o ofereceu a mão e aproximaram-se do pano, onde Baekhyun sentou-se com a ajuda do beta e o observou servir o chá.

— Está bom? Tomei cuidado ao preparar.

— Você que fez?

— Sim. Mas confesso que tive ajuda do Lu Han.

Baekhyun deu um risinho diante o sorriso envergonhado do beta e tomou um gole.

— Está delicioso.

Yixing sorriu orgulhoso de seu trabalho e o acompanhou no desjejum.

Ao terminarem de comer, Baekhyun encostou-se em uma cerejeira e fechou os olhos, satisfeito com a refeição. Yixing o observou por um momento e encostou-se ao seu lado. Com uma grande dose de coragem, tocou levemente a mão do ômega, mas ela foi distanciada rapidamente. Entendendo a negação, guardou os braços na manga de sua vestimenta e fechou os olhos.

— Você quer ter filhos... algum dia?

Yixing surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e o respondeu ainda de olhos fechados:

— Sim. Você quer?

— Se for desejo do meu marido.

— Se você não tivesse que se casar comigo, você iria querer ter filhos?

— Não sei.

Yixing deu um riso nasalado. Essa, ou uma negação, era uma resposta que queria ouvir.

— Deixe para pensar nisso quando for mais velho. O que eu disse aquele dia ainda está valendo, aproveite esses anos de juventude para se divertir.

— Falando assim, parece um ancião.

Yixing gargalhou e o olhou.

— Está me chamando de velho?

Baekhyun o encarou.

— Você que começou com essa conversa de juventude!

— Não sei o seu pai, mas o meu é bastante rigoroso, então não tenho mais liberdade.

— Eu queria saber o que é liberdade. Só posso fazer o que mandam eu fazer. Acredita que só consegui treinar arco e flecha porque o Sehun pediu para o papai? E ainda assim levou dias para ele aprovar!

— Lu Han contou que está estudando com ele e foi você quem pediu.

— Meu pai só deixou porque o Han é meu tutor, se fosse outra pessoa, ele não deixaria.

— Seu pai se preocupa com você.

— Ele não é assim com o Sehun e o Jongdae.

— Eles são alfas. Os pais ficam mais preocupados com os filhos ômegas.

— Porque acham que somos fracos. — completou.

Yixing ficou quieto diante a afirmação, não poderia negar, pois Baekhyun estava certo. Havia uma crença de que ômegas precisavam ser protegidos por serem frágeis, mas se as pessoas soubessem o quão fortes eles poderia ser, muita coisa seria diferente.

Uma risada divertida tomou conta do ambiente e o beta olhou confuso para Baekhyun. Ficou paralisado feito uma estátua ao vê-lo aproximar a mão de seu rosto e pegar uma flor que havia caído em seu cabelo.

— Faça um desejo.

— Por quê?

— Acreditamos que, se uma flor de cerejeira caí na cabeça da pessoa, ela deve fazer um desejo.

— Então, muitas pessoas devem fazer desejos.

— Eu falei que precisa cair na cabeça! Na cabeça! — apontou para a própria cabeça. — Não vale se for no ombro, no braço, nas costas ou nos cabelos soltos nas costas!

— Está bem. Está bem. Entendi! Hum... Eu desejo que...

— Não! Você deve desejar em silêncio! Feche os olhos!

Yixing se remexeu, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto pensava direito no desejo e, em silêncio, desejou que Baekhyun fosse feliz.

— Pronto. — abriu os olhos, vendo um Baekhyun curioso.

— O que você pediu?

— Qual é a lógica de eu contar se tive que fazer em silêncio? No meu reino, acreditamos que não devemos contar, senão o desejo não irá se realizar.

— Vocês também fazem desejo?

— Sim, quando vemos uma estrela cair do céu.

— Fazem em silêncio, também?

— Se o desejo for íntimo, sim.

— Eu queria conhecer o seu reino. São vocês que sempre vêm para cá. É muito longe?

— Como a caravana é lenta, levamos duas semanas para chegar, mas se for um cavaleiro sozinho, deve levar bem menos tempo.

— Não sei se eu aguentaria ficar tanto tempo na estrada e tanto tempo longe de casa. Quem cuida do reino enquanto vocês estão aqui?

— Minha tia.

— Ela é alfa?

— Sim. Meu pai é rígido quanto a isso, quem governa tem que ser... — calou-se ao perceber o que iria falar e, vendo a curiosidade do garoto, levantou-se. — Preciso ir. Obrigado por aceitar o meu convite.

Baekhyun não compreendeu o que havia acontecido e o observou se distanciar. Na direção contrária, Jongin se aproximava com um embrulho em mãos. Viu o alfa reverenciar o beta e voltar a andar, sorrindo ao vê-lo.

— Bom dia, Alteza! — desejou ao chegar onde o ômega estava. Escondia o embrulho atrás do corpo.

— Bom dia, Nini! Está com fome?

— Não se preocupe comigo.

— O que está escondendo? — perguntou divertido. Jongin protegeu o embrulho atrás do corpo, não deixando que fosse visto. — Minha visão é boa, eu vi que você carregava um embrulho!

Jongin riu e sentou-se ao seu lado, e o entregou o embrulho.

— Tenho permissão dos seus pais para te dar um presente de aniversário atrasado.

Baekhyun não o respondeu, estava entretido com embrulho. Seu jeito agitado causava divertimento no alfa. Ao pegar o longo tecido azul, ficou maravilhado com as flores detalhadas do novo hanbok e assustou-se ao sentir algo cair em seu colo. Ao verificar o que era, viu uma presilha azul em forma de flor e a pegou.

— É um lírio. — Jongin explicou, sabendo que Baekhyun não conhecia a flor. — Como a cor do reino é azul, pedi que fizessem dessa cor. Espero que tenha gostado.

— É lindo!

Jongin podia ver o quanto Baekhyun estava maravilhado com o presente e espantou-se ao ganhar um abraço apertado, que rapidamente retribuiu.

— Um ômega comprometido ficar sozinho com um alfa que não é seu noivo ou marido é completamente errado. — ouviram uma voz estranha e se separaram do abraço. Yifan os observava de perto. Baekhyun se questionou como ele havia conseguido se aproximar sem que fosse percebido. — Se quer trair o meu irmão, faça em um local escondido.

Baekhyun ficou boquiaberto e, antes que pudesse xingá-lo, viu Jongin se levantar e aproximar-se dele.

— Retire o que disse!

— Ou o quê? Vai contar ao rei Byun que eu vi você e o príncipe Byun sozinhos logo depois que meu irmão se ausentou?

— Ora! Não sou qualquer um! Sou um visconde, amigo da família real!

— E eu filho alfa do rei Wu. A palavra de quem você acha que irá pesar mais? De um visconde ou do irmão do noivo do filho ômega do rei Byun?

— Jongin, não compensa se irritar por causa dele. — Baekhyun disse, tentando acalmar o amigo. — Está tudo bem.

— Ele te caluniou!

— De certo modo, ele está certo. Não é adequado um ômega comprometido, ou não, ficar sozinho com um alfa.

Jongin olhou brevemente para o ômega e voltou a encarar Yifan. Após longos minutos, o deu as costas e chamou Baekhyun para voltarem ao palácio.

O príncipe Byun levantou-se e, abraçando o presente, aproximou-se de Yifan e o deu um tapa no rosto. O alfa ficou surpreso e possesso pela ousadia do ômega.

— Da próxima vez que disser mentiras sobre mim, irei providenciar que nunca mais volte ao meu reino! — disse com raiva, mas baixo o suficiente para apenas Yifan ouvir.

Yifan inflou as narinas e fechou o punho ao ver o ômega se distanciar sem se dar conta do perigo, e viu quando Jongin passou a acompanhá-lo na caminhada de volta ao palácio. Quando decidiu que não deixaria a afronta de lado, ouviu a voz alta de Lu Han chamando seu nome:

— Príncipe Yifan! — o alfa observou o vidente se aproximar com extrema calma e um sorriso no rosto. Ele caminhava contornando o lago. — Será uma sábia escolha de não fazer isso que está pensando.

— Por que não? — a voz saiu raivosa.

— Apenas dificultará mais o futuro. Não será uma sábia escolha bater em seu ômega ou no amigo dele.

Yifan o olhou assustado, seu olhar claramente questionava se o vidente não estava ficando maluco.

— Ele não é o meu ômega!

Lu Han deu um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para a direção de onde tinha vindo.

— Me acompanhe, alteza. — Sem saber se deveria confiar nas palavras malucas do vidente, Yifan o acompanhou na silenciosa caminhada na beira do lago até pararem no lado oposto. Lu Han observava os peixes nadando na água calma quando começou a dizer em seu tom tranquilo: — Eu não sou chamado de vidente à toa, jovem Wu. Há muitas coisas que você ainda irá aprender e uma delas é que o futuro é cheio de surpresas.

— Ninguém consegue saber o que irá acontecer no amanhã.

— Por isso sou chamado de vidente. Eu consigo saber algumas coisas que irão acontecer, muitas delas são momentos tristes e desesperadoras, mas algumas, e minhas favoritas, são lindas e alegres. Você precisa ser forte, Yifan, coisas ruins estão para acontecer e você será parte delas. Tens a escolha de não acreditar em mim, mas, quando for mais velho, irá se tornar o alfa do príncipe Baekhyun, e este será seu ômega, e, juntos, irão restaurar a paz entre os dois reinos.

— Eu não entendo. Os dois reinos são amigos e Yixing irá se casar com Baekhyun!

— Muitas coisas irão mudar, garoto. Muitas amizades serão quebradas, novos inimigos conquistados, muitas vidas perdidas, e o fio que liga você ao Byun será danificado, mas não quebrado.

— Então, quer dizer que o Yixing não irá se casar com aquele ômega, mas sim eu?

— Finalmente entendeu!

O alfa começou a gargalhar.

— Você é maluco!

Lu Han ficou sério e deu um pontapé na bunda do garoto, fazendo-o cair dentro do lago, e caminhou calmamente para sua cabana.

O clima de inimizade entre Jongin e Yifan era perceptível para todos e apenas os príncipes sabiam o motivo. Os dois alfas se evitavam a todo custo para não piorar a situação e, quando não encontravam um meio de sair da presença alheia, mantinham a face fechada, resmungavam baixinho sempre que o outro se pronunciava e se controlavam ao máximo para não brigarem, mas o ambiente sempre se tornava pesado quando estavam juntos.

Sehun tentou amenizar a situação com os dois em particular, mas eles estavam tão decididos em não colaborarem que o príncipe herdeiro desistiu da tarefa. Quanto a Yixing, ele sabia que Baekhyun não o amava e que não poderia culpá-lo por gostar de outra pessoa, se é que gostava de Jongin, mas sabia que o irmão havia exagerado ao dizer que estava sendo traído.

Certa noite, durante o jantar, Yixing acabou bebendo mais soju do que aguentava e quase entregou os planos de seu pai. O jantar foi interrompido pelo rei Wu que arrastou o filho para fora de onde estavam e o levou para um cômodo distante, onde o bateu enquanto o xingava por ser inútil ao ponto de não conseguir guardar um segredo.

— Me desculpe! Eu não irei falar!

Yixing chorava e implorava para o pai parar a agressão.

— O que acha que irá acontecer se o rei Byun descobrir que você não é o herdeiro do reino Wu? Acha que ele irá nos perdoar? É tão burro ao ponto de não entender isso!

A porta foi aberta bruscamente por Yifan, fazendo o beta dar um pulo de susto. O jovem alfa entrou na frente do irmão e empurrou o pai.

— Não culpe o Yixing por seu plano quase falhar! Ele não é culpado!

— Cale a boca!

Yifan sentiu a face arder e caiu com a força do tapa desferido. Ao respirar fundo para controlar as lágrimas, viu Baekhyun parado na porta, observando a cena, assustado.

Ao ver o ômega, o rei Wu deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

— Conte ao seu pai e eu...

— Você o quê, Wu? — o rei Byun questionou, aparecendo atrás do filho, sendo acompanhado por Sehun e Lu Han. — Vai matar o meu filho por dizer algo que já compreendi no jantar?

O rei Wu respirou fundo e ajeitou a postura.

— Você acha mesmo que eu iria deixar esse traste governar o meu reino? — questionou enquanto olhava para o beta de cabeça baixa ao lado do irmão.

— Você poderia ter oferecido Yifan em casamento em vez dele.

— E desperdiçar a oportunidade de casar o meu herdeiro com um herdeiro de outra nação? São tempos difíceis, meu amigo. Os reinos Wei, Shu e Wu estão em guerra, devo escolher sabiamente com quem meus filhos irão casar para eu obter apoio para a guerra.

— Você mentiu para mim! Você não é meu amigo!

Os quatro príncipes ficaram assustados ao verem o rei Byun pegar a espada de um guarda que havia chegado momentos antes e avançar em direção ao rei Wu. Em meio aos gritos dos jovens, a espada atravessou o corpo de Lu Han, fazendo a todos ficarem assustados com a cena. Sehun apressou-se para afastar o pai, consequentemente fazendo a espada sair do corpo do vidente que se manteve em pé por poucos segundos, sendo amparado por Yifan ao perder as forças.

Enquanto todos estavam preocupados com Lu Han, os reis se encararam.

— A aliança entre o reino Byun e Wu está desfeita! — o rei Byun sentenciou. — Vocês têm até o início da madrugada para irem embora, caso contrário, serão executados!

Vários guardas foram chamados para escoltar os Wu e para levaram o corpo de Lu Han para um quarto adequado. Baekhyun, Yixing e Yifan seguiram os guardas para o cômodo onde o corpo seria deixado.

Quando o rei Byun se retirou, Sehun decidiu enfrentar a fúria do pai e o seguiu para argumentar sobre o que havia feito e sobre a decisão tomada.

No quarto onde estava o corpo, os três príncipes permaneciam calados, chorando em silêncio e desejando que nada daquilo houvesse acontecido. Em uma tentativa de demonstrar que não estava com raiva dos Wu, Baekhyun pediu desculpas para os príncipes, o que ocasionou a retirada silenciosa de Yixing do aposento. Yifan observou a cena e viu que o ômega havia ficado chateado com a atitude de seu irmão. Todos estavam chateados com o que havia acontecido tão repentinamente e sabiam que os culpados não eram eles, mas sim os reis que insistiam tirar vantagem até mesmo dos amigos em prol de poder.

— Yixing não está com raiva de você. — Yifan disse com a voz calma. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que Baekhyun o ouvia sendo tão gentil consigo, mas não estava com cabeça para pensar nisso naquele momento. Ao sentir a presença do alfa perto de si, encolheu-se e permaneceu de cabeça baixa. — Assim como o Yixing, também sei que não foi sua culpa e nem de nenhum de nós, mas sim de nossos pais. — Baekhyun o sentiu segurar suas mãos delicadamente e o viu colocar uma bolsinha de couro preto nelas, e o olhou confuso. — Você deixou o seu presente de aniversário no quarto em que fiquei. Sei que faz dias, mas não encontrei um momento adequado para te entregar novamente e sei que este não é um momento adequado, mas tudo indica que não nos veremos mais. Mantenha a faca com você, ela poderá ser útil algum dia. Além disso, tome cuidado com o Jongin. Não confio nele.

Baekhyun abaixou o olhar para a bolsinha em suas mãos e, quando se deu conta, Yifan não estava mais presente.

Como havia sido determinado, a caravana dos Wu partiu antes do início da madrugada, acompanhada, até certa distância, pelos guardas do reino Byun para assegurarem que realmente haviam ido embora.

Apesar de não desejar se casar com Yixing, Baekhyun estava abalado pelo término da amizade que haviam construído. O beta havia sido tão gentil consigo e não desejava que tivessem uma separação como aquela.

Quando tudo se acalmou, Baekhyun caminhou pensativo até o aposento onde estava o corpo de Lu Han, sendo alcançado por Jongin antes de abrir a porta.

— Você está bem? Se feriu?

— Eu... estou bem.

Jongin viu que o príncipe permanecia segurando a bolsinha da faca.

— O que é isso?

— Nada. — não queria contar que havia ganhado uma faca de Yifan, Jongin ficaria furioso se soubesse. Ignorando a presença do amigo, abriu a porta do aposento e paralisou ao ver que o corpo havia sumido. — Onde está o Lu Han?


	3. Fuga

Yifan treinou todos os dias durante os últimos sete anos, não para fazer parte da guerra que seu pai insistia com o reino Byun ou parte da antiga guerra contra os reinos Wei e Shu, mas para poder se proteger, proteger seu irmão e a seu futuro ômega. Não aceitava o que havia acontecido na última visita aos Byun e passara os anos sem falar apropriadamente com o pai.

Em seu aniversário de vinte e quatro anos, foi informado que iria se casar com uma ômega de um reino vizinho e se tornaria rei daquela porção de terra e, futuramente, quando seu pai não pudesse mais governar e herdasse o reino Wu, deveria unir os dois reinos, expandindo, assim, o território Wu.

Yifan não aceitava o fardo de herdar o trono, algo que deveria ser de Yixing, o primogênito, e decidiu que se exilaria. Yixing tentou, a todo custo, fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas o alfa já estava decidido quando anunciou a sua retirada, que aconteceu três dias depois.

**xxx**

**_Um ano depois_**

O dia seguinte seria a comemoração do vigésimo terceiro aniversário de Byun Baekhyun, algo que havia acontecido uma semana antes, mas que, por conta do cio, havia sido adiado. O palácio estava colorido com suas cerejeiras floridas e a decoração alegre que estava sendo preparada para a festa onde seria escolhido o noivo do príncipe. Tudo estava indo bem, mas faltava o principal: o príncipe aniversariante.

Um ouvido atento poderia ouvir os gemidos vindos do aposento isolado utilizado para os dias de cios. Lá dentro, o jovem ômega se entregava a Jongin, o forte alfa que era seu amigo há anos e o responsável por apresentá-lo os prazeres da vida quando havia ficado mais velho.

O rei fingia não saber do relacionamento dos dois, adorava Jongin e não se importava se seu filho havia o escolhido, mas sabia que eles deveriam entender que, quando o noivo fosse escolhido, deveriam parar de se encontrarem. Por outro lado, Sehun sempre os dava sermão quando podia, mesmo sabendo que se gostavam, mas temia que o irmão acabasse engravidando em algum encontro.

Os ouvidos atentos que os encontraram pertenciam à comandante do exército, que adorava atrapalhar o que faziam. Irene não era má, apenas nutria um sentimento pelo ômega e não gostava de vê-lo se relacionando com o alfa. Já havia enfiado na cabeça que se apresentaria na festa para ser uma dos candidatos a casamento e desejava que fosse escolhida, mas sabia que teria que se sobrepor aos alfas e betas que visitariam o reino para a escolha do rei.

Baekhyun havia acabado de sair de cima de Jongin quando a porta do aposento foi aberta pela comandante. Os dois olharam para ela e riram divertidos.

— Amanhã isso irá acabar. — anunciou. — Baekhyun, não deveria estar se preparando?

— E eu estou. Hoje eu fodo e me divirto, e amanhã finjo ser um ser puro.

— O seu noivo ou noiva pode não gostar nada de saber que não se guardou.

— Problema dele. Por que os alfas e betas podem se divertir e eu não?

Irene pigarreou.

— O rei está te chamando. Vista-se.

Baekhyun levantou-se rapidamente e vestiu seu hanbok. Olhou para Jongin, que precisava de uma mãozinha sua para que pudesse se aliviar, mas precisou correr para acompanhar a alfa.

— Sehun chegou?

— Não.

— Ele não ia chegar hoje? Queria ter alguém que não aprova essa festa ao meu lado.

— Deve ter encontrado algum imprevisto na estrada, talvez chegue amanhã.

— Será que ele está em perigo?

— Não há muitos ladrões para onde ele foi. — parou de andar e olhou para trás, vendo Jongin se atrapalhar com os sapatos ao sair do aposento. — Espero que não esteja pensando em ficar com o pau duro na presença do rei.

Jongin olhou para a calça de seu hanbok e viu que seu pênis a estava marcando.

— Eu não ficaria se você não tivesse nos atrapalhado!

— Esse é o seu pagamento por estar transando com o príncipe fora de um casamento. — referiu-se ao nó que se formava quando um alfa gozava em um ômega ou beta mulher, algo que Jongin não podia fazer em Baekhyun para não correr o risco dele engravidar. Era um sentimento horrível para Jongin, mas deveria arcar com isso, por outro lado, Baekhyun o compensava com uma masturbação, algo que não tiveram tempo com a invasão da comandante. — Vá resolver o seu problema antes de ver o rei!

Jongin não gostava de Irene. A respeitava como comandante do exército, mas não diria que era sua amiga.

Irene acompanhou Baekhyun até o salão real e posicionou-se em um canto. Baekhyun permaneceu no centro para ouvir o que o pai queria lhe dizer.

— Meu filho — a voz cansada do rei pôde ser ouvida. —, os últimos anos foram difíceis para nós. Eu fiz o seu gosto de esperar que fosse mais velho, mas não podemos mais arriscar. O evento de amanhã servirá para escolher o seu noivo ou sua noiva, então peço, do fundo de meu coração, que compareça e não faça nenhuma confusão. Nosso reino já perdeu tanto nesses últimos oito anos e o seu casamento servirá para nos trazer um pouco de alegria e esperança.

Após a última visita dos Wu, o reino Byun os culpou de mentir sobre o herdeiro e pelo sumiço do corpo de Lu Han, o que ocasionou uma grande guerra entre os reinos, resultando na morte do conde Kim, no enfraquecimento da saúde dos reis, além de vários soldados mortos. Hoje, o rei Byun não possuía mais a vitalidade que apresentava anos atrás, principalmente por causa da morte de sua esposa para um doença; então, antes mesmo de ser coroado, Sehun cuidava dos assuntos do reino, deixando apenas assuntos fáceis para o pai resolver.

— Não se preocupe, pai. Irei permanecer com a minha promessa de comparecer e não causar confusão, já que o senhor cumpriu com a sua palavra.

O rei sorriu satisfeito e dispensou o filho.

Baekhyun reverenciou seu pai e retirou-se. Ao chegar no exterior do salão real, olhou para o dedo indicador da mão esquerda e sorriu arteiro.

— Ainda está pensando naquele plano estúpido? — Jongin questionou. Havia preferido não chegar atrasado no salão real para algo que nem havia sido convocado e esperou pelo príncipe do lado de fora.

— Sim. — respirou fundo. — Eu não me lembro de como ganhei essa cicatriz.

— Sabe que uma cicatriz não quer dizer que sua alma gêmea está te procurando, não é?

— Lu Han disse que poderia ser se eu acreditasse.

— Lu Han morreu faz tempo, Baek. Não deve levar a sério o que ele falava. — Baekhyun não retrucou. Distanciou-se em silêncio, se controlando para que as lágrimas não escorressem. — Desculpe-me, alteza! — apressou-se para alcançá-lo. — Eu não deveria ter te feito lembrar disso. Se for do seu agrado, eu te ajudo com o plano!

Baekhyun parou de andar e o encarou.

— E não vai contar para o meu pai ou avisar os guardas?

— Eu prometo! Só quero te ver feliz e, se isso o deixar feliz, farei nem que custe a minha vida!

O príncipe deu um risinho.

— Não exagere. Como eu poderia ficar feliz perdendo meu alfa favorito?

Jongin sentiu o tom malicioso na voz do ômega e sorriu igualmente. Aproximou-se do ouvido alheio para falar baixinho:

— Nos encontramos de noite?

Baekhyun sentiu-se arrepiar com o tom malicioso e o respondeu baixinho:

— Irei encontrar os meus amigos da aldeia.

Jongin rosnou e distanciou-se, ficando a uma distância segura para que ninguém pudesse suspeitar de nada.

— Sabe que eles não são seus amigos.

— Mesmo assim, eles me divertem.

— Não deixe que descubram que é filho do rei.

— Eles já sabem. — viu o alfa arregalar os olhos e, antes que ele pudesse dar um sermão, adiantou-se: — Fique calmo! Eles não me fazem nada, até porque o Chanyeol me protege.

Jongin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sem dizer nada, deu as costas ao príncipe e sumiu por um dos caminhos do palácio. Baekhyun preferiu ignorar a atitude alheia, não era problema dele os sentimentos que o alfa tinha por si.

Durante a tarde, Baekhyun treinou arco e flecha com a orientação de Irene e, após o jantar, quando todos pensavam que havia ido dormir para descansar para o dia seguinte, saiu em silêncio de seu quarto, esgueirou-se pelo jardim do palácio, contornou o lago e correu para o muro atrás da cabana abandonada de Lu Han. Pulou o muro sem qualquer dificuldade e esperou para ver se ouvia barulhos de passos dos guardas, mas, como nada ouviu no minuto em que esperou, correu com cuidado entre as árvores e virou em direção da aldeia.

Chanyeol estava servindo um cliente no balcão quando ouviu o barulho da porta do bar ser aberta e um grito de comemoração vindo dos outros clientes. Olhou em direção da entrada e suspirou pesaroso ao ver Baekhyun andar sorridente em meio aos homens já bêbados.

O príncipe aproximou-se do balcão e, após o desejar boa noite, mandou que servisse soju para todos que estavam no estabelecimento.

— E para mim, dê uma garrafa.

— Alteza, amanhã é a festa...

— Não ouse terminar de falar! Quero esquecer o dia de amanhã, senhor Park!

Chanyeol respirou fundo e pegou as moedas que o príncipe deixou em cima do balcão, o valor delas era muito mais do que as bebidas valiam.

Jongin esperava no portão do palácio quando Chanyeol chegou carregando o príncipe adormecido nos braços. Pegou Baekhyun no colo e viu o alfa lhe reverenciar antes de voltar para a aldeia.

Aspirou o cheiro do ômega e, ao constatar que não havia nenhum cheiro de alfa nele, deixou que Chanyeol partisse sem problemas, caso contrário, o mataria ali mesmo e caçaria quem ousara tocar no príncipe.

— Que isso não chegue aos ouvidos do rei. — ordenou aos guardas enquanto voltava para dentro.

Carregou o príncipe pelos corredores do palácio e o deixou em seu quarto. Tirou seus sapatos, trocou suas roupas que fediam tanto que nem conseguia distinguir a origem dos cheiros, o cobriu, certificando-se de que estava confortável, e saiu do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Baekhyun acordou resmungando de dor de cabeça e, assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade do quarto, viu Jongin sentado à sua mesa. O alfa parecia concentrado no livro que lia.

— Bom dia, alteza. — Jongin desejou e fechou o livro, ouvindo um novo resmungo. — Espero que a noite tenha valido à pena.

Baekhyun pôde sentir a desaprovação na voz do alfa.

— Cale a boca.

Jongin o observou por alguns segundos, levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama.

— O rei ordenou que não saia do seu quarto antes da festa. Os empregados virão ajudá-lo a se limpar e a se arrumar.

— Por que tenho que ficar preso aqui?

— Herdeiros de outros reinos estão chegando a todo instante, ele não quer que algo aconteça com você.

— Há muitos alfas?

— A maioria.

Baekhyun resmungou. Sabia que a noite seria longa se viessem muitos alfas, pois seu pai levaria mais tempo para se decidir com quem noivá-lo.

— Você ainda irá me ajudar com o meu plano, certo?

— Eu te fiz uma promessa, alteza. — vendo que Baekhyun não continuaria a conversa, o fez uma reverência. — Preciso ir. Há chá para você em cima da mesa, irá te ajudar com a dor de cabeça. Te vejo de noite.

— Jongin.

— Sim?

— Você ficará comigo durante a festa, não ficará?

— Se for o seu desejo.

— Não quero encarar todos os pretendentes sozinho. Irei me sentir melhor se você estiver comigo.

— Prometo que estarei com você.

— Você é um ótimo amigo, Nini. Obrigado.

Jongin o deu um pequeno sorriso, o reverenciou novamente, e retirou-se do quarto. Do lado de fora, sua face calma se tornou séria. Ao ver o homem parado a pouco mais de dez metros de distância, acenou em positivo com a cabeça e saiu de frente do quarto.

Baekhyun se sentiu sendo torturado. Nunca havia sido torturado de verdade, mas o banho que os empregados lhe deram, a escovação de seu longo cabelo e toda a produção que lhe fizeram durante toda a tarde apenas para a festa parecia uma terrível tortura. A dor de cabeça que sentia ao acordar passou apenas depois do almoço, mas o mau humor perdurou o dia todo.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, pôde ver, de seu quarto, os convidados indo para o salão real, onde a festa seria realizada. Sentia seu coração bater acelerado e não sabia se era por causa do plano que colocaria em prática durante a madrugada ou porquê seu noivo seria escolhido.

Assustou-se ao ouvir uma batida na porta e suspirou ao ver Jongin entrar vestindo um hanbok azul, ele estava lindo. O alfa sorriu ao ver que o príncipe usava a presilha de cabelo que havia lhe dado de aniversário anos antes.

— Você está lindo, alteza.

— Por favor, não seja formal.

Jongin sorriu e aproximou-se. Segurou delicadamente o rosto de Baekhyun e aproximou seus lábios.

— Você está extremamente lindo, Baekkie.

O ômega deixou um gemido escapar e aceitou o beijo do alfa. Jongin apenas parou quando sentiu as mãos ágeis do príncipe invadirem a calça de seu traje.

— Não temos tempo, Baek, e o que o seu futuro noivo irá achar ao sentir o meu cheiro em você?

Baekhyun resmungou e o largou, sabia que ele estava certo.

— Eu queria que você fosse o meu noivo, tantas coisas seriam muito mais fáceis.

— Acha que devo me voluntariar?

— Se quiser perder para vários príncipes.

Jongin poderia se sentir magoado, mas apenas riu.

— Precisamos ir.

Baekhyun bufou e o deu um último beijo.

Caminharam de braços dados e em silêncio até o salão real. A grande porta foi aberta para que pudessem entrar e, ao a atravessarem, viram os olhares dos convidados focarem neles, especialmente em Baekhyun. Cruzaram o salão até a grande mesa no topo da escada e o príncipe se sentou ao lado do pai. Jongin sentou-se no lugar livre ao lado de Baekhyun, onde Sehun deveria estar, mas como o herdeiro não estava presente, ocuparia o seu lugar.

A festa continuou e vários pretendentes se aproximaram para saudar o rei e aos príncipes. Toda vez que alguém se apresentava, Baekhyun se aproximava do ouvido de Jongin e comentava os pontos negativos que encontrava na pessoa. A atitude infantil do príncipe não passou despercebida pelo rei, que o xingou assim que teve a oportunidade.

Após satisfazerem o apetite com o farto banquete, o rei iniciou as apresentações oficiais dos pretendentes. Cada pretendente deveria dizer seu nome, de onde vinha, filho de quem ele ou ela era, e o que o fazia ser o pretendente ideal para o príncipe ômega e, se quisesse, poderia demonstrar sua habilidade.

Baekhyun se sentiu entediado quase em todas as apresentações, somente os que demonstravam suas habilidades com as armas que lhe chamavam a atenção, porém, mesmo esses pretendentes não o interessavam. Já estava decidido que realizaria seu plano e nada o impediria, além de que achava Jongin e Irene muito mais habilidosos do que eles.

Jongin havia percebido que Baekhyun passou quase toda a apresentação olhando para a cicatriz em seu dedo da mão esquerda.

— Se mais ninguém deseja se apresentar, irei encerrar as apresentações! — o rei avisou.

— Majestade! — os olhares se voltaram para a mulher vestida com o uniforme de comandante que entrava pela porta do salão. — Peço desculpas por não ter me apresentado antes! Sou Bae Joo-hyun, comandante do vosso exército, mais conhecida como Irene. Não possuo nenhum reino e nem mesmo pais, mas a Vossa Majestade os conheceu e sabe que foram fiéis durante toda a vida! Não possuo nada de especial para que a Vossa Majestade me escolha para casar com o príncipe Baekhyun, mas sabe que prometi proteger os príncipes com a minha vida! Já o demonstrei a minha lealdade durante os anos e sei que conheces as minhas habilidades, então, humildemente, me ofereço como noiva.

Jongin viu os convidados rirem da mulher, diferente do rei e dos príncipes.

— Eu queria que o Sehun estivesse aqui para acabar com tudo isso. — ouviu Baekhyun dizer baixinho, como se fosse um mantra.

— Vossa Majestade! — o alfa chamou alto, fazendo todos pararem de rir e procurarem o dono da voz. Levantou-se e ajeitou o hanbok, fazendo com que os convidados entendessem que a voz era sua. Calmamente, retirou-se da mesa, desceu os degraus e virou-se para o rei. — Sou Kim Jongin, filho do antigo conde Kim, e posso não ser nenhum príncipe ou rei de terras prósperas, mas sou o vosso conde, amigo íntimo dos príncipes Sehun e Baekhyun, e já me conheces há anos. Humildemente peço para que me considere como um pretendente ao príncipe Baekhyun.

O salão foi tomado por um silêncio que deixou Baekhyun incomodado, todos esperavam o pronunciamento do rei. Sem pressa, o rei observou todos os pretendentes e respirou fundo.

— A decisão será de Baekhyun.

Um murmúrio tomou conta do salão até que Baekhyun se levantou. O garoto desceu calmamente as escadas e, lentamente, andou duas vezes atrás da grande fila de pretendentes apenas para torturá-los com a demora. Quando ele mesmo não aguentava mais, segurou a mão de Jongin e correu com ele para fora do salão.

— A decisão está tomada! — Jongin conseguiu ouvir o rei falar antes de saírem. — O príncipe Baekhyun irá se casar com o conde Kim Jongin!

Jongin não sabia o motivo de Baekhyun o ter escolhido, apesar de ter uma suspeita, mas não podia negar que estava feliz. Ao chegarem no quarto do príncipe, deixou-se ser jogado na cama e que ele satisfizesse sua vontade consigo.

No meio da madrugada, Jongin acordou com barulhos de passos dentro do quarto. Apenas uma vela iluminava o ambiente, mas conseguiu ver o príncipe colocando suas coisas no pano que faria de trouxa.

— Baek, não acha que deveria desistir? Ainda há tempo. Volte para cama.

O príncipe viu o alfa virar para si e por um breve momento se viu com os pensamentos perdidos em seu corpo nu.

— Eu tomei uma decisão e irei cumpri-la!

— E se você não encontrar essa pessoa? Você nem sabe quem é!

— Eu saberei quando a vir! Não tente me fazer mudar de ideia, Nini, por favor!

Jongin suspirou e engatinhou para perto dele. O abraçou e deixou que uma mão fosse para a barriga do ômega.

— Eu queria tanto ter um filho com você. Fiquei tão feliz quando me escolheu na festa.

Baekhyun o abraçou apertado.

— Desculpe-me, Jongin. Só te escolhi porque tornaria o meu plano mais fácil. Espero que possa me perdoar um dia.

— Você já tem o meu perdão, Baek. Se um dia você desistir de procurar essa pessoa, saiba que tem a mim. — segurou o queixo do ômega e o beijou. — Eu te amo.

Baekhyun queria poder dizer que o amava, mas estaria mentindo. O amava como um grande amigo e amante, mas não o suficiente para ser seu alfa. Em silêncio, amarrou o pano como um embrulho e o amarrou ao corpo. Deu um último beijo demorado em Jongin e saiu do quarto antes que seus pensamentos o fizessem desistir.

Esgueirou-se pelo jardim, contornou o lago e, antes de pular o muro, parou e olhou para a velha cabana.

— Espero que esteja certo, Han. — pronunciou enquanto passava um dedo sobre a cicatriz que não sabia como havia surgido.


	4. Viajantes

Sehun estranhou de ver tantas caravanas deixando o reino quando chegou. Cumprimentou as que paravam para saudá-lo, mas a maioria parecia olhá-lo com desprezo ou raiva, sentimentos estes que ele não sabia o motivo delas estarem sentindo por si, e cavalgou devagar enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando desceu do cavalo ao chegar no palácio, viu Jongin se aproximando com um grande sorriso.

— Você chegou, Alteza! Como está?

Sehun sabia que ele estava sendo formal por causa dos guardas que estavam por perto.

— Olá, Jongin. Estou bem, eu acho.

— Aconteceu algo?Por que se atrasou? A sua chegada estava prevista há dois dias.

— Encontrei problemas na estrada. Estou com um pouco de dor no corpo, mas nada que um bom descanso não resolva. Diga-me, por que todas essas pessoas estavam aqui?

— Ah! Novas notícias, meu príncipe! Seu pai fez uma festa para escolher o noivo do príncipe Baekhyun.

— O quê? — gritou bravo. — Como ele... — grunhiu. — Como ele pôde? Quem foi o escolhido?

Jongin deu um sorriso sem graça e coçou a nuca.

— Está olhando para ele.

Sehun arregalou os olhos e ficou confuso. De todos os príncipes que vira quando chegou, por que seu pai escolheria um conde, sendo esse de seu próprio reino? Apesar da confusão, não deixou de ficar feliz pelo amigo, sabia que Jongin era apaixonado por seu irmão e que Baekhyun parecia gostar muito dele. Com um grande sorriso e até mesmo uma risada, o abraçou forte.

— Agora estou mais aliviado. Sei que irá cuidar muito bem de meu irmão.

— Agradeço a confiança, Alteza. — viu a cara de desgosto do príncipe e tratou de corrigir a fala: — Meu amigo.

Sehun deixou seu cavalo aos cuidados do cavalariço e passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Jongin e, enquanto caminhava para o salão real, ficou surpreso ao saber que havia sido Baekhyun quem havia o escolhido como noivo.

O príncipe estava com saudade dos irmãos e não hesitou em abraçar Jongdae ao vê-lo, e procurou Baekhyun pelo salão, mas não estranhou sua ausência, provavelmente ele tentaria abraçá-lo de surpresa quando estivesse distraído.

— Meu filho, você chegou!

— Pai, trago boas notícias. A nossa aliança com o reino Lee permanece.

— Eu sabia que não me decepcionaria, meu filho. Acredito que já tenha ficado ciente da boa notícia que também temos.

Sehun viu o pai olhar para Jongin que estava nos fundos do salão.

— Sim. Apesar de estar feliz com a notícia e por meu irmão ter escolhido quem ele quisesse, estou bravo que tenha planejado essa festa para quando eu estivesse ausente.

— A sua chegada estava planejada para dois dias atrás, a festa foi ontem.

— Que a tivesse cancelado até a minha chegada! E se houvesse acontecido algum problema? E se Baekhyun se recusasse a casar com quem você escolhesse? E se houvesse acontecido alguma briga entre os candidatos?

— Eu sou o rei! Teria mandado os guardas resolverem!

— Nem tudo pode ser resolvido com força! E você não tinha o direito de fazer isso sem o meu consentimento! Você pode ser o rei, mas já não é jovem e nem está em condições de governar! Você precisa de mim e tudo o que eu peço é que me escute!

— Saia da minha frente antes que eu deseje que tivesse ficado na estrada.

Sehun ficou chateado com a fala do pai, mas não deixou transparecer. Reverenciou o rei e saiu do salão.

— Sinto muito que tenha ouvido aquilo. — Jongin disse ao alcançá-lo.

— Talvez ele tenha razão.

— Não diga isso! O que faríamos sem você?

— Talvez teria sido melhor se eu tivesse morrido na estrada e, assim, fazer o reino desmoronar de vez.

— Ei! Tem muita gente aqui que confia em você! Não deixe o seu pai te abalar!

— Vossa Alteza! — Sehun ouviu Irene gritá-lo. Rapidamente, ajeitou seu cabelo e sorriu enquanto a observava se aproximar. Jongin revirou os olhos e teve vontade de rir dele. — Alteza, sei que acabou de chegar, mas sinto em informá-lo que o príncipe Baekhyun sumiu!

A pose alegre de Sehun rapidamente acabou ao ouvi-la.

— O que disse?

— O príncipe Baekhyun sumiu!

— Como ele pode ter sumido?

— Não sei, alteza. A última vez que ele foi visto foi ontem de noite, depois que ele escolheu Jongin como seu noivo e saíram correndo do salão.

Jongin se viu alvo da atenção dos dois alfas.

— Ah, hum... Como devem imaginar, passamos a noite juntos.

— Quando você acordou, Baekhyun estava presente? — Sehun perguntou.

— Não. E não sei em que momento ele pode ter saído do quarto sem eu perceber.

Sehun suspirou e virou-se para a comandante.

— Mande os guardas procurarem o Baekhyun por cada canto do palácio e na aldeia. Ele está em algum lugar.

— Sim, alteza.

Quando a mulher se retirou, Jongin adiantou-se:

— Sehun, desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter dormido, deveria ter prestado mais atenção no Baek.

— Não é sua culpa, Jongin. Baekhyun deve ter saído antes de amanhecer. Talvez ele esteja na aldeia ou em algum lugar do palácio em que eles não olharam.

— Espero que esteja certo. Baekhyun estava meio estranho.

— Por que diz isso?

— Ele teimou que a cicatriz do dedo era um aviso de que a alma gêmea dele estava o procurando ou algo assim, confesso que não entendi muito bem.

— Que cicatriz?

— Uma que ele tem no dedo da mão esquerda. Ele não sabe como ela apareceu.

Sehun franziu o rosto e ficou quieto enquanto tentava se lembrar de onde havia ouvido falar sobre uma cicatriz misteriosa.

— Baekhyun está em algum lugar, vamos encontrá-lo.

— E se ele não estiver no palácio? E se tiver saído do reino?

— Ele estará em perigo e irei atrás dele.

Como Jongin não falou mais, Sehun ordenou que ajudasse na busca pelo príncipe.

Procuraram por Baekhyun em todo canto do palácio e nem a antiga cabana de Lu Han deixou de ser vasculhada, mas não havia nenhum sinal do garoto. Quando os guardas voltaram da aldeia, disseram que ninguém havia visto o príncipe naquela manhã e que nada indicava que ele havia passado por lá.

Sehun começou a ficar nervoso com a situação e começou a deduzir que um dos visitantes havia raptado seu irmão, mas Irene o garantiu que a guarda real estava em alerta no momento da retirada das caravanas e que ninguém havia visto qualquer coisa suspeita. Sendo assim, já que ninguém havia visto o príncipe e ele não estava em lugar algum, deduziu que Baekhyun havia fugido durante a madrugada.

— Eu vou atrás dele!

— Você acabou de chegar, alteza. — Jongin lembrou. — Está cansado. Eu vou atrás do Baekhyun.

— Não. Você precisa ficar aqui para caso ele voltar, agora você é o noivo dele. Baekhyun é meu irmão, meu dever é protegê-lo.

— Eu vou com você. — Irene disse.

— Não. Você é minha comandante, deve ficar para proteger o reino.

— Ao menos leve alguns guardas com você.

— Apenas dois. Quanto menos gente, mais rápido alcançaremos o meu irmão.

Sehun encerrou o assunto e foi avisar ao pai de que estava indo procurar Baekhyun, e que não voltaria enquanto não o achasse. Como o rei já não tinha mais vitalidade para tomar conta do reino e Jongdae era inexperiente, ordenou que Irene e Jongin cuidassem dos assuntos enquanto estivesse fora. O príncipe herdeiro apenas trocou seu uniforme e juntou suplementos para alguns dias antes de partir com dois guardas betas.

Enquanto observava do portão Sehun se distanciar, Jongin viu um homem encapuzado se aproximar pelo lado exterior do muro.

— Fui informado de que o plano irá acontecer.

— Já está em andamento.

— Bom. — disse o homem. — Quando devo mandar meus homens atacá-los?

— Será suspeito se atacar o Sehun logo. Após ele sair dos limites do reino, espere dois dias para atacá-lo.

— E quanto ao príncipe Baekhyun?

— Não sei para onde ele foi, mas ainda deve estar perto do reino. Mande seus homens irem procurá-lo amanhã.

— Sim, senhor.

— Certifique-se de deixar bem claro a ordem de que os príncipes devem morrer.

Kyungsoo encarou o conde e pensou que nunca deveria confrontá-lo, pois já estava deixando claro a sua falta de medo ao mandar matar os príncipes. Se o plano desse errado, a primeira cabeça que seria caçada seria a do conde e depois a sua e de seus capangas.

— Sim, senhor. Quando iremos agir?

— A invasão será amanhã cedo.

**xxx**

Baekhyun acordou ao ouvir um barulhinho ao seu lado e fingiu estar dormindo. Aproveitando que estava de bruços, vagarosamente, levou a mão para dentro de seu hanbok, retirou a faca de sua bolsinha, e rapidamente virou-se para onde havia escutado o barulho. A faca foi de encontro com a barriga de um jovem beta que tentava roubar suas frutas. O príncipe viu que nada além de uma maçã havia sido pega de seu embrulho e afrouxou o aperto da faca contra o corpo alheio.

— Pegue a maçã e saia.

O beta de olhos arregalados assentiu e correu mata adentro.

Ao vê-lo sumir de vista, Baekhyun suspirou aliviado e sentou-se. Não se lembrava de quando havia caído no sono, apenas que havia corrido a noite inteira e parado em algum momento para descansar. O sol forte denunciava que estava perto da hora de almoçar. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e catou suas coisas. Olhou em volta e constatou que não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava.

Após o que concluiu ter sido horas, finalmente chegou em um vilarejo. Jogou sua capa marrom por cima dos ombros e vestiu sua touca para que dificultasse seu reconhecimento, mas, para sua surpresa, ninguém parecia se importar com sua presença. Encarou a construção em que parou em frente e viu um cavalo saudável preso ao poste de atrelar, e deduziu que o dono estava naquela taberna.

Entrou sem medo e viu que os poucos ômegas que ali estavam faziam companhia aos alfas e betas. Caminhou em direção do balcão com o coração acelerado e os olhos atentos em qualquer aproximação. Sabendo que estava longe de qualquer fonte de água e em território onde falavam sua língua, pediu duas garrafas de soju e alguma coisa para comer. Prontamente seu pedido foi posto em cima da mesa, mas, ao tentar pegá-lo, foi impedido pelo dono.

— Tem dinheiro?

Baekhyun suspirou e pegou a bolsinha de moedas de onde tirou cinco de prata e as entregou ao dono do bar.

— Deixe que eu pago. — Baekhyun respirou fundo ao sentir o cheiro do alfa que tocava seu ombro e pegou as moedas de volta. — Gostaria de se juntar a mim?

O alfa sorriu vitorioso ao ver o garoto indicar que o seguiria. Sentaram-se em uma mesa com outros integrantes e um copo cheio de bebida foi depositado em sua frente, mas o recusou e abriu uma garrafa de soju.

— Sabe-se lá o que tem nisso. — Baekhyun comentou, vendo os alfas rirem.

— Qual é o seu nome, garoto? — percebeu que ele não responderia. — De onde você é?

— De onde quer que eu seja?

— Para onde está indo?

— Para onde quer que eu vá? — percebeu o erro que cometeu ao ver o sorriso malicioso do alfa. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, mudou de assunto. — De quem é o cavalo lá fora? — Um alfa do outro lado do estabelecimento o respondeu. Baekhyun levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. — Quanto quer pelo cavalo?

— Você não pode pagar por ele.

— Eu perguntei o valor. — vendo que o alfa não o responderia, fez sua proposta: — Cinco moedas de ouro pagam por ele?

— Não está à venda.

Baekhyun cerrou os dentes e se pôs a pensar. Sorriu ao pensar em uma proposta.

— Minha proposta final: quatro moedas de ouro e uma boa foda. É pegar ou largar. — segurou sua vontade de sorrir vitorioso ao ver o alfa considerar sua proposta.

— Cinco moedas de ouro e uma boa foda.

— Está bem.

— Ei! — o alfa que pagou pelas bebidas se fez presente. — Eu o encontrei primeiro!

Baekhyun sorriu vitorioso ao perceber que uma briga iria acontecer entre os dois alfas e aproveitou a situação para sair escondido. Do lado de fora do bar, guardou as garrafas de soju e a comida no embrulho de pano e soltou o cavalo.

_"Alfas, sempre pensando com a cabeça errada."_ , pensou ao montar no animal.

Após dois dias viajando sem rumo, Baekhyun começou a se questionar se realmente iria encontrar sua alma gêmea. Lembrava de Lu Han dizer que o encontraria quando o sol se tornasse escuro, mas estava começando a pensar que isso nunca iria acontecer. Puxou a guia do cavalo para que parasse ao ouvir um barulho no mato perto de onde estava na estrada e ficou atento para qualquer sinal de perigo. Ao ver um grupo de dez viajantes atravessar logo a frente, suspirou aliviado.

Estranhou ao ver um rapaz parado o olhando enquanto o grupo continuava o trajeto e o viu se aproximar. Instintivamente, levou a mão para dentro do hanbok e se sentiu mais calmo ao sentir a textura da faca. Ao ver uma maçã ser oferecida ao cavalo, encarou o jovem beta que sorria docemente enquanto o animal comia.

— Foi você quem me roubou.

O beta deu um sorriso sem graça e o reverenciou.

— Me desculpe por aquilo. Meu grupo estava com fome e eu procurava por comida, aí te vi dormindo e achei que fosse uma boa ideia. Se não fosse por necessidade, eu não teria tentado te roubar, mas agora devolvi o que peguei de você.

— Está tudo bem. O seu grupo ainda sente fome?

— Os alfas. Eles deixam de comer para que os outros possam saciar a fome.

Baekhyun não demorou para tomar uma decisão. Pegou a garrafa de soju que ainda não havia aberto e algumas frutas, e ofereceu ao rapaz. O beta aceitou e o agradeceu, desejando que os deuses lhe dessem em dobro.

— Deuses?

— Você não é daqui?

— Onde é aqui?

— Estamos no grande reino do rei Kim Junmyeon. — ao ver o ômega surpreso, deduziu que ele não fosse da região. — De onde você é?

Baekhyun o encarou, pensando se ele fosse algum soldado do rei Kim. Por via das dúvidas, seria melhor não revelar que era do reino Byun.

— De longe.

— Para onde está indo?

— Para onde eu conseguir chegar.

— Ah... — o beta fez uma pausa para pensar. — Gostaria de se juntar ao nosso grupo?

Baekhyun levou considerável tempo para se decidir. Sabia que se viajasse sozinho, percorreria um maior trajeto para um destino desconhecido, por outro lado, se viajasse em grupo estaria mais seguro. O beta ficou satisfeito ao ter seu convite aceito e apresentou o novo amigo ao grupo.

Durante o passar do dia, Baekhyun se familiarizou com os integrantes do grupo que estavam agradecidos por sua ajuda, e escutou atento as histórias sobre seus deuses.

**xxx**

**Dois dias depois.**

Sehun assustou-se quando seu cavalo ergueu-se nas patas traseiras e, ao seu lado, ver o cavalo do soldado beta cair com seu domador. Espantou-se ao ver a flecha que atingira o animal e olhou em volta, vendo vultos na floresta.

— O proteja. — ordenou ao outro soldado enquanto tentava acalmar seu cavalo. — Estamos sendo atacados.

Aspirou o ar na tentativa de sentir o cheiro dos inimigos, mas eles haviam sido espertos em usar essência de flores comuns daquela região para encobrir seus odores. Outra flecha surgiu da floresta e atingiu o cavalo do príncipe no pescoço. Sehun pulou antes que seu animal caísse e deu um grito de dor ao cair em cima de seu braço. Os dois soldados se posicionaram em volta de Sehun e conseguiram matar três inimigos antes de serem abatidos. Sehun sacou sua espada e, ignorando a terrível dor, levantou-se e se preparou para enfrentar os inimigos.

O primeiro que apareceu para atacá-lo parou ao ver seus dentes expostos e os olhos azuis, mas, assim que o momento de medo passou, avançou para matá-lo. Sehun o derrubou sem qualquer dificuldade e foi atingido pelas costas. Soltou a espada por um momento para arrancar a flecha que o atingira e viu o autor do disparo escondido no mato. Outro guerreiro apareceu para tentar matá-lo e este o deu mais trabalho para abater, mas nada que seus anos de treinamento não dessem conta. Ao perceber que mais nenhum guerreiro apareceria, avançou na mata e alcançou o arqueiro que fugia. Sem dó, cravou sua espada no corpo do beta.

— Você está bem vestido, não é nenhum ladrão. Quem te mandou?

O beta começou a rir e continuou até morrer.

Sehun bufou e olhou em volta, farejando o ar em busca de algum inimigo escondido. Ao constatar que não havia mais ninguém, guardou a espada e voltou para onde haviam sido atacados. O único cavalo que teve a sorte de sair vivo da emboscada estava muito assustado e Sehun teve trabalho em acalmá-lo. Vasculhou as roupas dos inimigos em busca de alguma pista e apenas encontrou dinheiro e comida. De seus dois soldados mortos, pegou um pedaço de pano que usou para prender o braço quebrado e as moedas que carregavam. Foi até seu cavalo morto e pegou seu embrulho de comida e prendeu no cavalo que passaria a montar. Com dificuldade, subiu no animal e continuou a viagem.

Quando a noite finalmente se fez presente, Sehun agradeceu aos céus pelo clima ter ficado fresco. Seu cavalo cansado apenas andava e o balançar que seus passos causava o deixava com sono. Faminto, Sehun inclinou-se para pegar algo para comer do embrulho e perdeu o equilíbrio. Gemeu de dor ao atingir o solo de terra dura e respirou fundo ao constatar que não levantaria por causa da exaustão.

As horas se passaram e o príncipe conseguiu cochilar no chão apesar da preocupação de um novo ataque. Acordou assustado ao ouvir o cavalo relinchar e pegou a espada. Ao perceber um movimento perto de onde estava, sentou-se e apontou a lâmina em direção do vulto que se aproximava, mas, vendo quem era, a abaixou.

— Irene?

A mulher caiu de joelhos em frente de Sehun e começou a chorar. O príncipe herdeiro ficou sem saber o que fazer, era a primeira vez que a via tão fragilizada.


	5. Usurpador

**Dois dias antes.**

Irene treinava os novos soldados quando viu Jongin entrar pelos portões do palácio acompanhado de Do Kyungsoo, um beta caçador de recompensas não tão conhecido no reino. O conde estava bem vestido e parecia focado e confiante no que iria fazer. E seu instinto alertou que alguma coisa de ruim estava acontecendo, o que só confirmava pela presença de Kyungsoo. Continuou treinando os novatos para que o conde não suspeitasse que havia percebido algo de errado, e quando ele e o ilustre acompanhante saíram de seu campo de visão, mandou que seus alunos fossem encontrar e proteger o príncipe Jongdae.

Rapidamente, atravessou o terreno do palácio e aproximou-se cuidadosamente da porta do salão real, onde o rei alegremente recebia Jongin, mas não encontrava Kyungsoo em lugar algum. Dois guardas se aproximaram e a cumprimentaram, e Irene os avisou para ficarem de olho em Jongin. Contornou o salão por fora e encontrou a passagem secreta que o rei utilizava quando precisava se ausentar sem que os convidados o vissem sair, mas antes de conseguir atravessá-la, sentiu algo pontudo espetar suas costas.

Levantou os braços para demonstrar que não pretendia lutar e farejou o ar para sentir o cheiro da pessoa, mas a sua ausência a fez perceber que era um beta. Virou a cabeça para ver quem era e sua suspeita se confirmou ao ver Kyungsoo segurando a espada.

— Continue e não seja burra de tentar algo.

Irene não podia negar que estava surpresa com um beta a enfrentando, mas sabia da fama do forasteiro. Obedeceu às ordens e atravessou a passagem secreta, logo vendo Jongin conversando com o rei como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

O conde ficou sério ao ver Irene aparecer em seu campo de visão, mas sorriu ao perceber o beta atrás dela. Viu o rei olhar para onde sua atenção havia sido capturada e ficar espantado ao ver que sua comandante havia sido dominada.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — levantou-se do trono. — Guardas! — Logo o barulho de passos dos soldados se fez presente e vinte deles entraram no salão. — Guardas, cerquem o intruso! — nenhum guarda se moveu e o rei ficou confuso. — O que...

— Guardas! — Jongin chamou e o rei viu que eles ficaram em alerta para a ordem que viria — Vão procurar o príncipe Jongdae! E matem quem tentar impedir!

O rei ficou surpreso e sem entender o motivo de seus guardas terem obedecido a ordem do conde.

— Jongin, explique-se!

Jongin sorriu divertido e fez uma reverência desleixada.

— O seu reinado acabou, velhote.

— Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa, Jongin?

— Brincadeira? — gargalhou. — Não estou brincando, Majestade. Está na hora dos Byun serem extintos!

— Não sei quais são seus planos, mas ainda há tempo de desistir! Eu irei te perdoar se... — Jongin avançou enquanto sacava a espada e a atravessou no corpo do rei, e a puxou um pouco para cima para que o ferimento fosse maior. O velho Byun segurou-se no jovem Kim. — Você era como um filho para mim! Permiti que se casasse com... com o Baekhyun.

— Não diga esse maldito nome! — Jongin empurrou o rei que caiu sem forças no trono. — Por sua causa, eu perdi a única família que eu tinha! E depois? Ainda tive que suportar herdar o título de meu pai! Sabe o quão doloroso é isso? Ainda mais sabendo que ele morreu em prol da briga entre os reinos? E o doce e inocente Baekhyun? Não passa de um aproveitador! Quantas vezes não o salvei de problemas que ele se metia? Quantas vezes não o tirei do bar e o coloquei para dormir em segurança? Para quê? Para eu ser usado como um brinquedo quando ele bem quisesse! Não vou negar que adorei tirar a virgindade do único filho ômega do grandioso rei Byun. Nunca irei me esquecer das inúmeras vezes que fodi aquele ômega, mas paciência tem limite! Eu realmente amava o seu filho, mas não aguentava mais ouvi-lo falar de sua alma gêmea! Eu esperei pacientemente pelo dia em que ele colocaria o plano de fuga em ação. Com um irmão sumido, era óbvio que Sehun iria procurá-lo, e o velho rei não me daria trabalho para matar e o único príncipe restante não tem treinamento suficiente para sobreviver a um ataque. Apenas juntei meus homens e esperei o momento certo.

Tanto o rei quanto Irene estavam chocados com o que Jongin dizia. A mulher poderia não gostar do conde, mas não imaginava que um plano tão terrível era escondido por suas palavras gentis e seu sorriso que encantava qualquer um.

— Me soltem! — Jongdae ordenou aos guardas que o seguravam sem cuidado. Sua respiração falhou ao perceber o que se passava no salão real. — Pai!

Jongin virou-se para o príncipe e sorriu.

— Que bom que chegou, Alteza. Poderá ver seu pai morrer.

Jongdae começou a chorar ao ver a situação em que seu pai estava e olhou desesperado para Irene. A alfa percebeu o olhar do príncipe e viu que deveria fazer alguma coisa para ao menos tentar salvá-lo, não poderia simplesmente desistir.

Jongin ouvia divertido o pedido de ajuda do príncipe para sua comandante que não fazia nada diante a situação. Orgulhoso de seu plano ter funcionado, findou a vida do velho rei com um golpe de misericórdia, e ordenou que Kyungsoo levasse Irene e Jongdae para a prisão e que os esquecesse lá.

O príncipe não conseguia parar de chorar, de pedir para que Irene ou os guardas fizessem alguma coisa, mas a alfa parecia muito calma com a situação, e isso o fazia duvidar de sua lealdade, e os guardas somente o ignoravam. Quando chegaram à prisão, Jongdae apavorou-se ao ouvir a cela sendo aberta e só se calou ao ouvir Irene o xingando de covarde.

— Se eu fosse você, a escutaria. — Kyungsoo disse divertido e saiu rindo quando viu que estavam bem trancados na cela.

Irene sentou-se na cadeira que havia lá dentro e ficou encarando o chão enquanto que Jongdae andava de um lado para o outro. _"Pelo menos está calado"_ , pensou e tratou de bolar um plano, era seu dever prezar pela segurança do príncipe. Avaliou o porte físico dos guardas que ficaram para os vigiar e não via nada de especial, não eram soldados do reino, mas sim alfas normais e que aparentavam não ter muita experiência de combate. Por fim, concluiu que a paciência também seria sua amiga.

Quando a noite caiu, Jongdae já havia desistido de implorar por qualquer coisa que o tirasse de lá e deitou-se em um canto da cela; por outro lado, Irene só estava começando. O jovem príncipe assustou-se ao sentir a mulher sentar em cima de sua cintura e ao ter sua boca tampada.

— Não diga uma única palavra. — ordenou baixo ao príncipe e, ao ter sua confirmação, tirou a mão da boca.

Irene arrumou sua roupa de modo que tampasse a cintura de Jongdae e abaixou a parte superior de seu uniforme, deixando seus seios expostos, e viu o príncipe arregalar os olhos ao levar suas mãos para eles. Fez sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio e começou a gemer enquanto fingia o ato sexual.

Como havia imaginado, não demorou para que dois guardas se aproximaram da cela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Irene jogou a cabeça para trás, a boca aberta fingindo prazer, e analisou o ambiente e os guardas surpresos com o que estava acontecendo.

— Parem já com isso! — um ordenou e bateu na grade.

Irene sentiu Jongdae tremer de medo e segurou firme suas mãos para que ele soubesse que estava tudo bem.

— Por que não se juntam a nós? Aposto que nunca viram dois alfas trepando. — suprimiu um sorriso ao vê-los se olhando, como se questionassem se deveriam entrar. — Estão perdendo uma grande oportunidade. Dizem que dois alfas fazem o sexo mais selvagem. E, adivinhem, quanto mais pau me fodendo, mais eu gosto. — suprimiu a vontade de rir ao vê-los entrarem quase que correndo na cela. — Espero que vocês sejam grandes.

Assim que os guardas abaixaram suas calças e revelaram seus órgãos, Irene os olhos com nojo e vestiu a parte superior do uniforme. Antes que entendessem que haviam sido enganados, a comandante levantou-se e atacou o primeiro, quebrando seu pescoço. Quando o segundo guarda, assustado e confuso, sacou a espada, aproveitou de sua situação e tomou-lhe a arma e rapidamente o fez um corte profundo na barriga.

Jongdae não teve tempo de passar mal com a cena, pois foi puxado pela mulher e começaram a correr pela prisão. Quando algum guarda aparecia no caminho, Irene o matava com a espada que havia pego. Ao alcançarem o jardim do palácio, correram até o muro mais próximo e Jongdae o pulou com a ajuda da mulher. Quando foi a vez de Irene pular, precisou desistir ao ver que vários guardas estavam se aproximando e que Kyungsoo estava os comandando.

Antes que Jongdae pudesse protestar, correu para longe do muro e respirou um pouco mais aliviada ao ver que o príncipe havia entendido que era para fugir sem ela. Quanto mais corria, mais guardas pareciam aparecer e, os poucos que chegavam para ajudá-la, logo eram mortos. Ao alcançar a antiga cabana do vidente, entrou nela e ficou em total silêncio, torcendo para que os guardas não olhassem lá dentro.

Ouviu gritos e passos perto da cabana e se preparou para atacar quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava da porta. Quando o guarda abriu a passagem de madeira, o atravessou com a espada e a largou no corpo para ter tempo de correr para o muro atrás da cabana. Conseguiu pular sem problemas e correu pela floresta, evitando em ir em direção da aldeia.

Queria saber se Jongdae realmente havia conseguido escapar, mas não poderia arriscar em voltar, precisava encontrar Sehun e o avisar sobre o que estava acontecendo. O príncipe Jongdae estava à mercê da própria sorte.

**Dois dias depois.**

— Irene?

A mulher caiu de joelhos em frente de Sehun e começou a chorar. O príncipe herdeiro ficou sem saber o que fazer, era a primeira vez que a via tão fragilizada. Ao tentar se mover, a viu fazer sinal para não se aproximar; a agradeceu por isso mentalmente, soltou a espada e voltou a se deitar, esperando que ela se acalmasse para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Quando ficou sabendo o que havia acontecido no reino, Sehun foi tomado de ódio. Jongin era seu amigo há tantos anos, seu amigo mais íntimo, seu braço direito e noivo de seu irmão. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Irene, confiava tanto em Jongin, mas sabia que ela não mentiria para si, além de que estava tomada pelo cansaço, suja, machucada e desesperada, coisas que ela não conseguiria fingir.

— De quem são os homens que me atacaram?

— Provavelmente de Jongin ou do caçador de recompensas que ele contratou. — Irene vira os homens mortos enquanto seguia o rastro do cheiro de Sehun. — Nenhum sinal do Baekhyun?

— Não. Parece que ele simplesmente sumiu, não consigo sentir nenhum cheiro dele.

— Você está machucado. Precisamos encontrar um curandeiro.

— Eu estou... — gemeu de dor ao se mover e respirou fundo. — Procuraremos ao amanhecer.

— Você precisa dormir, Alteza.

— Você também. Durma primeiro, depois eu te acordo.

Irene negou a ordem, mas seu sono era tamanho que a fazia vacilar enquanto zelava pelo descanso do príncipe. Sehun sentou-se e deixou a espada ao seu lado ao ver Irene se entregar ao sono, mas estava tão cansado que logo adormeceu.

**xxx**

**Uma semana depois.**

Choi Minki, pertencente a nenhum reino, filho de pais assassinados, era um beta gentil, habilidoso ao preparar comida, e engraçado. Várias vezes conseguiu arrancar gargalhadas de Baekhyun, o que ajudou a facilitar a amizade que floresceu entre eles.

Baekhyun estava sentado perto da fogueira com o seu novo amigo. Minki terminava de preparar um caldeirão de sopa de carne que seria o jantar. A carne era pouca, então a sopa era a melhor opção para dividir igualmente entre todos.

— Você sempre está olhando essa faca. — o beta comentou. — Tem algo de especial nela?

Baekhyun suspirou e sorriu.

— Um amigo me deu... há muito tempo.

Minki o observou e preferiu não fazer algum comentário.

Os minutos se passaram tranquilamente até que um grito os fez olharem assustados em direção das tendas. Lim estava dando à luz a sua primeira criança e foi questão de segundos para que o acampamento fosse tomado pelas pessoas indo ajudar. Baekhyun e Minki sabiam que apenas atrapalhariam se fossem para a tenda, então permaneceram distantes para não atrapalharem, mas atentos para qualquer pedido de ajuda.

Baekhyun não sabia se ficava maravilhado por estar, de certa forma, presenciando o nascimento de uma nova vida ou se ficava apavorado com os gritos da ômega. Lu Han havia lhe ensinado tudo que precisava saber sobre gravidez, principalmente sobre a fenda que se abria na região entre o ânus e a base do pênis do ômega masculino para que a criança pudesse nascer, e se lembrava que na época havia ficado apavorado com a informação. Agora, ali, presenciando aquela ômega gritando de dor, pensava no quão doloroso seria para um ômega masculino parir.

Levou horas para que ouvissem o pai alfa comemorando o nascimento de sua primeira filha, uma alfa saudável. Baekhyun e Minki foram chamados para verem a nova integrante do grupo e, receosos, entraram na tenda e se aproximaram para verem a bebê. Como Baekhyun achava de qualquer recém-nascido, ela tinha cara de joelho, mas na medida em que ficava a observando dormir, a achava fofa.

**Uma semana depois.**

Mesmo que ainda não tivesse encontrado sua alma gêmea, Baekhyun estava feliz fazendo parte daquele grupo. Eles eram alegres, se ajudavam e, como havia alfas e ômegas, seu cheiro não se destacava, o que dificultaria em ser localizado por alguém do reino Byun. Além das pessoas, adorava as caminhadas que fazia com Minki no final da tarde para abrir o apetite para o jantar.

Na tarde em que o sol estava perdendo espaço para a lua durante o dia, Baekhyun colhia cogumelo quando sentiu seu ombro ser cutucado. Olhou para cima e viu Minki sorrindo envergonhado enquanto escondia algo atrás do corpo.

— O que tem aí? — questionou rindo. Lembrou-se da vez em que Jongin tentou esconder o embrulho de seu presente atrás do corpo, anos atrás. — Por que está vermelho?

— Baek, você aceita em ser o meu parceiro? Hoje o sol está ficando escuro, quem sabe a sua alma gêmea seja eu? — Baekhyun riu e levantou-se, deparando-se com o beta o oferecendo uma flor. — É um lírio. Você disse que nunca tinha visto um.

Baekhyun aceitou o presente e o cheirou. Realmente ele tinha o mesmo cheiro que a flor, e ela era linda.

— Minki, eu... a minha alma gêmea eu irei conhecer quando o sol se tornar escuro. Mesmo que isso seja hoje, você não é essa pessoa, eu te conheci dias atrás. — Minki abaixou a cabeça mesmo que já estivesse esperando em ser negado. Para sua surpresa, sentiu um toque em seu queixo e teve sua cabeça erguida para ganhar um selinho. — Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa te beijar enquanto não encontrar a tal pessoa.

Minki riu. Baekhyun era cheio de surpresas.

O príncipe teve as laterais de seu rosto seguradas delicadamente e fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Minki nos seus. Ouviu um zunido estranho, mas ignorou. O garoto, dois anos mais novo, sabia beijar muito bem e não pôde evitar de se questionar se ele saberia fazer outras coisas.

— Min, o que acha de nós... — abriu os olhos e viu uma flecha atravessada no pescoço do beta. — Minki?

As mãos do garoto soltaram seu rosto e ele caiu sem vida no chão. Baekhyun distanciou-se rapidamente e olhou em volta a procura de quem tinha feito aquilo. Não vendo ninguém na mata, correu em direção do acampamento para avisar que estavam sendo atacados, mas chegou tarde demais. O acampamento havia sido atacado, as tendas saqueadas e incendiadas.

Ao ver dois alfas parados do outro lado do acampamento, o observando, Baekhyun rapidamente os reconheceu. Eram os alfas do bar, um era o dono do cavalo que havia roubado e o outro era o que havia pagado sua conta.

Um choro alto chamou a atenção do príncipe para a sua direita, onde um casal jazia no chão. Yeon Chun-ja, a alfa que havia nascido há poucos dias, chorava desesperada. Baekhyun olhou para os alfas e viu que eles haviam visto a criança. Ao ver um deles começar a preparar um flecha no arco, correu em direção da pequena alfa e a pegou a tempo, mas a flecha acertou seu braço.

Baekhyun não tinha tempo para sentir dor ou tirar a flecha de si, precisava salvar a única sobrevivente de algo que ele mesmo havia ocasionado. Correu o mais rápido que conseguia em direção da floresta e se embrenhou na mata, torcendo para que as plantas escondessem seu cheiro. Mesmo depois de correr o que julgou ser quilômetros, ainda podia ouvir o barulho dos alfas o perseguindo. Tentava fazer a bebê ficar quieta para que não denunciasse onde estavam, mas ela estava muito assustada e provavelmente com fome.

A tarde havia chegado em seu ápice da escuridão quando Baekhyun alcançou a estrada principal e caiu ao atingir o flanco de um cavalo.

**xxx**

Yifan só queria sossego quando saiu do salão ao amanhecer. O ômega que havia pago para passar a noite consigo havia o infernizado durante horas na tentativa de saber quem ele era para ter pago o valor integral do serviço e sem reclamar do preço. Por fim, havia pago por um serviço que dispensou antes que matasse o rapaz por irritá-lo.

À tarde, a estrada principal que pegou para guiar seu caminho para qualquer destino estava do jeito que gostava: silenciosa e calma. O canto dos pássaros, que não se deixaram amedrontar pela escuridão, agradava seus ouvidos e a leve brisa amenizava o calor. O que não gostava era de pessoas saindo do meio da floresta sem prestar atenção no caminho e batendo em seu cavalo.

Yifan acalmou o animal que havia se assustado e olhou irritado para a pessoa, mas ficou surpreso ao ver um ômega apavorado carregando um bebê e com uma flecha no braço.

— Por favor, me ajude! — viu dois homens saírem da mata e rapidamente segurarem o garoto. — Por favor! Você precisa me ajudar!

— Não se meta nisso, alfa! — um dos homens alertou.

A tarde parecia noite e Yifan tinha mais o que fazer, como pegar uma longa e calma estrada para qualquer lugar.

— Tem dinheiro?

— Não.

— Então, não é problema meu. — estimulou o cavalo a andar.

Enquanto o animal continuava a avançar pela estrada, Yifan olhou para trás e viu o ômega chorando e o olhando desacreditado enquanto era arrastado pelos alfas. Ao se virar para frente, pensou ter sentido um cheiro familiar e farejou o ar, confirmando suas suspeitas. Era cheiro de lírio. Olhou assustado para trás e entendeu que o cheiro vinha daquele ômega.

_"Vocês irão se encontrar quando o sol se tornar escuro."_ , lembrou-se da fala de Lu Han. Olhou para o céu, o sol estava escuro.

Simplesmente não estava acreditando que havia encontrado Byun Baekhyun, ainda mais naquela situação deplorável. Levou alguns minutos para que conseguisse fazer seu corpo agir, estava chocado ao ponto de paralisar. Ao olhar para trás, não encontrou o garoto.

Fez seu cavalo virar, o incitou a correr pela estrada e logo encontrou o pequeno grupo alguns metros a frente. Os homens se assustaram com o relinchar do animal e não tiveram tempo de raciocinar que seriam atacados pelo alfa que saltou do cavalo. Yifan não teve dificuldades para matar os dois alfas que levavam Baekhyun, seus longos anos de treinamento compensavam de alguma coisa.

Ao tentar se aproximar do ômega, Yifan o viu recuar apavorado enquanto tentava proteger o bebê. Percebeu, então, que Baekhyun não estava o reconhecendo.


	6. Eclipse solar

Yifan tentou se aproximar novamente do rapaz, mas parou ao ver que não ajudaria em nada, respirou fundo e se distanciou alguns passos. Guardou a espada ao farejar o ar e suspirou ao não sentir nenhum cheiro que não fosse de lírio.

— Estou tentando te proteger.

— Não tenho dinheiro.

— Pedi por dinheiro, agora?

— Você disse que não era problema seu! — gritou.

Yifan respirou fundo enquanto olhava para os lados, tentando não se estressar mais.

— Passou a ser quando decidi interferir. Droga! — disse bravo e bufou. Viu Baekhyun recuar protegendo o bebê contra o corpo. — Qual é o seu nome? Esse bebê é seu?

— Não é problema seu!

Yifan respirou fundo novamente e massageou entre os olhos, estava a um fio de perder a paciência. Ouviu um zunido alto e algo atingir uma árvore por perto, e não precisou ver o objeto para saber que era uma flecha. Percebendo que outras pessoas estavam indo atrás de Baekhyun, avançou em sua direção e o puxou pelo braço que não estava com a flecha.

— Suba no cavalo!

Ao ver que ele não conseguiria subir sozinho por causa do bebê, segurou sua cintura e o levantou. Assim que Baekhyun se sentou, Yifan subiu e sentou-se atrás dele. Antes de fazer o cavalo correr, arrancou sem aviso a flecha do braço do rapaz e o ouviu gritar de dor. Outra flecha zuniu e dessa vez acertou o ombro direito do alfa, que gemeu de dor e a arrancou. Rapidamente, fez com que o cavalo entrasse na floresta, pois sabia que se permanecessem na estrada seriam alvos fáceis.

O cavalo correu floresta adentro pelo tempo que Yifan julgou necessário para estarem fora de perigo. O animal trotou os últimos metros e parou perto de um riacho calmo. Com esforço, Yifan desmontou e ajudou Baekhyun a descer, e deixou o animal pastar livre. Ao olhar para o ômega, arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que ele estava tentando se distanciar sem que percebesse.

— Espero que não esteja tentando fugir. — disse como se não soubesse da intenção do rapaz.

— Você vai me matar?

— Se eu quisesse te matar, por que eu teria arriscado minha vida te salvando? Aqueles alfas pareciam muito quererem te matar.

— Não tenho dinheiro.

Yifan respirou fundo.

— E eu, paciência. Já falei que não quero dinheiro. — começou a se aproximar do rapaz e parou ao vê-lo apontar uma faca para si. Facilmente reconheceu a faca que havia o dado na última vez em que se viram. — Acho que não seria sábio matar, ou tentar matar, a única pessoa que está te ajudando.

— Por que está me ajudando? Já falei que não tenho dinheiro.

— Você pediu a minha ajuda.

— E você a negou.

— Mas depois te ajudei. — afirmou como se fosse óbvio. — Você deveria me agradecer e não apontar uma faca para mim.

— Um pouco de proteção não faz mal a ninguém.

— Mesmo assim, eu ainda tenho vantagem sobre você.

— Por que é um alfa?

— Eu treinei por anos, acha mesmo que um ômega despreparado e carregando um bebê irá me matar? — deu dois passos para trás, sacou a espada e apontou para o rapaz. — Além disso, a minha é maior.

Baekhyun sentiu o coração acelerar e não conseguiu desviar os olhos da lâmina apontada para seu rosto, se o alfa quisesse o matar, já teria feito. Sua atenção mudou de foco ao ver o braço alheio vacilar e ouvir um resmungo do alfa; somente, então, percebeu que ele estava ferido.

— Você está machucado.

Yifan abaixou a espada e se distanciou.

— Não é nada. E você não está tão diferente de mim.

Baekhyun lembrou-se de que havia sido ferido e se questionou como havia se esquecido da dor. Provavelmente o clima de tensão nos últimos minutos ou o instinto de proteção, tanto para si quanto para o bebê, o fizeram se esquecer.

— Você está sangrando! — disse ao ver a mancha na roupa preta e foi atrás dele. — Deixe-me te ajudar.

— Eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer! — disse bravo e viu o rapaz arregalar os olhos, assustado. — Me deixe em paz.

Baekhyun o viu lhe dar as costas e se aproximar do riacho, e achou melhor deixá-lo sozinho. A alguns metros de distância do alfa, agachou-se na beira da água e tratou de limpar seu ferimento, após isso, rasgou um pedaço da parte superior de suas roupa e amarrou em seu braço. Aproximou-se de onde o estranho estava e o ouviu resmungando e se amaldiçoando quando a água entrou em contato com seu ferimento.

— Vai ficar uma cicatriz. — Yifan ouviu Baekhyun dizer após alguns segundos o observando. Olhou para cima e viu que ele tinha um pano amarrado no ferimento. — O que foi?

Yifan desviou sua atenção para a água e viu seu reflexo nela. _"Yifan, você irá ganhar uma cicatriz quando encontrar a pessoa amada"_ , lembrava-se de Lu Han dizer e de que não havia acreditado em suas palavras. Havia encontrado Baekhyun na tarde em que o sol ficara escuro e ganhou um ferimento que se tornaria uma cicatriz, agora não tinha como não acreditar nas palavras do vidente.

— Não falei para me deixar em paz?

— Eu quero retribuir a ajuda. — Yifan o olhou e notou que ele estava segurando um pedaço de pano limpo. — Deixe-me limpar para você.

— Não! Vá cuidar do seu filho!

— Ela não é minha filha, e está dormindo.

Yifan sentiu algo como alívio ao escutar aquilo, mas resmungou de dor ao jogar mais água no ferimento.

— Se não é sua, por que está com ela?

— Eu a salvei. — viu o alfa o encarar como se quisesse saber o resto da história. — Das pessoas que estavam me perseguindo.

— Onde estão os pais dela?

— Mortos, como todos do acampamento.

Baekhyun sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao se lembrar dos corpos no acampamento e de Minki caindo com a flecha atravessada no pescoço, e virou-se para que o alfa não percebesse sua fraqueza.

— Sinto muito. — viu o garoto acenar com a cabeça. — Vem. Se quer tanto me ajudar, limpe o ferimento para mim. — Baekhyun o olhou confuso e Yifan bufou. — Não faça essa cara. Só estou ferido por sua causa.

Baekhyun olhou para onde havia deixado a bebê adormecida e, constatando que estava seguro, aproximou-se do alfa e começou a cuidar do ferimento. Apenas o lado direito da parte superior do estranho estava nu, mas seus músculos ali demonstravam que ele havia treinado por muito tempo. Envergonhado, sentou-se perto do alfa e umedeceu o pano antes de passá-lo no ferimento, ouvindo um resmungo.

Yifan ficou surpreso pela delicadeza de Baekhyun, mas isso não garantiu que não sentisse dor. Quando ele terminou a limpeza, suspirou aliviado e fez um movimento para vestir a manga, mas foi impedido.

— Acabei de limpar o ferimento e você vai vestir a roupa suja? Quer pegar uma infecção? O seu embrulho amarrado no cavalo é bem grande, não tem outra roupa lá que você possa vestir? Se você tiver uma faixa de pano que eu possa enrolar no seu ombro para que o ferimento não suje, melhor ainda.

— Tem.

Baekhyun não soubesse a que ele se referia até vê-lo ir no embrulho e voltar com uma faixa de pano limpa. Sem demora, fez com que o alfa abaixasse o lado esquerdo da vestimenta e enrolou o pano de modo que ficasse fixo no ferimento.

— Tem roupa limpa para trocar? — o viu concordar com a cabeça. — Então, troque de roupa e me dê a roupa para lavar. — Yifan resmungou, mas concordou. Sem qualquer aviso, retirou suas roupas e viu o ômega arregalar os olhos ao vê-lo nu. Baekhyun olhou para o outro lado, envergonhado. — Por que está pelado? Era para tirar só a parte de cima!

— Já que quer tanto lavar a roupa, pensei que pudesse lavar a calça também. Faz tempo que não é lavada. — pôde deduzir que o rapaz fazia cara de nojo. — Obrigado. — Baekhyun sentiu as roupas sendo deixadas em seu ombro e, ao ver o alfa aparecer em seu campo de visão enquanto ia pegar roupas limpas, virou-se para o riacho e agachou-se para molhar as roupas, e aproveitou para espiar o estranho.

— Para quem está com vergonha, tem muita curiosidade. — Yifan afirmou enquanto vestia uma calça limpa.

Envergonhado por ter sido percebido, Baekhyun voltou a atenção para a sua tarefa. Quando terminou de lavar as roupas e o pano, os esticou em cima de uma pedra a alguns metros de onde estavam. Aproximou-se do estranho que preparava uma fogueira, sentou-se e ficou olhando para o riacho.

— Qual é o seu nome, garoto?

— Baekhyun. — murmurou.

Yifan respirou fundo e reprimiu um sorriso, realmente era Baekhyun, e pensou que ele havia sido esperto em não revelar de que família era.

— De onde é?

— Longe.

— Longe, onde?

— Apenas, longe. E você?

— Longe.

Baekhyun deu um risinho.

— Por que não sei o seu nome?

— Porque você não perguntou.

Baekhyun resmungou e mexeu na terra onde estava sentado.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Pode me chamar de Kris. — ouviu a bebê dar os primeiros indícios de que estava acordando. — Você tem alimento para dar para essa criança?

— Não. Não tenho nada comigo, nem dinheiro, nem comida, nem roupas. Absolutamente nada.

— Por que estava sendo perseguido?

— Por um erro meu. E isso custou a vida das pessoas que me acolheram.

— O que você fez?

— Roubei um cavalo de um alfa e outro alfa pagou o que comprei em um bar, provavelmente na esperança de que iria se aproveitar de mim depois.

Yifan deu um risinho ao pensar que o antigo Baekhyun nunca teria coragem de fazer algo como aquilo. Realmente muita coisa havia mudado nos últimos anos, e pensou no que Yixing iria achar disso. Apesar da separação brusca, sabia que seu irmão sentia falta dos irmãos Byun, que foram seus únicos verdadeiros amigos.

— Essa criança deve estar com fome. — disse ao ouvir o choro da bebê. — Como pode imaginar, não tenho nada que ela possa comer e imagino que estamos longe de alguma aldeia. Vamos acampar aqui. Vou fazer sopa de legumes e você tenta dar para ela comer.

Baekhyun concordou em silêncio e foi aninhar a pequena Chun-ja. Enquanto tentava a acalmar, viu o alfa terminar de arrumar a fogueira, pegar uma pequena panela e legumes no embrulho que tinha no cavalo e começar a preparar a sopa. Quando a água estava fervendo e os legumes picados já estavam na panela, o viu voltar ao cavalo e pegar uma grande rede.

— O que vai fazer?

— Agora que tenho mais bocas para alimentar, preciso conseguir mais comida. Há peixes nesse riacho e, como está de noite, pode ser que muitos fiquem presos na rede.

Baekhyun fez sinal de que tinha entendido e voltou a dar atenção para a inocente criança que chupava seu dedo na esperança de sair leite. Sentiu sua barriga roncar e espiou a panela para ver se ainda iria demorar para a comida ficar pronta.

— Ainda vai levar tempo para ficar pronto. — Yifan avisou enquanto voltava do riacho. — Tem pãezinhos na trouxa, pegue o suficiente para amenizar a fome.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun pegou dois pães e os comeu devagar como se isso fosse fazê-los durar mais.

A sopa ficou pronta quase uma hora depois. Yifan pegou sua única tigela e deu para o ômega pegar comida para a bebê. Baekhyun pegou um pouco dos legumes, os amassou e os esfriou antes de oferecer à criança que comeu com certa dificuldade, mas foi o suficiente para que sua fome amenizasse e parasse de chorar. Baekhyun foi o próximo a comer e Yifan comeu por último. A sopa não era nenhum banquete, mas era o suficiente para sustentá-los pela noite.

Yifan preparou um lugar para que Baekhyun dormisse confortável com a criança, e apenas estirou um pano no chão para si. Quando a lua já estava acima deles, o alfa deitou-se para dormir, enquanto que Baekhyun cantarolava na tentativa de fazer com que Chun-ja adormecesse. Após longos minutos, a bebê dormiu e Yifan suspirou aliviado com o silêncio agradável que tomou conta do local. Estava de olhos fechados e os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça quando ouviu passos tímidos se aproximarem, mas não deu atenção até sentir um peso em sua cintura. Abriu os olhos, vendo Baekhyun cabisbaixo sentado em cima de si.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Eu não tenho dinheiro, então pensei em uma forma de conseguir te pagar por me ajudar. — viu o garoto levar uma mão para dentro de sua roupa e logo a sentiu tocar seu pênis. — Imagino que esteja viajando sozinho há bastante tempo.

Yifan ficou chocado com a atitude do rapaz. Bruscamente puxou os braços de Baekhyun e os prendeu na frente do corpo, e o empurrou para trás, o fazendo ficar deitado contra o chão. Baekhyun gemeu de dor nas costas por causa do impacto.

— Eu não esperava que você fosse esse tipo de ômega, garoto! Você está me enojando! Se quer tanto me pagar, trabalhe e ganhe dinheiro para isso!

— Mas...

— O quê? — viu o garoto se calar e virar o rosto para o lado. — Se pensou que sou este tipo de alfa, está muito enganado! — levantou-se e pegou o pano do chão. — Não me faça arrepender de ter te salvado! — distanciou-se furioso e procurou um lugar mais isolado para dormir.

Baekhyun enxugou as lágrimas que ousaram rolar e desejou não ter fugido do palácio, onde tudo era mais fácil e seguro. Seu peito apertou ao pensar nos irmãos e amigos que provavelmente estariam preocupados consigo. Respirou fundo para espantar o choro e voltou para os panos onde dormiria.

O local estava cercado. Yifan se amaldiçoou por não ter dado a devida importância para a situação de Baekhyun, era óbvio que os dois alfas que matara eram apenas capangas de alguém e que outros iriam procurá-los. Quando sentiu que os cheiros eram de alfas, fingiu que estava dormindo, pois sabia que não teria vantagem contra... cinco? Não, dez. Definitivamente eram, pelo menos, dez alfas que haviam invadido o acampamento.

— Parece que o seu alfa salvador tem o sono bem pesado. — Yifan ouviu alguém dizer. — Pensou que iria se safar de mim? Se não quiser que o alfa ou a bebê morram, você vai vir comigo sem gritar e sem protestar, entendeu? — Yifan ouviu um resmungo de Baekhyun e deduziu que ele estava amordaçado. — Ótimo. Você é um ômega bonzinho, hum? Quem sabe eu não desistido de te matar e te faço meu? — Yifan ouviu uma risada geral e controlada, e sentiu vontade de se levantar e bater no máximo de homens que pudesse. — Não tenhas esperanças, garoto. Irei te fazer meu e irei te matar. Vamos, homens! — Yifan ouviu vários passos se distanciarem. — Não se esqueçam do cavalo!

Quando o barulho de passos quase não podia mais ser ouvido, Yifan abriu minimamente os olhos e verificou se estava sozinho. Virou-se de bruços para que pudesse ver melhor e, ao confirmar que havia levado seu cavalo, rosnou bravo. Com certeza eram mais de dez homens, sua maioria alfas, e eles haviam levado Baekhyun e seu precioso cavalo.

Em silêncio, Yifan seguiu o grupo por quase um quilômetro até chegarem onde estavam acampados, e pensou que sua fogueira foi o que denunciou sua posição na mata. Escondeu-se na mata a alguns metros de onde o grupo estava e observou o local, e não encontrou dificuldade para identificar onde Baekhyun estava, já que ele gritava a plenos pulmões xingando os homens que o seguravam.

— Você achou que iria se safar depois de nos roubar? — o alfa que teve o cavalo roubado questionou. — Não foi difícil juntar um grupo para te procurar.

Baekhyun olhou em volta e viu que o cavalo do homem estava pastando.

— Digamos que peguei emprestado, e você já o pegou de volta.

O homem deu um riso e aproximou-se de Baekhyun.

— Você tem coragem, garoto, mas já se esqueceu do acordo de pagamento?

— Vamos esquecer isso, não o quero mais. Aliás, você já pegou o cavalo daquele alfa.

O homem fez uma cara de desapontado.

— É aí que está. Acordo é acordo, e você usou o meu cavalo. Você está em dívida comigo. Quer saber? Vou esquecer o acordo — viu Baekhyun suspirar de alívio. — porque agora você será meu.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao ver que o homem não estava brincando e começou a se debater para tentar se livrar dos alfas que o seguravam.

Yifan percebeu que a situação estava saindo de controle e avançou em direção de um alfa que fazia a guarda perto de onde estava e o derrubou.

— Quem está aí? — Yifan apareceu no campo de visão do líder do grupo, onde a luz da guerreira iluminada. — Quem é você?

— Pode me chamar de Kris, sou o alfa que está com esse ômega.

— Ah! Sim, sim. O que pensa que está fazendo? Está em desvantagem.

— Eu sei, e não precisa se preocupar com o seu homem, não o matei. — Yifan levantou os braços para demonstrar que não pretendia lutar. — Estou aqui para levar o ômega.

— E você acha que deixarei que o leve facilmente?

— Não, claro que não. Por isso pretendo negociar.

Yifan viu o alfa demonstrar interesse no que havia dito e confirmou sua suspeita, aquele homem era um cara de negócios.

— E o que pretende negociar em troca do ômega?

— Qual foi o acordo que vocês fizeram pelo cavalo?

O homem ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Cinquenta moeda de prata e uma boa foda.

— Mentira! — Baekhyun gritou. — Foram cinco moedas!

Yifan respirou fundo e olhou para o garoto.

— Quando alguém está tentando negociar a sua liberdade, você fica calado!

O alfa líder do grupo deu uma gargalhada alta e empurrou Baekhyun para o chão.

— Escute o seu alfa se quiser sair vivo daqui.

Baekhyun resmungou e olhou para o chão.

— Pago trinta moedas de prata e duas de ouro no lugar da foda.

— Cinco de ouro!

— Trinta moedas de prata e três de ouro, e não se fala mais nisso.

O alfa líder ficou em silêncio e ouviu o que o companheiro queria lhe dizer.

— Está bem. Esse valor é pela vida do seu ômega, mas o seu cavalo ficará comigo.

Yifan sabia que o seu cavalo seria parte de outra negociação, mas não esperava que o homem fosse querer ficar com ele. Coçou o queixo enquanto pensava no que fazer.

— Baekhyun, levante e venha. E, senhor, não posso concordar sobre o meu cavalo, você o roubou de mim. Se não quiser problemas com os reinos Kim e Wu, aconselho a devolver o meu cavalo.

— E eu deveria ouvi-lo porque...

Yifan olhou em volta contando quantos homens armados o grupo possuía. Eram 15 homens, mas apenas oito estavam armados com espadas e apenas três eram alfas, e dois betas armados com um arco e flechas cada. Enquanto contava, Baekhyun parou ao seu lado.

— Porque posso derrubá-los — Yifan disse olhando para o líder —, mas estou tentando resolver ser precisar lutar.

— Sabe, eu iria adorar ver você tentar derrubar os meus homens.

Yifan percebeu que a negociação não daria certo ao ver o alfa fazer sinal para um de seus homens o atacar. Ao mesmo tempo em que sacava a espada, empurrou Baekhyun para trás de si.

Baekhyun distanciou-se da luta e a observou assustado. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o homem inimigo no chão, não estava morto, mas não levantaria tão cedo. Viu o alfa líder ordenar que dois homens fossem atacar Kris e, enquanto observava, percebeu um sutil sinal do alfa para um de seus arqueiros. Por sorte, Baekhyun estava perto do segundo arqueiro e o deu um soco surpresa no nariz, o homem caiu urrando de dor, e rapidamente pegou seu arco e a aljava. Preparou uma flecha no arco e olhou para o outro arqueiro que o observava surpreso, ao ver que ele percebeu que estava sendo observado e preparava a flecha no arco, Baekhyun disparou contra ele, o acertando no peito.

Yifan derrubou os dois homens que o atacavam e olhou para trás, ficando surpreso ao ver que Baekhyun havia derrubado um arqueiro e matado o outro. Viu o garoto preparar outra flecha no arco e o encarou ao vê-lo apontar para si. Baekhyun respirou fundo, se acalmando, e disparou. Yifan olhou para trás, vendo um alfa de olhos arregalados brandindo uma espada perto de si e com uma flecha no coração.

Baekhyun viu Kris arquear uma sobrancelha para si, como se indagasse onde ele havia aprendido a manusear um arco, e o ignorou. Com uma flecha pronta no arco, aproximou-se de Kris e ambos olharam para o alfa líder do grupo inimigo.

O alfa levantou a cabeça como se a derrota de seus homens não o abalasse. Olhou em volta e viu seus últimos quatro homens prontos para lutar, mas sabia que não teriam chance contra os dois.

— Vão embora. — ditou calmo.

— Irá esquecer a dívida do ômega? — Yifan questionou. — Não irá nos seguir?

— Eu prometo que não os seguirei. Podem ir embora. O ômega está livre.

Baekhyun suspirou e abaixou o arco, mas o ergueu novamente ao ver que Kris não havia baixado a espada.

— Fique de olho neles. Atire se eles se moverem. — Yifan disse baixinho para Baekhyun. O alfa foi até seu cavalo que pastava e o puxou pela rédea. — Vamos. — ordenou a Baekhyun.

Baekhyun o seguiu em silêncio para fora do acampamento e, enquanto caminhavam, percebeu que o alfa não olhava para trás e parecia concentrado em algo. Quando tomaram uma grande distância dos inimigos, ousou questionar:

— Estão nos seguindo?

Yifan demorou algum tempo para respirar fundo, guardar a espada e o responder:

— Não. — montou em seu cavalo e viu Baekhyun o olhar com certo interesse. — Você vai andando. — ouviu o rapaz resmungar. — Não mandei se meter em confusões.

Baekhyun se segurava para não cair de sono durante o trajeto de volta para onde haviam acampado. Estava cansado, com mais dor no braço machucado por causa do esforço que fizera e com sono. O caminho de volta parecia mais longo do que realmente era e, quando finalmente chegaram, foi direto para seu pano no chão, largou o arco e a aljava ao seu lado e dormiu assim que deitou.

Yifan deixou o cavalo livre e moveu o braço machucado, e pensou que se ele estava com dor no ferimento, Baekhyun também deveria estar. Virou-se para o garoto enquanto informava que iriam procurar um curandeiro no dia seguinte e parou ao ver que ele dormia profundamente. Pegou uma fina manta do embrulho e aproximou-se do corpo imóvel e o cobriu. Verificou se a bebê estava bem antes de voltar para onde havia arrumado para dormir, pegou seu pano e o esticou perto da fogueira que já estava quase extinta para ficar perto de Baekhyun para o caso de sofrerem outro ataque.


	7. Reino Kim

Irene e Sehun encontraram um curandeiro que pudesse cuidar do braço quebrado do príncipe em um vilarejo, mas apesar dos conhecimentos do homem ser amplos, não foram suficientes nem mesmo para amenizar a dor que o ferimento proporcionava.

Irene estava preocupada com a situação do príncipe, pois sabia que, apesar de Sehun não dizer e tentar demonstrar total controle da situação, ele estava sofrendo, e o estado que o braço estava não indicava ser boa coisa. Como Sehun insistia em continuar a busca pelo irmão, Irene sugeriu que procurassem outro curandeiro antes que a infecção piorasse e tivessem que tomar uma medida drástica. Sehun concordou em procurarem outro curandeiro e, dois dias depois, partiram do vilarejo. Como estava fraco, deixou que Irene guiasse a viagem. De cima de seu cavalo, ele tentava se manter acordado, mas suava frio e sentia muita dor.

Quando chegaram à aldeia que haviam sido informados um dia antes, Irene viu que Sehun estava desacordado e imediatamente começou a procurar pelo curandeiro local. Andou pelas ruas perguntando para as pessoas onde poderia encontrá-lo, mas elas pareciam não a entender ou fingiam não a ver mesmo que estivesse com um grande cavalo ao seu lado. Quando já estava desistindo e, mentalmente, pedindo perdão a Sehun por ter fracassado em sua simples tarefa, viu que as pessoas abriram caminho para um homem bem vestido. E Irene soube, assim que colocou os olhos nele, que estava diante do rei local.

— Eu estava curioso para saber o motivo de uma comandante estar perguntando pelo curandeiro de minha aldeia, mas agora vejo a razão. — desviou o olhar do corpo imóvel em cima do cavalo ao ver a mulher se ajoelhar em demonstração de respeito. — Levante-se. São do reino Byun, correto? — questionou ao vê-la se levantar.

Irene respirou fundo para manter a calma, pois estavam em território inimigo.

— Sim, Majestade.

— Devem estar desesperados para fazer algo assim. Diga, por que não devo mandar prendê-los?

— Viemos em paz, Vossa Majestade. — Junmyeon percebeu que a mulher nem ao menos segurava a espada enquanto falava, o que demonstrava que não pretendia lutar.

— Por que estão aqui?

Irene hesitou em responder, mas percebeu que não havia outra saída se quisesse tratar o ferimento de Sehun.

— O reino Byun sofreu uma traição após o príncipe Sehun sair em busca do irmão. Durante a procura, o príncipe Sehun foi atacado pelos homens do traidor e precisa de ajuda. O curandeiro que encontramos não foi capaz de curá-lo e seu ferimento está piorando conforme o tempo passa, e temo pelo pior se ele não for medicado corretamente o quanto antes.

— Vocês estão sozinhos?

— Sim, Majestade.

Junmyeon virou-se para o guarda mais próximo e falou com ele na língua local. Ao ter uma confirmação do guarda, virou-se para Irene.

— Sigam-me.

Irene demorou poucos segundos para entender o que deveria fazer e apressou o cavalo a andar. Seguiu o rei até uma moradia que era mais bonita que as demais e viu um guarda bater na porta, que demorou um pouco para ser aberta. Irene compreendeu a demora ao ver um ômega grávido surgir, porém, não entendeu a conversa que veio a seguir:

— Eles precisam de ajuda. — Irene viu o ômega os olhar após o rei falar. — Sei que são inimigos, mas sinto que há alguma coisa por trás dessa situação. Deixarei alguns guardas para fazer a sua segurança e para impedir qualquer coisa.

— O que houve?

— Aparentemente, o príncipe Byun foi atacado após uma traição em seu reino. Eles procuraram ajuda de um curandeiro, mas ele não foi capaz de curá-lo e ela teme que algo ruim venha acontecer com o príncipe.

O ômega bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto se aproximava do cavalo para verificar o ferimento de Sehun.

— Já falei para você proibir esses curandeiros de estrada! Eles só pioram a situação!

Irene podia não entender o que eles estavam falando, mas percebeu o tom bravo do curandeiro para o rei e, para sua surpresa, o monarca não parecia irritado.

— Você sabe que se eu fizer isso, o povo ficará contra mim. Se eles querem acreditar nos curandeiros de estrada, não posso fazer nada.

— Eles acreditam porque é mais barato! — o ômega bravejou enquanto puxava o cavalo para frente de sua moradia. — Mandem tirá-lo do cavalo e levarem-no para dentro.

Junmyeon deu a ordem aos guardas que fizeram o trabalho supervisionados por Irene. Antes que pudesse ir embora, ouviu a mulher o chamar:

— Majestade, por que está nos ajudando?

— Vocês pediram por ajuda.

— Mas...

— Não pense que sairá de graça, comandante. Quando o seu príncipe estiver curado, irei ordenar que ele se encontre comigo no palácio. Quero saber o que houve no reino Byun e nem tentem me enganar.

— Obrigada, Majestade. Saiba que Sehun será um ótimo rei quando tudo voltar ao normal e que ele deseja que os reinos Kim, Wu, Lee e Byun sejam aliados.

Junmyeon a observou por alguns segundos e assentiu antes de dar as costas.

Irene observou o rei sumir entre o povo e entrou na casa ao se dar conta de que Sehun estava sozinho com o curandeiro e um guarda. O interior da moradia era simples apesar do exterior bonito. Possuía cinco cômodos: um quarto de dormir; uma cozinha; um quarto cheio de livros e itens que Irene não sabia o que eram; uma espécie de sala de estar na entrada, com grandes almofadas pelo chão, um assento de madeira de dois lugares e uma mesinha de centro com um bule de chá que soltava fumaça e uma xícara; e o quarto onde o curandeiro atendia os pacientes, que era onde Sehun estava.

Irene observou o quarto bem iluminado e procurou um lugar para sentar, mas se contentou em encostar-se à parede ao lado da porta e observou atentamente ao curandeiro verificando o braço de Sehun.

— O curandeiro que vocês procuraram colocou o osso no lugar certo. Ele passou algum medicamento?

Irene ficou surpresa de ouvir o ômega falar na sua língua.

— Uma erva.

Irene foi até o cavalo e pegou o saquinho onde guardavam a erva, voltou ao quarto e a entregou ao homem.

— Não, não, não. — Irene o viu jogar o saquinho dentro de uma lata. — Ele não deu o remédio certo. Onde vocês encontraram esse curandeiro?

— Antes da cruzada, ao leste, a um dia e meio de viagem.

— Péssimo curandeiro! Não me surpreendo se a intenção dele era de matar o príncipe. — viu a expressão de susto da alfa. — Não se preocupe. Vocês conseguiram chegar aqui a tempo.

— Você consegue curá-lo?

— Sim, mas não posso garantir em quanto tempo ele ficará bem. Mesmo sendo um alfa, cada corpo reage de uma maneira. Darei o prazo de três dias para a nova medicação começar a fazer efeito, caso contrário — apontou para um martelo e um machado pendurados na parede oposta em que Irene estava. Ela e o guarda olharam para os objetos. — precisarei da ajuda de um alfa forte.

Irene não precisou de mais que dois segundos para entender o que ele queria dizer. Se Sehun não reagisse aos remédios que o curandeiro o daria, deveriam eliminar seu braço quebrado para que a infecção não espalhasse para o resto do corpo.

Quando o curandeiro deixou o quarto após fazer seu trabalho, Irene sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama em que Sehun estava e ficou zelando por ele, mas após alguns minutos, o cansaço começou a pesar.

Irene acordou assustada e levou a mão à espada ao sentir alguém tocar seu ombro, e relaxou-se ao ver o ômega que permanecia calmo. Olhou pela janela e viu que já estava escuro do lado de fora.

— Vocês ficarão aqui até ele acordar, depois irão para o palácio e eu cuidarei dele lá. Se não quiser deixar o príncipe sozinho, pode pegar almofadas no outro cômodo para você dormir mais confortável. Pode ficar tranquila, não farei mal a nenhum dos dois e os guardas estão aqui para me proteger de vocês, mas acredito que vocês não farão nada de mal a nós.

Irene viu o ômega acariciar a grande barriga.

— Para quando?

— Daqui alguns dias. — viu a alfa assentir e desviar o olhar. — Qual é o seu nome?

— Bae Joo-hyun, mas pode me chamar de Irene.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Irene, apesar da situação. — sorriu minimamente. — Sou Kim Minseok, curandeiro oficial do reino Kim.

— Igualmente. — disse com um aceno de cabeça. — Só tem você aqui? Onde está o pai ou mãe do bebê?

— Voltou ao palácio, eu acho. — viu Irene ficar confusa. — Junmyeon é o pai.

— Junmyeon... — enquanto murmurava o nome, compreendeu. — Oh! E por que você não está morando no palácio?

— Porque não sou o noivo do rei. — deu um pequeno sorriso desanimado. — E também não quero mais atenção do que já tenho.

— E quem é o noivo do rei?

Minseok a encarou, buscando qualquer sinal de que estava fingindo não saber sobre o assunto.

— Realmente não sabe?

— Não. Deveria?

— Não sei se eu deveria contar, mas se não for eu, ficará sabendo pela boca do povo. O rei Junmyeon está noivo do novo rei Wu.

— Novo rei? Yifan?

— Não estão sabendo? — uma terceira voz questionou. Irene viu o rei entrar no quarto e fez menção de se levantar, mas parou ao ver o sinal do monarca para que ficasse onde estava. — O antigo rei Wu morreu dias depois que Yifan foi embora. Consumida de tristeza pelo abandono do filho e a morte do marido, a rainha se definhou até a morte. Yixing ficou abalado com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas com a minha ajuda ele superou os problemas ocasionados pelas perdas e agora é o rei, já que o irmão alfa sumiu do mapa. Como já deve ter entendido, Yixing irá se casar comigo para fortalecer os laços entre os reinos e não deixar que o reino Wu caia por causa de uma má administração. — Viu Irene olhar para Minseok que parecia inabalado com a história. — Minseok é meu amigo de infância, a pessoa que eu amo e o único em que confio a minha vida. Ele carrega os futuros herdeiros do meu reino, tem a minha total proteção e deverá passar a viver comigo depois que as crianças nascerem. Depois que eu me casar com Yixing, terei Minseok como segundo marido. Não fique espantada, tudo faz parte de um acordo entre nós três.

— E se Yifan voltar e querer o trono Wu?

— Se for antes do casamento e Yixing concordar, o nosso acordo será quebrado, ou seja, o casamento será cancelado. Quanto à aliança entre os reinos, ela não será desfeita, caso também for a vontade de Yifan. Mas imagino que Yifan irá entender que não compensa quebrar uma aliança entre reinos vizinhos e amigos de longa data por causa de um acordo que, desde o início, só aceitamos por questões burocráticas.

— E Minseok se tornará seu único marido?

— Correto.

— Por que está me contando tudo isso? Eu não sou tola para acreditar que está me contando apenas para me informar sobre os reinos que, inclusive, são inimigos do reino ao qual pertenço.

Junmyeon deu um sorriso satisfeito e olhou para Minseok, que compreendeu e saiu do quarto acompanhado do guarda. O monarca andou até a cama onde Sehun estava e sentou-se na beirada, demonstrando estar relaxado com a conversa.

— Eu sei que não é tola, Irene, caso contrário não teria o cargo de comandante. Como já deve saber, tenho fama de ser um monarca bondoso e que evita confrontos desnecessários, mas nem sempre sou assim. Eu estou fazendo uma troca. Dei informações sobre o meu reino e agora quero saber sobre o seu. Você disse que foram traídos, então quero saber detalhes do que houve, pois deve ter sido grave para vocês terem vindo buscar ajuda em um reino inimigo. Não me entenda mal, você disse que Sehun deseja criar uma aliança com o meu reino e o Wu, mas não é ele quem está governando o reino Byun agora que sofreu um ataque. O reino Byun tem um comércio forte e boa localização, seria ótimo tê-lo como aliado, mas preciso de algo que me dê segurança para um acordo de paz, algo que não me faça querer mandar prendê-los ou matá-los. Podemos começar com as seguintes perguntas: Quem usurpou o trono? Por que não devo confiar nele? Por que não devo aceitar uma proposta do usurpador? — Junmyeon levantou-se. Olhou para Sehun e depois fixou o olhar na comandante. — Você demonstra ser fiel ao príncipe pelo simples fato de segui-lo enquanto ele está assim, muitos soldados já o teriam abandonado. Como ele está inconsciente, é seu dever escolher a melhor opção. Pense sobre o que falei. Amanhã eu volto para saber sua resposta.

Junmyeon a deu as costas e, assim que saiu, um guarda entrou. Do lado de fora do quarto, encontrou dois guardas que faziam a sua segurança e ordenou que saíssem da casa. Parou de andar ao ver Minseok sentado encostado nas almofadas no assento de madeira e aproximou-se enquanto o observava soprar a xícara de chá. Sentou-se ao lado dele e acariciou seu rosto, retirando a franja que caia sobre seus olhos, e o deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Quer chá?

— Camomila? — Viu Minseok assentir. — Pode deixar que eu pego. — Junmyeon pegou a única xícara vazia em cima da mesa, que estava lá para ele, e a encheu de chá. Soprou o líquido por algum tempo e experimentou sua temperatura. — Como você está?

Minseok segurou sua xícara com as duas mãos sobre o colo e olhou para Junmyeon a tempo de vê-lo fazer uma cara de satisfação ao beber o chá. Sabia que o beta amava os chás que fazia e sempre se sentia alegre ao ver que tinha a aprovação dele.

— Estou bem.

— Os bebês estão te dando muito trabalho? Quer que eu venha ficar com você?

Minseok deu um risinho.

— O seu lugar é no palácio, Jun. Já me acostumei com o peso da barriga, mas quando estou trabalhando, eles ficam agitados e sou obrigado a abandonar o que estou fazendo.

— Viu? Até eles sabem que você deveria estar de repouso.

— As pessoas precisam dos meus remédios, não posso parar.

— Eu sei, mas elas precisam compreender que você precisa de descanso. Quando o príncipe Byun acordar, vocês irão para o palácio e, lá, eu estarei te vigiando para que não faça nada além do necessário. Não quero que nem você, nem os nossos filhos tenham problemas.

— Quando que o Yixing irá chegar?

— Recebi uma carta avisando que ele já está a caminho, então deve chegar dentro de quatro dias. Eles chegarão a tempo para fazer o parto das crianças, não se preocupe.

— Jun.

Junmyeon parou o ato de levar a xícara para a boca e olhou para ele.

— Hum?

— Eu te amo.

O monarca deu um pequeno sorriso.

— E eu te amo, Min.

— Me desculpe por ter perdido a nossa criança. Não deixarei que aconteça de novo.

Junmyeon ficou em silêncio por um momento, era a primeira vez que Minseok tocava naquele assunto.

Quando Junmyeon ainda era um príncipe e Minseok ainda era aprendiz do curandeiro local, haviam percebido que havia mais sentimentos por trás da amizade que tinham desde a infância. E esses sentimentos foram confessados em uma tarde de verão, onde uma criança foi concebida, mas perdida no meio da gestação. A causa da perda nunca foi identificada e ninguém ousou tocar no assunto, mas Minseok sentia que havia sido o culpado mesmo que não soubesse o que havia feito de errado.

— Não tem que se desculpar. Não foi sua culpa.

— Eu sinto que... eu sei que foi! Se eu não tivesse me esforçado tanto, se eu não tivesse me estressado tanto ou trabalhado tanto, talvez a nossa criança estivesse correndo por aí.

Junmyeon viu que lágrimas tímidas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Minseok e largou a xícara em cima da mesa de centro e virou-se para ele.

— Min, nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Eu deveria ter conversado com você na época, eu não sabia que você pensava isso. Desculpe-me por ter te negligenciado assim, mas, me escute, não foi sua culpa. Eu sei que eu falar não ajuda em nada, mas, por favor, não se culpe.

Minseok ficou em silêncio, se sentia melhor ao saber que Junmyeon não o culpava, mas o sentimento de responsabilidade da perda não era algo que iria superar tão facilmente mesmo após anos do ocorrido. Demorou um pouco, mas se acalmou do choro. As mãos de Junmyeon em suas costas e barriga, em um carinho delicado, davam a sensação de conforto e proteção que precisava naquele momento.

— Vai passar a noite aqui?

— Você quer que eu fique?

— Você pode?

Junmyeon suspirou.

— Você me pegou.

— Eu te conheço bem.

— Desculpe. Eu volto amanhã para ver se está tudo bem.

— Venha almoçar comigo e, bem, com a Irene e o príncipe, se ele acordar.

— Estarei aqui.

Minseok deu um pequeno sorriso e deixou a xícara na mesa de centro. Passou um braço em volta do braço de Junmyeon, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e ficou assim até sentir o sono pesar.

— Me ajude a ir para o quarto.

Junmyeon prontamente se levantou e o ajudou a se levantar, e o guiou para o quarto, onde o deixou confortável na cama e de onde saiu somente quando ele dormiu. Foi até o quarto onde Sehun estava e espiou pela fresta da porta, o príncipe estava do mesmo jeito que haviam o deixado e Irene havia adormecido novamente. Junmyeon ordenou que os guardas ficassem de vigia e protegessem Minseok caso algo acontecesse, e voltou para o palácio com os guardas que faziam sua proteção pessoal.

**xxx**

Se a decisão fosse apenas de Yifan, ele deixaria que o curandeiro cuidasse de sua ferida e a de Baekhyun, mas Baekhyun insistiu que não deixaria que o homem desconhecido relasse a mão em seus ferimentos. A razão disso, Yifan veio descobrir depois que o rapaz parou de esbravejar e começou ele mesmo a preparar a pasta de ervas para usarem nos ferimentos. Baekhyun aprendera com um curandeiro confiável a como fazer remédios para vários tipos de ferimentos e só não havia feito ainda porque não tinha os ingredientes. Como Yifan já sabia quem Baekhyun era, deduziu que ele havia aprendido tais habilidades com Lu Han, o que explicava sua calma diante dos ferimentos, mas não sabia de onde vinha a habilidade com o arco e flecha.

O curandeiro, obviamente, não gostou nada de Baekhyun julgar seus meios de cura e de usar seus produtos para produzir seu próprio remédio, mas, após receber o pagamento de Yifan, calou-se e os desejou boa viagem.

— Vamos encontrar algum lugar para passarmos a noite. — o alfa avisou e montou no cavalo. — Se apresse.

— Sabia que seria mais rápido se você deixasse a gente subir no cavalo?

Yifan olhou para baixo, para Baekhyun.

— Roube o cavalo de alguém que nem fez com aquele alfa. — viu Baekhyun olhar para o outro lado da estrada e murmurar um xingamento. — Aliás, você está me devendo trinta moedas de prata e três de ouro.

Baekhyun parou de andar e gritou:

— O quê? Por quê?

— Este seria o preço que eu teria de pagar pela sua liberdade, então veja isso como sendo o preço por eu ter te salvado nas duas vezes em que precisou de mim. E perceba como estou sendo bonzinho, esse é o valor das duas vezes em que te salvei. Se reclamar, o preço irá subir.

Baekhyun abriu a boca para reclamar, mas parou a tempo e se colocou a pensar.

— Espere! Eu também te salvei! Aquele arqueiro ia atirar em você e o cara da espada ia te atacar de surpresa, e eu os derrubei!

— Hum. Então irei diminuir o valor para vinte e cinco moedas de prata e duas de ouro. O valor dos seus cuidados com o meu ferimento já está incluso.

Baekhyun pensou em reclamar, mas preferiu não perder tempo com algo que não se resolveria tão rápido.

— E como acha que irei te pagar? Não tenho dinheiro.

— Quando encontrarmos alguma aldeia, ficaremos por alguns dias e você trabalhará para me pagar.

— E depois?

— Depois você faz o que quiser. Se quiser seguir o seu caminho sozinho, vá.

— Então estou preso a você?

— Preso, não, nunca te proibi que fosse embora. — encarou o rapaz. — Você continua comigo porque se sente protegido.

— Não tenho ninguém, não sei para onde ir, nem sei onde estou! Eu sai de casa para... — parou de falar ao perceber o quanto havia sido lerdo nos últimos quatro dias. — Espera! Nós nos encontramos no dia que o sol ficou escuro, não foi?

— Sim.

— Eu não me lembro de ter conhecido mais ninguém naquele dia, tirando os homens que me raptaram, claro. Você é a minha alma gêmea!

Yifan não demonstrou, mas ficou surpreso por Baekhyun dizer aquilo tão repentino, apesar de que estava desapontado por ele não ter percebido aquele fato mais cedo. Mas, para que Baekhyun não suspeitasse de quem ele era, fingiria que não sabia do que estava falando, porém, antes que pudesse fingir confusão, ouviu barulhos de cavalos se aproximando. Rapidamente, desmontou de seu animal e fez com que ele e Baekhyun se escondessem na mata e ficassem quietos.

Yifan correu para mais perto da estrada e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Os barulhos de cavalos vinham da caravana que estava passando por aquela estrada. Yifan reconheceu o brasão e a cor da bandeira que o primeiro cavaleiro transportava. Quando a carruagem real passou, ficou aliviado ao ver o cavaleiro alfa que a protegia e viu que sua presença não passou despercebida por ele. Colocou um dedo em frente dos lábios e viu que seu sinal havia sido bem recebido pelo alfa, que voltou a olhar para frente sem alertar sobre a presença de pessoas na mata.

— Você conhece aquele alfa?

Yifan sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir a voz sussurrada de Baekhyun atrás de si.

— Eu não mandei você ficar lá atrás?

— Sim, mas te vi fazendo sinal para aquele alfa. Você o conhece?

— Não o conheço e não fiz nenhum sinal.

— Fez sim! — Baekhyun imitou o sinal que Yifan havia feito. — Você fez esse sinal. Sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio!

— Não, não fiz. Eu só passei o dedo pelo buço para tirar o suor!

Yifan saiu andando antes que o assunto continuasse, deixando um Baekhyun pensativo para trás. Baekhyun não era idiota de acreditar naquela desculpa, havia visto o sinal com clareza, mas não sabia o motivo de Yifan fazer um sinal de silêncio ao guarda do rei Wu e muito menos o porquê de ele o ter obedecido.

A viagem continuou após avistarem a caravana do reino Wu. Yifan ignorava o que Baekhyun falava e o ameaçava com um aumento na dívida para que pudesse ter alguns minutos de sossego.

Infelizmente, para Baekhyun, não encontraram nenhum lugar confortável para passarem a noite além do estábulo de uma fazenda onde foram bem recebidos. O jantar que lhes foi oferecido deu a Baekhyun a sensação de ir para o paraíso — depois de dias comendo sopa de legumes e pedaços de carnes secas, o alimento sólido e bem temperado que comeram era luxo —, mas o lugar onde dormiriam não o dava a mesma sensação.

Como era a primeira vez que Baekhyun dormia em um estábulo, ele demorou para encontrar um canto limpo onde pudesse ter seu descanso. Era nesses momentos em que ele invejava a sorte que a bebê tivera de poder dormir dentro da casa e ter os cuidados da esposa do fazendeiro. Diferente de Baekhyun, Yifan cuidou de seu cavalo, tirou a cela e o embrulho dele e os deixou por perto, e elegeu um amontoado de feno como sua cama e dormiu. Baekhyun demorou para conseguir dormir e, quando conseguiu, foi acordado pelo barulho de vento e chuva forte do lado de fora. Pensou no quanto tiveram sorte do fazendeiro permitir que ficassem no estábulo, senão teriam grandes problemas naquela noite.

Os minutos se passaram e Baekhyun não conseguiu voltar a dormir, estava com medo dos barulhos horripilantes dos ventos e com medo de que a chuva derrubasse o telhado de onde estavam. Ignorando as consequências que poderia ter, Baekhyun saiu de seu canto, aproximou-se de onde Yifan estava e o invejou por conseguir dormir com todo aquele barulho. Tentando não acordá-lo, subiu no amontoado de feno e deitou-se ao seu lado na esperança de conseguir dormir.

Yifan havia acordado com o barulho da chuva quase ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun, mas, como já estava acostumado, não deu importância para o fenômeno e se concentrou em voltar a dormir. Porém, sua mente voltou a ativa ao sentir o cheiro forte de lírio perto de si e abriu minimamente os olhos para ver Baekhyun se deitar ao seu lado. Consciente do que estava fazendo, liberou um pouco do seu cheiro para passar a sensação de segurança ao ômega e o viu olhar para si.

— O que está fazendo?

— Você está apavorado, seu cheiro está forte.

— Você liberou o seu cheiro de propósito?

— Para te acalmar. Se quiser, pode chegar mais perto, não vou te fazer nada.

— Por que eu deveria confiar?

— Já faz alguns dias que você está comigo e não te fiz nada.

Baekhyun ficou quieto enquanto pensava. Yifan parecia bem calmo e demonstrando que realmente não faria nada consigo, mas foi o forte vento que fez a porta do estábulo chacoalhar que fez Baekhyun concordar com a proposta do alfa.

Yifan observou Baekhyun deitar mais perto de si. Para ajudá-lo a se acalmar mais rápido, liberou um pouco mais de seu cheiro e esperou que ele dormisse para parar. Ficou satisfeito de o ver dormir tranquilamente após alguns minutos e ficou surpreso ao vê-lo se virar em sua direção e se encolher contra seu peito. Como já havia parado de liberar seu cheiro para acalmá-lo, deduziu que Baekhyun havia buscado conforto em seu cheiro natural, por isso a aproximação repentina. Na tentativa de manter o sono calmo do ômega, Yifan levou uma mão para seus cabelos e os acariciou até adormecer sentindo o leve cheiro de lírio.


	8. Em busca de aliança

Ao acordar, Irene sentiu-se envergonhada por ter dormido a noite toda. Antes de sentar-se no chão para descansar, não havia percebido o quanto estava cansada e, quando relaxou, sentiu as dores musculares tomarem conta de seu corpo. Somente acordou quando o sol raiou e Minseok a chamou para comer o desjejum.

Irene aceitou o copo morno de leite, mas recusou em comer os bolinhos caseiros que o ômega havia feito. Porém, independente de ser alfa, a fome também a judiava. Quando foi chamada para almoçar, não recusou o convite e ficou surpresa ao ver o rei à mesa. Agradeceu a Minseok pela comida e tratou de a devorar.

Minseok viu Junmyeon olhar sugestivo para si depois de ver os modos da comandante e apenas sorriu para ele. Não sabia quanto tempo que Sehun e Irene estavam sem comer direito e sabia que a fome judiava qualquer pessoa, portanto, não iria pedir que a mulher comesse mais devagar e com mais modos.

— Irene? — ouviram uma voz fraca chamar.

Irene levantou-se em um pulo ao ver Sehun apoiado em um guarda e aproximou-se para ajudá-lo. Guiou o Byun até a mesa e o ajudou a se sentar em seu lugar.

Sehun olhou os dois homens à mesa e reconheceu que o beta era o rei Kim. Começou a fazer uma reverência desajeitada, mas parou ao ouvir que não precisava, e olhou para Irene em busca de explicações.

— O rei Junmyeon e o curandeiro Minseok — mostrou o ômega para que Sehun soubesse de quem estava falando. — estão nos ajudando, Alteza.

Percebendo o desconforto de Sehun, Junmyeon tratou de acalmá-lo.

— Não precisa ficar preocupado, príncipe Sehun. A sua comandante me garantiu que vocês não querem problemas, apenas querem curar o seu ferimento e encontrar o seu irmão. — ao ver Sehun assentir, continuou: — Como ela pediu ajuda, não pude ignorá-los, então permiti que meu curandeiro cuidasse de você. Digamos que vocês estão aqui como meus convidados até que você esteja bem para partir. Enquanto você fica no meu reino sob a minha proteção, podemos discutir o que houve no seu reino e o fato de que você gostaria de criar uma aliança com os reinos Kim e Wu. — estreitou os olhos ao ver o príncipe olhar para sua comandante. — O quê? A sua comandante mentiu para mim?

Sehun suspirou e olhou para o rei.

— Não, Majestade, ela não mentiu. Estamos com problemas no meu reino, então não acho que seja um bom momento para discutir uma aliança.

— São em momentos como esses que nascem grandes alianças, Sehun. — ao entender que Sehun não estava com cabeça para pensar naquilo no momento e que teriam tempo para discutir sobre um acordo, apontou para a mesa. — Sirva-se. Deve estar faminto.

Sehun fez uma pequena reverência e aceitou o prato limpo que o ômega o ofereceu. Irene passou a comer de pé.

Minseok sentiu-se aliviado pelo príncipe ter acordado, era um bom sinal de que ele era um alfa forte e de que não precisaria tomar medidas extremas para salvá-lo.

Após a longa refeição, com a ajuda de Irene, Minseok preparou chá e os serviu e foi se deitar na sala para que eles pudessem conversar com um pouco de privacidade.

Irene contou a Sehun sobre a conversa que tivera com o monarca na noite anterior e, diferente do que pensara, não sofreu nenhuma punição por ter contado sobre a traição que sofreram, apesar de Sehun demonstrar desconforto por ter revelado informações do reino sem sua permissão.

— Eu não estava presente quando aconteceu. — Sehun disse. — Eu estava resolvendo um assunto no reino Lee e, quando voltei, soube que meu irmão, Baekhyun, havia ganhado uma festa de aniversário onde seu noivo foi escolhido.

— Ele é ômega?

— Sim.

— Qual é o cheiro dele?

— Lírio. Por quê?

— Se ele aparecer por aqui, saberei quem é. Também posso pedir para meus guardas ficarem atentos com qualquer sinal de ômegas com esse cheiro.

— Entendo. Obrigado. Enfim, Jongin, o nosso conde, foi escolhido pelo meu irmão para ser seu noivo. De início, fiquei feliz porque ele realmente gostava do meu irmão e o Baekhyun parecia ter certo... interesse nele. — viu que Junmyeon havia entendido o que queria dizer. — Então, Irene nos alertou de que o Baekhyun havia sumido. O procuramos por toda parte e não o encontramos. Como irmão mais velho, sai com dois guardas betas em busca do Baekhyun, mas dias depois fomos emboscados e somente eu sai vivo. Depois disso, Irene me encontrou machucado, encontramos um curandeiro na estrada que não ajudou muito e Irene nos trouxe para cá.

— No dia seguinte em que o Sehun chegou de viagem e saiu em busca do irmão — Irene começou a relatar o que sabia. —, Jongin apareceu no palácio acompanhado de Do Kyungsoo, um beta caçador de recompensas que não é muito conhecido no reino, mas o reconheci.

— Como o reconheceu? — Junmyeon perguntou interessado.

— Quando eu ainda era uma aprendiz, meu mestre o mostrou para mim quando fomos resolver um problema de má conduta em um vilarejo perto da divisa entre os reinos Kim e Lee. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, ele não mudou muito, só ficou mais velho, então foi fácil reconhecê-lo. — percebendo que o rei não falaria mais, continuou: — Sentindo que algo aconteceria, ordenei que meus alunos fossem proteger o príncipe Jongdae e segui Jongin e Kyungsoo até o salão do rei. Quando fui entrar pela passagem secreta, Kyungsoo me emboscou e fui levada para o salão. Assim que o rei me viu, Jongin mostrou a sua verdadeira cara. Ele matou o rei na presença do filho e mandou prender a mim e ao príncipe. De noite, com a ajuda de Jongdae, consegui fazer com que a gente fugisse da prisão e o ajudei a pular o muro do palácio, mas depois disso não o vi mais porque fui perseguida pelos guardas e só consegui fugir do outro lado do palácio. Eu tive que deixar Jongdae à própria sorte, não tinha como eu voltar para verificar se ele havia conseguido escapar de fato. Depois da fuga, foquei em encontra o Sehun e o resto você já sabe, Majestade.

— E o que houve com o príncipe Baekhyun? Vocês disseram que ele sumiu.

— Jongin disse que ele deveria ter fugido de madrugada enquanto ele dormia. — Sehun respondeu. — Baekhyun havia comentado com ele sobre uma antiga história que o nosso curandeiro contou para ele.

— Que história?

— Baekhyun uma vez me contou. Se não me engano, quando aparecesse alguma cicatriz no corpo dele e ele não soubesse sua origem, era sinal de que sua alma gêmea estaria procurando por ele...

— E eles iriam se encontrar quando o sol se tornasse escuro. — ouviram Minseok completar e olharam para a passagem que ligava a cozinha à sala.

— Você conhece a história, Min? — Junmyeon questionou.

— Sim. — Minseok sentou-se assim que Irene se levantou para que ele sentasse, e suspirou. — Hoje eles estão agitados. — comentou enquanto acariciava a barriga e viu Junmyeon sorrir. — Essa história que você disse, Sehun, é uma antiga história sobre almas gêmeas. É muito raro algum vidente a anunciar. O antigo curandeiro do seu reino é o Lu Han, certo?

— Sim, era. Lu Han morreu no dia que meu pai desfez a aliança com os Wu.

— Lu Han está vivo. — Minseok anunciou e viu uma expressão de surpresa surgir no rosto do príncipe. — Depois que ele foi atacado, ele fugiu do seu reino e veio para cá. Eu sei que ele está vivo porque fui eu quem cuidou do ferimento dele e, apesar de que eu já era um curandeiro na época, me tornei aprendiz dele por algumas semanas.

— Mas...

— Se não acredita em mim, deverá acreditar no rei. — viu Sehun olhar para Junmyeon e, assim que teve a confirmação do monarca, voltar a olhar para si. — Ele chegou quase morto, me deu trabalho conseguir curá-lo, mas depois de semanas ele foi embora.

— Sabe para onde ele foi?

— Não. Lu Han é um vidente e curandeiro habilidoso, se ele previu essa história para o seu irmão, então ele já nasceu ligado a alguém. Tinha alguém com o seu irmão quando Lu Han contou a história para ele?

Sehun ficou quieto enquanto tentava se lembrar do que Baekhyun havia lhe contato quando soube da história pela primeira vez.

— O filho alfa dos Wu.

— Yifan? — Junmyeon questionou surpreso.

— Sim. Mas não sei o que Lu Han contou para o Yifan, Baekhyun não me disse.

— É bem provável que Wu Yifan seja a alma gêmea do Baekhyun. — Minseok anunciou.

— Mas na época ele estava prometido ao filho beta, Yixing. — ao perceber o que havia falado, abaixou a cabeça. — Ah! Desculpem-me!

— Tudo bem. Sabemos da história. Provavelmente Lu Han sabia o que viria a acontecer, talvez soubesse que seu irmão não se casaria com Yixing. O que não consigo entender é: por que Yifan é a alma gêmea de Baekhyun?

— Talvez ele soubesse que iríamos precisar de ajuda por causa da traição de Jongin.

— Faria sentido se o Yifan fosse rei.

— E ele não é o herdeiro?

— Yixing herdou o trono. — Junmyeon avisou. — O rei e a rainha morreram depois que Yifan se exilou por não aceitar a inimizade dos reinos Wu e Byun.

— Ah, sim, tinha me esquecido, mas ainda não faz sentido. Poderíamos pedir ajuda ao Yixing e estabelecer uma aliança.

Junmyeon fez uma cara de quem não acreditava que aquilo poderia acontecer.

— Não acho que isso vá acontecer tão fácil assim.

— Por quê?

— Bem, Yixing não os culpa pelo o que houve naquela época, mas, como Yifan foi embora por não aceitar a situação dos reinos e não voltou nem para o enterro dos pais, ele está com raiva do irmão e, de certo modo, de vocês, já que são a razão do Yifan se exilar. Mas, como você demonstrou ser diferente do seu pai, Sehun, estou disposto a criar uma aliança com você, e acredito que Yixing vá concordar em ajudá-los a reaver o reino. Com a ajuda de nós dois, vocês conseguirão derrubar o Jongin.

**xxx**

Yifan ajudou o fazendeiro que os abrigou a tirar uma novilha, que havia se perdido durante a noite, do brejo onde estava atolada. O animal estava com medo e não colaborava, mas o resgate foi finalizado com sucesso e tiveram uma ajuda extra do guarda alfa de Yixing. Yifan ficou surpreso de ver Zitao ali e, após tirarem a novilha do brejo, o levou para conversarem em um canto.

— Como me achou?

— Não foi difícil. O vi na estrada e imaginei que fosse passar a noite em algum lugar protegido, ainda mais por estar acompanhado, então só precisei seguir o seu cheiro.

— Yixing sabe que está aqui?

— Não. Falei para ele que iria rondar a região para ver se encontrava algum inimigo escondido. Eu preciso voltar logo, só vim conferir se você está bem.

— Não conte para ele que você me viu.

— Não irei, senão ele abandonará tudo para vir te encontrar.

— Como ele está?

— Apesar de tudo o que houve, agora está bem.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não soube?

— Do quê?

— Ah... Pensei que a notícia tivesse chegado a você. Seus pais morreram. — percebeu o choque na face do antigo companheiro de treino. — Seu pai morreu depois que você foi embora e sua mãe definhou de tristeza por causa da ausência do filho e pela morte do marido, e faleceu poucos dias depois. — viu as lágrimas surgirem nos olhos do amigo e sentiu-se mal por ter sido o responsável por dar as más notícias. — Sinto muito. — disse sincero.

Yifan tentou segurar as lágrimas o máximo que pôde e secou as que ousaram rolar por sua face.

— Como Yixing lidou com tudo?

— Ele ficou muito mal no começo, ainda mais por não querer herdar o trono, mas ele superou com a ajuda do rei Kim e entraram em um acordo.

— Que acordo?

Zitao respirou fundo e olhou para o chão antes de responder, odiava o assunto:

— Seu irmão é muito pacífico, não foi criado para reinar e as pessoas se aproveitam disso, então ele irá se casar com o rei Kim para que o reino Wu não caia. Yixing será o primeiro marido do rei Kim e Minseok será o segundo.

— Minseok?

— Um ômega que o rei ama. Tudo está no acordo que fizeram e ambas as partes demonstram estar bem com isso, mas é claro que não passa de fingimento. Seu irmão chora sempre que se lembra que terá de se casar com o Kim.

Yifan respirava fundo para tentar se controlar.

— Tem algum meio disso não acontecer?

— Seu irmão me disse que isso será cancelado somente se você voltar para governar. O trono Wu está te esperando, Yifan, você é o nosso rei! Eu posso amar o seu irmão, mas sei que ele não serve para governar e sei que ninguém quer o reino Wu como fantoche de um Kim! Você precis... — interrompeu a fala ao ver um garoto sair do estábulo e passou a alternar sua atenção de Yifan para ele. — Você precisa voltar, Yifan! Nós precisamos de você! O que ele está fazendo?

Yifan viu que Zitao olhava estranho em direção do estábulo e seguiu seu olhar, e encontrou Baekhyun inclinado perto da parede.

— Eu não vou voltar, Zitao. Espere aqui, vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Yifan andou rápido em direção de Baekhyun e diminuiu os passos ao ver que ele vomitava. Aproximou-se devagar e parou a uma distância segura.

— Você está bem?

Baekhyun resmungou e vomitou novamente.

— Pareço bem?

Yifan bufou e olhou para trás para ver se Zitao ainda estava onde havia o deixado e, como esperava, ele havia sumido. Aproximou-se de Baekhyun e tocou suas costas.

— Vem, vou te levar para um lugar menos fedido.

Baekhyun quis responder que finalmente ele estava pensando como uma pessoa normal, mas desistiu de fazer o esforço ao sentir o estômago embrulhar. Deixou-se ser guiado pelo alfa e sentou-se no banco que ele indicou na varanda da casa do casal que os acolheram. Viu Yifan entrar na casa e, minutos mais tarde, voltar com uma xícara morna de leite com mel.

— Tente beber para acalmar o seu estômago. Tem alguma ideia do motivo de estar passando mal?

— Não. Talvez tenha sido a comida da noite passada, já que fiquei os últimos dias comendo somente coisa leve e pouca carne, ou a variação brusca de temperatura e talvez o cheiro do estábulo. Não estou acostumado com essas coisas, então deve ter sido isso.

Yifan soltou um “hum” e o analisou, estava desconfiado.

— Quando foi o seu último cio?

— Hã? Quase cinco semanas atrás.

— Você passou com algum alfa?

— O quê? Não!

— Teve relações sexuais depois do cio?

— Aonde quer chegar? Tive sim, mas não estou grávido! Jongin não poderia me engravidar! Confio nele!

Yifan cerrou os dentes com força ao saber que Jongin havia se deitado com Baekhyun, mas não deixou que o ômega percebesse sua reprovação.

— Por que ele não poderia te engravidar? É o que acontece quan...

— Porque era o acordo! Pare de se intrometer nos meus assuntos! E eu não estou grávido! É só um mal-estar por ter comido muito ou por causa do cheiro do estábulo! Se você me deixar em paz, logo ficarei bem!

Yifan bufou e se retirou.

Baekhyun se dedicou em beber o leite com mel em pequenos goles para que durasse por mais tempo. Quando terminou, lavou a xícara na pequena cozinha do casal e recebeu uma coberta da ômega para que se mantivesse aquecido. Como o dia estava frio e uma fina chuva insistia cair, Baekhyun permaneceu no interior da casa, conversando com a mulher e dando atenção para a bebê.

Quando o almoço ficou pronto, Baekhyun foi o responsável por chamar Yifan, e levou um considerável tempo para encontrá-lo atrás do estábulo. Para sua grande surpresa, o alfa estava chorando e, para que ele não se sentisse desconfortável, pois sabia que alfas odiavam ser vistos chorando, voltou um pouco do caminho e chamou por ele. Quando chegou novamente onde Yifan estava, o encontrou virado de costas e respirando fundo.

— Está matando tempo aqui só para não trabalhar? — perguntou para afastar qualquer suspeita de que soubesse que ele estava chorando.

— Só estava descansando. — disse ao se virar para o garoto. — E quem deveria estar trabalhando para me pagar é você!

Baekhyun resmungou.

— O almoço está pronto.

— Hum. Onde conseguiu essa coberta? — se aproximou, indicando que iria pegar a coberta, mas apenas queria provocá-lo. — Me empreste!

Baekhyun se afastou rapidamente.

— Não! Você está imundo!

Yifan resmungou e desistiu da provocação.

Ambos voltaram para a casa e, após Yifan tirar a parte mais grossa do barro de sua calça, entraram para comer. Como a esposa do fazendeiro havia dado à luz há poucos dias e ainda tinha leite, ela ficou responsável de alimentar a pequena Chun-ja, que demonstrava ficar satisfeita toda vez que sentia o gosto de leite materno. Depois de comerem, Yifan avisou que ficariam na fazenda e iriam embora no dia seguinte, caso a chuva parasse, e pagou ao fazendeiro por mais uma noite de estadia.

Baekhyun passou a maior parte do dia dentro da casa, ajudando com os deveres domésticos da mulher, já que não havia encontrado Yifan em parte alguma depois da refeição. Aproveitou a liberdade para tomar um banho longo e relaxante que uma vida simples pudesse lhe proporcionar e, na hora de dormir, pediu uma coberta emprestada, pois a noite estava mais fria que a anterior.

No estábulo, Baekhyun ajeitou um monte de feno para que ficasse o mais reto possível e o forrou com um lençol que havia pegado emprestado para que o feno não o pinicasse. Dessa vez, havia optado por dormir no feno, pois era mais limpo que o chão onde havia tentado dormir no dia anterior. Quando se sentou para se ajeitar, assustou-se com o barulho do portão pesado do estábulo sendo aberto e viu Yifan entrar com um saco e fechar o portão.

— Onde estava?

Yifan olhou em volta e identificou onde Baekhyun estava.

— Caçando com o fazendeiro. Consegui comida para os próximos dois dias.

Baekhyun observou o alfa largar o saco no chão e ir verificar se o seu cavalo estava bem.

— Arrumei o feno para podermos dormir confortáveis. — viu o alfa olhar para onde estava e deduziu que ele havia percebido que havia apenas um lugar arrumado. — Não pense nada errado. Não tinha mais pano sobrando que a mulher pudesse emprestar, então... como não houve nenhum incidente na noite passada, pensei que seria tudo bem se dividirmos o pano e a coberta.

— Se estiver tudo bem para você.

— Você tomou banho?

— Sim.

— Então, tudo bem. Mas o aviso ainda continua: não tente nada!

Yifan o encarou e preferiu não responder. Como seu cavalo aparentava estar bem, decidiu que era hora de dormir, o dia havia sido longo e estava muito cansado.

Baekhyun deitou-se ao ver que o alfa estava indo dormir e deixou um espaço para que ele pudesse se deitar. Quando ele se deitou e suspirou profundamente, Baekhyun pensou em alertá-lo novamente para que não tentasse nada, mas desistiu ao vê-lo de olhos fechados. Mesmo com a fraca luz da lanterna de papel, podia ver os traços do alfa e foi inevitável não pensar no quanto ele era bonito.

— E depois sou eu quem tem que receber os avisos para não tentar algo?

Baekhyun sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ouvi-lo e se virou para o outro lado.

— Por que estava chorando? — não houve resposta. — Eu te vi quando fui te chamar para almoçar, mas voltei e te chamei antes de aparecer para que você pensasse que eu não tinha te visto.

Apenas a chuva e as respirações dos animais puderam ser ouvidas no silêncio que predominou durante os minutos seguintes.

— Obrigado por fingir que não tinha me visto. — Yifan realmente estava grato por isso, pois, assim como qualquer alfa, odiava ser visto chorando. — Eu estava chorando porque... fui informado que meus pais haviam morrido alguns meses atrás e que meu único irmão está passando por problemas desde então.

Baekhyun ficou quieto por um tempo e virou-se para ele.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Não. Agora eu estou bem, obrigado.

E ficaram em silêncio novamente. Yifan puxou a coberta para perto do rosto e virou-se para o lado oposto de Baekhyun, que ficou o observando até dormir.

**xxx**

A caravana de Yixing chegou de noite ao reino Kim três dias depois que Sehun. Nesse meio tempo, o príncipe Byun foi levado para o palácio e lá continuou a receber os cuidados necessários. Quanto a Minseok, ele foi para o palácio conforme o acordo que tinha com Junmyeon, continuaria a cuidar de Sehun até quando pudesse, e daria à luz aos seus filhos com a ajuda de Yixing.

Yixing foi recebido no salão real e ficou surpreso ao reconhecer o alfa com o braço quebrado, não sabia quem era a mulher que o acompanhava, mas deduziu que seria algum guarda dele.

Sehun não estava diferente de Yixing, estava surpreso por ver Lu Han sorrindo para si. Avançou na direção do vidente, mas parou quando um alfa brandindo a espada entrou na sua frente, e logo Irene entrou no meio para protegê-lo.

Yixing chamou o guarda, que guardou a espada na bainha e foi para perto dele, e disse algo em seu ouvido. O guarda se posicionou atrás de Yixing e passou a observá-los.

Sehun cumprimentou a Yixing e por pouco não foi ignorado, e finalmente pôde ir conversar com Lu Han, mas ouviu dele que poderiam conversar depois. Sem escolhas, voltou para perto de Junmyeon.

— Como foi a viagem? — Junmyeon questionou ao noivo. — Espero que tenha sido agradável.

— Tirando a chuva, foi normal.

— Vocês devem estar cansados. Os quartos de vocês estão organizados, os empregados levarão as bagagens para vocês. Se desejarem, podem jantar nos quartos. Espero que não se importem, mas Sehun e Irene são nossos hóspedes pelos próximos dias.

Enquanto os monarcas acertavam os últimos detalhes, Lu Han precisou se ausentar com Minseok, pois o ômega demonstrou estar cansado.

— Tudo bem. Vou para o meu quarto. — ao ver que Junmyeon chamaria um empregado para guiá-lo, o impediu. — Não precisa, sei o caminho.

Sehun observou Yixing se retirar acompanhado do guarda e aproximou-se de Junmyeon.

— Você sabia que Lu Han estava com ele?

— Não. Ele só mencionou na carta que traria um curandeiro para ajudar o Minseok. — deu as costas ao assunto. — Se quiser jantar no seu quarto, fique à vontade. Não espere por Yixing, ele não sairá do quarto até amanhã. Irei conversar com ele sobre a sua situação depois do jantar.

— Obrigado.

Sehun foi para seu quarto acompanhado de Irene e, com a ajuda dela, se banhou e tomou o remédio que Minseok havia preparado para si. Após jantar, pegou um dos livros que Junmyeon disponibilizou para si e o leu até sentir sono.

Junmyeon esperou que as louças do jantar fossem retiradas do quarto de Yixing para ir conversar com ele. Contou sobre o que havia acontecido no reino Byun, sobre a situação de Sehun, sobre o sumiço de Baekhyun e a história de Lu Han, e esperava que ele fosse concordar em criar uma aliança com o Byun e o ajudar a tomar o reino de volta, mas a resposta de Yixing havia sido clara:

— Não. O reino Byun só terá ajuda do reino Wu se Yifan tornar-se rei e desejar ajudá-los.


	9. Reencontros e discussões

Dois dias após a chegada de Yixing no palácio, Sehun teve tempo de conversar com Lu Han e entender o motivo de seu desaparecimento anos atrás. O vidente, após ser ferido, realmente havia perdido os sentidos no momento e, quando acordou, encontrou-se sozinho no quarto e viu ali uma oportunidade de ir embora, não para a cabana, mas para qualquer lugar, para que os reinos não brigassem por sua causa.

Lu Han havia nascido na região onde era o reino Wu e cresceu aprendendo as artes medicinais com o curandeiro do reino e, após a morte do mestre, aproveitou para passar a diante os seus ensinamentos. Quando Yifan nascera, Lu teve sua primeira visão, havia visto um garotinho ômega, tímido, mas curioso, que nasceria no reino Byun dois anos mais tarde. Um ano depois, teve outra visão, avistara o mesmo garotinho, agora mais velho, curioso com suas plantas medicinais e entendeu que ele seria seu aprendiz.

Lu pediu permissão ao rei Wu para que fosse trabalhar para o rei Byun, como os reinos eram amigos, teve seu pedido aceito, mas deveria esperar até que encontrasse outro curandeiro de confiança. Quando chegou ao reino Byun, a rainha estava grávida de seu segundo filho e, no momento certo, a ajudou no parto. Baekhyun viria a ser o nome da criança.

Logo nos primeiros dias Baekhyun ficou apegado ao Lu e o vidente sempre era questionado pelos monarcas, de modo divertido, o que ele fizera para que o pequeno Byun o adorasse tanto. Lu Han ria e dizia que havia feito nada, o que era verdade, Baekhyun só era curioso e ele aproveitava disso para mostrá-lo seus itens de trabalho.

Apesar de ter se estabelecido muito bem no reino Byun, Lu Han pertencia ao reino Wu e, após o desentendimento entre os reinos, sabia que brigariam por sua causa. Mesmo machucado, Lu conseguiu fugir no pouco tempo que tinha enquanto toda a atenção do palácio era voltada à família Wu. Havia optado por sumir para que os reinos não brigassem por si, mas, enquanto viajava sem rumo, ouvia as conversas do povo e não demorou muito para que descobrisse que uma guerra havia começado entre as duas nações.

Lu Han encontrou ajuda no reino Kim, onde foi curado por Minseok e o teve como aprendiz, descansou por alguns dias e foi embora. Porém, somente voltou ao reino Wu quando Yixing ficou sozinho após a morte dos pais e, então, ficou sabendo do exílio de Yifan. Mesmo que os reinos pensassem que estivesse morto e culpassem um ao outro por ter lhe roubado, o que não fazia parte de seus planos, algumas coisas estavam indo pelo caminho certo.

— O que está certo nessa história, Han? — Sehun perguntou ao ouvir o relato do vidente. — Meu irmão está desaparecido e o reino Byun está nas mãos de um traidor!

Lu Han sorriu e pegou a xícara morna de chá na mesinha que havia entre eles.

— Baekhyun e Yifan irão se encontrar, não sei quando, não sei onde. Baekhyun passará por um momento ruim e precisará da ajuda de Yifan, mas se depois disso eles serão amigos ou inimigos, dependerá deles. Se tudo der certo, Yifan ajudará que vocês tenham o reino Byun de volta.

— Como?

Lu Han voltou a sorrir e a bebericar seu chá de maneira vagarosa, como se soubesse que a qualquer instante a porta do quarto seria aberta violentamente.

Sehun ouviu passos rápidos do lado de fora e viu Irene abrir a porta de modo violento. Ela estava afobada e mais branca do que o normal. Sehun levantou-se assustado e viu Lu levantar-se calmamente, esconder os braços nas mangas do traje e sair calmamente do quarto enquanto avisava que os herdeiros do rei Kim estavam para nascer.

— Como ele sabe? — Irene perguntou assustada.

Sehun suspirou e saiu do quarto sem a responder.

Lu Han ordenou que Junmyeon, pessoalmente, pegasse o máximo de panos limpos que encontrasse. O monarca estava mais agitado do que Minseok e isso estava desestabilizando a tranquilidade do quarto onde estavam, então, antes que perdesse a paciência com ele, lhe deu a ordem. Sehun e Irene esperaram por notícias bem longe do quarto, pois sabiam que não ajudariam em nada se ficassem por perto.

Apenas no final da tarde que foi dado a feliz notícia de que as crianças haviam nascido, eram dois garotos saudáveis. O primeiro a nascer foi um beta que ganharia o nome Kim Dongyoung e seria o herdeiro direto do reino Kim, o segundo a nascer era um ômega e ganharia o nome Kim Jungwoo.

Durante a gravidez de Minseok, Junmyeon torcia para que um dos filhos tivesse herdado o gene alfa de um dos avós, mas ao ver as duas crianças, percebeu que seu desejo era algo idiota. Enquanto Minseok dormia para descansar, pois as crianças lhe deram trabalho para nascer, Junmyeon aninhava o primogênito e Yixing aninhava o mais novo, e a felicidade do Kim era percebida por qualquer um.

Como seu braço estava estável e tomava os remédios que Minseok havia receitado, Sehun e Irene decidiram que estava na hora de continuarem a busca por Baekhyun, e foram embora do palácio quatro dias após o nascimento das crianças. Sehun havia tentado entrar em um acordo com Yixing, mas, mesmo que Junmyeon dissesse que queria uma aliança com o herdeiro Byun, havia deixado claro que não mudaria de ideia e só teriam a ajuda do reino Wu se Yifan fosse o rei.

Yixing ficou por mais três dias no reino Kim e foi embora após ter a garantia de que Minseok e as crianças estavam bem e que teriam o melhor tratamento que Junmyeon pudesse lhes dar.

**xxx**

Jongdae caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar descontroladamente no mesmo instante em que avistara um estranho trabalhando no campo. Não se importava de ser um alfa e estar em um lugar estranho e que nem mesmo sabia onde era, fazia dias que não via outras pessoas e só queria colocar tudo o que sentia para fora.

Lee Donghyuck, o estranho que Jongdae avistara, apenas o percebeu perto da mata por causa do som de seu choro. Donghyuck chamou por Mark antes de se aproximar receoso do estranho. Perguntou o nome de Jongdae, de onde ele vinha, o que estava fazendo ali e por que estava chorando, mas o garoto apenas chorava. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo cair desacordado.

Donghyuck precisou arrastar sozinho o ilustre convidado, se é que poderia chamar o estranho assim, para dentro de sua casa, já que Mark não aparecera para ajudá-lo. Deixou o convidado estirado no chão e nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta, pois precisaria de todo meio de ventilação para que o fedor do alfa não impregnasse em sua casa.

Quando Mark apareceu, quase uma hora depois, assustou-se ao ver o estranho no chão, largou o saco que carregava e apressou-se em encontrar o namorado, mas sua busca não durou mais do que alguns segundos, pois Donghyuck estava na cozinha adiantando o almoço.

— Haechan, quem é aquele?

— Não sei. Ele apareceu do nada, acho que veio da mata, e o escutei chorando. Quando me aproximei, perguntei o nome dele e essas coisas, mas ele não respondeu e desmaiou.

— Por que o trouxe para dentro? Sabe que é perigoso.

— Eu te chamei várias vezes! Onde você estava?

— Eu te disse que ia à aldeia para comprar sementes e comida.

— Achei que já tivesse voltado.

— O seu irmão ainda não chegou?

— Você sabe que quando o Jeno sai, não tem hora para voltar.

Mark suspirou e aproximou-se de Donghyuck, e o abraçou apertado.

— Desculpe por ter demorado. Eu não deveria ter te deixado sozinho. — aspirou o cheiro agradável de ômega que Donghyuck tinha, fazendo-o sentir cócegas no pescoço. — Te amo.

— Também te amo. O que você trouxe do mercado?

Donghyuck seguiu Mark para o outro cômodo e, enquanto conferia o que o alfa havia comprado, percebeu que ele olhava estranho para o ilustre convidado.

— O que foi?

— Não acha que tem algo de estranho nele?

— Bem... tirando o fato de que não o conhecemos, o que o faz ser um estranho para nós?

— Não, não é isso. Olhe as roupas dele, apesar de estarem sujas e rasgadas, dá para ver que são roupas boas.

Mark agachou-se perto do estranho e tentou tirar um pouco da sujeira da roupa com a mão e, mesmo que não tivesse dado muito certo, conseguiu ver o desenho de uma flor no pano azul.

— É um lírio. — Donghyuck reconheceu.

Mark encarou o desenho, pensativo, e levantou-se.

— Sabe o que isso significa?

— Hum? Do que está falando?

— Haechan, esse alfa está vestindo roupas boas, o pano é de alta qualidade e, apesar de sujo, dá para perceber que é azul, e tem esse desenho de lírio. Ou ele roubou algum nobre, ou ele é da nobreza do reino Byun.

— Ele pode estar fugindo de lá.

— Mas o que faria aqui? Por que está assim?

— Lembra que o Jeno contou que o reino Byun está com problemas e que há boatos de que os príncipes sumiram?

Mark analisou o alfa novamente e olhou para o namorado.

— Será que ele é um dos príncipes?

Donghyuck ergueu os ombros.

— Jeno deve saber, ele que vende no mercado de lá.

O casal deixou o alfa no chão e continuaram seus afazeres. Quando estavam almoçando, Jongdae acordou e deu trabalho para eles o acalmarem.

— Somos amigos, está bem? — Donghyuck disse calmo após convencerem ao alfa de que não lhe fariam mal. — Eu sou Lee Donghyuck, este é meu namorado, Lee Mark. Sei que é estranho, mas somos de famílias diferentes.

Jongdae olhou de um para o outro.

— Estou no reino Lee?

— Boa dedução. — Mark ironizou.

Donghyuck revirou os olhos e deu uma cotovelada no namorado.

— Sim. — o ômega sorriu ao ver o garoto respirar aliviado. — Você deve ter passado por poucas e boas, hum? Venha comer, deve estar faminto. Depois conversamos mais.

Donghyuck colocou mais um prato na mesa e disse para o visitante ficar à vontade para comer o que quisesse, apesar de não haver muitas opções. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver o garoto comer com tanta vontade, mas precisou pedir para que comesse mais devagar para que não passasse mal.

Lee Jeno chegou depois que eles haviam comido e os encontrou tomando chá na cozinha. Ao ver o estranho, ajoelhou-se imediatamente ao reconhecê-lo. Donghyuck e Mark se encararam, confirmando suas suspeitas.

— Alteza, é uma honra tê-lo em nossa humilde casa.

— Jeno. — Donghyuck chamou o irmão. — Levante.

Jeno o olhou confuso e viu o olhar dele em direção do príncipe. Jongdae estava encolhido e de cabeça baixa, observando a xícara de chá como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— Este é meu irmão, Lee Jeno. — Donghyuck explicou calmamente. Jongdae olhou rapidamente para o alfa e assentiu, e voltou sua atenção para a xícara. — Ele não irá te machucar.

Jeno estranhou o modo amedrontado do príncipe e olhou para o irmão, que entendeu seu olhar de questionamento. Donghyuck devolveu o olhar como se respondesse “ _Fique quieto e sente-se para comer_!”, e foi isso que Jeno fez.

Somente no meio da tarde que Jongdae se sentiu seguro naquele lugar desconhecido. Como estava sozinho dentro da casa, foi para a varanda, onde se sentou para ver os três novos conhecidos trabalhando no campo.

Mark, que estava mais próximo da casa, fez uma pausa no trabalho e aproximou-se devagar da varanda para não assustar Jongdae.

— Deseja alguma coisa? — viu o garoto negar. — Posso? — Jongdae o viu apontar para o chão e aceitou que ele se sentasse perto de si. — Você é do reino Byun, certo?

— Sim.

— Jeno te reconheceu. Você é um dos príncipes, não é?

— Sim.

— Você é muito novo para ser o príncipe Sehun, mas também não é ômega. Você é o terceiro Byun? — viu o garoto assentir. — Você é bem-vindo em nossa casa e aqui estará seguro, príncipe Byun Jongdae.

Fazia dias que Jongdae não ouvia alguém falar seu nome e também não o usou nas poucas vezes em que encontrou pessoas pelo caminho, então ouvir Mark dizê-lo lhe causou uma sensação estranha. Sensação de falta de poder.

**xxx**

Yifan pensava seriamente em abandonar Baekhyun à própria sorte toda vez que abria a boca para falar sobre a história que o vidente Lu Han havia lhe contado quando era mais novo. Como já sabia da história, no começo teve que fingir que não a conhecia, mas a insistência de Baekhyun sobre serem almas gêmeas já estava o deixando com a mente perturbada. Quando chegaram em uma pousada, três dias antes, Yifan cogitou em fugir durante a madrugada enquanto Baekhyun dormia profundamente, mas depois de alguns metros longe, voltou para a pousada e foi dormir. No dia seguinte, fingiu que nada havia acontecido.

A verdade era que estava preocupado com a situação de Baekhyun. O rapaz continuou a ter enjoos matinais depois que foram embora da fazenda onde foram acolhidos nas duas noites de chuva e sua situação não parecia melhorar com o tempo. Baekhyun evitava comer para não pesar o estômago e passar mal, urinava com mais frequência e sentia-se cansado e sonolento o dia todo. Sempre que Yifan tocava no assunto sobre uma possível gravidez, o garoto ficava bravo ao ponto de querer batê-lo e o ignorava por horas, então o alfa concluiu que era melhor deixar o assunto de lado e deixar que o ômega lidasse sozinho com sua situação.

— Onde nós estamos?

Yifan caminhava devagar ao lado do garoto durante a tarde, as sombras das árvores amenizavam o calor que fazia. Baekhyun não se sentia bem, estava pálido, cansado, suando frio e andava segurando o braço do alfa.

— Não sei. — mentiu. O que iria dizer? Que estavam em uma área neutra, onde nenhum reino tinha poder, perto suficiente do reino Kim, e ver o garoto surtar por estar tão perto do território que julgava ser inimigo? — Vamos descobrir quando encontrarmos alguma pousada para ficarmos.

— Kris, posso ser bem sincero?

— Nada te impede.

Baekhyun olhou para o chão e chutou uma pedrinha que estava no caminho.

— Sei que faz pouco tempo que estamos viajando juntos e que tenho uma dívida para te pagar, mas eu quero que saiba que sou grato por você ter me ajudado durante todo esse tempo. Nós dois temos personalidades diferentes e muitas vezes nossas ideias não batem, mas tentamos contornar isso mesmo que nem sempre dê certo. — Baekhyun fez uma pausa para descansar, até mesmo falar por muito tempo o cansava. — Bem, talvez você não vá gostar do que irei dizer, mas o que quero falar é que te considero uma boa pessoa, um amigo, se quiser ver assim, mas... acho que sinto mais. Digo, tem aquela história do vidente e nós dois nos conhecemos naquele dia que o sol...

— Essa história de novo, Baekhyun? — Yifan se distanciou, obrigando Baekhyun a se soltar dele e quase cair por isso. — O que você quer que eu faça para você esquecer essa história de almas gêmeas? Você quer que eu me ajoelhe, Alteza?

Baekhyun recuou alguns passos, assustado tanto pelo modo rude de Yifan quanto pelo pronome de tratamento que foi usado.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Kris?

Yifan se tornava rude quando se defendia de um assunto que o incomodava e naquele momento queria se defender dos sentimentos de Baekhyun, mas percebeu o erro que cometera ao ver o garoto o olhar assustado e confuso.

— Baekhyun, eu... me desculpe, eu não... eu não deveria... — Yifan tentava encontrar as palavras certas para revelar que sabia a verdade sobre quem Baekhyun era e evitava de olhar para ele enquanto murmurava qualquer coisa que saia de sua boca, e assustou-se ao ouvi-lo gemer de dor e vê-lo se esforçar para ficar acordado. — Baekhyun? O que foi?

Baekhyun apenas conseguiu olhar para ele com os olhos cheiros de lágrimas antes de cair desacordado. Yifan percebeu a tempo e o segurou, ajoelhou-se no chão com ele e tirou a franja suada de frente de seus olhos.

— Baek! — chamou dando tapinhas em suas bochechas. — Baek!

Percebendo que Baekhyun não acordaria e que precisava de ajuda urgente, o colocou no cavalo, montou no animal, deixando o garoto seguro entre seus braços, e fez com que o cavalo corresse o mais rápido possível para a aldeia do reino Kim.

Somente chegaram na aldeia quando já estava de noite, tanto o cavalo quanto Yifan estavam cansados, mas a corrida ainda não havia acabado. Yifan perguntou pelo curandeiro local e foi informado que Minseok estava vivendo no palácio, e fez com que o cavalo galopasse para lá. Quando chegou, foi impedido de passar pelos guardas, então se identificou e pediu que informassem ao rei sobre sua presença.

Junmyeon estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama, observando seus filhos dormindo tranquilamente entre si e Minseok. O ômega já estava dormindo há algum tempo e Junmyeon não se cansava de admirar sua face tão tranquila, bem diferente de quando estava acordado e brigando consigo. Teve seu momento de sossego interrompido por uma batida fraca na porta e pensou em ignorar, mas ela foi seguida de outra e outra batida, e sabia que outras mais viriam até que verificasse o que estava acontecendo.

— O que foi? — questionou ao abrir a porta e encarou o guarda que claramente não queria interromper seu descanso.

— Majestade, Wu Yifan está no portão do palácio e deseja ver Vossa Majestade e ao senhor Minseok. Ele está montando um cavalo e carregando um rapaz, e diz que é urgente.

— Wu Yifan? Tem certeza?

— Sim, Majestade.

— Mande-o entrar.

O guarda o reverenciou e saiu correndo.

Junmyeon ordenou que outro guarda fosse chamar a empregada, responsável por cuidar de seus filhos quando ele e Minseok não podiam, e voltou para a cama. Com cuidado, tocou gentilmente o rosto do ômega adormecido e o chamou baixinho.

— Jun, o que foi?

— Precisamos ir para o salão real, agora.

— O que aconteceu? — Minseok sentou-se bruscamente.

— Fique calmo. Wu Yifan está aqui e precisa de ajuda.

— Ele está ferido? — perguntou enquanto se levantava.

— Não sei. Parece que ele está com alguém.

Junmyeon percebeu que Minseok já estava bem acordado e aproximou-se dele com uma manta e a colocou em seus ombros. Ambos foram rapidamente para o salão real, onde Yifan já os aguardava.

— Vossa Majestade. — apenas abaixou a cabeça em respeito. — Sinto muito por não poder reverenciá-lo agora.

Junmyeon olhou para a pessoa protegida com uma manta nos braços que o alfa carregava.

— Quem é ele?

— Byun Baekhyun, Majestade.

— Outro Byun. — reclamou.

Minseok o deu um tapa no braço e aproximou-se do alfa.

— Deixe disso, Jun! — retirou a manta que protegia Baekhyun e ficou assustado ao ver sua palidez. — Ele está doente! Venha! Ele precisa de cuidados!

Yifan o seguiu ao ter permissão do rei. Foi levado para um quarto afastado da construção principal e deixou Baekhyun deitado na cama enquanto Minseok analisava seus vários frascos de medicamentos.

— Jun, peça que tragam água e panos limpos. — ao ver que o rei dava a ordem para um guarda, virou-se para Yifan. — Ele precisa acordar para que eu possa dar remédio para ele. — ao ver o alfa demonstrar que havia entendido, apontou para uma cadeira em um canto. — Sente-se. Diga, o que houve com ele?

Yifan sentou-se e respirou fundo enquanto criava a linha do tempo desde que Baekhyun demonstrara estar mal pela primeira vez.

— Uns nove dias atrás, nós estávamos em uma fazenda e ele acordou passando mal.

— Mal? Como?

— Ele vomitou de manhã e evitou de comer muito desde então. No outro dia, aconteceu a mesma coisa.

Yifan parou de narrar ao ver um guarda se aproximar de Junmyeon com a bebê que cuidavam. Havia esquecido que a tinham colocado dentro da trouxa para que pudessem viajar mais rápido.

— De quem é essa criança? — Junmyeon questionou autoritário.

— Os pais dela morreram em uma emboscada. Baekhyun a salvou de ser morta e estamos cuidando dela.

Junmyeon não gostou de saber que os guardas a encontraram chorando no embrulho que estava amarrado no cavalo e ordenou que a levassem para que fosse cuidada adequadamente por seus empregados.

— Continue. — Minseok pediu.

Minseok pediu para que os empregados colocassem a bacia de água em cima da mesa ao lado da cama e pegou os panos limpos e os umedeceu para limpar Baekhyun. Enquanto cuidava do rapaz e ouvia o relato do alfa, notou um fraco cheiro diferente vindo de Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun pareceu piorar depois disso. Teve crise de tosse e sentia-se cansado e sonolento, além de que parava para urinar com mais frequência, e os vômitos continuaram.

— Ele teve desejo?

— Desejo? Hum... Teve um dia que ele disse que queria comer bao e não sossegou enquanto não encontramos um vendedor na estrada que tivesse para vender.

— Teve mais algum sintoma?

— Hoje ele ficou pálido, suava frio e mal aguentava andar. Ele desmaiou após começarmos uma pequena discussão.

Ao perceber que o alfa havia terminado seu relato, Minseok soltou um “hum” e começou a andar de um lado ao outro do quarto.

— O que está pensando, Min? — Junmyeon questionou depois de uns dois minutos vendo o ômega daquele jeito.

Minseok parou de andar e olhou para Junmyeon antes de voltar a atenção para Yifan.

— Vocês tiveram relações sexuais nas últimas semanas?

Yifan e Junmyeon arregalaram os olhos.

— N-não! Nós nos conhecemos há uns treze dias! Nunca toquei nele!

— Sabe se ele teve relações sexuais antes disso?

— Quando eu disse que ele poderia estar grávido, ele ficou bravo e disse que um alfa que ele encontrava não poderia tê-lo engravidado, fazia parte de um acordo.

Minseok suspirou e passou as mãos no rosto.

— Não gozar dentro não quer dizer que não vá acontecer uma gravidez. — olhou sugestivo para Junmyeon e o viu pigarrear e olhar para o outro lado. — Olha, eu suspeito que ele esteja grávido, mas a situação dele não é boa. Ele deve estar nos primeiros dias de gestação, está doente e fraco. Se você não é o pai dessa criança, não sei quem é e não quero saber, mas já aviso para que espere pelo pior. Vou dar uma dica, se ele pensa que não está grávido, é melhor que continue pensando para que não se abale com a perda.

— Perda? Ele... perdeu a criança?

— Não sei dizer ainda.


	10. Wu Yifan

Zitao esperou que os empregados fossem dormir e andou rapidamente em passos silenciosos até os aposentos reais. Quando se aproximou da porta, os guardas se distanciaram. Deu duas batidas leves na madeira e entrou com o mesmo silêncio para não correr o risco de acordar Yixing, mas este estava acordado, sentado na poltrona em frente da janela, observando o céu. Zitao aproximou-se por trás e levou as mãos aos ombros do beta e começou a massageá-los, ouvindo um gemido de aprovação.

— Vim verificar se estava dormindo.

— E ia me acordar se caso eu estivesse?

— Eu não seria capaz disso. Eu iria pedir aos deuses que zelassem pelo seu sono.

Yixing sentou-se de lado na poltrona e abraçou o braço de Zitao e beijou sua mão.

— Me perdoe, Tao.

— Pelo o quê?

— Por ter que me casar com o Junmyeon.

— Ele é um bom rei.

— Eu sei, mas não é ele quem eu amo.

Zitao sentou-se no braço da poltrona e inclinou-se para dar um breve beijo em Yixing.

— Vocês marcaram o casório?

Yixing assentiu e deitou a cabeça no colo de Zitao e entrelaçou seus dedos ao dele.

— Irá acontecer daqui um mês.

Zitao ouviu um suspiro e não demorou para que sentisse sua calça ficar úmida. Levou a mão livre aos cabelos de Yixing e os acariciou.

— Eu sempre estarei com você, Xing.

Zitao permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ouvia o choro de Yixing e apenas se moveu para levar o rei adormecido para a cama. Quando o cobriu com a fina coberta, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado.

— Durma aqui.

— É uma ordem? — perguntou brincando.

— Se precisa ser, é.

Zitao sentiu-se aliviado ao ver um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do monarca.

Como não era a primeira vez que dormia naquele quarto, Zitao retirou suas roupas e vestiu as de dormir que ficava no guarda-roupa de Yixing para si. Deixou suas roupas penduradas no encosto da poltrona, aproximou-se da cama e sorriu ao ver que era observado. Deitou-se ao lado do rei e deixou que ele se aproximasse para dormirem abraçados.

Zitao sabia que para as pessoas ele não era nada mais do que o guarda pessoal do rei e mais um soldado que morreria pela coroa, mas sabia que para Yixing ele era seu braço direito, seu melhor amigo e a pessoa que amava. Ambos não se importavam que fossem um alfa e um beta e que nunca poderiam gerar um filho, o que importava era o amor que sentiam, e sabiam que sentiam, um pelo outro, e apenas queriam que tudo se resolvesse da melhor forma possível para que pudessem viverem felizes e juntos. Porém, como deveriam ser racionais, sabiam que tal desejo estava longe de acontecer e era algo praticamente impossível, mas, independente do que acontecesse, Zitao estava pronto para permanecer ao lado de Yixing.

**xxx**

Minseok e Junmyeon foram dormir após deixarem Baekhyun confortável, não havia mais nada a se fazer enquanto o garoto não acordasse. Yifan passou as próximas horas esperando que Baekhyun tivesse qualquer reação, mas o cansaço e o sono o dominaram e ele dormiu sentado no chão e encostado à parede.

Quando Minseok voltou ao quarto antes do amanhecer, encontrou o alfa dormindo em uma posição desconfortável e pretendia acordá-lo, mas parou ao perceber que Baekhyun estava acordado, olhando Yifan dormir.

— Como se sente?

— Quem é você?

— Meu nome é Kim Minseok, sou o curandeiro oficial do reino Kim. Você está no palácio do rei Junmyeon, Yifan te trouxe aqui. — ao ver o olhar amedrontado de Baekhyun, suspirou. — Não se preocupe, Byun, você está aqui sob a proteção do rei.

— Do rei? Por que ele iria me acolher?

Minseok abriu a boca para responder, mas pensou melhor e suspirou.

— Ele tem os motivos dele. Você está doente, Baekhyun, por isso Yifan te trouxe aqui.

Se Baekhyun deixasse o medo de lado e percebesse o nome que o curandeiro usava para se referir ao alfa, perceberia que Kris não era seu verdadeiro nome, mas o medo de estar em território inimigo e o mal-estar não o permitiam se focar naquele detalhe importante.

— Eu não estava me sentindo bem e... desde quando estou aqui?

— Vocês chegaram ontem de noite. Yifan disse que você desmaiou durante uma discussão.

— Ah. — Baekhyun se lembrava da breve discussão que tiveram e pensou que deveria terminar aquele assunto com o alfa em outro momento.

— Eu estava te esperando acordar para poder dar remédio para você. Yifan me disse que você tem habilidades de curandeiro, então, se quiser verificar o remédio que fiz, fique à vontade. — Minseok o entregou um copo com um líquido esverdeado e mostrou os itens que usou para produzi-lo. — Irá te ajudar com os vômitos e o cansaço.

— Sabe o motivo de eu estar vomitando? Não acho que comi coisas estragadas.

Minseok ficou em silêncio, o encarando, por um momento.

— Não sei. — deu um pequeno sorriso para disfarçar a mentira. — É cedo, o sol ainda não apareceu, então, assim que beber o remédio, pode voltar a dormir.

— Eu estou sozinho com ele? — indicou o alfa.

— Há dois guardas na porta, qualquer coisa é só chamá-los.

— Eu... Eu não quero que ele fique aqui.

— Entendo. Ele irá para outro quarto assim que acordar. Se for do seu desejo, posso ficar aqui enquanto você dorme.

Baekhyun apenas assentiu, se sentiria melhor se tivesse companhia de alguém que não fosse o alfa, e bebeu o remédio. Ajeitou-se na cama e, após alguns minutos, adormeceu. Minseok pediu que um guarda buscasse uma cadeira e sentou-se nela para zelar pelo sono do garoto, mas também adormeceu algum tempo depois.

Minseok acordou com o som de alguém vomitando e levantou-se em um pulo ao ver que era Baekhyun. Notou Yifan levantar-se rapidamente do chão e fez sinal para que ficasse onde estava. Minseok apressou-se até a mesa onde guardava os frascos de remédio e pegou um copo de água para oferecer ao Byun, que tomou depois de se acalmar.

— O que está sentindo?

— Enjoo... e minha barriga dói muito.

Minseok mandou que Yifan se retirasse do quarto e, ao estar sozinho com o príncipe, levantou a parte superior do traje que vestia e apalpou a barriga, ouvindo o garoto choramingar de dor. Aproximou o rosto da barriga e, concentrado, aspirou a pele alheia na esperança de sentir o leve cheiro que havia sentido no dia anterior, mas ele não estava mais lá. Minseok deu um pequeno sorriso, fingindo da melhor maneira que conseguia que estava tudo bem, mas, ao se retirar do quarto com a desculpa de que precisava buscar água fresca, respirou fundo e andou com as pernas trêmulas até o jardim onde Junmyeon, Yifan e as empregadas, que cuidavam dos futuros herdeiros e de Chun-ja, estavam e abraçou o monarca, permitindo-se chorar.

— Min, o que houve? — Junmyeon perguntou preocupado, acolhendo o parceiro em um abraço.

— Eu não consigo sentir.

— O que você não consegue sentir?

— Ontem eu senti um cheiro diferente vindo do Byun, mas hoje não sinto mais.

— Cheiro de lírio? — Yifan perguntou.

— Não. Era o leve cheiro característico que ômegas têm antes de ter o primeiro cio. Era o cheiro de um bebê.

O silêncio tomou conta daquela parte do jardim, apenas os resmungos dos bebês com as empregadas eram ouvidos e o choro que se acalmava de Minseok.

— Tem certeza disso? — Yifan questionou.

Minseok assentiu devagar.

— Eu não falei nada ontem sobre o cheiro porque achei que pudesse ser a minha mente me enganando por causa do sono e da situação, mas o Byun acordou vomitando e reclamou que a barriga estava doendo.

— Por que eu não senti nenhum cheiro? Faz dias que estou com ele.

— Talvez você tenha se acostumado ao cheiro dele ou pode não ter percebido por ter que ficar em alerta para os perigos da estrada, ou por causa do Byun estar doente.

— Se você tem certeza do que está dizendo, é melhor contar ao Baekhyun.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Como pai da criança, ele precisa saber.

— Sabendo do que houve, ele ficará em alerta numa próxima gravidez, Min. — Junmyeon ajudou ao alfa.

— Ah... Eu não sei. Se vocês quiserem contar para ele, façam por própria conta e risco, mas esperem ele melhorar. Ele realmente está doente, precisa de cuidados, e saber de algo assim não ajudará em nada.

— Vou ver como ele está. — Yifan anunciou.

— Não vá! Ele não quer ficar no mesmo cômodo que você e prometi a ele que você ficaria em outro quarto.

— Ele disse o motivo?

— Não.

Yifan coçou a nuca e suspirou.

— Tudo bem, mas me mantenha informado sobre a situação dele. Majestade, se me der licença, gostaria de ir verificar o meu cavalo.

Junmyeon permitiu com um aceno de cabeça e, assim que o alfa sumiu de vista, abraçou os ombros de Minseok e encostou a cabeça nele.

— Tem certeza do que disse?

— Ainda tem um teste que não fiz, mas preciso de uma folha específica que não tenho aqui. Poderia pedir para algum criado ir comprar na aldeia?

— Claro. No que ela irá ajudar?

— Quando eu colocá-la em um pouco de urina do príncipe, ela irá me revelar se realmente houve gravidez ou não.

Minseok aproveitou que Baekhyun ainda não tinha feito suas necessidades fisiológicas naquela manhã e ficou responsável de se livrar dos resíduos. Em outro cômodo, separou a urina em dois recipientes e colocou a folha em um deles. Junmyeon e Yifan esperavam pelo resultado junto dele e ficaram o observando andar de um lado ao outro.

— Então, se eu entendi bem — Junmyeon começou para afirmar o que Minseok havia dito no começo do teste. —, se a urina ficar na cor normal, não houve gravidez.

— Sim.

— Se ela ficar um pouco escura, ele está grávido.

— Uhum.

— Se ela ficar muito escuro, houve a perda.

— Se eu precisar explicar novamente, Junmyeon, irei desenhar e fazer você engolir!

Yifan arregalou os olhos e se virou para esconder sua vontade de rir.

— Tem certeza que irá falar assim com o seu rei?

— Tem certeza que irá falar assim com o pai dos seus filhos?

Junmyeon se viu sem saída e Yifan colocou a mão na boca para abafar um possível riso.

— Vocês não mudaram nem um pouco desde a última vez que os vi. — Yifan comentou quando sentiu que não riria caso abrisse a boca.

— Não faz ideia do quanto eu sofro nas mãos desse ômega. — Junmyeon se fez de coitado e se calou ao ver o olhar que Minseok lhe lançou, e fugiu para perto de Yifan.

Minseok preferiu não retrucar a fala de Junmyeon e voltou sua atenção ao teste. Ao se aproximar da mesa, viu que a urina do recipiente da folha estava muito escura.

— O que foi, Min? — Junmyeon perguntou ao notar a mudança de humor do parceiro.

— O Byun perdeu a criança.

Yifan se desencostou da parede e aproximou-se para ver os recipientes.

— Eu conto ao Baekhyun.

Minseok o encarou.

— Tem certeza?

— Ele precisa saber.

Minseok respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

— Espere ele se recuperar. Independente de tudo, ele está doente e precisa ser tratado. Quando ele se recuperar, se ainda for da sua vontade, conte para ele.

Baekhyun demorou quatro dias para se sentir bem o suficiente para sair do quarto onde estava sendo tratado. Nesse período de dias, Yifan não foi ao quarto vê-lo, obedecendo seu pedido de não estar na presença dele, e somente o avistou novamente quando saiu para caminhar no jardim do palácio acompanhado de Minseok. Durante a caminhada, conheceu os futuros herdeiros do reino e, como não conhecia a história de Minseok e Junmyeon, imaginou que ele era um ômega de sorte.

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun foi levado para um quarto mais confortável, onde não havia os itens de trabalho de Minseok, e cinco dias depois pediu para avisarem Yifan de que queria vê-lo. O alfa ficou animado ao saber e foi imediatamente para o quarto, mas, ao entrar, percebeu que não era um simples chamado para vê-lo e conversar coisas banais. Baekhyun não era burro, apenas demorou para perceber o que estava bem a sua frente e, sentado na cama, observando a faca que há muito havia ganhado, levantou o olhar para ver o alfa andando receoso até a frente da cama. Seu olhar encontrou o de Yifan quando este desviou a atenção da faca.

— Pretendia me enganar por quanto tempo?

Yifan suspeitou ao entrar no quarto, mas a pergunta confirmou que Baekhyun havia descoberto quem realmente era. Sem saber o que dizer, desviou o olhar para o chão.

— Como descobriu? — perguntou baixo após algum tempo.

— Minseok não estava te chamando de Kris e sim de Yifan, eu só demorei para perceber. Depois lembrei que você me chamou de alteza e, mesmo que sua ideia fosse soar sarcástico, aquilo tinha um fundo de verdade. — Baekhyun levantou-se da cama e começou a andar na direção do alfa que, mesmo percebendo que a faca estava sendo segurada com firmeza, não se moveu. — E, o mais importante, por que um alfa arriscaria a própria vida para salvar um ômega que não conhece?

— Você está me devendo vinte e cinco moedas de prata e duas de ouro. — ergueu a cabeça ao ter a faca de encontro a sua garganta e olhou o ômega nos olhos. — Eu te reconheci naquele dia que o sol escureceu, quando nos encontramos, e te ajudei porque sabia que você estaria com grandes problemas se fosse levado por aqueles caras.

— Você os conhecia?

— Não. Mas não é difícil de saber o que acontece com um ômega no meio de vários alfas. Uma hora dessas vocês já estaria... — calou-se ao sentir a lâmina ser pressionada e entendeu que ele não queria ouvir aquilo. Suspirou. — Eu queria te dizer quem eu era, mas sabia que você fugiria.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu não irei fugir agora?

Yifan ergueu os ombros.

— Como eu disse naquele dia, você é livre para ir embora quando quiser, não estou te obrigando a ficar comigo.

Baekhyun ficou calado por alguns segundos, o encarando.

— Não tem medo de que eu possa cortar a sua garganta? Ou acha que não sou capaz disso?

— Não sei que tipo de alfa você pensa que eu sou, mas não duvido de que seja capaz de fazer isso. Você sabe que não sou uma ameaça para você e o Baekhyun que eu conheço nunca mataria se não fosse necessário. — fez uma pequena pausa e acrescentou: — O Baekhyun que um dia conheci não era capaz de matar ninguém.

Baekhyun esperou que Yifan reagisse de algum modo, mas ao perceber que ele não pretendia agir, abaixou a faca e voltou para a cama.

— Aquele Baekhyun cresceu e não quer mais viver debaixo das asas do irmão ou ser obrigado a fazer o que é mandado. — colocou a faca em cima da cama. — O que aconteceu com você para estar viajando sozinho? Por que não está usando as roupas do reino Wu?

— Posso me sentar? — apontou para a cadeira ao lado da janela e viu Baekhyun fazer sinal de que não se importava. — Apesar de nossos motivos serem diferentes, você não é o único que passou por problemas e saiu do reino. — ao ver que Baekhyun prestava atenção no que dizia, continuou: — Eu não concordava com o que havia acontecido naquela noite em que o Lu Han morreu e passei anos sem conversar direito com o meu pai. Ano passado, quando completei vinte e quatro anos, fui informado de que me casaria com a herdeira de um reino vizinho e que iria governar o reino, além de que no futuro eu deveria juntar o território do reino com o de minha família, fazendo, assim, um grande reino. Junto a isso, eu estaria passando por cima do meu irmão, já que é ele quem deveria herdar por ser o primogênito, então, ao ver que eu não teria outra escolha, decidi me retirar do reino, deixando tudo para trás.

— Você não pensou que poderia morrer? Digo, há muitos perigos na estrada e temos o inverno, você ser um alfa não quer dizer que seja imune a essas coisas. Não tem medo?

— Claro que tenho medo e também pensei nos perigos, mas eu não podia aceitar o que meu pai estava fazendo... o que nossos pais estavam fazendo.

— Aquele dia no estábulo você disse que seus pais morreram, se você não está no reino Wu, quem está governando é o Yixing?

Yifan deu um pequeno sorriso feliz ao ver que Baekhyun ainda lembrava o nome de seu irmão.

— Sim. — estranhou de ver o garoto encolher as pernas, abraçá-las e apoiar o rosto nos joelhos. — O que foi?

— Eu não queria que aquela noite tivesse terminado daquele jeito. Por um tempo eu senti falta de conversar com o Yixing, ele era o único amigo que eu tinha.

— Você não se importava de ter que casar com ele?

— No início, eu fiquei bravo com meus pais, mas, mesmo novo, sabia que não adiantaria eu tentar debater com eles e como o Yixing era tão paciente comigo e não agia como se eu foi um incapaz, acho que bem no fundo eu não me importava. Era melhor me casar com alguém que me tratava bem do que com um completo desconhecido que me trataria como um objeto.

— Por que você saiu do seu reino?

— Por causa daquela história que o Lu Han nos contou na cabana dele, se lembra? — viu o alfa assentir. — Alguns dias antes do meu aniversário, apareceu uma cicatriz no meu dedo — levantou a mão para que Yifan pudesse ver a cicatriz. — e não sei como ela surgiu, então imaginei que minha alma gêmea estivesse procurando por mim, mas agora vejo que não tem sentido.

— O que não tem sentido?

Baekhyun o encarou por um breve momento e desviou o olhar para a cama.

— Lu Han disse que a minha alma gêmea estaria me procurando quando surgisse uma cicatriz que eu não saberia a origem e que nos encontraríamos quando o sol se tornasse escuro, mas a única pessoa que conheci naquele dia, e que não estava tentando me matar, é você. Entende por que não faz sentido? Nós somos de reinos rivais e nunca fomos amigos mesmo nos tempos de paz.

Yifan se lembrava de sua parte na história que Lu Han havia contado e também se lembrava da conversa particular que havia tido com ele na beira do lago, onde lhe foi dito que se casaria com Baekhyun.

— Eu não acreditava nas palavras de Lu Han e ainda não sei se devo acreditar, não quero ser guiado por falsas esperanças, mas quanto a sermos de reinos inimigos, espero que isso não atrapalhe... o relacionamento que temos agora.

— Você não se importa de sermos de reinos inimigos?

— Não, porque te conheço o suficiente para saber que não aceita as escolhas de nossos pais. Você se importa?

Baekhyun não respondeu de imediato.

— Depois de tudo que passamos, não posso ser idiota de me importar, mas eu ainda estou bravo por ter escondido quem você realmente é.

Yifan fez uma reverência, sentado.

— Peço desculpas por isso, mas foi necessário.

— Irei perdoá-lo dentro de alguns dias. — deu um sorrisinho ao ver que Yifan havia achado graça de sua fala. — Qual foi a sua parte da história do Lu? Eu não me lembro direito.

— Ah... — Yifan arrumou sua posição na cadeira para tardar sua fala e poder pensar no que dizer. — Algo sobre eu ganhar uma cicatriz quando encontrasse a alma gêmea.

— Você ganhou alguma cicatriz no dia que nos conhecemos?

— Talvez.

— A flechada que você levou no ombro... — murmurou ao se lembrar do ferimento alheia.

— É.

— Você conheceu outra pessoa naquele dia?

— Não sei. — mentiu. Ele havia visto pessoas pela estrada, mas não parou para conversar e conhecer nenhuma, apenas Baekhyun. Yifan notou que o príncipe estava pensativo. — O que foi?

— Você vai me achar maluco, mas percebeu que toda essa história está indicando que as almas gêmeas somos nós? Digo, eu conheci somente você naquele dia e você conheceu a mim, então... — Yifan começou a gargalhar, fazendo Baekhyun cruzar os braços emburrado. — Continua sendo o mesmo Yifan de antigamente, só que mais falante.

— Desculpe-me. Pense comigo, se fosse para nós dois sermos almas gêmeas, você não acha que o Lu Han teria nos dito naquele dia? Por que ele faria um mistério em cima disso? Além de que eu não gosto de você e você gosta do Jongin, então essa história não faz sentido para mim.

Baekhyun gostaria de negar que não havia ficado chateado de ouvir que o alfa não gostava dele e Yifan fingiu que não havia ficado incomodado com sua própria fala.

— Jongin? Por que acha que gosto dele?

— Você vivia grudado nele e era óbvio que ele gostava de você! Aposto que ele não te fazia nada porque você era novo e ele não queria perder a cabeça caso alguém descobrisse.

— Ele... Jongin sempre foi um cavalheiro comigo, sempre me ajudou e nunca me fez nada sem que eu permitisse! E eu não gosto dele, não assim!

— E por que você está ficando vermelho?

— Porque você está me provocando! Argh! Cale a boca, alfa!

Yifan riu da situação de Baekhyun e no fundo se sentiu incomodado.

— Você se envolveu com ele, não é?

Baekhyun parou de tatear as bochechas quentes e o encarou.

— Como assim?

— Você se deitou com ele.

— Ah. — Baekhyun entendeu sobre o que ele estava falando. — Sim. Ele foi o único, antes que pense que eu tenha me deitado com vários.

Yifan respirou fundo e pensou que aquela informação confirmava quem seria o pai da criança que Baekhyun havia perdido.

— Baek... — pensou em contar sobre a criança, mas desistiu ao ver o garoto esperando que continuasse a falar. — Não, não é nada. Eu... — levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a porta. — Eu vou te deixar em paz agora, acredito que tenha conversado comigo sobre o que queria saber.

— Sim. Obrigado por não ter tentado mentir novamente.

— Peço desculpas por ter escondido a minha identidade.

Baekhyun assentiu satisfeito e o viu sair do quarto. Sozinho, deitou-se na cama, abraçou a coberta e pensou no quanto se sentia aliviado por estar na companhia de Yifan, alguém que já conhecia e sabia que não lhe faria mal. Ouviu batidas leves na porta e viu Minseok abrir uma fresta para verificar se podia entrar.

— Estou te atrapalhando?

— Não.

— Vim trazer o seu remédio. Está tudo bem? Vi que o Yifan saiu daqui.

— Nós estávamos apenas conversando.

— Ele te disse algo?

— Sobre?

— Hum... Nada. — pigarreou. — Você parece estar bem melhor.

— Sim, mas ainda me sinto cansado.

— É normal, logo você estará totalmente bem.

Baekhyun concordou com um aceno e preparou-se para beber o remédio com gosto horrível. A careta ao bebê-lo foi inevitável, assim como o riso de Minseok.

— Esse remédio é horrível!

— Eu sei, mas logo você estará bem e não precisará beber mais. Vou te deixar descansar. Posso vir te buscar mais tarde para uma volta no jardim, se quiser.

— Irei adorar.

Minseok sorriu em resposta e fez menção de sair, mas parou na porta ao ouvir ser chamado.

— Minseok, o que você acha do Yifan?

— Em que sentido?

— Você parece conhecê-lo. Se eu tivesse que decidir se ele é bom ou ruim, o que você diria para me ajudar?

— É a primeira vez que te ouço o chamando pelo nome. Por que o chamava de Kris?

— Quando nos encontramos, eu não sabia quem ele era e ele me disse que o nome era Kris.

— Ah, entendo. Bem, eu não o conheço tão bem quanto o Junmyeon e talvez você até o conheça melhor do que eu, mas eu diria que ele é uma boa pessoa. Nunca ouvi alguém falar mal dele. Isso ajuda?

— Sim, obrigado.

Minseok assentiu e retirou-se.

A semana passou e Baekhyun e Yifan ficaram mais amigáveis um com o outro. Quando se encontravam no jardim do palácio, era o Byun quem iniciava uma conversa e, com o tempo, percebeu que realmente era o jeito de Yifan ser mais calado, porém, era um ótimo ouvinte e observador.

Yifan esperou que Baekhyun se recuperasse completamente para informá-lo sobre a perda da criança. Contextualizou sobre o que iria falar, fazendo-o se lembrar do que havia acontecido nos dias que ficaram na fazenda, e o deu a notícia em seu tom mais baixo e calmo possível. Baekhyun não reagiu de imediato e começou a rir quando entendeu a história toda, mas seu riso acabou ao perceber que Junmyeon e Minseok, que acompanhavam Yifan no momento, não demonstravam ser uma brincadeira. Baekhyun ficou em silêncio e sem se mover até Minseok questionar, preocupado, se ele estava bem. Sem respondê-lo, pediu que todos saíssem do quarto e deitou-se encolhido de costas para a porta, e esperou estar sozinho para começar a chorar.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Yifan sentou-se no chão ao lado da porta e avisou aos Kim que ficaria ali tomando conta de Baekhyun. Quando ficou sozinho, liberou seu cheiro na esperança de que ajudasse a acalmar o ômega dentro do quarto.

**xxx**

Jongin estava sentado ao trono quando Kyungsoo entrou no salão real para informá-lo sobre os príncipes. O rei usurpador já estava irritado por, logo Jongdae, o alfa mais incapaz que já havia conhecido, ter conseguido escapar e sumir da vista de todos, quando Kyungsoo anunciou que Sehun havia matado seus homens e conseguido fugir.

— Por que essa notícia demorou tanto para chegar até mim? Faz dias que seus homens foram atrás dos príncipes!

— É difícil rastrear homens mortos, Jongin.

Jongin levantou-se do trono e aproximou-se ameaçadoramente do beta.

— Da próxima vez, mande homens melhores para fazer o serviço, senão eu irei... — parou ao sentir uma ponta afiada na barriga.

— Está me ameaçando, Majestade? — viu o Kim olhar para os guardas que faziam sua segurança. — Não se esqueça que fui eu quem te deu a maioria desses homens. Um sinal meu e seu breve reinado acaba.

Jongin não escondeu uma careta irritada e bufou.

— Alguma notícia boa?

— Antes de eu dar a boa notícia, devo informá-lo que Baekhyun foi localizado. Meus homens o viram indo para o reino Kim.

— E por que não o mataram?

— Ele está acompanhado.

— Qual o problema? Mate a pessoa também!

— Acredito que Vossa Majestade irá gostar de saber que ele está acompanhado de Wu Yifan. — Ao ver o rosto de Jongin ser tomado de ódio ao se recordar quem era o dono daquele nome, Kyungsoo guardou a faca e andou até o trono, onde se sentou bem à vontade. — Eu me pergunto: o que devo fazer? O Wu não estava nos planos.

Os planos de Jongin para tomar o trono Byun eram perfeitos, pelo menos na cabeça do alfa. Deveria esperar Baekhyun fugir e Sehun ir atrás dele para mandar seus homens matá-los, algo que julgou não ser difícil. Com a ausência dos príncipes, deveria matar o rei e seus fiéis guardas e manter Jongdae como prisioneiro para caso algo desse errado, mas seu erro foi ter poupado a vida de Irene e a colocado junto do príncipe na cela. Porém, seu maior erro foi não ter acabado com a vida dos príncipes com suas próprias mãos.

Jongin virou-se para Kyungsoo que, se fosse um beta normal, temeria seu olhar raivoso.

— Mate Wu Yifan.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

— Fácil falar. — fez sinal de dinheiro com os dedos. — Preciso de mais homens para essa tarefa.

— Dinheiro não é problema!

— Bom saber. — deu um sorriso sarcástico e levantou-se para se aproximar do alfa. — A boa notícia, Jongin, é que localizei o príncipe Jongdae. — passou as mãos pelos ombros do alfa para ajeitar sua vestimenta. — Ele está no reino Lee, na casa de aldeões, e já mandei alguns homens atrás dele. — sem qualquer sinal de medo, Kyungsoo apertou uma bochecha do monarca como se ele fosse uma criança. — Agora, seja um bom rei e mande uma quantia generosa de dinheiro para o meu quarto. Amanhã, sairei para contratar novos homens para o trabalho.

Jongin observou o beta lhe dar as costas e sair do salão. Enquanto passava a mão na bochecha, percebeu que um guarda o olhava e, imaginando que ele pudesse estar duvidando de seu poder diante Kyungsoo, mandou dois guardas levarem-no para a prisão.


	11. Guerreiro versus arqueiro

Os dias se passaram e Baekhyun se recusava a conversar com qualquer um que tentasse animá-lo. O que deixava a todos menos preocupados era que ele ainda comia e raramente saia sozinho para o jardim, mas temiam pelo momento em que pararia. Sua situação estava preocupando Yifan que, noite após noite, permanecia zelando por ele na porta do quarto e o observava de longe em seus curtos passeios no jardim.

Certo dia, enquanto vigiava a entrada do aposento, Yifan percebeu a aproximação de Minseok e cessou o cheiro que liberava para confortar Baekhyun, e o observou se aproximar. O Kim, percebendo os resquícios do cheiro do alfa, sorriu minimamente.

— Você gosta dele.

Yifan arregalou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

— Ele é um amigo.

— Eu conheço os sinais, Yifan. Um simples amigo não ficaria guardando a porta do quarto durante todos esses dias, não usaria seu cheiro para acalmá-lo e não o vigiaria durante os passeios. Você está incomodado com o fato de ele estar sofrendo e não pode fazer nada para mudar.

— Eu não quero ser rude com você, mas o que você quer?

Minseok sorriu compreensivo.

— Vim avisar que Junmyeon está te chamando no salão de reuniões.

— Aconteceu algo?

— Muitas coisas, mas não tenho permissão para dizer. Junmyeon não gosta de esperar muito, então aconselho que vá logo. — viu o alfa olhar para a porta. — Eu ficarei aqui no seu lugar, pode ficar despreocupado. — percebendo que ele ainda estava receoso, suspirou. — Se algo acontecer, eu te aviso.

Yifan respirou fundo e assentiu antes de se distanciar.

Minseok esperou não ver mais o alfa para entrar no quarto. Encontrou Baekhyun sentado na cama, olhando para sua faca, e aproximou-se dele, obtendo atenção somente quando o tocou na testa para verificar a temperatura.

— Como se sente? — Minseok o viu desviar os olhos. Suspirou e sentou-se na cama de frente para ele. — Todos estão preocupados com você, faz dias que não conversa com a gente.

Baekhyun guardou a faca debaixo de seu travesseiro e voltou a atenção para o curandeiro.

— Estou com vergonha.

— Do quê?

— Vergonha de que um alfa, que mal conheço, conhece meu corpo melhor do que eu. Eu deveria saber que estava esperando uma criança, mas fui irresponsável e duvidei da suspeita do Wu.

— Você também estava doente, isso colaborou para que você não percebesse.

— Então como que o Wu poderia deduzir que eu estava grávido?

— Bem, acho que é a primeira coisa que passaria na mente de um alfa ao encontrar um ômega passando mal, além de que ele... nada.

— O quê?

Minseok suspirou.

— Não sei se você percebeu, mas ele está vigiando a sua porta nesses últimos dias. — viu o garoto assentir. — Baek, o Yifan se preocupa com você.

— E o que isso tem a ver com a gravidez?

— Provavelmente, se você confirmasse que poderia estar grávido, ele teria cuidado melhor de você. O Yifan é complicado de entender, já que ele não é de conversar muito, mas sei que ele é um poço de preocupação com quem ele gosta.

— Eu não quero preocupar ninguém, eu... eu não sei o que fazer. Eu deveria voltar para casa e contar para o Jongin que perdi uma criança dele? Sei que o Jongin gosta de mim, mas temo que ele vá ficar bravo, ainda mais sabendo que isso aconteceu durante a procura pela minha alma gêmea.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia voltar para casa agora. — Minseok percebeu o que tinha dito ao ver o olhar atento do garoto e pensou em uma mentira para dizer. — Se você teme que ele possa ficar bravo, é melhor não arriscar, e não se sabe como seu pai irá reagir ao te ver de volta.

— Então, o que devo fazer?

— Parar de preocupar o Yifan já é um bom começo.

Baekhyun o encarou enquanto tentava entender o que aquelas palavras significavam e assentiu ao compreendê-las.

Yifan esperou que o guarda anunciasse sua chegada ao salão e entrou ao ter permissão. Junmyeon estava sentado à ponta da grande mesa e fez sinal para que se aproximasse e sentasse na cadeira mais próxima, e fez sinal para que os guardas saíssem. Assim que Yifan se sentou, Junmyeon dobrou a carta que lia enquanto o esperava e a colocou junto dos pergaminhos que lera mais cedo.

— Seu irmão chegou em segurança ao reino Wu, é uma carta dele. Zitao me contou em particular que havia te encontrado na estrada, então achei que você deveria saber que ele chegou em segurança.

— Obrigado.

— Mas não foi para falar sobre isso que te chamei aqui. Eu não tenho notícias boas.

— Se for sobre os meus pais, já estou sabendo.

— A morte dos seus pais não é nem o começo do problema, Yifan. Claro, sinto muito pela sua perda e me desculpe se pareci indelicado agora, mas como eu estava ao lado do Yixing no período de luto e sei dos novos problemas, sei que você vai compreender que tenho razão ao dizer isso.

— Tudo bem. Como me exilei, não me sinto no direito de ficar em luto por eles, já que tenho um pedaço da culpa.

Junmyeon assentiu satisfeito e encostou-se na cadeira.

— Eu te chamei para informá-lo sobre a situação do reino Byun.

— Reino Byun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Junmyeon deu um riso e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

— Não sei nem por onde começar. — respirou fundo e, percebendo que Yifan não falaria nada, continuou: — Sehun e uma guarda pessoal estiveram aqui na mesma semana que Yixing, eles se encontraram e, diferente do que eu imaginava, foram pacíficos, mas não é esse o ponto que quero chegar. Sehun saiu do reino para procurar o Baekhyun e, enquanto isso, o reino foi tomado. — viu Yifan o olhar diretamente ao compreender o que havia dito. — O rei Byun foi morto na frente do filho mais novo e o trono foi usurpado. Não sei nem o que poderia ter acontecido com o príncipe Jongdae se Irene, a guarda pessoal do Sehun, não tivesse bolado um plano de fuga, mas os dois tiveram que se separar ao fugirem do palácio e ninguém sabe para onde ele pode ter ido.

— Quem tomou o trono?

— Um conde alfa chamado Jongin. — Junmyeon viu a face de Yifan mudar completamente para ódio e, se não estivesse sentado e ciente de que ele não lhe faria mal, teria recuado. — O conhece?

— Sim. — rosnou. — Nós não nos dávamos bem quando os reinos eram amigos. Ele é o pai da criança que o Baekhyun perdeu.

Junmyeon fez cara de espanto.

— Ah, compreendo. Eu esperei que vocês descansassem por alguns dias para que eu pudesse contar a notícia e debater sobre o que poderia ser feito.

— Os Byun devem tomar o trono de volta!

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas não é tão simples.

— O que mais que eu não sei?

— Bem, esse Jongin tem um caçador de recompensas trabalhando para ele. Um tal de Do Kyungsoo, um beta.

— Já ouvi esse nome.

— E... Sehun tentou criar uma aliança comigo e com o seu irmão, mas Yixing se recusa a ajudar. Eu sei qual é a força dos soldados dos Byun e de seus aliados e sei que apenas os meus soldados não darão conta de vencê-los Não posso sacrificá-los em uma luta incerta e que não é minha.

— Por que Yixing não quer ajudar?

— Porque ele não quer ser rei.

Yifan calou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

— Sehun pediu ajuda para ele?

— Sim, e só terá ajuda se você aceitar governar o reino Wu.

— Você não pode tentar fazer o Yixing mudar de ideia? Ele é o seu noivo.

— Já tentei.

— Você irá se casar com ele, o exército será seu.

— Não, não será. O nosso casamento tem vários acordos e um deles é que o exército Wu não será meu. Eu irei me casar com o seu irmão para ajudá-lo a governar, para não deixar o reino passar fome e nem perecer, mas em uma situação de guerra, o exército irá responder ao seu irmão, eu apenas irei orientar.

— Yixing tem o Zitao para ajudá-lo nisso.

Junmyeon o olhou sério e Yifan percebeu o que havia dito e abaixou a cabeça.

— Zitao pode ser o guarda pessoal do seu irmão, mas até ele precisa de ordens de um superior que saiba o que está fazendo. Yixing não foi treinado para lutar e não foi educado para governar. Ele precisa de ajuda, senão será questão de tempo até o trono Wu ser usurpado.

Yifan o encarou.

— Alguém quer tomar o trono Wu?

— Não que eu saiba, mas não é difícil de deduzir que isso possa acontecer com um rei fraco.

— O rei Byun não era fraco.

— Realmente não era, mas foi enganado. Jongin aproveitou a ausência dos príncipes e da confiança que todos tinham por ele.

Yifan ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

— Quando que será o casamento?

— Em menos de um mês. O casamento será cancelado e a aliança continuará caso você aceite o trono.

Yifan respirou fundo e levantou-se.

— Era isso o que tinha para me dizer?

— Hum, sim. Baekhyun está melhor?

— Acredito que sim.

— Podem ficar no meu reino pelo tempo que precisarem.

— Obrigado. Posso pedir uma coisa?

— Claro.

— Permite que eu treine com os seus soldados?

Junmyeon deu um riso divertido.

— Claro! Irei adorar te ver tomar uma surra deles.

Yifan deu um pequeno sorriso e fez uma reverência respeitosa.

— Por favor, cuide bem do meu irmão.

Junmyeon o observou sair do salão e, ao estar sozinho, encostou-se na cadeira e suspirou pensativo.

Após dois dias, Baekhyun decidiu que não ficaria mais abatido pela perda do bebê e que não deixaria Yifan preocupado consigo. Vestiu a nova roupa com as cores do reino Kim que Minseok lhe dera, prendeu a faca na fita que amarrava o traje e saiu do quarto. Caminhou decidido por alguns metros até perceber que não fazia ideia para onde estava indo.

— Procurando o Yifan?

Baekhyun virou-se para trás e viu Minseok se aproximando.

— Eu não...

— Vem comigo.

Baekhyun observou-o passar por si e o seguiu em silêncio. Ao passarem por um grande portão aberto, estranhou de estarem na área de treinamento dos soldados e, ao pensar em questionar o que estavam fazendo ali, assustou-se com o grito de um dos homens. Viu Minseok parado olhando para si, fazendo sinal para que continuasse andando, e logo viu Junmyeon sentado observando o treinamento.

Minseok aproximou-se do rei e o avisou que Baekhyun estava ali. Junmyeon olhou para onde o garoto estava e fez sinal para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Baekhyun aproximou-se, mas não se sentou.

— Minseok tinha me dito que estava melhor e fico feliz de vê-lo fora daquele quarto.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

Junmyeon suspirou, incomodado.

— Eu não fiz nada. Se quer agradecer, agradeça ao Minseok.

Baekhyun olhou para o curandeiro.

— Está tudo bem, não precisa me agradecer.

Baekhyun fez uma rápida reverência e virou-se para onde os homens treinavam ao ouvir um baque.

— Argh! O maldito é realmente é bom! — Junmyeon resmungou.

Baekhyun ficou confuso com o que estava acontecendo e espantou-se ao ver Yifan de pé na arena de treinamento com cinco soldados caídos.

— Por que ele está ali?

— Hum? Ah! Yifan está treinando nesses últimos dois dias.

— Ele não pensou que ele pode se machucar? Por que permitiu que ele treinasse?

Minseok tentou interferir com medo de Junmyeon achar ruim a atitude do Byun, mas foi impedido por um sinal de mão do monarca.

— Está preocupado com ele? — Junmyeon apoiou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e apoiou o queixo na mão, e completou, sorrindo: — Por que não fala para ele que tem medo de que ele se machuque?

Baekhyun paralisou por alguns segundos e, irritado, bufou e virou-se. Ao ver que os arqueiros do reino treinavam ao longe, ignorou o que Junmyeon falava e avançou para o campo de treinamento. Levou mais tempo do que imaginava que levaria para chegar onde os arqueiros estavam e, sem pedir permissão, foi direto para onde os arcos e flechas estavam expostos. Escolheu um arco e pegou uma aljava com dez flechas. O líder dos arqueiros gritou com o garoto, perguntando o que estava fazendo, mas ao ser ignorado, olhou para o rei e o viu fazer sinal para que o deixasse em paz.

Baekhyun voltou todo o caminho e, ao chegar onde desejava, estava com a respiração pesada. Esperou alguns segundos para que o cansaço da caminhada amenizasse e respirou fundo enquanto posicionava uma flecha no arco. Quando Yifan derrubou o segundo soldado da nova leva de treinamento, Baekhyun disparou.

A flecha passou ao lado da cabeça do Wu e acima da cabeça do soldado que se aproximava para atacá-lo, e só parou ao atingir a parede onde ficavam as espadas de madeira. Tanto os soldados quanto Yifan ficaram surpresos com o ataque surpresa e olharam para onde havia vindo a flecha. Diferente de Yifan, os soldados olharam para o rei e se retiraram ao seu sinal.

Nos segundos iniciais, Yifan sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ver Baekhyun ali, mas sua alegria passou ao perceber que o garoto atiraria outra flecha em sua direção e que não parecia que erraria o alvo de propósito. Quando viu que Baekhyun soltaria a flecha, Yifan abaixou-se a tempo e olhou para trás para ver onde ela havia atingido e olhou assustado para o autor do disparo.

— Está maluco? O que está fazendo? Quer me matar?

— Fiquei sabendo que quer treinar. Que graça tem de treinar com outros soldados? — posicionou outra flecha e apontou para o Wu. — Se eu fosse você, correria.

Yifan tirou seu pé a tempo e viu a flecha acertar o chão onde estava. Percebendo que Baekhyun estava falando sério, começou a correr. Enquanto corria, Yifan percebeu que Baekhyun somente disparava quando tentava se aproximar dele e esperou que o número de flechas na aljava chegasse a dois para começar a se aproximar.

Baekhyun pegou a penúltima flecha da aljava, a posicionou no arco e se preparou para atirar ao ver o alfa se aproximar com a respiração pesada. Percebendo que Yifan estava focando na aproximação, o alertou que atiraria se ele se aproximasse mais. Como seu aviso não o amedrontou, disparou de modo que a flecha passasse ao lado do braço alheio, mas um movimento inesperado do alfa a fez acertar o braço de raspão. Yifan parou de se aproximar e levou a mão ao ferimento.

Preocupado com que pudesse tê-lo machucado seriamente, Baekhyun aproximou-se com a guarda baixa e, enquanto verificava o ferimento, sentiu-se ser empurrado e segurou-se na roupa de Yifan, o que fez com que ele caísse junto.

— Por que me empurrou? — perguntou bravo enquanto sentia as costas doerem e o peso do alfa em cima de si. Assustou-se ao vê-lo pressionar o antebraço em seu peito. — O que está fazendo?

— Não queria que eu treinasse? Arqueiros são ótimos em situações em que podem atacar de longe, então estou curioso para saber o que fariam ao se depararem com uma situação em que estão próximos do inimigo.

Baekhyun começou a pensar no que poderia fazer, mas sua atenção estava focada no braço que agora se aproximava de seu pescoço. Tentou empurrar Yifan, mas ele era forte e resistia às mãos contra seu corpo. Tentou chutá-lo, mas teve suas pernas presas pelas pernas alheias. Ao pensar em se entregar, lembrou-se de sua faca amarrada na faixa e, tentando não demonstrar o que faria, levou a mão até ela.

Yifan fingiu que não havia percebido o que ele faria e o deixou tirar a faca da bainha, então levou sua mão até a dele. Facilmente, seus dedos tiraram a faca da mão de Baekhyun e, inconscientemente, os entrelaçou aos dele. Viu Baekhyun olhar em seus olhos e, após alguns segundos, percebeu o que estava fazendo. Levantou-se em um pulo e se retirou rapidamente da arena.

Junmyeon acompanhou com os olhos o caminho que Yifan fez e voltou sua atenção ao Byun ao vê-lo se levantar e se preparar para atirar a última flecha, mas algo o fez desistir, largar o arco e a aljava, e sair pelo lado oposto. Viu Minseok sentar-se ao seu lado e respirar fundo com as mãos no rosto.

— Tudo bem?

— Eu estava com medo deles acabarem se matando! — ao ouvir um risinho, o olhou incrédulo. — Como consegue rir com essa situação?

— Eles só estavam treinando, Min, mas... eu queria saber o que houve para eles saírem daquele jeito.

Minseok revirou os olhos.

Baekhyun e Yifan somente se encontraram novamente na manhã do dia seguinte. Com uma cesta de frutas, o Byun procurou pelo Wu e o encontrou acompanhado perto do lago, mas não se aproximou ao ver que estava concentrado na conversa com o soldado. Imaginou qual poderia ser o assunto, já que ambos pareciam animados e, ao ver Yifan fazer um movimento ilustrando um ataque de espada, percebeu que era sobre treinamento e bufou.

O soldado notou a presença do príncipe Byun e o fez uma reverência, o que chamou a atenção de Yifan que virou-se para vê-lo, em seguida reverenciou o Wu e se retirou.

Yifan virou-se para o lado oposto e começou a se retirar, mas parou ao ouvir Baekhyun falar consigo.

— Desculpe-me por ter atirado flechas em você. — Yifan respirou fundo e virou-se para o lago, e percebeu a aproximação do garoto. — Eu trouxe uma cesta de frutas, imaginei que você pudesse comer o desjejum comigo.

— Já comi.

— Minseok disse que não. Por que está tentando fugir de mim?

Yifan virou-se para ele e observou ao redor enquanto pensava no real motivo.

— Porque estou com vergonha. — confessou.

— Hã? Por quê?

— Quando eu fui tirar a faca da sua mão, eu...

— Ah! Ah! Aquilo. Hum... Está tudo bem! — Yifan viu as bochechas do garoto adotarem um tom rosado. — Confesso que também estou com vergonha, mas meu motivo é outro. — vendo que Yifan parecia interessado, continuou: — Eu estou envergonhado por você me conhecer melhor do que eu mesmo.

— Como assim?

— Você havia deduzido que eu... estava grávido e eu fiquei bravo com você. — Baekhyun recuou um passo e fez uma reverência respeitosa. — Desculpe-me por tê-lo feito ficar preocupado comigo e obrigado por cuidar de mim.

Yifan apressou-se em pegar a cesta e fazer Baekhyun se levantar, e olhou ao redor para ver se alguém tinha presenciado a cena.

— Não precisa se desculpar e nem agradecer.

— Mas...

— Vamos encerrar esse assunto. Onde quer comer?

— Hã? Comer?

— As frutas! — levantou a cesta na frente do rosto do Byun. — Você as trouxe e já esqueceu? Argh!

Baekhyun fez cara de desgosto, mas acabou por rir.

— Acho que aqui está bom, temos uma visão bonita do lago. Consigo até para ver os peixes.

— Vamos um pouco para lá. — apontou para outro local. — Vi algumas formigas por aqui.

Yifan andou na frente para escolher o local ideal e sentou-se na grama onde viu que não havia formigas. Baekhyun sentou-se com ele e pegou a cesta de frutas para mostrá-lo as lichias, uma das frutas que a compunham.

— Se eu não me esqueci, é a sua favorita, certo?

Baekhyun podia jurar que viu os olhos de Yifan brilharem ao verem as pequenas frutas de casca vermelha em sua mão.

— Como conseguiu? Posso? — apontou para as frutas.

Baekhyun riu.

— Claro! Peguei para você.

— Como que você conseguiu pegá-las? Junmyeon não deixou eu pegar nenhuma. — resmungou.

— Digamos que eu já tenho certa influência no reino Kim. — se vangloriou.

Yifan o encarou.

— E essa influência se chama Minseok?

Baekhyun gargalhou e concordou várias vezes com a cabeça.

— Pare de falar e coma antes que o Junmyeon descubra o pequeno furto.

Yifan arregalou os olhos.

— Não me diga que você roubou!

— Seria roubo se o Minseok pegou para mim?

Yifan fez uma careta de derrota e suspirou.

— Você é maluco.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Você ainda irá me agradecer por ter pegado essas lichias! — Yifan revirou os olhos e descascou a pequena fruta, mordeu um pedaço de sua carne e arregalou os olhos ao sentir o gosto adocicado.

— Fico feliz que tenha lembrado de que eu gosto de lichias.

Baekhyun o encarou por alguns segundos e viu que Yifan parecia distraído ao dizer. Começou a rir ao sentir vergonha por lembrar-se daquele detalhe e descascou uma nêspera para comer.

Junmyeon percebera o número reduzido de lichias em seu pomar naquela manhã, mas somente compreendeu o motivo quando flagrou Baekhyun agradecendo Minseok pela ajuda pouco antes do almoço. De início, ficou bravo com os dois, mas, ao ficar sozinho com o ômega Kim, deixou-se levar por sua boa lábia sobre ter pegado as frutas para ajudar a relação do Byun com o Wu.

**xxx**

Jongdae se via eternamente grato à ajuda dos Lee e, como meio de retribuir uma pequena parcela de sua gratidão, os ajudava com o trabalho árduo no campo. De início, achou horrível as dores no corpo e o sol quente do meio-dia, mas quando recebeu os frutos de seu trabalho, sentiu-se bem por ter conseguido ajudar em algo. Sentia-se feliz naquele lugar simples com pessoas simples que faziam coisas simples que nunca se esqueceria. Porém, com a onda de azar que amaldiçoava a família Byun, toda a alegria do jovem príncipe chegaria ao fim no meio da tarde de um dia ensolarado.

Jeno, que havia saído de casa para ir ao reino Byun após o almoço, largou suas vendas ao cuidado de um amigo após ficar sabendo que os soldados do rei estavam procurando pelo príncipe perdido e que estavam indo para uma fazenda no reino Lee, e voltou correndo para casa. Surgiu correndo no campo de plantação, gritando para que Jongdae e Donghyuck entrassem em casa e trancou a porta assim que todos estavam seguros.

— O que está acontecendo? — Donghyuck perguntou assustado.

— Os soldados do reino Byun estão procurando pelo Jongdae, mas, depois do que houve, é óbvio que são soldados do Jongin.

— Você acha que eles sabem que estou aqui?

— Pelo que me falaram, sim. Eles podem chegar a qualquer momento. Precisamos te esconder. Cadê o Mark?

— Foi buscar leite.

— Ele está com a carroça?

— Sim.

— Droga!

— Eu preciso sair daqui para o bem de vocês. — Jongdae disse.

— E para onde vai? — Donghyuck questionou.

— Não sei. Qualquer lugar. Se meus irmãos estiverem vivos, devem estar em algum lugar, preciso encontrá-los.

Quando Donghyuck começou a protestar, ouviram batidas na porta e se entreolharam. Jeno foi o primeiro a reagir e rapidamente pegou uma de suas capas e a colocou no alfa.

— Saia pelos fundos. — falou baixo e olhou para o irmão que o encarava incrédulo. — Desculpe, mas é preciso que ele vá.

Uma voz forte e desconhecida ordenou que eles abrissem a porta.

Jongdae respirou fundo e aceitou sua situação. Reverenciou os irmãos Lee e apressou-se em fugir pelo caminho indicado.

— Donghyuck, se esconda. — mandou em tom baixo.

— Onde?

— Não sei. Tente se esconder em algum lugar, não me diga onde. Só saia quando me ouvir dizer que está tudo bem. Vá!

Donghyuck correu para os fundos e se escondeu atrás dos sacos de farinhas e grãos da despensa. Sua esperança era de que os cheiros das ervas ajudassem a esconder seu cheiro.

Jeno abriu a porta e sorriu para o homem com cara de poucos amigos que havia batido nela, mas seu sorriso cessou ao ver que Mark estava sendo segurado por um dos soldados.

— Algum problema, senhor?

— Estamos procurando pelo príncipe Byun Jongdae. Temos informações de que ele foi visto aqui.

Jeno deu um riso sem graça e coçou a nuca.

— Príncipe? Príncipe Byun Jongdae? Ah... Por que ele estaria aqui?

— Ele fugiu do reino Byun. Por favor, nos entregue o príncipe.

— Ah! Eu bem que gostaria de ajudá-los, mas ele não está aqui.

Jeno achava impossível que a face do homem pudesse ficar mais séria, mas a sua resposta ao pedido mostrou que era possível.

— Lee Jeno, certo? Pelo bem do seu cunhado, seria melhor você me entregar o príncipe Byun.

— Co... Como sabe o meu nome?

Jeno viu o homem sorrir e só então percebeu que suas roupas eram diferentes dos soldados que o acompanhavam.

— Você vende seus produtos no reino Byun, senhor Lee, e não pense que sou um soldado.

Jeno ficou calado e lembrou-se vagamente de ver aquele homem andar pelo mercado como se estivesse colhendo informações secretas.

— Do Kyungsoo. — sussurrou para si mesmo.

Kyungsoo sorriu minimamente.

— Agora, Jeno, me entregue o príncipe, senão eu mato o seu cunhado na frente do seu irmão. — olhou para trás de Jeno e viu o alfa seguir seu olhar e ficar tenso ao ver o irmão com a face estampada de pavor. — Olá, Donghyuck.

Jeno pensou em mandar que ele fugisse, mas refletiu melhor e percebeu que isso apenas aumentaria a suspeita de que o príncipe estivera ali. Quando um guarda aproximou-se de Kyungsoo e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, sentiu seu corpo gelar ao ganhar um olhar sério do beta.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e fez sinal para que os guardas fossem atrás do príncipe que havia sido avistado correndo em direção da floresta. Em seguida, fez sinal para que soltassem o Lee e este entrou correndo e foi acolhido pelos braços de seu ômega. Kyungsoo permaneceu parado na entrada da casa, observando os três Lee enquanto decidia que fim daria àquela família.

— E pensar que mandei meus homens atrás de vocês e eles não conseguiram encontrá-los. — respirou fundo. — Se quer trabalho bem feito, faça você mesmo. — sem permissão, entrou na casa e foi até a cozinha, onde pegou um pano. — Não tenho ordens para matá-los e nem motivos para isso, mas aqui fica o meu aviso — aproximou-se de Jeno e rapidamente sacou a espada e o fez um corte profundo na região da costela. O alfa gritou de dor e caiu de joelhos, rapidamente sendo amparado pela família. —: se eu souber que estão protegendo os outros Byun ou que sabem onde eles estão, não esperem que eu tenha piedade. — limpou a espada com o pano e o jogou no chão, e guardou a espada na bainha. — Tenham um bom dia.


	12. Reino Sun

Jongdae já não aguentava mais correr, fazia três dias que estava fugindo dos homens de Kyungsoo. Quando parava para dormir, apenas conseguia cochilar por alguns minutos até ouvir os passos e gritos dos homens se aproximando.

Ao chegar em uma clareira no meio da floresta, parou de correr. Suas pernas tremiam de fraqueza, sua barriga doía de fome, sentia todo seu corpo fraco por causa do sono privado. Quando pensou em se ajoelhar e se entregar ao que o destino havia lhe preparado, foi atingido por algo grande e pesado e lançado ao chão.

— Você está bem? — uma voz feminina perguntou preocupada.

Jongdae resmungou antes de abrir os olhos e ficou surpreso ao ver a bela garota que havia batido em si.

— E-estou. Você está?

— Sim.

A garota levantou-se primeiro e o ajudou. Assim que se mantiveram em pé, ouviram gritos de todos os lados, indicando que estavam cercados. Jongdae a viu olhar para cima e, em seguida, para si.

— Sabe subir em árvore?

— Não. Você sabe?

A garota suspirou.

— Não.

Kyungsoo e seus homens foram os primeiros a chegarem na clareira e pararam ao ver os dois jovens.

— Jongdae, imagino que vá se entregar. Qualquer um pode ver que não aguenta mais fugir.

Os homens que perseguiam a garota chegaram ao local e, com medo de que os estranhos a capturassem, se armaram contra eles.

A garota, percebendo a atitude de seus perseguidores, segurou o pulso de Jongdae e o puxou consigo. Os dois correram floresta adentro, ouvindo os gritos enraivecidos de seus perseguidores. Após uma distância de pouco mais de cem metros, caíram em uma ribanceira ocultada pela mata.

Jongdae sentiu seus sentidos falharem por alguns segundos ao pararem de rolar e olhou para cima na tentativa de verificar a distância que haviam caído, mas havia muito mato tampando sua visão. Olhou ao seu lado ao ouvir um gemido de dor e viu a garota tentando mover a perna.

— Você está bem?

— Acho que a minha perna quebrou.

Jongdae ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e, com cuidado, verificou a perna.

— Não quebrou. Deve ter batido com força, mas não quebrou.

— Como sabe?

— Um dos meus irmãos é curandeiro, ele me ensinou algumas coisas.

— Quem é você?

— Ninguém importante. E você?

— Apenas uma ladra.

Jongdae a encarou por um momento e deitou-se, rindo baixinho.

— Acho que eles não irão descer aqui para nos procurar. Vamos descansar um pouco.

**xxx**

— Nós realmente temos que ir? — Baekhyun perguntou ao ser colocado no cavalo.

Yifan o encarou.

— Você disse que queria continuar me acompanhando. Se quiser voltar na sua palavra, não me importo.

Baekhyun bufou e cruzou os braços.

— Eu só não esperava que iríamos partir tão logo.

Dois dias antes, Yifan questionou ao príncipe se ele iria optar por permanecer em sua companhia ou se seguiria seu próprio caminho, e a primeira opção fora a escolhida.

— Daqui a poucos dias estaremos no sétimo mês do ano, logo irá começar a temporada de chuvas e não quero estar na estrada quando elas começarem.

— Por que não podemos ficar no reino Kim? Junmyeon não está nos expulsando.

— Baekhyun, tudo tem limite. Ou acha que vou viver eternamente aqui? Não sai do meu reino para procurar abrigo em reino aliado. Só viemos para cá para que você se recuperasse e você já está muito bem. Se quiser ficar, fique.

— Você é tão chato, Yifan.

Yifan o encarou novamente e suspirou. Com pouca paciência para as reclamações do Byun, deu um tapa na traseira do cavalo e se divertiu com o príncipe desesperado tentando fazer o animal parar.

Junmyeon e Minseok se aproximaram de onde Yifan estava e ficaram assustados ao ver o cavalo de Baekhyun correndo sem rumo enquanto o garoto tentava controlá-lo e alguns guardas corriam atrás. Ficaram observando o que poderia acontecer até que, minutos depois, conseguiram fazer o animal parar e Baekhyun aproximou-se o puxando enquanto sustentava uma cara irritada.

— Realmente não querem ficar? — Junmyeon perguntou sem tirar a atenção do jovem ômega irritado.

— Agradecemos, majestade, mas devemos partir. — Yifan disse fazendo reverência. — Obrigado pela ajuda.

Junmyeon assentiu e fez sinal para que um empregado se aproximasse, e pegou o arco e a aljava com flechas.

— Baekhyun, durante esses dias pude perceber que é habilidoso com o arco e flecha. Por favor, aceite esse presente.

Baekhyun olhou maravilhado para a arma, mas ficou receoso em aceitar e olhou para Yifan em busca de confirmação, porém, o alfa preferiu não intrometer na decisão.

— Obrigado, majestade. — Baekhyun aceitou o presente. — Não sei como posso agradecê-los por cuidarem de mim.

— Não é necessário, Baekhyun. — Minseok respondeu por Junmyeon. — Fique bem e se cuide.

Baekhyun os reverenciou e percebeu uma empregada se aproximar com Chun-ja nos braços. A pequena lhe foi entregue e uma incerteza tomou conta do Byun.

— Majestade, Minseok, posso pedir um último favor a vocês?

— Claro. — Junmyeon respondeu.

— Eu não acho que seja seguro a bebê continuar com a gente. Não sei por mais quanto tempo ficarei fora do meu reino, não sei se ficarei a salvo e não sei se conseguirei cuidar dela. Em nome da família Byun e do meu desejo de criar uma aliança com o reino Kim, vocês aceitariam cuidar da Chun-ja?

Minseok ficou surpreso com o pedido e adiantou-se ao ver o garoto se ajoelhar de cabeça baixa. O ajudou a se levantar e pegou a criança.

— Nós iremos cuidar dela, Baek. — disse gentilmente. — Me certificarei de que ela será bem cuidada.

— De qual família ela é? — Junmyeon questionou.

— Os pais dela eram Yeon.

— O nome dela é Yeon Chun-ja?

— Sim.

Junmyeon permaneceu em silêncio por um momento.

— A partir de hoje ela será uma Kim. — viu os dois ômegas o olharem surpresos. — Ela será criada como sendo nossa filha e terá os mesmos tratamentos e educação dos herdeiros. Na idade certa, ela ficará sabendo da história dos pais dela e de como foi salva por você, Byun.

Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito e o reverenciou.

— Obrigado.

Yifan puxou os dois cavalos em direção da saída e avisou que deveriam partir logo para aproveitarem a claridade do sol. Baekhyun correu até ele e, com sua ajuda, subiu no cavalo que havia ganhado de Junmyeon. Yifan montou em seu cavalo e, após um último aceno aos Kim, o incitou a galopar.

**xxx**

A população do reino Sun, acostumada com forasteiros, não deu atenção à presença de Sehun e Irene naquela tarde. Os dois atravessaram a feira livre enquanto os comerciantes tentavam vender seus produtos para qualquer um que passasse e entraram em uma pousada com a fachada bem cuidada.

Irene pediu que Sehun ficasse perto da saída enquanto ela conversava com o homem que julgava ser o dono do local. Aproximou-se do balcão e o viu a analisar antes de perguntar o que desejava.

— Quero um quarto com duas camas.

— Sinto muito, mas já estão ocupados. Ainda temos dois quartos com cama de casal.

— Qual o valor?

— Cinco moedas de prata por noite.

Irene respirou fundo.

— Vou querer um quarto com cama de casal. — pegou um saquinho de moedas.

— Irão ficar por quantos dias?

— Não sei. Vocês dão refeição?

— As refeições não estão incluídas na diária.

Irene pegou uma moeda de ouro e colocou em cima do balcão.

— Acredito que com esse pagamento não seremos incomodados e poderemos comer bem.

— Sim, madame! Irei guiá-los até o quarto.

Irene olhou para Sehun e fez um gesto de cabeça para que a seguisse.

A dupla foi levada para o andar superior da pousada e deixados sozinhos assim que entraram no quarto. Irene percorreu o cômodo em busca de armadilhas e, ao ver que não havia nenhuma, liberou para que Sehun ficasse à vontade. O príncipe se despiu da espada e da primeira camada do traje e sentou-se na cama.

— Você está bem? O braço está doendo?

— Estou bem. Os remédios do Minseok estão funcionando melhor do que eu esperava. Creio que em alguns dias o braço estará completamente curado.

— Que bom. Durma um pouco, deve estar cansado.

— Por que pegou um quarto com uma cama?

— Os quartos de duas camas estão ocupados. Não se preocupe comigo, irei dormir no chão.

— Irene... — Sehun ficou quieto e pensou melhor, sabia que Irene não aceitaria dormir na cama. — Obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer. Está com fome?

Vendo Sehun assentir, Irene deixou sua espada no quarto e desceu para buscar comida. Ao retornar para o quarto, deparou-se com Sehun trocando de roupa e virou-se para não vê-lo nu.

— Consegui um pouco de licor, água e bolinhos de arroz.

Sehun terminou de se vestir e anunciou que poderia se virar. Irene deixou a bandeja na mesinha do quarto e sentou-se para provar o alimento antes do príncipe e certificar-se de que não havia perigo dele comer.

— O dono da pousada me avisou que terá um evento de verão daqui alguns dias. Quer ficar para ver?

— Eu não sei. Irene, por mais que procuremos o Baekhyun, não o encontramos. Eu me pergunto o tempo todo onde que ele possa estar, tenho medo de que algo tenha acontecido com ele.

— Nós estamos procurando por ele há dias, Sehun, também precisamos descansar. O que podemos fazer é ficarmos bem por ele e torcer para que ele encontre o Yifan.

— Você acredita nessa história? Acha que os dois são destinados?

— Não acredito nessa versão da história. Acredito que, se os dois se encontrarem e permanecerem juntos por um longo tempo, irão criar uma amizade que pode se transformar em amor.

Sehun ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

— Quando será o evento?

— Daqui quinze dias.

— Vamos ficar.

Sehun e Irene dormiram por pouco mais de uma hora durante a tarde e passaram o resto do dia dentro do quarto. Após o jantar, ambos se arrumaram para dormir e, após muita insistência de Sehun que argumentava que o chão não faria bem para a saúde e que também dormiria no chão caso recusasse, Irene aceitou em compartilhar a cama.

**xxx**

Após cinco dias na estrada, Baekhyun não aguentava mais andar a cavalo, suas costas doíam e o chacoalhar dos passos do animal o deixavam tonto ou sonolento. O que mais o deixava irritado era a calma de Yifan, sempre que olhava para ele, o via olhando tranquilamente para a estrada ou de olhos fechados. Dois dias antes, podia jurar que havia o visto dormindo em cima do cavalo quando o sol estava se pondo.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Para o reino Sun.

— Reino Sun... Falta muito?

— Chegaremos em cinco dias na velocidade que estamos.

— Por que estamos indo para lá?

— Gosto de assistir ao evento de verão que eles fazem.

— O que tem de especial?

— Hum... — Yifan fechou os olhos enquanto pensava. — O evento dura apenas um dia. Durante as noites, os ômegas fazem as apresentações de dança que deixaram o evento famoso na região. — Baekhyun viu um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios do alfa ao dar aquela informação e cerrou os dentes, incomodado. — O comércio fica agitado e muitas pessoas aproveitam para ganhar dinheiro. Fora isso... eles soltam lanternas para agradecer alguma coisa boa que tenha acontecido ou para pedir algo.

— Você já soltou lanternas?

— Não.

— Eu quero soltar uma lanterna. Solta comigo?

Yifan o encarou.

— Por que eu faria isso?

Baekhyun abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se. Não iria dizer que queria agradecer por estar com ele e que desejava ter um futuro juntos.

— Porque é você quem está com o dinheiro.

Yifan fez uma cara de incrédulo e, ao perceber uma carroça fechada parada na estrada, segurou firme a rédea de seu cavalo e disse baixinho:

— Fique atento e perto de mim.

— Acha que são perigosos?

— Podem ser assaltantes. Vê alguma movimentação ao redor? Sente algum cheiro?

Baekhyun lembrou-se da lição que Sehun havia o ensinado para uma situação daquela: ao ter que verificar se havia alguma movimentação por perto, deveria olhar disfarçadamente e nunca de maneira direta para não chamar atenção para sua ação. O garoto virou-se para a traseira do cavalo e, enquanto fingia verificar se suas coisas estavam bem presas, olhou a sua esquerda.

— Não vi nada desse lado — respondeu ao sentar-se direito. — e não sinto nenhum cheiro estranho.

— Deixe o cavalo nesse mesmo ritmo e fique atento.

Enquanto se aproximavam mais da carroça, Yifan, sem se mexer, olhava de soslaio para os dois lados da estrada em busca de qualquer sinal de movimentação suspeita. Quando passaram pela carroça, viu três homens reclamando da preguiça do cavalo, mas foi o desenho na bainha das espadas que chamou sua atenção. Acenou com a cabeça ao vê-los fazer o mesmo para si.

— Precisam de ajuda? Alguém está machucado?

— Não, senhor. Estamos bem. — Yifan deduziu que seria o líder que o respondia. — Apenas o nosso cavalo que está cansado de andar por tantos dias.

— Para onde estão indo?

Yifan viu os dois subordinados se olharem enquanto o líder permanecia inabalado com a pergunta.

— Para o reino Wei.

— Ah! Tenham uma boa viagem.

— Obrigado, senhor! Desejamos o mesmo para vocês.

Yifan assentiu com a cabeça e incitou o cavalo a aumentar os passos, sendo seguido por Baekhyun. Assim que ficaram longe o bastante, Baekhyun olhou para trás para verificar se estavam sendo seguidos e olhou para Yifan.

— O que acha deles?

— Estão mentindo.

— Por que acha isso?

— Eles estão na estrada errada para o reino Wei. Era para eles terem pegado a estrada à esquerda que vimos há um dia e meio. Fique em alerta, eles são bandidos.

— Como sabe?

— Tem um perfil de gavião desenhado na bainha das espadas deles. O grupo é conhecido na região, mas é estranho ver mais de dois juntos.

— Acha que estão atrás de alguém?

— Provavelmente.

— Deve ser alguém difícil de capturar.

— É, pode ser. — Yifan concordou, mas algo o incomodava e sabia que era o olhar de interesse que havia aparecido ao verem Baekhyun. — Vamos aumentar o passo. Hoje não faremos fogueira.

— Não vamos comer?

— Ainda temos frutas.

Baekhyun sentiu-se desanimado, pois seu estômago clamava por algo que o deixasse satisfeito por mais tempo.

Quando a noite chegou, entraram na floresta e desmontaram ao encontrarem uma pequena área sem muito mato. Yifan deixou os cavalos presos em uma árvore jovem e dedicou-se a afiar sua espada e a faca de Baekhyun, enquanto que este arrumava os panos no chão para dormirem após comerem.

Baekhyun deitou-se ao lado de Yifan, que estava com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e de olhos fechados, e suspirou ao olhar para o céu. A lua clareava a noite e compartilhava o céu com as estrelas e com as poucas nuvens escuras que passavam vagarosamente.

— Acha que vai chover?

Baekhyun viu Yifan abrir um olho e analisar o céu. Ao notar um pouco de sujeira na manga do traje do alfa, virou-se e começou a limpá-lo com sua unha curta.

— Hoje não. O que está fazendo?

— Tem um pouco de sujeira na sua roupa.

Yifan olhou o que ele tanto limpava e voltou a ficar com o braço cruzado atrás da cabeça.

— É terra.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e continuou com a tarefa de limpá-lo. Após alguns minutos de silêncio e mudar o foco da limpeza para a barra do traje, encontrou um assunto para tentar iniciar uma conversa.

— Enquanto eu arrumava os panos, encontrei o traje do reino Wu no fundo da trouxa.

— E daí?

Baekhyun o encarou irritado e suspirou ao voltar a atenção ao que fazia.

— Me peguei pensando em como eu desejava vestir o traje do seu reino quando era criança. Lembro que eu achava lindo em como a cor vermelha contrastava com a cor escura do cabelo de vocês. Você acha que eu ficaria bem vestindo o traje do reino Wu?

— Você fica bem no traje azul do seu reino e no traje roxo do reino Kim, então certamente ficará no traje vermelho.

— Espero poder ir ao reino Wu algum dia, não apenas para vestir o traje vermelho, mas para conhecer. Sempre fantasiei em como poderia ser. Vocês têm lago no palácio?

— Sim.

— Me dê mais detalhes!

Yifan respirou fundo e virou-se, ficando de frente ao Byun.

— O lago do palácio é bem maior do que o lago do palácio do seu reino e tem patos e flores aquáticas. Além disso, tem daqueles barcos fechados que você via desenhados nos livros.

Yifan viu Baekhyun ficar maravilhado com o que ouvia e, no impulso, levou a mão para seu rosto, onde tirou o pouco cabelo que insistia em cair nos olhos do garoto, e a passou pela lateral de sua face.

— Eu espero poder visitar o seu reino algum dia.

— Você vai gostar da paisagem.

— Se ela for tão bonita quanto às pessoas, com certeza irei gostar.

Yifan percebeu o que estava fazendo e recuou a mão, envergonhado com sua atitude.

— Me desculpe.

— Não tem o que se desculpar. — Baekhyun viu Yifan se virar para o outro lado e sentou-se, inclinando-se para perto dele. Receoso, tocou em seu braço para chamar a atenção. — Yifan, não acha que nós precisamos con...

Yifan levantou-se de uma vez, fazendo Baekhyun recuar.

— Vou verificar se não tem alguém escondido. Durma um pouco.

Baekhyun o observou se distanciar e bufou ao se deitar. Ao fechar os olhos, pensou ter sentido um cheiro familiar, mas imaginou que fosse coisa de sua cabeça. Somente quando estava quase dormindo que percebeu que se tratava do cheiro de Yifan e estranhou dele não o estar controlando.

— Baekhyun, acorde! Precisamos ir! — Baekhyun abriu os olhos e resmungou ao ver que ainda estava escuro, e virou-se para o outro lado. — Baekhyun!

— Ainda nem amanheceu, Yifan.

— Eu sei, mas precisamos chegar logo ao reino Sun.

— Que diferença faz irmos agora ou depois? Só vamos chegar daqui uns quatro dias. Vai dormir, Fan.

Yifan o encarou, ele nunca havia o chamado pelo apelido, ou pelo menos não se lembrava. Irritado com a insistência do garoto em dormir, o pegou no colo e o colocou em cima do cavalo, vendo-o quase cair do outro lado, o que o fez despertar de susto. Colocou um pano em seus ombros para protegê-lo da friagem da madrugada e subiu em seu cavalo ao certificar-se de que havia recolhido tudo.

— O que está acontecendo? Estamos sendo seguidos?

— Não.

— Então, por que estamos partindo tão cedo? O sol nem apareceu.

Yifan manteve-se calado.

Durante dois dias, Baekhyun questionou o motivo de estarem viajando sem pararem para dormir ou descansar, mas o alfa mantinha-se em completo silêncio. Somente durante a noite do terceiro dia, quando faltavam alguns poucos quilômetros para chegarem ao reino Sun, que Baekhyun descobriu o motivo de Yifan estar mais calado e concentrado que o normal.

Yifan se mantinha distante para não preocupar Baekhyun ou acabar o machucando, mas o seu cheiro forte havia denunciado que seu período de cio estava próximo. Viu o Byun ficar assustado ao perceber o que estava acontecendo e o viu incitar os cavalos a correrem pela estrada livre.

— Baek, você precisa me deixar sozinho.

Baekhyun o olhou preocupado.

— Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, Fan.

Yifan inclinou-se em cima de seu cavalo e abraçou o corpo do animal.

— Se eu tentar te fazer algo, por favor, não tenha receio de me machucar.

Baekhyun viu os olhos do alfa se fecharem, indicando que havia adormecido, e sabia que era só questão de tempo para que seu cio realmente começasse. Não sabia como agir naquela situação, já que no palácio quem ficava no cio se ausentava do prédio principal, e estava com medo do que poderia acontecer tanto consigo, quanto com Yifan.


	13. Baekhyun capturado

Irene estava sentada à janela observando as casas da rua e o céu estrelado quando ouviu o relinchar de cavalos. Segundos depois, torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro de um alfa no cio. Sua atenção focou-se nas duas figuras que passaram a cavalo pela rua da pousada e seu foco foi ao garoto que guiava os animais enquanto parecia procurar algo.

Quando a touca da vestimenta do garoto caiu, Irene sentiu o coração palpitar de surpresa. Pensou ter reconhecido o rosto do Baekhyun no breve instante em que ficou desprotegido. Aspirou o ar para tentar sentir o cheiro de lírio, mas não foi possível por causa do cheiro do alfa que estava com ele.

Desceu da janela e pegou sua bainha e a prendeu antes de sair do quarto após verificar se Sehun ficaria bem dormindo sem sua proteção. Saiu em silêncio da pousada e seguiu o caminho que os dois cavalos fizeram, não demorando para encontrá-los, e os seguiu até a extremidade da aldeia, onde entraram em um estábulo.

**xxx**

Baekhyun não sabia o motivo de Yifan ter pedido para que fossem para aquele estábulo específico, mas agradeceu aos céus por encontrá-lo facilmente, já que as orientações que o alfa dava, enquanto lutava para não sucumbir ao cio, eram desconexas. Entrou na construção escura e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ajudou Yifan desmontar do cavalo e o viu andar até um monte de feno, onde se jogou e permaneceu imóvel.

— Procure por Tai Jian e Tai Jie, eles irão... — Yifan começou a dizer, mas calou-se ao ouvir barulho de passos do lado de fora. — Tem alguém vindo.

Baekhyun rapidamente largou os cavalos e correu para se esconder atrás de um monte de feno ao lado direito do estábulo. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e os passos pararem, e aspirou o ar para identificar se era algum ômega que havia os seguidos por causa do cheiro do Wu, mas o que sentiu foi o cheiro de outro alfa.

O garoto percebeu o grande erro que cometeu ao sentir sua mente começar a ficar atordoada pelo cheiro do cio e, isso, somado ao medo da presença estranha e o aumento da intensidade do cheiro de Yifan, o fez sentir vontade de chorar. Tampou a boca e o nariz em uma atitude extrema para não produzir qualquer som que denunciasse sua localização e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer.

— Você está invadindo a nossa propriedade. — uma voz feminina soou firme.

Baekhyun permaneceu no mesmo lugar até sentir o cheiro de Yifan diminuir razoavelmente, então virou-se a tempo de ver o invasor se retirar em silêncio.

Tai Jie observou a alfa invasora se distanciar e virou-se para Yifan, notando, então, a presença de dois cavalos.

— Quem você está protegendo com esse cheiro horrível?

Tai Jian, alguns passos atrás da irmã, notou a presença do garoto atrás do monte de feno.

— Irmã, ali.

Jie viu o olhar de Yifan mudar de direção e olhou para onde o irmão apontava, vendo um garoto apontando uma flecha para si. Sem expressar qualquer reação, virou-se para Yifan.

— Seu ômega?

Yifan não esboçou nenhuma resposta e suspirou aliviado ao vê-la fazer sinal para que Baekhyun a seguisse.

Baekhyun somente se mexeu ao ouvir Yifan dizer para que fosse com eles. Abaixou o arco e secou as lágrimas antes de se aproximar da saída, onde parou e olhou para Yifan.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Venha. — Jian disse gentil e ofereceu a mão para o garoto.

Baekhyun não a aceitou e os seguiu em silêncio até a casa de dois andares alguns metros de distância do estábulo. Quando entrou, viu a mulher acendendo um queimador de incenso e o cheiro que surgiu o acalmou.

— Jian vai preparar um pouco de comida para você. Me siga.

Baekhyun olhou para o rapaz e o viu pedindo o arco, mas não o entregou e seguiu a mulher até um quarto no andar superior.

— Você pode ficar nesse quarto. O incenso vai ajudar a te acalmar e a não sentir o cheiro de Yifan. Ao amanhecer, eu venho para reforçá-lo.

— Quem são vocês?

Jie o observou por um momento.

— Pensei que apenas entendesse chinês. Que bom que sabe falar. Sou Tai Jie, aquele lá em baixo é Tai Jian, meu irmão.

— Por que falou em coreano com o invasor?

— Porque percebi que ela não é daqui.

— Ela?

— Sim. Ela os seguiu por algumas ruas. — Baekhyun respirou fundo, aliviado por não ser nenhum dos homens que encontraram na estrada. — A conhece?

— Não a vi.

— Hum. Fique à vontade. Não abra a janela. Daqui a pouco o Jian trará a comida.

— Quem são vocês? Por que estão me ajudando? Por que conhecem o Yifan?

— Jian e eu perdemos nosso pai dois anos atrás, ele era o responsável pelo estábulo, e nós não sabíamos como manter o negócio e estávamos falindo. Yifan e Yixing nos ajudaram a salvar o estábulo.

— O reino Wu fica distante daqui, não?

— Não muito. Os príncipes Wu vêm todo ano para assistir ao evento, mas ano passado Yixing não veio e acredito que não virá este ano. Por que está com o Yifan? Quem é você? — viu o garoto ficar calado e virar o rosto, se negando a responder. — É o ômega dele?

— Não!

Percebendo que havia o irritado, Jie levantou as mãos.

— Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Vou te deixar sozinho.

Jian entrou no quarto assim que a irmã saiu e deixou a vasilha de arroz com carne de porco e algas na mesa onde estava o incenso. Pensou em conversar com o garoto, mas tinha visto que ele estava irritado e desistiu.

Baekhyun respirou fundo ao se ver sozinho e olhou em volta, o quarto era bem organizado e limpo e não parecia pertencer à alfa ou ao garoto que, pela falta de cheiro, percebeu ser beta. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Estava preocupado com Yifan e queria protegê-lo, mas sabia no que poderia resultar caso se aproximasse dele.

Ouviu a barriga roncar e só então percebeu o quão faminto estava. Olhou para a tigela de comida e ela lhe pareceu tentadora, mas reprimiu sua vontade de comer e deitou-se de costas para a mesa. Após quase uma hora, não resistiu, levantou-se e comeu toda a comida da tigela, não deixando um único grão de arroz para trás.

Quando o sol raiou, Jian entrou em silêncio no quarto e viu que Baekhyun dormia profundamente com a faca de caça ao seu lado e o arco ao lado da cama. Reforçou o incenso com aroma calmante e sorriu ao verificar que o garoto havia comido tudo, e saiu do quarto levando a tigela.

Ao entrar na cozinha, viu a irmã comendo o desjejum e juntou-se a ela.

— Tome conta dele, Jian. Você é um beta, é de se esperar que ele fique mais à vontade com você.

— O que vamos fazer com o Yifan? Ele não pode vir para cá.

— Dessa vez, ele terá que ficar no estábulo até o cio passar. Eu fico responsável por ele.

— Tem alguma ideia de quem seja o garoto que veio com ele?

— Não. Ele ficou calado quando perguntei quem ele é.

— Acha que é alguém da realeza?

— Não descarto a possibilidade. Vou pegar alguns panos e levar para o estábulo para forrar algum lugar para o Yifan ficar. Se o garoto acordar, não o deixe sair daqui.

— Ficarei atento.

**xxx**

Quando acordou, Sehun achou estranho de encontrar Irene dormindo sentada à mesa onde faziam suas refeições no quarto. Sabia que ela havia ficado acordada quando se deitou para dormir, mas imaginou que ela se deitaria como havia feito nos dias anteriores. Aproximou-se dela ao perceber que segurava a bainha da espada no colo e, sem tempo para reagir, foi jogado ao chão e teve a bainha contra seu pescoço.

— Sehun! — Irene imediatamente se distanciou e largou a bainha de lado. — Eu poderia ter te machucado!

— Achei que estivesse dormindo.

— Eu estava. Senti uma presença perto de mim e achei que fosse algum estranho. Me perdoe, alteza.

— Não me chame de alteza.

— Desculpe.

— Por que estava dormindo sentada e com a espada no colo?

Irene não o respondeu de imediato. Antes, refletiu se deveria contar ou não que havia pensado ter visto Baekhyun, pois isso poderia apenas dar falsas esperanças a Sehun.

— De noite, eu estava na janela e vi uma movimentação aqui por perto e fui conferir. Por precaução, preferi dormir com a espada por perto para caso algo acontecesse.

— Essa movimentação, o que era?

— Apenas pessoas chegando na aldeia. Provavelmente vieram para o evento.

— Hum. Vou descer para pegar o desjejum.

Irene assentiu e o observou sair. Levantou-se e foi até a janela, a abriu e começou a observar a movimentação das pessoas na rua. Não entendia muita coisa do que elas gritavam, havia tido sorte do dono da pousada também falar coreano, senão passaria vergonha e precisaria da ajuda de Sehun para reservar um simples quarto. Porém, foi graças a sua falta de conhecimento do idioma daquele povo que sua atenção foi direcionada aos três alfas que entravam na pousada, não havia conseguido ouvir muita coisa, mas reconheceu que falavam seu idioma materno.

Estranhando a presença dos três alfas munidos de espadas e trajes pretos, sendo a cor um sinal claro de que não pertenciam a nenhum reino, Irene desceu para conferir se eram apenas hospedes comuns ou pessoas com quem deveria tomar cuidado. Viu Sehun conversando com o funcionário que preparava as refeições e viu os três homens se aproximando do balcão para falarem com o dono do local. Inevitavelmente, percebeu o desenho de perfil de gavião na bainha das espadas e logo compreendeu quem eles eram.

Enquanto esperava pela comida, Sehun percebeu que Irene observava o local e aproximou-se dela sem perceber o que havia de errado com os três alfas que haviam chegado.

— Não precisa me vigiar o tempo todo. Que mal há de eu vir pegar comida?

Irene percebeu que a fala de Sehun chamou a atenção dos recém-chegados e sentiu seu corpo gelar. Se eles fossem capangas de Jongin e estivessem atrás deles, estariam com grandes problemas.

— Você estava demorando para voltar para o quarto! — reclamou manhosa e viu Sehun estranhar. — Achei que estivesse se engraçando com alguma moça. — aproximou-se mais dele e passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço ao ver que os três alfas passariam por eles. — Você prometeu que iria me dar atenção. Só estou cuidando do que é meu.

Sehun não entendia o que acontecia e sentiu-se mais confuso quando Irene o beijou com tanta vontade. Quando tomou coragem para tocá-la, ouviu o dono da pousada os mandando ir fazer aquilo no quarto e viu Irene se distanciar rapidamente, pedindo desculpas por seu ato, pegar a bandeja com o desjejum e lançar um olhar sugestivo para si antes de subir. A seguiu para o quarto e fechou a porta antes de questioná-la:

— O que quer me dizer?

— Primeiro, me desculpe por fazer aquilo. — Irene começou a andar de um lado ao outro. — Sei que você tem sentimentos por mim e não é correto eu aproveitar disso, mas foi necessário naquele momento.

— Irene, foco!

— Desculpe. Eu precisei fazer aquilo porque... Você viu os três alfas que entraram na pousada?

— Percebi que entraram algumas pessoas, mas não reparei.

— Eles fazem parte de um grupo de bandidos que atua nessa região e, pelo o que sei, é raro ver mais de dois juntos, então imaginei que estão atrás de alguém e fiquei com medo de que pudessem reconhecê-lo.

Sehun ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando.

— Tinham perfil de gavião nas bainhas?

— Sim. Eu os percebi entrando porque estranhei de ouvir o nosso idioma nessa região. Provavelmente estavam conversando em coreano achando que ninguém entenderia.

— Não devem estar atrás de nós, eles teriam expressado alguma reação quando você falou comigo lá embaixo.

— Espero que esteja certo. E espero que não tenha mais deles por aqui.

**xxx**

Baekhyun somente acordou no início da tarde e sentou-se assustado na cama ao lembrar-se que estava em local desconhecido. Ao ver o incenso na mesa, lembrou-se que Jie havia dito que o reforçaria ao amanhecer e, como ele já estava quase se apagando, imaginou que seria tarde. Deixou que seus olhos analisassem o quarto e viu que tudo estava no mesmo lugar, inclusive suas armas, e sua atenção foi capturada pela porta se abrindo. Viu Jian tentando entrar em silêncio e parar ao perceber que estava sendo observado.

— Ah! Você acordou. Desculpe por entrar sem avisar. Vim reforçar o incenso.

Baekhyun olhou para onde ele apontava e viu que carregava um chumaço de ervas para queimar, e assentiu, indicando que poderia entrar.

— Jie e eu já comemos o almoço. Se desejar, posso trazer para você.

— Yifan está bem?

Jian o observou por um momento e sorriu ao retornar a atenção para a tarefa de reforçar o incenso.

— Ele está passando o cio sozinho, então creio que seja algo bem ruim. — ao perceber o que havia dito, suspirou. — Desculpe. Eu não deveria dizer isso para um ômega preocupado com seu alfa. Peço desculpas.

— Ele não é o meu alfa!

Jian o observou novamente e respirou fundo ao vê-lo desviar o olhar.

— Se é o que acredita. Jie está cuidando dele, tentando deixá-lo o mais confortável possível.

— Ela está... tem alguém com ele?

— Não. E não precisa ficar preocupado, Jie não está tentando saciá-lo. Ela é alfa e, bem, você sendo um ômega deve saber melhor do que eu que um alfa no cio só fica saciado com um ômega. — ao ver o garoto se levantar, parou em sua frente. — Por favor, não entenda que é para você ir lá. Yifan está bem, de certa forma. Vejamos pelo lado bom, cios de alfas duram apenas dois dias, então logo ele estará totalmente bem.

— Eu não estou sob efeito do cheiro dele, posso pensar sozinho.

— É um bom sinal.

— Posso ir comer?

— Claro!

— Ainda tem arroz e carne de porco?

— Você comeu a última porção de carne, mas posso fazer mais de noite.

— Por favor.

Jian fez sinal para que fosse na frente e o observou analisando a casa durante o trajeto e o viu parar de frente a quatro imagens na parede.

— Quem são?

— Meus pais — apontou para as duas imagens de cima, em seguida para as duas debaixo. — e Jian e eu. Seus pais são vivos? Tem irmã?

Baekhyun o olhou por um instante e continuou o trajeto até a cozinha.

— Minha mãe faleceu e meu pai já não é jovem. E tenho dois irmãos, um mais velho e um mais novo.

— De onde você é? Como conheceu o Yifan?

— Não pretendo responder.

— Tudo bem, me desculpe.

Jian indicou para que se sentasse à mesa e o serviu o almoço. Baekhyun comeu em silêncio, era a melhor comida que havia comido desde que foram embora do reino Kim e queria aproveitar cada momento. Ao terminar, elogiou a boa comida e agradeceu.

No meio da tarde, Jie voltou do estábulo e viu que seu irmão estava para ir ao mercado e que Baekhyun iria com ele, e os acompanhou para garantir que o garoto não tentaria encontrar Yifan. Enquanto compravam os itens para preparar o jantar e o alimento do dia seguinte, Jie percebeu que Baekhyun parecia maravilhado com tudo o que via e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo se aproximar.

— Aquelas são as lanternas que soltam no dia do evento? — Baekhyun retirou a touca da capa que a alfa havia lhe emprestado e apontou para um balcão improvisado cheio de papeis dobrados de uma vendedora.

— Sim. Alguns vendedores aproveitam os dias anteriores ao evento para venderem, mas você também irá encontrar para comprar no dia.

— Quanto custa?

— Depende. As menores custam duas moedas de prata e as maiores podem custar até dez.

Baekhyun fez cara de desânimo até ter uma ideia.

— Onde consigo trabalhar e ganhar algumas moedas?

— Como é?

— Quero trabalhar para poder comprar uma lanterna.

— Por que quer isso?

— Não posso? É a primeira vez que venho no reino Sun e quero soltar uma lanterna.

Jie pigarreou e olhou em volta para ver onde que o irmão estava, e voltou sua atenção ao garoto.

— Bem, você pode ajudar o Jian com a faxina da casa até o evento e te pago uma moeda de prata por dia. Que tal?

Baekhyun pensou na proposta. Nunca havia limpado nada na vida, mas era a melhor chance que tinha de ganhar algum dinheiro, não deveria ser tão difícil limpar a casa.

— Está bem. Aceito.

— Combinado. Vem, vamos ajudar o Jian com a compra.

Baekhyun assentiu, cobriu a cabeça com a touca e a seguiu. Enquanto andava entre as pessoas, esbarrou em alguém e pediu desculpas sem parar de andar. Após alguns segundos, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e olhou para trás para ver se reconhecia alguém, mas não avistou qualquer pessoa que lhe pudesse ser familiar. Chacoalhou a cabeça, pensando que poderia ser imaginação de sua mente e continuou o caminho ao ouvir Jie mandando que se apressasse.

**xxx**

Irene entrou no quarto com a cesta que havia pegado emprestado do dono da pousada para poder comprar alguns itens que precisavam no mercado. Sua face franzida chamou a atenção de Sehun, que passou a observá-la até o limite de sua curiosidade.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Irene? — A alfa o olhou brevemente e focou sua atenção nos itens que colocava em cima da mesa. — Irene, estou falando com você.

Irene fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Eu sei. Desculpe-me.

— O que houve? Por que está com essa cara?

Irene suspirou.

— Eu não quero te dar falsas esperanças.

— Do que está falando?

— Eu acho que Baekhyun está no reino.

Sehun levantou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se à mesa e olhou diretamente para Irene.

— Por que diz isso?

— Na noite passada, vi duas pessoas chegando no reino e tive a impressão de que uma delas fosse o Baekhyun. Os segui até um estábulo, mas não consegui vê-los. E, agora, no mercado, esbarrei em alguém e pensei que pudesse ser seu irmão, mas o cheiro era de alfa e logo o perdi de vista.

— Onde que é esse estábulo?

— Na outra extremidade da aldeia.

— Vamos até lá para verificar.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Tem um alfa no cio lá, pode ser perigoso. Independente disso, se formos até lá, alguém pode te reconhecer e nos entregar ao Jongin. E, além disso, se fizermos algo suspeito, podemos virar alvos daqueles alfas que chegaram hoje. Como não sabemos quem eles estão caçando, é melhor ficarmos quietos.

Sehun respirou fundo, irritado com a situação.

— Está bem, mas irei esperar somente até o evento! Se o Baekhyun realmente estiver aqui, independente se estiver acompanhado ou não, provavelmente ficará para o evento do reino, então deveremos encontrá-lo neste dia.

— Está bem. Será mais fácil encontrá-lo assim sem levantar suspeitas. — Irene suspirou e olhou para as coisas que havia comprado. — Trouxe roupas para trocarmos, uma pedra para amolar as espadas e coisas para comermos.

Sehun olhou para os itens e concordou. Levantou-se e ficou andando de um lado ao outro do quarto para aliviar um pouco da vontade de sair e procurar pelo irmão.

Irene o observou e respirou fundo. Sabia que suas suspeitas deixariam Sehun alterado, e a última coisa que queria era dar lhe falsas esperanças.

**xxx**

Quando chegaram em casa, Baekhyun ficou assustado com as informações que recebeu de Jian sobre a faxina da casa, não fazia ideia do tanto de trabalho que teria para limpar uma casa simples e ficou imaginando o trabalho que seus empregados tinham para manter o palácio limpo. De início, imaginou que o esforço físico não lhe causaria dores no corpo, mas percebeu que havia se enganado quando deitou-se para dormir, suas pernas latejavam e seus braços pareciam que não tinham forças para serem levantados.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou e esticou-se preguiçosamente na cama, sentindo seus músculos doloridos. Somente despertou de vez ao sentir o cheiro de Yifan. Sentou-se rapidamente e olhou para o incenso e o encontrou apagado. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta e viu Jian entrando com as novas ervas para serem queimadas.

— Ah! Você está acordado. Que cara é essa?

— Eu... estou sentindo o cheiro do Yifan. Está mexendo comigo mesmo estando um pouco longe.

Jian aproximou-se em silêncio do queimador de incenso e colocou as ervas.

— Você e o Yifan possuem alguma ligação?

— Ligação? Como?

— Bem... você é um ômega, deve saber melhor do que eu que quando um alfa e um ômega são destinados, possuem uma ligação. Acho que essa ligação é uma espécie de sensação, algo que lhe diz que o outro é seu par ideal. Você claramente parece gostar dele.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e virou a cara, envergonhado.

— Somos somente amigos.

— Hum. Bem, quando você for descer para me ajudar com a limpeza, leve o incenso. O mantenha no mesmo cômodo que você para não correr risco do cheiro do Yifan te afetar.

Baekhyun assentiu e o observou se retirar. Levantou-se e abriu a janela, onde ficou longos minutos olhando em direção do estábulo, sentindo o sedutor cheiro de Yifan e lutando contra seus instintos.

O queimador de incenso virou acessório indispensável para Baekhyun na casa, para onde ia o levava junto de si. E também quase foi o causador de acidentes, por várias vezes quase foi parar ao chão após um esbarrão ou por não ter sido segurado firmemente.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto descia desanimado a escada olhando pensativo para o queimador, interrompeu o próximo passo ao escutar a voz de Yifan. Olhou na direção da cozinha e viu o alfa encostado na batente da porta conversando com Jie. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Yifan quanto este foi alertado, por um sutil sinal da alfa, sobre sua presença e sentiu-se envergonhado por não saber como reagir.

— Vejo que está muito bem aqui, Baek.

Yifan surpreendeu-se com a aproximação repentina e o abraço apertado que ganhou do garoto, que escondeu o rosto contra seu peito. Com um sentimento de felicidade, retribuiu o abraço, apoiando o rosto no ombro alheio, e aspirou seu agradável cheiro. Ao ver Jie o dando um olhar que dizia muitas coisas, fez um sinal de silêncio com o dedo em frente dos lábios. Deu leves tapinhas na cabeça de Baekhyun e o olhou ao ouvi-lo dizer:

— Fico feliz que esteja bem.

— Hum?

Baekhyun ainda não havia desfeito o abraço e o olhava tão de perto que seria impossível de Yifan não ver suas bochechas tomarem um tom avermelhado.

— Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Não sei direito como é um cio de alfa, mas se for igual de ômegas, posso imaginar que é horrível e... fico feliz que esteja bem.

Yifan sorriu em resposta e sentiu-se chateado ao ter o abraço desfeito.

— Desculpe por ter causado problemas para você.

— Você me protegeu. Mesmo estando entrando no período do cio, você aguentou para não sucumbir a ele e me proteger. — Baekhyun fez uma reverência em agradecimento. — Você é um bom alfa. Obrigado por me proteger.

Yifan queria dizê-lo que não precisava agradecer, mas quando foi se mover, suas pernas falharam e caiu de joelhos. Sentiu-se irritado consigo mesmo por demonstrar fraqueza na frente de Baekhyun e ficou bravo quando ele tentou lhe ajudar.

— Ah, me desculpe, Baek.

Baekhyun o observou, notando seu cansaço.

— Você está bem?

— Eu só preciso dormir.

Jie aproximou-se e o ajudou a se levantar.

— Vou te levar para o quarto em que o Baekhyun está usando, pode dormir lá.

Yifan aceitou a ajuda de Jie para subir ao quarto e, ao ser deixado sozinho, deitou-se na cama, logo sentindo o cheiro de Baekhyun na roupa de cama, e adormeceu.

Ao retornar para o andar inferior, Jie percebeu que Baekhyun ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Aproximou-se dele e tocou seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

— Você está bem?

— Eu fiz algo de errado? Ele sequer olhou para mim, eu só queria ajudar.

Jie suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso compreensivo.

— Você não fez nada de errado. Passar o cio sozinho também é algo ruim para os alfas, ficamos mais irritados e não conseguimos dormir direito, o que nos deixa cansados. Yifan não quis descansar antes de vir para cá, ele estava preocupado com você e queria certificar-se de que estava bem. Demonstrar fraqueza na frente de um ômega é uma das piores coisas para os alfas, por isso que ele ficou bravo quando caiu. Não é culpa sua.

— Ele vai ficar bem?

Jie riu baixinho.

— Claro que vai. Ele só precisa dormir um pouco. Vem, vamos comer o desjejum.

Quando acordou no meio da tarde, Yifan estranhou de encontrar Baekhyun limpando a casa, mas não falou nada. Jian o serviu duas tigelas de comida e preparou a água de seu banho. Após se alimentar e se banhar, voltou ao estábulo para verificar se os cavalos estavam bem e encontrou Jie separando o feno para comerem.

— Espero que seu cheiro suma até amanhã, já basta eu ter que senti-lo nesses últimos dias.

Yifan deu um risinho e começou a ajudá-la na tarefa.

— Por que o Baekhyun está limpando a casa? Você está o obrigando?

— Ele perguntou como poderia ganhar dinheiro, então prometi que o pagaria uma moeda de prata por dia se ele ajudasse o Jian na faxina.

— Por que ele quer dinheiro?

— Pelo que entendi, ele quer soltar uma lanterna no evento. — viu que Yifan ficou quieto e pensativo. — Quem é ele? — o viu olhar para si. — Já compreendi que é alguém importante para você, mas ainda não sei quem ele poderia ser.

Yifan sentou-se em um monte de feno e bufou.

— Ele é o príncipe ômega do reino Byun.

— Byun Baekhyun? — o viu assentir. — Você deixa um príncipe aos meus cuidados e nem me alerta quem ele é? E se eu tivesse feito algo de errado?

— Você saberia. Baekhyun não é de ficar quieto. — Jie deu um riso irônico. — O que foi?

— Só estou achando engraçado você falar isso. Se ele não é de ficar quieto, por que ele não te fala que gosta de você? Ou ele já falou e você o recusou?

— Eu acho que tenta falar, mas ele desiste ou eu não o deixo continuar.

— Por que não deixa? Está com medo?

— Tem muitas coisas acontecendo. Coisas que nem ele sabe.

— Coisas, como?

Yifan respirou fundo.

— Pense comigo, se eu aceitar os sentimentos que ele tem por mim, como poderei cuidar dele? Nem tenho uma casa! Não quero que ele fique viajando comigo e correndo perigo.

— Você tem o reino Wu e ele o reino Byun.

— Esqueceu que eu me exilei? Não posso simplesmente voltar e fingir que nada aconteceu. Além disso, Yixing quer que eu governe e eu não quero governar.

— Por que não?

— Porque é direito do Yixing! Ele é o primogênito!

— Yifan, sei que a sua educação como cavaleiro o faz seguir normas, mas, antes de tudo, você é um príncipe, deveria pensar no bem do povo do seu reino e não em regras. Se o Yixing não quer reinar, qual o problema de você fazer isso?

— Jie, eu não fui educado para reinar, Yixing foi.

— Você uma vez me disse que a posição de um rei o isola do mundo, mas que ele também precisa conhecer o mundo para saber o que fazer. Não percebe que você e o Yixing se completam? Digo, você conhece as regras do seu reino, mas ele sabe muito mais porque foi educado para isso. Você sabe comandar um exército, sabe estratégias de batalha, conhece mais reinos do que ele. O que eu quero dizer é que, talvez, vocês devessem trabalhar juntos. Além disso, mudando um pouco de assunto, pelo o que você me contou de manhã, se o Baekhyun estivesse interessado em uma casa, ele teria ido embora e te largado. Acho que você entendeu onde quero chegar.

Yifan bufou e deixou seu corpo cair para trás.

— E pensar que ri do vidente quando ele disse que eu e o Baekhyun estávamos destinados e seríamos responsáveis por restaurar a paz entre nossos reinos. — deu um risinho.

— E, agora, você acredita?

— Talvez. Digo, a briga entre os reinos foram ocasionados por nossos pais, Yixing e eu nunca aceitamos e, conversando com o Baek, sei que ele também não aceitava. Um casamento entre integrantes dos reinos traria novas alianças e...

— Não pense no seu papel como príncipe ou rei, pense no que sente pelo Baekhyun. Você, Yifan, gosta dele?

Baekhyun estava estirado de bruços na cama quando Yifan chegou no início da noite. Este entrou no quarto e, em silêncio, deixou suas coisas perto da mesa. Vendo que Baekhyun estava de olhos fechados, abriu a trouxa e retirou o traje do reino Wu e ficou o olhando, pensativo.

— Sente falta de casa?

Yifan pigarreou e enfiou o traje no fundo da trouxa.

— Você está bem?

— Meu corpo já está se acostumando com o esforço físico. Essas dores me fazem lembrar de quando comecei a praticar arco e flecha.

— Jie me disse que está limpando a casa em troca de dinheiro. Por que está fazendo isso?

Baekhyun respirou fundo.

— Quero comprar uma lanterna para soltar no dia do evento. Já tenho três moedas, até o dia terei sete. Jie disse que as menores custam por volta de duas moedas e as maiores podem custar até dez, então acredito que com sete moedas conseguirei comprar uma... média, se tiver.

— Por que não pediu dinheiro para mim?

Baekhyun o encarou por um instante e virou-se para o canto.

— Porque quero ganhar com o meu próprio esforço. — resmungou.

Yifan o observou por um momento e saiu do quarto.

Os quatro dias seguintes foram cansativos para Baekhyun que, para conseguir dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma boa lanterna, além da faxina, também ajudou Jie no estábulo. Na noite do dia do evento, Baekhyun estava ansioso para sair e, finalmente, conhecer o evento. Yifan havia o alertado para que não comesse antes de saírem para que pudesse desfrutar das comidas que eram vendidas, mas Baekhyun precisou comer alguma coisa por causa da fome que sentia e jurou que não atrapalharia em nada.

— Jie e Jian foram mais cedo porque vão trabalhar no evento. — Baekhyun avisou a Yifan ao vê-lo descer para onde estava.

Yifan atrapalhou os cabelos e conferiu se a bolsinha de moedas estava no bolso de sua calça antes de respondê-lo.

— Jie me avisou de tarde. Vamos?

— Finalmente!

Baekhyun não esperou nem mais um segundo, correu para a porta de saída e em um piscar de olhos já estava no meio da rua. Yifan fechou a porta e se apressou para segui-lo, achando graça de sua animação. Tudo estava sendo novo para o príncipe Byun, mesmo que em seu reino também houvessem festividades. Nunca havia visto vários dos itens e comidas que eram vendidos pelos comerciantes, e fez questão de comer tudo de diferente que via, isto é, tinha que aproveitar a novidade e o fato de Yifan estar pagando.

Apesar de estar se divertindo com a curiosidade de Baekhyun, Yifan estava preocupado com que pudesse passar mal, já que havia comido em casa e agora comia tudo que via pela frente. Certo momento, perdeu o garoto de vista por alguns segundos e o encontrou parado em frente de uma barraquinha de lanternas, olhando sorridente para os vários modelos disponíveis. Aproximou-se dele e viu que seu interesse era em um modelo grande e azul com desenhos brancos e vermelhos de flores. A lanterna custava quinze moedas, era um modelo novo e que poderiam gravar uma frase antes de soltar, e por isso era mais caro. Sabendo que Baekhyun tinha apenas dez moedas, Yifan completou o que faltava do valor.

— Vamos soltar juntos. — disse ao ver o garoto olhando para si quando entregou o dinheiro ao vendedor.

— Obrigado. Você pode gravar a frase que quiser.

Yifan ficou quieto, pegou o pincel e a tinta para gravar a frase, e o guiou até o local onde deveriam soltar a lanterna.

Baekhyun olhou em volta e viu várias pessoas preparando suas lanternas, quando voltou a olhar para o alfa, este estava agachado de cócoras terminando de escrever. Ao se inclinar para conseguir ler, Yifan olhou para cima, deixando seus rostos próximos e, envergonhado, distanciou-se um pouco e agachou-se do outro lado.

— Escrevi "Que os reinos Byun e Wu voltem a ser amigos e prosperem.".

— Posso escrever uma coisa sem você olhar?

Yifan arqueou uma sobrancelha e o entregou a tinta e o pincel antes de se distanciar. Um minuto depois, sentiu o garoto cutucar seu braço. Tentou ver se enxergava algum escrito que não fosse o seu, mas Baekhyun estava o escondendo.

— Daqui a pouco todo mundo vai soltar as lanternas e depois haverá apresentações de danças lá do outro lado. — apontou na direção onde aconteceriam as apresentações. — Ômegas do reino se apresentam e mostram suas habilidades de dança. Acho que é parecido com as apresentações que vocês têm no seu reino, mas aqui o foco é em encontrar um parceiro. Se o ômega sabe executar bem a dança, a chance de encontrar um parceiro é maior.

Baekhyun aproximou-se de Yifan, o olhando de maneira acusatória.

— Você vem no evento para conseguir um ômega?

Yifan arregalou os olhos.

— Não! Na verdade, eu não gosto dessa ideia de terem que saber dançar para encontrar um parceiro. Eu venho para ver as apresentações porque acho bonito as danças.

— E os ômegas.

— Claro. — respondeu sem pensar e viu o garoto o olhar bravo. Pigarreou e olhou para o outro lado. — Seja como for, tenho certeza que irá achar bonito as apresentações, é tudo muito colorido e animado.

Baekhyun preferiu ficar quieto e Yifan agradeceu aos céus por isso. Deram uma volta pelo local, tomando extremos cuidados para não danificarem a lanterna, e retornaram quando chegou a hora que Baekhyun tanto ansiava.

Yifan o ajudou a acender a lanterna e deixou que ele a soltasse. Quando a lanterna subiu aos céus e mesclou-se, permitiu-se desviar a atenção do belo evento para olhar para Baekhyun, que sorria extremamente feliz e maravilhado. O garoto olhou para si e, naquele momento, Yifan sentiu uma sensação diferente em seu ser, uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes, mas que sabia que era boa e que, pela cara de surpresa de Baekhyun, sabia que ele também havia sentido. Sem pensar direito, estendeu uma mão em direção ao Byun, que foi aceita em um lento e tímido entrelaçar de dedos. Viu o garoto olhar para si e, em pouco tempo, ao saber que não havia qualquer resquício de dúvida por ambas as partes, se aproximar e o abraçar com carinho. Yifan acariciou seus cabelos e, em silêncio, observaram as lanternas que ainda subiam aos céus.

Somente pararam o que faziam quando ouviram gritos animados que indicavam que os números de dança começariam. Baekhyun olhou para Yifan em busca de confirmação de suas suspeitas e o viu fazer sinal com a cabeça para que fossem em direção dos gritos. Caminharam de mão dadas, envergonhados e evitando contato visual, e sentaram-se no meio do público, não muito longe do palco.

As apresentações logo começaram e Baekhyun pôde confirmar pessoalmente o que Yifan dissera sobre serem animadas e coloridas. Na terceira apresentação, olhou para Yifan e o viu extremamente concentrado na pessoa que dançava e o deu uma cotovelada de alerta. Yifan o olhou confuso, mas logo entendeu e pigarreou envergonhado.

Quando a sexta apresentação finalizou, funcionários subiram ao palco com estruturas de madeira com um tambor fixado em cada. O mestre de cerimônias avisou ao público que as apresentações de dança normais haviam acabado, que infelizmente naquele ano surgiram poucos dançarinos, e que dariam início ao desafio que era liberado também aos betas.

— Do que ele está falando? — Baekhyun perguntou confuso.

— Depois das apresentações, eles colocam aqueles tambores para quem desejar tentar fazer uma boa apresentação. Se alguém subir e conseguir dançar com maestria enquanto toca os tambores, ganha um prêmio. É o mesmo estilo de apresentações que vocês têm no seu reino, só que aqui não é comum, por isso é feito como desafio.

Baekhyun fez cara de quem havia entendido e focou-se na beta que tentaria fazer uma boa apresentação. Ela, assim como os seguintes candidatos, conseguiam dançar bem, mas não conseguiam ter bons resultados com os tambores. Baekhyun percebeu que a ideia do desafio realmente era uma cópia das danças de seu reino e levantou-se com o braço para o alto quando foi questionado se mais alguém desejaria tentar.

— Eu vou!

Yifan o olhou surpreso e perguntou baixo:

— O que está fazendo?

— Calma. Eu consigo. É igual no meu reino.

— Baek! Baekhyun!

Baekhyun ignorou o chamado e avançou em direção do palco.

**xxx**

Sehun estava distraído olhando em volta para ver se encontrava o irmão quando ouviu sua voz alta respondendo ao mestre de cerimônias. Olhou em direção da única pessoa de pé e, ao constatar que realmente era Baekhyun, agarrou o braço de Irene, que estava sentada ao seu lado, e apontou para o irmão.

— Ele está aqui! — Sehun gritou o nome do irmão, mas como estava longe, ele não havia o escutado. Levantou-se por um momento para verificar com quem ele conversava e viu a pessoa que muito o lembrava Yifan. — Ele está com o Yifan!

— Fique calmo! Agora sabemos que ele está aqui. Depois da apresentação vamos até ele.

Sehun respirou fundo, queria correr até o irmão e conferir se ele estava bem, mas concordou com Irene.

Baekhyun respondeu a pergunta do mestre de cerimônias sobre se ele conseguiria fazer uma boa apresentação. Para Sehun era óbvio que seu irmão conseguiria, já que dançar foi a base de suas lições e obrigações durante seus dez e quinze anos de idade, e o que eles queriam era similar às danças do reino Byun.

Durante a apresentação de Baekhyun, Sehun e Irene se olharam, confirmando o que estavam pensando. Quando uma apresentação como aquela era feita, o ômega fixava o olhar em seu parceiro ou em quem tinha interesse, e Baekhyun não parava de olhar na direção que Yifan estava.

**xxx**

Como Yifan imaginava, Baekhyun estava fazendo uma excelente apresentação digna de um integrante do reino Byun e, ao final dela, sorriu e assentiu para ele em resposta de seus sentimentos. Quando o mestre de cerimônia questionou de onde ele era, pois nunca havia visto uma apresentação tão bem feita, suspirou aliviado por Baekhyun não revelar sua origem.

Um grito de horror ecoou pelo público no momento em que Baekhyun se direcionava para a saída do palco e todos se viraram para trás para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Yifan viu algumas pessoas se distanciando, formando uma roda em volta de algo e, quando entendeu que alguém havia sido assassinado, olhou para o palco e levantou-se de uma vez ao ver que Baekhyun havia sumido. Olhou em volta para tentar encontrá-lo, ele poderia apenas ter descido do palco, mas não o encontrou por perto. Viu alguém olhando para si e apontando na direção do palco, estranhando, olhou com atenção na direção apontada e viu três pessoas encapuzadas arrastando Baekhyun com dificuldade. 

Baekhyun se debatia na esperança de que cometessem um erro e pudesse fugir, mas eram três alfas fortes e irritados consigo. Queria ter se sentido aliviado quando Yifan apareceu para salvá-lo, mas percebeu que este estava sem espada. Quando dois alfas o largaram para enfrentar Yifan, sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e logo sua visão tornou-se escura.

Yifan tentou correr na direção do alfa que carregava Baekhyun desacordado nos ombros, mas foi impedido de avançar pelos dois alfas que ficaram. Percebeu que não teria escolhas além de ficar e lutar contra eles de maneira injusta. Distanciou-se rapidamente quando a lâmina de uma das espadas cortou o ar na sua frente e tentou se aproximar de quem havia o atacado primeiro, mas o segundo alfa tentou espetá-lo com sua espada e foi obrigado a recuar. Ao reconhecer um dos agressores sendo um dos integrantes da carroça que encontraram na estrada, estranhou do outro agressor mudar o foco do ataque e viu alguém escorregar por baixo das pernas alheias, cravando uma faca na panturrilha do inimigo.

Sehun levantou-se do chão rapidamente assim que atingiu seu alvo e aproximou-se de Yifan. Olhou para ele e assentiu ao perceber que havia sido reconhecido, e mudou seu foco para os dois alfas que enfrentariam.

— Eles são três. O outro levou o Baekhyun.

Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a informação, tinha algo de errado nela, mas não conseguia saber o quê. Porém, naquele momento, deveria se concentrar em não ser atingido e torcer para que Irene chegasse logo com suas espadas.

A razão para o seu estranhamento não demorou para surgir. Quando conseguiram tirar a espada de um dos inimigos, estes recuaram, dando a entender que se sentiam em desvantagem agora que um não estava armado, o que os deu um pouco mais de ânimo.

— Vá atrás do seu irmão, eu...

Sehun estranhou de ouvir um baque repentino e assustou-se ao ver Yifan no chão, tentando recuperar seus sentidos. Antes que pudesse se aproximar dele, foi atingido na cabeça e desmaiou.

Yifan viu um par de pernas parar em sua frente e, ao levantar a cabeça para ver o dono delas, teve sua cabeça pisada. Eles não eram três, mas sim quatro. Com ódio, agarrou a perna que pressionava sua cabeça contra o chão e fincou suas unhas na esperança de que a pessoa se distanciasse, mas nada lhe provocou além de uma fúria. Quando sua cabeça foi pressionada com mais força, gritou de dor e agradeceu aos céus quando a pressão cessou. Tentou levantar-se, mas sua cabeça doía muito ao ponto de não conseguir se equilibrar nos joelhos. Viu seus inimigos irem embora enquanto permanecia incapaz de se mover e foi tomado por uma raiva de ter sido tão fraco justo quando Baekhyun mais precisava de si.

Ao tentar se levantar novamente, tombou ao sentir uma fisgada forte em seu ombro direito. A dor continuou, fazendo-o segurar um grito. Estranhando aquela dor repentina, esforçou-se para se levantar e, quando conseguiu, puxou para baixo a parte superior de seu traje para que pudesse ver seu ombro. A cicatriz que ganhara no dia que havia encontrado Baekhyun estava escura.

"Se a sua cicatriz se tornar escura, é sinal de que seus sentimentos são correspondidos." Yifan lembrou-se da fala de Lu Han e soltou um som fraco semelhante a um riso e murmurou "você não falou nada sobre dor." antes de perder a consciência.


	14. Baekhyun resgatado

Baekhyun sentiu o corpo chacoalhar ao acordar e com a pouca claridade conseguiu ver que estava dentro de algum lugar. Ao ouvir relinchos, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido e levantou-se rapidamente, mas logo caiu de joelhos por não conseguir se equilibrar. Farejou o ar e percebeu que estava rodeado de alfas. Seu corpo arrepiou de medo ao sentir que o lugar havia parado de se mexer e não demorou muito para que um dos homens abrisse a porta e o encarasse sério.

Baekhyun o reconheceu do dia em que encontraram a carroça parada na estranha e rapidamente procurou por seu arco ou pela faca de caça, mas parou ao lembrar-se de que não havia os levado para o evento. Olhou em volta na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse usar para se defender, mas não havia nada além de panos e uma caixa de mantimentos.

— Como já deve ter percebido, está cercado de alfas. Se eu fosse você, não tentaria nada estúpido.

— Para onde estão me levando?

— De volta para casa. Tem uma pessoa que quer muito te ver.

— Meu pai contratou vocês? Sehun?

O alfa riu de sua ingenuidade e fechou a porta, logo em seguida ordenou que continuassem a andar. Ao sentir a carroça se movimentar, Baekhyun sentou-se encolhido em um canto e abraçou as pernas.

**XXX**

Jongdae e Jihye descansaram perto de uma pequena vila e aproveitaram o pouco movimento de pessoas durante a noite para roubarem dois cavalos de um fazendeiro. Por causa do barulho dos animais agitados, foram percebidos em poucos minutos e tiveram de fugir o mais rápido possível.

Poucas horas após o amanhecer, chegaram em um reino que não conheciam. De início, ficaram observando de longe e evitando contato com as pessoas, mas depois se arriscaram a andarem pelo mercado na esperança de conseguirem pegar algo para comerem.

Jihye aproveitou o momento em que um feirante se distraiu e pegou uma maçã de sua banca e a deu para Jongdae. Ao tentar pegar outra, foi vista furtando pelo colega do trabalhador. Jongdae estava mais a frente e não viu quando a garota foi empurrada ao chão, apenas percebeu que havia algo de errado quando ouviu os gritos revoltados dos comerciantes. Rapidamente correu para onde a cena acontecia e se manteve entre Jihye e os donos das bancas, e a defendeu no mesmo tom raivoso que eles usavam contra ela.

Jihye ficou surpresa ao vê-lo a defendendo sem medo.

Os gritos revoltados foram cessando aos poucos e a multidão que se formou em volta da cena foi se distanciando enquanto Lu Han e os guardas que faziam sua proteção se aproximavam para conferir o que havia acontecido. Ao ver o alfa raivoso que defendia a garota, Lu Han logo o reconheceu e ficou surpreso em vê-lo no reino Wu.

— O que houve aqui?

Os comerciantes se calaram e reverenciaram o vidente.

— Essa garota estava roubando nossa mercadoria e esse rapaz está a defendendo. Ele deve ser parceiro dela.

Lu Han arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que eles pegaram?

Os comerciantes que não haviam sido roubados se distanciaram.

— Du-duas maçãs. — o dono da banca roubada respondeu.

— Esse alvoroço todo por causa de duas maçãs? — suspirou. Pegou sua bolsinha de moedas e jogou duas para o comerciante. — Assunto encerrado. — O comerciante o reverenciou e voltou para sua banca. Lu Han virou-se para a dupla atrás de si e viu que Jongdae ainda se mantinha na frente da garota. — Está tudo bem, Jongdae. Ninguém vai machucá-los.

Jongdae ficou surpreso por ele saber seu nome.

— Quem é você?

— Meu nome é Lu Han. Eu trabalhava para a sua família quando você nasceu. Baekhyun foi meu aprendiz. — percebeu o garoto abaixar o olhar ao falar da família e deduziu que ele sentia falta dos irmãos. — Venha. Vou levá-los para um lugar seguro e que tenha bastante comida. — observou Jongdae olhar para a garota, passando confiança para ela, e sorriu ao vê-los concordarem em segui-lo.

Lu Han andou na frente, a dupla logo atrás de si, e em alguns minutos chegaram ao palácio. Viu a garota ficar receosa em entrar naquele lugar, mas ao ver que Jongdae parecia tranquilo, o seguiu. Sabendo que Yixing estaria no salão real, os guiou para lá e entrou primeiro.

Yixing estava sentado ao trono, lendo um livro, e Zitao estava logo atrás, fazendo sua proteção. Quando a porta se abriu, ambos olharam para ver quem entrava. Lu Han os reverenciou e aproximou-se alegre, parando no centro do salão.

— Yixing, encontrei uma pessoa vagando pelo reino e acredito que seja do seu interesse. — ao dizer, fez sinal para que Jongdae e a garota entrassem. — Você o conheceu quando ele era apenas um bebê. Majestade, encontrei o príncipe Byun Jongdae na aldeia.

Jongdae suprimiu a vontade de olhar para Jihye, mas sabia que ela o olhava com espanto, já que havia lhe ocultado seu título.

Yixing surpreendeu-se com o que ouviu e ficou aliviado em ver que o príncipe mais novo estava seguro. Levantou-se do trono e começou a se aproximar, mas deteve-se quando Zitao entrou em sua frente com a mão no cabo da espada.

— O que houve, Zitao? — Yixing questionou.

Zitao olhou para os lados e fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para os guardas que protegiam o salão. Eles aproximaram correndo e dois seguraram a garota enquanto os outros permaneciam em alerta. Jongdae tentou soltá-la, mas foi segurado pelos outros guardas. A confusão apenas se acalmou com a ordem de silêncio de Yixing.

— Essa garota é uma ladra procurada. — Zitao respondeu.

Yixing respirou fundo e deu um passo para o lado.

— Qual é o seu nome?

A garota, que permanecia calada e não lutava para se soltar, o olhou.

— Song Jihye, sobrinha do conde do reino Song.

O reino Song era um reino distante e conhecido pelo tratamento que davam aos seus ômegas, e não era de se surpreender que de tempos em tempos alguns fugissem de lá. O reino não era inimigo dos Wu, mas também não era seu aliado.

— Por que está sendo procurada?

— Yixing, ela é uma ladra! — Zitao respondeu.

Yixing o olhou sério e Zitao percebeu que havia ultrapassado os limites.

— Essa não é toda a história. — Jihye completou baixinho.

— E qual é a história completa? — Jongdae questionou.

Jihye o olhou brevemente e abaixou a cabeça, negando-se a responder.

— Bem, enquanto eu não souber a sua história completa, não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar a minha visão de que não passa de uma ladrão procurada. Levem-na! — Yixing sentenciou.

Jongdae tentou impedir que fosse levada, mas parou quando ela pediu que não lutasse. Jihye somente pediu que não fosse entregue ao reino Song e prometeu que faria o que pedissem em troca.

Quando a garota foi levada e o salão voltou ao seu silêncio habitual, Lu Han respirou fundo e pigarreou baixinho. Em nenhum momento imaginou que uma cena daquelas poderia acontecer ao levá-los para lá.

— Yixing, perdoe-me, eu não sabia quem ela era.

— Não se preocupe, Han. — suspirou e olhou para Jongdae. — Eu sei que nossos reinos não são aliados e que nossos pais se desentenderam. Não sei que versão da história você sabe, mas quero que saiba que não está em perigo aqui.

Jongdae fez uma reverência em agradecimento.

— Meus irmãos me contaram o que houve naquela época. Eles contaram uma versão diferente ao do meu pai. Se meus irmãos não têm ressentimentos pelo o que houve, então não será eu quem terá.

Yixing deu um sorriso compreensivo.

— Fico feliz de saber que cresceu sendo bem instruído. Encontrei Sehun no reino Kim e fiquei sabendo sobre o que houve com o seu reino.

Jongdae deu um passo a frente, surpreso com a informação, mas se conteve ao ver Zitao apertar o punho da espada.

— Ele está bem?

— Sim. Ele está acompanhado daquela alfa...

— Irene. — Zitao completou.

— E o Baekhyun? Você o viu? Ele está bem?

Yixing abaixou a cabeça por um momento, desanimado.

— Não sei sobre ele. Deduzimos que esteja com o meu irmão... em algum lugar. — suspirou, cansado. — Jongdae, você é bem vindo ao reino Wu. Lu Han irá levá-lo para um quarto e os empregados irão preparar o seu banho, depois poderá comer comigo.

— Agradeço. — o reverenciou. — Eu... eu não quero parecer rude, mas e a Jihye?

— Ela é sua parceira? Sua namorada?

Jongdae arregalou os olhos.

— N-Não!

— Então não tem que se preocupar com ela.

— É que... nós nos ajudamos nesses últimos dias. Não acho correto, por minha parte, simplesmente abandoná-la.

Yixing respirou fundo e olhou para Zitao.

— Tenho certeza que o Zitao irá ordenar que cuidem bem dela... dentro do possível.

Zitao o encarou por alguns segundos e o reverenciou antes de se retirar.

Lu Han deu um passo a frente e mostrou o caminho para Jongdae.

— Por favor, me siga.

Yixing observou-os até desaparecerem e fez um sinal dispensado os poucos guardas que ficaram no salão. Ao se ver sozinho, respirou bem fundo e pegou o livro no trono antes de se retirar.

Enquanto caminhava para seu quarto, parou de andar ao ver os empregados cuidando do jardim. Sua presença não passou despercebida e eles questionaram se precisava de algo. Yixing respondeu que estava bem, que só estava admirando o bom trabalho que faziam no jardim. Na verdade, estava pensando nas inúmeras vezes em que ele e Yifan brincaram ali e levaram xingos de sua mãe por pisotearem as flores.

— Yixing. — Lu Han chamou e viu o monarca se virar. — Está pensativo.

— Estava pensando na infância. Jongdae se tornou um belo alfa. Como o encontrou?

— Podemos caminhar? — ao vê-lo assentir, acompanhou-o em uma lenta caminhada ao quarto. — Jongdae e a garota estava roubando frutas no mercado e foram pegos pelos comerciantes, por sorte eu estava por perto. Se a garota somente roubou por necessidade, não vejo motivos para mantê-la presa. Você viu, Jongdae gosta dela.

— Eu sei. Depois verei a história dela com o Zitao e decidirei o que fazer.

— Ele não pareceu gostar muito de dar um tratamento diferenciado para a garota.

— Ele está estressado por causa do cio que está chegando e... por causa do casamento.

— Ele irá te acompanhar ao reino Kim?

— Sim. O cio irá acabar antes do casamento. Diga, você teve mais alguma visão sobre o meu irmão e o Baekhyun?

Lu Han ficou pensativo por um momento.

— Eles definitivamente estão juntos.

— O que você viu?

— Quer mesmo saber?

Yixing o olhou receoso.

— Sim?

Lu Han riu e aproximou-se de seu ouvido.

— Eles estavam se beijando.

— Beijando? 

— Sim. E mais.

— Mais? Mais... como?

— Eles estavam em uma caverna. Acredito que logo as famílias Wu e Byun criarão frutos. — Yixing ficou pensativo por um momento e o olhou surpreso. Lu Han sorriu ao ver que ele havia compreendido, mas logo ficou sério. — Também vi que teremos perdas.

— Você sabe quem morrerá?

Lu Han abaixou a cabeça.

— Sim. — vendo que ele havia ficado preocupado, deu um pequeno sorriso. — Não devemos pensar nisso agora, Yixing, muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer antes disso. Eu não deveria estar te contando essas coisas, você deveria estar pensando no seu casamento.

— Você fez bem em me contar, Lu Han. Quanto ao casamento, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Jongdae ficará sob a minha proteção e, quando formos ao reino Kim, ele irá junto para o caso de Sehun ainda estiver lá ou caso ele voltar.

— Acha que o Junmyeon irá concordar com isso?

— A partir do momento em que nos casarmos, os meus problemas também serão dele. E Jongdae é meu problema.

**XXX**

Yifan acordou gritando, assustado, e sentou-se na cama. Ao ver Jie entrar no quarto, respirou fundo ao perceber onde estava.

— Achei que não fosse acordar mais.

— O que houve?

— Aconteceu aquela confusão no evento, uma pessoa foi assassinada. Depois te encontrei caído no chão junto de outro alfa e te trouxe para cá.

— Aquele alfa...

— Uma alfa o levou. Não sei para onde foram.

Yifan respirou fundo.

— Baekhyun! — levantou-se de uma vez e foi até a porta do quarto. — Onde ele está? O encontraram?

— Não... Eu não o vi desde que sai para o evento. O que aconteceu?

— Tinha um grupo de bandidos no evento... Baekhyun foi levado. Eu tenho que encontrá-lo.

Vendo que Yifan estava agitado, Jie o segurou pelos ombros.

— Ei! Faz dois dias que você está desacordado. Acha mesmo que irei deixá-lo sair assim? Por hoje, fique aqui. Coma, descanse, colha informações e amanhã você vai. Tem alguma ideia do motivo desses bandidos quererem o Baekhyun?

— O trono Byun foi usurpado. Provavelmente esses caras estão trabalhando para quem tomou o trono.

— Baekhyun sabe disso?

— Não. O responsável esperou que ele e o Sehun estivessem fora do reino para tomar o trono.

— Por que não contou para ele sobre o que houve no reino?

— Tenho medo dele querer ir para lá para tentar resolver. Baekhyun era muito próximo da pessoa que usurpou. Aquele alfa que estava comigo era o Sehun, irmão mais velho do Baekhyun, ele está o procurando.

— Se esses bandidos estiverem trabalhando para quem tomou o trono, provavelmente irão levar o Baekhyun de volta para o reino Byun. Você conhece bem as estradas, será mais fácil de encontrá-los.

— Eles estão com uma carroça fechada, então precisam ir pelas estradas mais largas. Quando Baekhyun e eu estávamos vindo para cá, os encontramos na estrada principal, então, como sabem que estarei procurando por ele, não irão usá-la para voltar. A outra estada larga é a mais longa, então irei procurá-los nela.

— Jian está terminando de preparar a comida. Tome banho e desça para comer, depois irei te ajudar a procurar informações sobre eles.

Quando Jie saiu do quarto, Yifan respirou fundo e fechou os punhos em uma tentativa de se controlar, pois sabia que não poderia simplesmente ir atrás deles sem estar preparado.

Yifan banhou-se e voltou para o quarto para guardar suas coisas. Sentou-se na cama ao pegar a faca de Baekhyun e questionou-se se ele estaria bem. Estava irritado consigo mesmo por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Ao ouvir o chamado de Jie, guardou a faca e desceu para comer.

— Eles realmente foram pela estrada mais longa. — Jian informou quando se encontraram em frente do estábulo após saírem para colher informações sobre o grupo. — Fui ao mercado e me disseram que viram eles na estrada mais longa para o reino Byun e que eram quatro alfas.

— Havia algum ômega com eles?

— Algumas pessoas viram o mesmo grupo colocar um garoto desacordado dentro da carroça na noite do evento. — Jie respondeu. — Provavelmente era o Baekhyun.

— Se eles estão com a carroça, não estão muito longe. Em um dia devo alcançá-los a cavalo.

— Podemos ir com você...

— Não. Não quero que se arrisquem. Já fizeram muito ao cuidar do Baekhyun enquanto estive ausente. Agradeço pela ajuda de vocês, mas agora devo resolver sozinho.

— Vamos entrar. Vamos conversar sobre isso lá dentro. — o trio caminhou em silêncio até a casa e, ao entrarem, Jie continuou: — O que pretende fazer após resgatá-lo?

— Ainda faltam quase dois meses para o tempo esfriar. Como estarei com o Baekhyun, pretendo voltar para cá e ficar por alguns dias para juntar mantimento. Depois pretendo ir para a caverna onde passo o inverno.

— Onde é essa caverna?

— Prefiro não dizer. Não precisa se preocupar, ela fica em um local estratégico e não há perigo.

— Se você diz. Vá descansar. Eu te chamo pouco antes do jantar.

Yifan não queria descansar, não enquanto soubesse que Baekhyun estava em perigo, mas acatou a ordem e, já no quarto, aproveitou para conferir seu braço. A cicatriz no ombro ainda estava escura, mas não doía mais.

Após o jantar, Yifan esperou algumas horas até que todos fossem dormir, pegou algumas facas de atirar que há muito tempo estavam guardadas entre as suas coisas, e saiu escondido da casa. Correu até o estábulo onde seu cavalo estava e viu que Jie esperava por ele. Sem dizerem nada um para o outro, Yifan pegou seu cavalo e, antes de sair, assentiu para a mulher, confirmando que tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

Após longas e exaustivas horas de viagem, Yifan encontrou o grupo na estrada e passou a segui-los de longe para não ser visto. Quando faltavam poucas horas para escurecer, entrou na floresta que cercava a estrada de ambos os lados e aproveitou para dormir um pouco antes de atacá-los. Sabendo que seria um contra quatro, queria estar com as energias recuperadas para caso fosse necessário lutar, além de que seu cavalo merecia descansar após percorrer o longo caminho sem um descanso ideal.

Acordou com o barulho de uma ave noturna e olhou para o céu ao sentir um vento gelado. Algumas nuvens densas passavam devagar, indicando que iria chover em pouco tempo. Conferiu as facas de atirar que carregava em uma bolsinha de couro amarrado na faixa de seu traje e se faltava alguma coisa. Acordou seu cavalo e, a pé, guiou-o durante pouco mais de uma hora até encontrar o local onde o grupo estava acampado na estrada e o deixou escondido a alguns metros mata adentro.

Em silêncio, aproximou-se o suficiente para ter visão ampla do lugar. Facilmente localizou três deles e, pelo assunto da conversa deles, deduziu que o quarto estava dentro da carroça. Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, pegou três facas de atirar da bolsinha e atirou a primeira, que abateu o alvo. Quando atirou a segunda faca, ela acertou as costas do inimigo que havia se levantado ao ver o colega cair sem vida.

Irritado por ter errado, Yifan atirou a terceira faca, que acertou o pescoço da segunda vítima, e correu ao mesmo tempo que o terceiro inimigo gritava que estavam sendo atacados. Ao chegar na estrada, revelando-se ao homem, deixou que ele fosse em sua direção e, quando suas espadas se encontraram, pegou a faca de caça de Baekhyun, que carregava pendurada em sua faixa, e a fincou em seu estômago. Por precaução, cortou o pescoço do homem antes de se esconder na lateral da carroça para esperar pelo quarto alfa.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir passos dentro do veículo e por alguns segundos o silêncio dominou. Ao ouvir o barulho de alguém pular para o chão, preparou-se para o ataque. Com cuidado, verificou onde o inimigo estava, correu até ele e o chutou nas costas, fazendo-o cair. Sua espada fincou no chão quando o inimigo rolou a tempo de se salvar e, quando ele se levantou, confirmou sua suspeita: estava diante do alfa que havia pisado em sua cabeça. O inimigo parecia tranquilo e confiante mesmo vendo que seus colegas haviam sido mortos.

Yifan havia encontrado um inimigo cauteloso e que conseguia prever seus movimentos. Mesmo sendo um inimigo à altura, sua vitória foi determinada por um corte na axila do braço que ele empunhava a espada e por uma perfuração no estômago. Quando o inimigo caiu para esperar a morte que chegaria em questão de tempo, Yifan pressionou o pé em sua cabeça até ouvir um estalo.

Yifan distanciou-se do corpo e respirou fundo antes de se aproximar da carroça. Abriu a porta que estava encostada e viu a silhueta de Baekhyun sentado encolhido.

— Baek, você está bem?

Ao ouvi-lo se levantar, distanciou-se um pouco da porta para que pudesse sair e guardou a espada. Por pouco não caiu quando Baekhyun pulou direto para seus braços. Yifan o abraçou forte ao senti-lo tremendo de medo e sussurrou que estava tudo bem e que não havia mais perigo.

Após alguns minutos abraçados, sentiram gotas de chuva em suas cabeças e compreenderam que era melhor procurarem abrigo antes que a chuva realmente começasse. Yifan entrou na carroça para verificar o que havia lá dentro e, vendo que os itens seriam úteis, decidiu levá-la.

Deixando os corpos dos inimigos para trás, Yifan aconselhou que Baekhyun ficasse dentro da carroça para que não se molhasse e guiou o cavalo pela estrada até estarem longe suficiente para não serem vistos como suspeitos, caso alguém os encontrasse ao amanhecer. Avisou a Baekhyun que iria buscar seu cavalo que havia ficado para trás e que logo voltaria. Ao retornar, soltou o cavalo da carroça e o amarrou junto ao seu em uma árvore.

Yifan entrou rapidamente na carroça e fechou a porta antes que a chuva molhasse o interior. Despiu-se do armamento antes de ir para o fundo, onde Baekhyun estava o esperando. Sentou-se perto dele e, com a visão acostumada ao escuro, o viu se aproximar com um pano em mãos. Deixou que ele retirasse seu sobretudo molhado e que secasse sua cabeça e cabelos.

Baekhyun estava sendo cuidadoso e isso agradava Yifan que fechou os olhos para se concentrar mais aos toques do garoto. Quando o Byun parou, Yifan abriu os olhos e o viu o olhando.

— Desculpe por ter falhado naquele dia.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça e sentou-se em cima das próprias pernas.

— Não há nada para se desculpar. — inclinou-se até o chão em uma reverência de agradecimento. — Obrigado por ter vindo me salvar.

Yifan o puxou para si e o abraçou forte. Seus dedos apertavam as costas de Baekhyun como se tivessem medo de que ele poderia sumir novamente a qualquer momento. Baekhyun compreendeu o medo de Yifan e, com um pequeno sorriso, levou uma mão até sua cabeça e a acariciou.

Quando Yifan o soltou, Baekhyun segurou delicadamente seu rosto e, com toda a coragem e vontade que tinha, o deu um beijo. Ao distanciar-se, surpreendeu-se ao ser puxado e com a facilidade de Yifan de colocá-lo sobre o colo. Viu que Yifan o olhava, esperando por seu consentimento ao que iria fazer e, como resposta, beijou-o novamente, dessa vez sem medo de ser negado. Durante o ato, ficou surpreso de saber que Yifan beijava bem e que também conseguia ser delicado. Os dedos firmes do Wu em sua cintura pressionavam-no de uma maneira gostosa e sua mente foi longe ao pensar em como seria tê-los tocando-o em outras partes, o que resultou em um gemido involuntário.

Yifan findou o beijo ao ouvi-lo e o olhou de modo questionador. Envergonhado, Baekhyun escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do alfa e resmungou ao ouvir um baixo riso.

— Acho melhor dormirmos. Vamos sair daqui antes do sol clarear e voltaremos ao reino Sun. — Yifan fez menção de se levantar e Baekhyun saiu de seu colo para que pudesse fazê-lo. — Há alguma manta aqui?

— Eu pego.

Yifan o observou gatinhar até um baú perto da porta e pegar duas mantas.

— Eles te fizeram algo? — Baekhyun o olhou, confuso. Yifan agachou-se em sua frente. — Eles te tocaram? Te obrigaram a algo?

— Não.

— Quando eu cheguei, o líder estava aqui dentro. O que ele estava fazendo?

— Ele estava tentando conversar comigo, mas me mantive calado. Quando o colega dele gritou avisando sobre o ataque, ele estava procurando uma capa para vestir porque iria chover.

Yifan segurou os ombros de Baekhyun, abaixou a cabeça em seu peito e respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviado.

— Tive medo de que fizessem algo com você.

Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso e o tocou no braço.

— Eu estou bem. Obrigado. Vem, vamos dormir.

Yifan o soltou para que pudesse arrumar o pano que usava para forrar o chão ao dormir e deitou-se ao seu lado, dividindo o pano que ele usava para apoiar a cabeça. Baekhyun os cobriu com as mantas e aconchegou-se ao corpo de Yifan, que estava virado para si, e logo sentiu os braços alheios rodearem seu corpo. Como sabia que Yifan estava com medo de que alguém pudesse entrar ali e levá-lo, deixou que dormisse abraçado a si, mesmo que o braço embaixo de seu pescoço estivesse o incomodando.

Passaram longos minutos encarando um ao outro no escuro até que Yifan adormeceu. Baekhyun permaneceu acordado por mais alguns minutos, observando o alfa dormir pesadamente, e ficou pensando no quanto ele estava cansado para dormir daquele jeito até que o sono finalmente lhe chegasse.

Quando amanheceu, Yifan foi o primeiro a acordar e chamou Baekhyun para avisá-lo que iria amarrar os cavalos na carroça para poderem voltar ao reino Sun. Debaixo de uma chuva fina, Yifan guiou os cavalos pela estrada durante horas até chegarem ao reino no início da madrugada. Jian preparou a água do banho enquanto Jie ajudava Yifan a soltar os cavalos no estábulo. Quando entraram, Yifan teve prioridade em ser o primeiro a tomar banho porque havia tomado chuva e, logo depois dele, foi a vez de Baekhyun. Após comerem, todos foram se deitar.

Baekhyun e Yifan já haviam dormiam na mesma cama nos dias anterior, mas dessa vez parecia diferente, não havia mais tensão entre eles e a tentativa desesperada de não se tocarem. Agora, deitaram-se pertinho e um de frente ao outro.

Pouco antes de amanhecer, Yifan acordou tossindo, o que consequentemente acordou Baekhyun. Mesmo dizendo-o que estava bem e que era para voltar a dormir, sua tosse persistente o fez levantar para preparar um chá. Sentados à mesa, Yifan bebeu o chá preparado para si enquanto era vigiado pelo garoto.

— É só uma tosse, Baek.

— Você está ficando doente por causa da chuva que tomou. Você vai ficar de repouso até melhorar e irá beber os remédios que eu preparar.

— Não precisa se...

— Não tente discutir comigo. Você já fez muito por mim, deixe-me cuidar de você agora.

Baekhyun sentiu-se envergonhado pelo que dissera, mas não desviou o olhar. Seu lado protetor e curandeiro falava mais alto do que sua vergonha, e Yifan havia percebido e apreciava isso.

— Está bem. Conto com você para cuidar de mim.

**XXX**

Irritado, Sehun chutou uma pedra enquanto gritava de raiva. Já fazia uma semana que procuravam algum indício de onde Baekhyun pudesse estar e sentia-se frustrado por não encontrar nenhuma pista. Irene deixou que extravagasse sua raiva contra as pedras e as árvores, pois sabia que era melhor do que guardar para si.

— Não acha melhor voltarmos ao reino Sun? Se o Yifan conseguiu salvá-lo, podem ter voltado para lá.

— Eles já teriam partido de lá. Yifan não o deixaria onde já foi localizado.

— Devemos tentar a sorte em ir ao reino Wu ou voltar ao reino Kim?

— Você viu como o Yixing nos tratou no reino Kim, ele não nos deixaria entrar, e voltar ao reino Kim seria muito atrevimento, não podemos ariscar. Junmyeon pode ficar irritado e decidir cancelar a aliança que desejamos formar. Além disso, eles não teriam tempo para ficar nos dando atenção com a data do casamento chegando.

— Precisamos procurar algum lugar para ficar, não podemos ficar andando de um lado ao outro sem termos um plano. Nossos mantimentos estão acabando.

— Você tem razão. Vamos procurar algum lugar para ficarmos, descansarmos e juntarmos mantimentos. Quando o frio chegar, vamos nos instalar em algum vilarejo.


	15. Dilema

Jongin escolheu sair durante a manhã para ir à aldeia verificar se havia algum problema com o povo ou no mercado e resolver um assunto. Dentro da carruagem que o levava, encarou Kyungsoo sentado a sua frente, que encarava o chão com a face enfezada.

— No que está pensando?

Kyungsoo apenas levantou o olhar.

— Quatro alfas de um grupo forte e temido foram mortos por Wu Yifan. Além deles, alguns de seus guardas foram mortos por Sehun. Começo a me questionar se você tem a mesma habilidade que eles. Não quero continuar me envolvendo em uma guerra que irei perder.

Jongin levou a mão esquerda no antebraço e sentiu o punhal que carregava na manga para se proteger de ataques surpresa. Se não precisasse tanto de Kyungsoo, Jongin teria findado a vida dele naquele momento. Respirou fundo e sorriu tranquilo.

— Posso não ser tão habilidoso como eles, mas não possuo um ponto fraco.

— E qual seria o ponto fraco deles?

— Família.

Kyungsoo ficou quieto por um momento.

— Ouvi boatos de que o reino Lee está contra o seu reinado. O que pretende fazer?

— Não são boatos. Recebi uma carta do rei Lee dizendo que não havia mais aliança entre os reinos, pois não sou o rei Byun e meu capanga atacou um integrante de seu reino.

— Foi apenas um aviso.

— Era apenas para capturar o Jongdae! — respirou fundo e massageou a testa. — Seja como for, na reunião de amanhã com o representante do reino Cheon irei propor uma aliança.

Kyungsoo esperou até que a carroça parasse de se mover para questionar:

— Você disse que não possui ponto fraco, mas você não gosta do Baekhyun?

Jongin se preparava para sair quando parou ao ouvi-lo. Encarou-o sério por poucos segundos e desceu da carroça.

As pessoas se distanciaram do veículo quando Jongin saiu e abriram caminho forçadas pelos guardas. Jongin caminhou calmamente pelo mercado, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo que se mantinha atento a qualquer tentativa de agressão, e tentou iniciar conversa com os vendedores, mas eles se mantinham calados e apenas respondiam para venderem seus produtos. Ele sabia que as pessoas estavam divididas em dois grupos: os que acreditavam que, como conde, apenas estava cuidando do reino enquanto os príncipes Byun estavam ausentes e os que acreditavam que ele havia armado um plano para tomar o trono, pois o rei Byun falecera inesperadamente e nenhum dos herdeiros havia sido coroado ou sido visto nas últimas semanas. Desistindo de tentar ser gentil e tentar ajudar os comerciantes que o ignoravam, Jongin caminhou para onde os comerciantes de outros reinos estavam e parou em frente de uma banca específica.

Jeno não havia percebido a presença do monarca e assustou-se ao vê-lo em sua banca. Sua respiração falhou ao ver Kyungsoo logo atrás dele e, automaticamente, levou a mão na região da costela.

— C-como posso ajudar? — tentou manter o foco em Jongin.

— Reino Lee, certo? — Jongin o viu assentir e olhou para sua banca repleta de legumes frescos. — Por que está aqui? O seu rei acabou com a aliança entre os reinos.

Jeno percebeu que estava com problemas e tentou manter-se calmo.

— E-eu... É que eu... — correu para a frente da banca e ajoelhou-se ao chão para reverenciá-lo. — Por favor, deixe eu vender meus produtos aqui. Não consigo preços bons em outros lugares e é a única renda que temos.

Jongin não o respondeu de imediato. Esperou que ele ficasse desconfortável com o silêncio e o olhasse.

— Não. A partir de hoje, pessoas do reino Lee estão proibidas de entrarem no meu reino sem a minha permissão. Se algum Lee for encontrado aqui a partir de amanhã e que não tenha minha autorização, será executado. Se eu fosse você e seus colegas, iria para casa agora. — Jongin o deu as costas e ordenou aos guardas. — Confisquem tudo e garantem que nenhum Lee fique no reino. — Jongin caminhou calmamente para a carruagem enquanto que uma confusão se iniciava nas bancas. Esperou que Kyungsoo entrasse e fechasse a porta para dar-lhe uma ordem. — O casamento entre Junmyeon e Yixing irá acontecer nos próximos dias. Você irá para o reino Kim e deverá conseguir uma aliança com Junmyeon.

— O que quer conseguir com essa aliança?

— Enfraquecer Yifan, Baekhyun e Sehun.

**XXX**

> _Majestade, aconteceram algumas coisas que acredito que irá gostar de saber._
> 
> _Seu irmão chegou ao reino Sun na véspera do evento de verão acompanhado pelo príncipe BBH. Ele passou o cio em nosso estábulo e BBH ficou em nossa casa._
> 
> _WY disse que o príncipe BS também estava no reino, mas não teve chance de encontrar o irmão. Isto aconteceu porque BBH foi raptado por um grupo de bandidos na noite do evento. Você já deve ter ouvido sobre o grupo de bandidos que se identifica pelo desenho de um perfil de gavião na bainha. Seu irmão os enfrentou para salvar BBH. Não se preocupe, os dois estão bem e ficarão com a gente por alguns dias antes de irem para a caverna onde seu irmão passa o inverno desde que saiu do reino._
> 
> _Ficamos sabendo sobre o seu casamento e desejamos todas as felicidades do mundo para você. Em uma tentativa de confortar um pouco seu coração, decidi enviar essas breves notícias sobre seu irmão. Perdoe-me por não apresentar mais detalhes, mas é por questão de segurança. Seu irmão acredita que BBH está sendo perseguido pelos homens de quem usurpou o trono._
> 
> _BBH ainda não sabe do que houve no reino dele._
> 
> _Seu irmão não sabe sobre essa carta._
> 
> _Venha nos visitar quando puder, meu amigo._
> 
> _Assinado_
> 
> _T.J._

Yixing fechou a carta que lia pela terceira vez ao ouvir uma batida na porta e permitiu a entrada de Zitao. O alfa caminhou para onde Yixing estava e parou ao seu lado para avisá-lo que estava tudo pronto para partirem. Yixing respirou fundo e o abraçou forte, mas dessa vez não chorou.

— Você ainda pode cancelar o casamento.

— Não vou voltar na minha palavra. Que tipo de rei eu seria se não posso manter um acordo que eu ajudei a criar?

— Se você ordenar, posso procurar pelo Yifan e convencê-lo a voltar.

Yixing deu um risinho e caminhou até sua mesa, onde deixou a carta. Em seguida, parou de frente onde três sobretudos estavam pendurados para que escolhesse qual usaria.

— Aquele. — apontou para o sobretudo vermelho florido de seda. Zitao aproximou-se e pegou a peça de roupa com cuidado, e a vestiu em Yixing. — Eu sei onde Yifan está.

Zitao parou o que fazia e apertou os ombros de Yixing até senti-lo tocar em uma de suas mãos.

— Perdoe-me. Te machuquei?

Yixing virou-se de frente para ele a tempo de vê-lo se distanciar de cabeça baixa.

— Estou bem. — viu Zitao deixar sua curiosidade de lado e voltar ao que fazia. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao sentir as mãos dele tocando sua cintura enquanto puxava a fita que fecharia o traje inferior. Achava graça em como Zitao sempre errava a ordem para apenas ter uma desculpa para tocá-lo. Em seguida, ajeitou o sobretudo e distanciou-se um passo para verificar se havia algo de errado nas roupas de Yixing. Este aproximou-se dele e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Deu-o um beijo e encostou suas testas. — Eu te amo. Independente das minhas escolhas, quero que saiba que sempre o amarei. Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por estar fazendo-o sofrer tanto.

— Yixing...

Yixing o calou com dois dedos nos lábios.

— Não quero que você vá atrás do meu irmão. Ele está bem, está com Baekhyun.

— Por que não quer ir atrás dele?

— Sinto que irei provocar algo pior se fizer isso.

— Tudo bem. Se é o que deseja.

Duas carruagens saíram escoltadas para o reino Kim. A primeira levava Yixing e Lu Han e eram seguidos de perto por Zitao a cavalo. A segunda levava Jongdae e Jihye. A garota havia ganhado a liberdade após ser chamada para uma reunião com Yixing e contar seu lado da história.

Jihye era sobrinha do conde do reino Song e seus pais a enviaram para os cuidados do tio para que pudesse ter uma vida melhor. Mas por ser ômega, precisava seguir suas ordens à risca para não acabar morrendo de fome e tinha que lidar com seu primo que regularmente tentava aproveitar de sua situação. Cansada dos abusos da família e movida pelo instinto de defesa quando seu primo ultrapassou os limites de tudo que já havia feito e tentou abusá-la em seus aposentos enquanto dormia, o atacou na menor oportunidade que teve no momento e o deixou em um estado que não conseguia saber se estava vivo ou não. Com medo da reação do tio, roubou suplementos da casa e fugiu do reino. Quando encontrou Jongdae na floresta, estava fugindo dos homens que seu tio havia mandado para capturá-la e levá-la de volta ao reino Song para ser julgada.

Após o relato da garota, Yixing a liberou e ganhou uma aliada. Zitao pediu desculpas para Jihye por causa de seu modo rude no dia que havia chegado e ela foi compreensiva, pois sabia que ele estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho de proteger o rei.

Quando chegaram ao reino Kim no início da noite do dia seguinte, foram recebidos por Junmyeon no salão real. Enquanto entravam no salão, Yixing deu uma breve olhada pelo lugar e estranhou a ausência de Minseok. Junmyeon percebeu o ato de seu noivo, mas antes que pudesse explicar, sua atenção foi capturada pelo rapaz que o seguia.

— Fico feliz que tenha chegado em segurança. Como foi a viagem?

— Normal.

— Hum. Vejo que está acompanhado.

Yixing virou-se para apresentar Jongdae ao monarca.

— Este é Byun Jongdae. Ele e Jihye estão comigo. Trouxe o príncipe comigo na esperança de que Sehun ainda pudesse estar por perto.

De onde estava, Jongdae reverenciou Junmyeon. O monarca pensou "Outro Byun. Acho que é o último.", mas não falou.

— Seja bem-vindo, Jongdae. Infelizmente não irá encontrar nenhum dos seus irmãos aqui. É verdade que eles passaram alguns dias sob a minha proteção, mas não tive mais informações depois que eles saíram do reino.

— Baekhyun esteve aqui? — Yixing questionou surpreso.

— Sim. Seu irmão o trouxe para cá e pediu por ajuda.

— Aconteceu algo?

— Sim, mas devemos conversar em privado. — Junmyeon ajeitou as mangas de seu traje e virou-se para os empregados que esperavam por suas ordens. — Arrumem um quarto para o príncipe Byun e um para a garota. — ordenou à três empregados e olhou para os que já estavam acostumados a servirem Yixing. — Acompanhem Yixing ao quarto e certifiquem-se que não esteja faltando nada. — virou-se para o noivo e completou. — Você, Lu Han, Zitao e Jongdae vão aos meus aposentos assim que terminarem de arrumar suas coisas. Estarei esperando.

Yixing o observou sair do ambiente e acompanhou os empregados pelo corredores. Quando passaram pela porta do quarto onde normalmente ficava, parou e alertou que já haviam chegado, e foi avisado que aquele não era mais seu quarto. Yixing estranhou a troca de quarto e continuou a seguir os empregados.

Seu quarto agora ficava de frente ao quarto real, distanciados apenas por um pátio. Ao lado direito, ficava o quarto de Minseok e, ao lado esquerdo, um jardim bem cuidado com um pequeno lago raso com algumas plantas aquáticas.

— Sua majestade achou melhor que ficassem na área real porque é mais seguro e apenas alguns empregados de maior confiança têm permissão para transitar aqui. — a empregada que liderava o pequeno grupo virou-se para Yixing. — Após o casamento, vossa majestade irá para os aposentos reais e, posteriormente, terá a liberdade de escolher onde desejará ficar, no aposento real ou aqui. — virou-se para Zitao e Lu Han. — Até o casamento, vocês ficarão com sua majestade aqui. Por favor, entrem e vejam se falta algo.

Yixing esperou que os dois entrassem no quarto e, em silêncio, contornou a área pelo corredor que ligava os três quartos e parou de frente a porta do quarto de Junmyeon. Sem se anunciar, abriu a porta e entrou. Ao fundo do aposento, viu Junmyeon sentado nos dois degraus que dão acesso à área elevada onde fica sua cama. Abaixo do monarca, três bebês se arrastavam com dificuldade pelo chão e se comunicavam por murmurinhos. Yixing atentou-se ao sorriso de Junmyeon enquanto observava as crianças.

— Posso jurar que Minseok deu à luz a duas crianças e que nenhuma era alfa. Com quem mais você teve filho?

Junmyeon deu um riso baixo sem desviar a atenção dos bebês.

— É bom ver que está com ciúme. Sinal de que se importa.

— Eu não...

— Aproxime-se. — ao ouvir os passos de Yixing, continuou. — Essa alfa foi um presente de Baekhyun, de certo modo.

— Baekhyun? Foi só ele começar a andar com o meu irmão que começou a dar presentes estranhos? De quem é essa bebê?

— Os pais dela foram mortos em uma emboscada e o Baekhyun a salvou. Quando partiram daqui, ele pediu para que cuidássemos dela. Ela agora é uma Kim. Pedi para que meus homens encontrassem o local do ataque e enterrassem os mortos. Pelo que me contaram, foi muita sorte de Baekhyun ter saído vivo, eles mataram até mesmo quem tinha se distanciado do acampamento.

Yixing agachou-se e pegou a bebê. Inicialmente, ela estranhou o rosto desconhecido, mas logo riu e segurou uma mecha do cabelo de Yixing.

— Eu queria que meu irmão parasse de ser cabeça dura e voltasse para a segurança de casa.

— Yifan não é fraco. Ele sabe se virar.

— Eu sei, mas agora ele está com o Baekhyun. Temo pela segurança dos dois. Recebi uma carta de um amigo em que ele conta que o Baekhyun foi raptado e que meu irmão enfrentou o grupo. Até quando Yifan irá conseguir proteger o Baekhyun e se proteger? Por enquanto foi um grupo pequeno. O que ele fará quando sair do controle dele?

— Tenho certeza que Yifan daria a vida para proteger o Baekhyun.

— É disso que tenho medo. Ele tem que parar antes que seja tarde. Como o Baekhyun ficaria se algo acontecesse com o Yifan? Como eu ficaria? Jongin está mexendo com pessoas perigosas e é questão de tempo até que consiga um forte aliado. Yifan precisa voltar antes que a situação complique e fique mais difícil de tirar Jongin do trono.

— Você sabe que tem uma solução mais fácil do que esperar o retorno de Yifan.

Yixing compreendeu do que ele falava.

— Não vou formar aliança com o Sehun.

— Não é só o Yifan que é cabeça dura. — Yixing compreendeu a indireta. — Baekhyun também deseja formar aliança comigo. Consegue ver que os três reinos levariam vantagem com essa aliança? Imagine quão forte ficaríamos.

— Eu sei, mas já tomei a minha decisão!

Junmyeon respirou fundo e decidiu não continuar aquele assunto.

— O que veio fazer aqui? Sabe que é proibido entrar nos aposentos reais sem permissão... mesmo que seja meu noivo.

— Vim saber onde está o Minseok. Por que ele não apareceu no salão?

Junmyeon deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Ele está descansando no quarto dele. Passou a madrugada toda na aldeia cuidando dos doentes e de manhã se dedicou aos bebês. Ele quis descansar um pouco para não aparecer cansado quando vocês chegassem, mas não tive coragem de acordá-lo.

— Ele está bem?

— Sim. Você é uma boa pessoa, Yixing. Apesar de tudo, você ainda se preocupa com o Minseok.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma batida na porta e pela voz de uma empregada anunciando que os convidados estavam esperando. Junmyeon permitiu que eles entrassem e, assim que os empregados arrumaram a mesinha de chá, foram liberados. Um pouco depois, Minseok entrou no aposento e sentou-se ao lado de Junmyeon após cumprimentar a todos e certificar-se que os filhos estavam bem.

— Ela gostou de você. — Minseok comentou ao ver que Chun-ja havia gostado do colo de Yixing e que dormia tranquila.

— Parece que sim.

— Chamei vocês aqui para atualizar algumas informações. — Junmyeon começou. — Poucos dias depois que vocês foram embora, Yifan chegou durante a noite buscando por ajuda. O estado de saúde do Baekhyun não estava boa, então Minseok cuidou dele até que se recuperasse. O que aconteceu foi que Baekhyun havia engravidado de Jongin e não sabia.

— Provavelmente por causa da saúde enfraquecida por estar viajando e se alimentando mal, Baekhyun teve complicações e perdeu a criança. — Minseok completou.

— Meu irmão não percebeu que havia algo de diferente no cheiro de Baekhyun?

— Pelo cheiro que senti antes de Baekhyun perder a criança, indicava que seria um ômega. O cheiro era fraco e se misturava ao cheiro de Baekhyun, então Yifan teria que estar muito atento para perceber.

— Essa não é uma notícia que queríamos dar, mas infelizmente aconteceu. — Junmyeon olhou para Jongdae, que se mantinha quieto. — Sinto muito pela perda.

— Meu irmão está bem?

— Ele saiu daqui em perfeita saúde. — Minseok assegurou. — Sehun também chegou machucado, mas recebeu os devidos cuidados e também foi embora bem.

— Eu gostaria de pedir um favor. — Yixing disse, capturando a atenção de Junmyeon e Minseok. — Eu trouxe Jongdae comigo na esperança de que Sehun ainda pudesse estar aqui, mas como ele já foi embora, gostaria que Jongdae ficasse aqui, sob a sua proteção, para o caso de Sehun ou Baekhyun retornarem.

— Compreendo. Tudo bem. Jongdae pode ficar.

— Obrigado.

Jongdae tocou na manga do traje de Yixing para chamar sua atenção.

— Por que eles voltariam para cá? Eles não poderiam ir para o reino Wu?

Yixing deu um sorriso compreensivo.

— Seus irmãos desejam criar uma aliança com o reino Kim. Acredito que eles podem retornar para cá caso algo aconteça. Sehun não irá para o reino Wu porque sabe que não pretendo formar aliança com ele, já Baekhyun não irá porque está com meu irmão. E Yifan não irá voltar para casa se não tiver um grande motivo que o faça mudar de ideia.

Jongdae fez sinal de que havia entendido e fez um gesto de agradecimento aos dois reis.

— Jongdae, poderia nos dar licença? Temos alguns assuntos particulares para resolver. — Jongdae olhou de Junmyeon para Yixing e compreendeu. Levantou-se, os reverenciou e retirou-se. Em seguida, Junmyeon olhou para Zitao, que durante todo aquele tempo permanecera de pé atrás de Yixing. — Zitao, poderia? — viu o guarda olhar para seu monarca e retirar-se após um sinal de cabeça. Quando Zitao fechou a porta, Junmyeon continuou: — Um casamento como o nosso não é algo comum de acontecer, então algumas pessoas irão comentar e vocês poderão ouvir algumas coisas desagradáveis. Sei que será difícil, mas quero que vocês dois — referiu-se a Yixing e Minseok — não deem atenção a estes comentários. Lu Han, caso você ouvir algum comentário grave, quero que me comunique. Por favor, passe a ordem a Zitao e a Jongdae. Escolhi fazer um casamento reservado, então virão poucos convidados, somente pessoas de títulos altos, mas ainda assim pode acontecer de surgir algumas conversas maldosas.

— Pediu para que o Zitao saísse para poder dizer isso? — Yixing questionou.

— Não. Pedi para ele sair por causa do que falarei agora. Como o casamento irá acontecer no final da tarde e a festa irá durar toda a noite, os convidados ficarão no castelo, em uma área reservada somente para eles. Meus empregados já devem ter avisado sobre o seu quarto. Você poderá escolher dormir nele ou aqui, mas irei pedir para que durma aqui pelo menos nas duas primeiras noites para evitar comentários desnecessários dos convidados e empregados. Depois, enquanto você não voltar ao reino Wu, poderá escolher se irá dormir lá ou aqui. — Junmyeon levantou-se e pegou Chun-ja dos braços de Yixing. — Nos próximos dois dias, Zitao e Lu Han ficarão com você no quarto, depois do casamento Lu Han poderá continuar com você e Zitao terá que ficar no quarto que foi arrumado para ele. Apenas quero reforçar o que já conversamos. Se for se encontrar com ele, faça de modo que ninguém saiba, nem meus guardas, nem meus empregos, nem eu.

Yixing levantou-se, ficando de frente ao rei.

— Quando firmamos o acordo, eu disse que minha relação com o Zitao será restrita ao de rei e guarda pessoal. Nada mudou no acordo.

Na tarde do terceiro dia, o casamento foi realizado. Apenas líderes de reinos aliados foram convidados para o casamento e tudo saiu como o esperado. Durante a festa, puderam ouvir murmurinhos sobre Junmyeon casar-se com duas pessoas, sendo que uma delas não pertencia nem mesmo à classe mais baixa da realeza e já havia tido dois filhos com o rei.

Todos os convidados foram embora na manhã do dia seguinte após o desjejum. Durante o tempo de fluxo de pessoas, Kyungsoo entrou nas intermediações do palácio e conseguiu chegar ao salão real, onde os recém-casados e Jongdae se despediam do último convidado. Jongdae foi o primeiro a perceber a chegada do inimigo e alertou a Junmyeon.

— O que faz aqui?

Kyungsoo fez uma reverência.

— O meu senhor pediu para que eu viesse dar os parabéns pelo casamento e firmar uma aliança com você, Majestade.

— Diga a Jongin que não tenho nenhum interesse de formar aliança com um assassino. O trono não é dele. Ele nunca será rei!

— O problema é que ele já é rei. Ou vocês querem que eu traga a cabeça do rei Byun para provar? Jongdae viu o que houve com o pai dele. Conte para eles, criança.

— Pare de torturar o garoto! — Yixing ordenou.

— Oh! Desculpem-me por ser indelicado, mas o que houve com o rei Byun é o que irá acontecer a quem for contra o Jongin.

— Vá embora enquanto eu ainda estou calmo! — Junmyeon ordenou.

— Irei assim que eu contar uma coisa que é do interesse de vocês. Jongin firmou aliança com o reino Cheon e logo irá se reunir ao rei de Song para discutir uma aliança. Ele quer dar uma chance ao reino Kim de ser aliado dele. Imagine o poder que você teria se...

— Recuso!

— Pense com cuidado, majestade. Se eu voltar com essa resposta, o Jongin ficará bravo, mas... — sorriu e olhou para Jongdae. — se eu voltar com o príncipe Jongdae, tenho certeza de que ele dará mais uma chance a você.

— Sinto informar que já tenho planos de firmar aliança com o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono Byun.

Kyungsoo pensou um pouco.

— Sehun ainda está vivo? Ora! Que surpresa! Eu sabia que o Baekhyun eu ainda está vivo por causa do Yifan, mas o Sehun... É bom saber! Aliás, Yixing, espero que você seja mais fácil de matar do que o seu irmão. Ele está me dando dores de cabeça!

Zitao estava em alerta com todos os movimentos de Kyungsoo e, assim que ouviu a ameaça, entrou na frente de Yixing, preparado para sacar a espada no menor movimento do inimigo.

— Guardas! — Junmyeon gritou e logo um grupo apareceu correndo. — Levem esse homem para fora dos limites do reino e certifiquem-se de que ele esteja bem longe quando voltarem. Se o virem novamente no reino, matem-no!

— Tem certeza que irão me tratar assim? Eu sei onde Baekhyun e Yifan estão! Irei atrás deles e os matarei lentamente!

Yixing sentiu seu coração disparar, mas precisou se controlar para impedir que Jongdae se afundasse na provocação do inimigo.

— Fique calmo, Jongdae. Ele está querendo nos provocar. — disse baixinho para o garoto. — Se pensa que o meu irmão ainda está no reino Sun, está enganado. — blefou e viu o sorriso de Kyungsoo cessar. — Yifan não é idiota de ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Boa sorte para encontrá-lo.

Kyungsoo foi levado pelos guardas. Quando tudo se acalmou no salão, Yixing respirou fundo, caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar.

— Yixing, seu irmão irá ficar bem. — Minseok agachou-se ao seu lado e tentou acalmá-lo.

— Não é por isso que estou chorando.

— O que te perturba?

— O fato de eu saber onde Yifan está e não poder ir atrás dele.

— Me conte onde ele está e mandarei meus homens... — Junmyeon começou e foi interrompido.

— Vocês não entendem!

Yixing levantou-se e retirou-se do salão.

— Perdoem o Yixing. — Lu Han pediu em seu tom calmo. — Ele está tentando lidar com seus dilemas.

— Lu Han, se ele sabe onde Yifan está, por que não pode mandar que alguém vá atrás do Yifan? — Junmyeon questionou. — Seria uma boa oportunidade para que pudessem conversar e Yifan pegar o trono Wu.

— Certas coisas apenas eu posso saber para não prejudicar o futuro, mas posso dizer uma coisa que o Yixing já sabe: se ele for atrás do Yifan agora e conseguir fazê-lo pegar o trono Wu, o destino de todos será diferente.

— E qual é o nosso destino?

— Isto eu já não posso dizer. 

**XXX**

No dia de partirem do reino Sun, Yifan acompanhou Baekhyun até o mercado para que pudesse comprar mantimentos medicinais com o dinheiro que havia conquistado trabalhando para Jie. Após o almoço, Yifan selou os cavalos e esperou que Baekhyun arrumasse suas coisas para amarrá-las aos animais.

— Tem certeza que precisam ir? — Jian perguntou.

— Não quer perder a sua ajuda para limpar a casa, não é? — Yifan brincou, sabendo que o trabalho de Baekhyun havia aliviado suas tarefas. — Precisamos ir. O tempo irá começar a esfriar daqui alguns dias e precisamos chegar na caverna antes disso.

— Vocês podem ficar aqui.

— Já demos muito trabalho para vocês. — Baekhyun disse e os reverenciou. — Obrigado por tudo.

Jie aproveitou a oportunidade para provocar.

— Quando vocês se casarem, não esqueçam da gente. — ao contrário do que pensou, foi Yifan quem ficou envergonhado com sua fala, o que resultado em uma gargalhada.

— Vamos logo, Baek, antes que essa louca fale mais bobeira.

Baekhyun conteve o riso e reverenciou novamente a dupla de irmãos antes de subir em seu cavalo.

— O que vão fazer com a carroça? — Jie questionou. — Não vão levar?

— Não compensa. Se formos de carroça, irá demorar muito e não poderemos entrar na floresta. Fique para vocês. O cavalo é saudável, tente vender por um bom preço.

Jie e Jian o reverenciaram em agradecimento e Yifan fez o mesmo.

— Obrigado por tudo, meus amigos. Fiquem bem.

— Quando ver Yixing, mande lembranças.

Yifan assentiu e subiu no cavalo, logo o incitando a andar e foi acompanhado por Baekhyun.

Como algumas nuvens escuras haviam aparecido durante a tarde, Yifan preferiu que passassem a noite no vilarejo onde chegaram para que não tomassem chuva. Enquanto Yifan deixava os cavalos no estábulo da pousada em que ficariam, Baekhyun levou suas coisas para o quarto e o esperou.

Yifan apareceu com uma bandeja com algumas tigelas de comida e uma garrafa de cerâmica de licor. Baekhyun sentou-se à mesa do quarto para comer e o observou encher o copo e dar um longo suspiro ao beber todo o líquido. Yifan percebeu o olhar de surpresa do garoto e sentiu-se envergonhado.

— Fazia tempo que eu não bebia. Desculpe. Você bebe?

Baekhyun deu um risinho de escárnio e pegou o copo que havia sobrado e o encheu.

— Achei que nunca iria oferecer.

Yifan ficou surpreso de vê-lo beber de uma vez e pensou que logo teria que buscar outra garrafa. Após algum tempo observando-o comer e beber, decidiu questionar o que há tempos desejava.

— Baek, posso perguntar uma coisa?

— O quê? — questionou de boca cheia.

— Qual era a sua relação com o Jongin? Digo, quando éramos mais novos, lembro que você vivia agarrado a ele mesmo quando ficou noivo do Yixing.

Baekhyun terminou de mastigar, engoliu e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Éramos amigos.

— Você não gostava dele?

— Não sei. Como eu não podia sair do palácio, ele era o único amigo que eu tinha e... não vou mentir, até porque você já sabe, mas viramos mais do que amigos depois que meus pais permitiram que eu tivesse mais liberdade. Nós nos encontrávamos meio que às escondidas, mas sei que meu pai sabia e, como ele não falava nada porque gostava do Jongin e o Sehun também não era contra, aproveitávamos.

— Você nunca o viu como um possível marido?

— Já pensei que ele seria um bom partido caso eu não encontrasse a pessoa que estava destinado. Tanto que o escolhi como meu pretendente no dia do meu aniversário.

Baekhyun assustou-se quando Yifan quebrou o copo na mão e percebeu que havia dito mais do que deveria ao ver sua face irritada.

— Você... o quê?

— Eu não tive escolhas! Era ele ou um desconhecido! Eu preferi escolher uma pessoa de minha confiança, que eu sabia que gostava de mim e que sabia do meu plano de fugir do reino naquela noite. Jongin foi bom comigo, ele me ajudou tantas vezes.

— Você confiava tanto nele e ele acabou te traindo!

— Do que está falando?

— Ele te engravidou e... — Yifan calou-se antes que falasse mais do que deveria.

Baekhyun deu um tapa forte na mesa.

— E o quê? Você acha que eu não pensei nisso? A culpa não foi só dele, foi minha também. Fazia apenas uma semana que eu tinha saído do cio e transamos duas vezes nesse período. Na primeira vez, eu sei que ele não fez nada e, na segunda, na noite do meu aniversário, tínhamos bebido e fui eu quem tomei a iniciativa. Então, antes de acusar o Jongin de algo, lembre-se que eu também tive culpa ao permitir e... principalmente com o que houve depois.

Baekhyun levantou-se ao começar a chorar e distanciou-se de Yifan, que sentiu-se culpado por ter iniciado aquela conversa. Yifan permaneceu sentado e esperou alguns minutos antes de ir até ele.

— Perdoe-me. Eu não deveria ter iniciado essa conversa, sei que você ainda sente por ter perdido a criança. Fui insensível com os seus sentimentos. — permitiu-se tocar no ombro de Baekhyun e sentiu-se aliviado ao não ser distanciado. — Por favor, perdoe-me.

Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo até se acalmar.

— Não quero que fale mais sobre esse assunto.

— Eu prometo. Eu só... quero fazer mais uma pergunta. — viu Baekhyun assentir, permitindo que a fizesse. — Você o escolheu como pretendente, então... nós...

— Jongin sabe que eu apenas o escolhi para tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Hoje, meu pai já deve saber que foi tudo meu plano e já deve ter cancelado o noivado. Então, resumindo, Jongin e eu não temos mais nenhuma relação além de amizade.

Yifan ficou em silêncio e voltou para a mesa. Baekhyun permaneceu de pé olhando pela janela até começar a chover e ter que fechá-la.

Enquanto Yifan levava a bandeja para a recepção da pousada, Baekhyun deitou-se para dormir. Ao retornar, Yifan pegou um pano e anunciou que dormiria no chão.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Não está bravo comigo?

— Um pouco, mas não é motivo para você dormir no chão.

— Não quero incomodá-lo.

— Não seja idiota. Se você dormir no chão, também irei!

Yifan o encarou por um momento e respirou fundo. Deitou-se no espaço vago e, ao sentir-se ser coberto pela manta, olhou para Baekhyun. Este, ao perceber que estava sendo observado, também o olhou e fez o que ele queria fazer. Beijou-o.

— Por que você gosta de mim?

Baekhyun apoiou o queixo no peito de Yifan e bufou.

— Eu não sei, só gosto. E você? Por que gosta de mim?

— Não sei, acho que é por causa de você me fazer rir.

— Você raramente ri.

— Eu rio por dentro. — viu-o fazer uma careta sem entender. — Eu não preciso rir barulhento, como "ha, ha, ha", para estar rindo.

— Mas é isso o que é rir.

— Nem sempre. Você nunca riu escondido? Ou baixinho? Ou fingiu seriedade enquanto que, na verdade, você queria rir?

— Já.

— Então.

— Espera aí! Então você não é um brutamontes que vive sério o tempo todo?

— Brutamontes? Você me acha um brutamontes? — viu-o fazer uma careta que o entregava. — Baekhyun!

Baekhyun riu baixinho.

— Que culpa eu tenho? Desde criança você vive com essa carranca enfezada. Eu tinha medo de você, sabia?

— Sério?

— Yifan, quem que dá uma faca de caça como presente de aniversário? Para um príncipe! Para um ômega!

— Mas você gostou.

— Claro que gostei! Pelo menos você não fingia suas atitudes perto de mim.

— Nem o Yixing, ele realmente é atencioso. Que eu me lembre, o Sehun também não fingia.

— O que eu quero dizer é que você não fingia gostar de mim e não tinha medo de que suas palavras e atitudes pudessem me magoar.

— E você não tinha medo de me enfrentar. Ainda me lembro daquele dia do lago em que você falou "Da próxima vez que disser mentiras sobre mim, irei providenciar que nunca mais volte ao meu reino!". Lembra?

Baekhyun riu e o deu um selinho.

— Aquele Baekhyun nunca pensaria que um dia estaria assim com aquele alfa chato.

Yifan arqueou uma sobrancelha e espreguiçou-se antes de virar-se de bruços.

— Já não posso dizer o mesmo.

Estranhando, Baekhyun sentou-se e o encarou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem... naquele dia do lago, o Lu Han me chamou logo depois que vocês saíram de perto e me disse algumas coisas.

— Lu Han? O que ele disse?

— Ele disse que... — suspirou e deitou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. — Acredito que ele já soubesse que nossos pais iriam brigar. Ele havia me dito que nos casaríamos e que seríamos responsáveis por restaurar a paz entre nossos reinos. E falou alguma coisa sobre um fio que nos liga, que esse fio seria danificado, mas não seria quebrado.

— Fio? — Baekhyun ficou pensativo, o que causou certa curiosidade em Yifan. Percebendo isso, tratou de explicá-lo. — Lu Han era um vidente, então... acho que ele já sabia que ficaríamos juntos desde... sempre. Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Lembra que fomos na cabana dele e ele falou sobre o dia escuro e da cicatriz que você ganharia?

— Sim.

— Acho que ele já sabia que nos encontraríamos. Digo, poderíamos ter encontrado qualquer um e isso ter acontecido, mas aconteceu com a gente e Lu Han havia dito para nós dois juntos, então...

— Entendi. Então ele já sabia muito antes.

— Provavelmente. — Baekhyun encolheu as pernas e as abraçou. — Sinto falta dele. Queria que ele estivesse vivo.

— Baek, tem uma coisa que você vai gostar de saber. — Yifan sentou-se para poder dizer. — Lu Han está vivo.

— O quê? — Baekhyun primeiro foi tomado pela negação, depois pelo choque e depois pela alegria. — É sério isso?

— Sim.

Eufórico, Baekhyun jogou-se aos braços de Yifan e o abraçou. Yifan acabou rindo da alegria dele.

— Por que eu não sabia? Como? Ele não tinha morrido? Mas... mas... Naquele dia que ele tinha morrido, o corpo dele havia sumido... Nossos pais brigaram por causa dele e...

— Eu não sei o que houve, nem como ele conseguiu, mas ele foi para o reino Kim e se recuperou lá. Depois de recuperado, quando as brigas já tinham começado, ele foi para o reino Wu.

— Não importa mais. Lu Han está vivo! Vivo!

Baekhyun estava tão feliz de saber que seu tutor estava vivo que não se aguentava e ria de alegria.

Quando acordou, Baekhyun não encontrou Yifan na cama. Sentou-se e olhou pelo quarto, mas ele não estava lá. Desceu para o primeiro andar para fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas e retornou ao quarto e, então, percebeu que seu desjejum já estava na mesa. Ao ver as nêsperas e lichias na pequena cesta, sorriu ao perceber que havia sido Yifan quem havia levado para si e sentou-se para comer.

Após alguns minutos, Yifan entrou afoito no quarto e escondeu atrás do corpo a caixinha de madeira escura que carregava. Aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se perto de Baekhyun.

— Queria voltar antes que você acordasse.

— Onde foi? O dono da pousada disse que te viu sair apressado logo cedo.

Yifan respirou fundo e deixou a caixinha em frente do corpo.

— Fui ao mercado ver se encontrava uma coisa.

— E encontrou? — perguntou com a boca cheia de nêspera e ficou confuso ao ver que Yifan o oferecia a caixinha. Limpou as mãos e a boca na roupa antes de pegá-la e ver o seu conteúdo: um pente de madeira escura com o desenho de um lírio. Sorriu, achando o objeto lindo e, logo em seguida, olhou confuso para Yifan que tratou de explicar:

— As pessoas do meu reino e dos reinos vizinhos presenteiam com um pente a pessoa que gostam. Simboliza que a pessoa que está presenteando quer envelhecer com a pessoa... que gosta. — Yifan abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

Baekhyun o olhou com carinho e honrado ao compreender o significado do presente.

— Tem certeza que você quer passar o resto da vida comigo? Eu sei ser bem chato.

Yifan pigarreou e o olhou.

— Eu sei bem disso. — riu. — Baek, você também sentiu algo diferente quando soltou a lanterna no evento, não sentiu? Você até mesmo aceitou a minha mão naquele momento.

Baekhyun lembrou-se da boa sensação que sentira naquela noite e sorriu.

— Sim, eu senti. — vendo que Yifan não parava de olhar ansioso para si e para o pente, percebeu que não havia o respondido. — Yifan, o que você sente por mim tem influência do que o Lu Han te disse no passado?

Yifan o olhou confuso, mas logo compreendeu.

— Não. Eu não te suportava até alguns dias depois que nos encontramos na estrada.

— Não seja tão sincero! Eu posso preferir que não me vejam como fraco, mas ainda tenho sentimentos! — dramatizou e começou a rir da cara de preocupação do Wu. — Estou brincando. Obrigado por ser sincero. — pegou o pente de dentro da caixinha e olhou para o alfa. — Eu ficarei com o presente e aceito seus sentimentos por mim. — Yifan ficou desacreditado por alguns segundos e sorriu satisfeito. Receoso, inclinou-se para frente, mas Baekhyun foi mais rápido e o beijou. — Não precisa ter medo de me beijar. — disse divertido.

Yifan assentiu e o acariciou na bochecha antes de beijá-lo.

No dia seguinte, aproveitaram que havia parado de chover e compraram mantimentos antes de seguirem viagem. Baekhyun estava curioso para saber onde que ficava a caverna que Yifan havia mencionado, mas para isso ainda teriam que viajar por mais dois dias pela estrada e um dia mata adentro.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao local e desmontaram dos cavalos, Baekhyun olhou em volta, analisando. A clareira, ao pé do morro onde estavam, era grande e iluminada. Baekhyun conseguia ouviu o som de um riacho não muito longe, mas não conseguia ver nenhuma caverna.

— O lugar é bonito, mas cadê a caverna?

Yifan, que tirava suas coisas do cavalo, respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

— Não a vê?

— Não! Só vejo mato e essa enorme pedra nesse morro.

Yifan deu um risinho.

— Vigie as coisas, irei conferir se a área está segura.

Yifan montou em seu cavalo e logo sumiu de vista. Enquanto ele conferia a segurança do lugar, Baekhyun tirou as coisas de seu cavalo e deixou que o animal pastasse.

Incomodado por ainda não ter visto a caverna, Baekhyun aproximou-se da grande pedra e a analisou por alguns minutos. Após algum tempo, percebeu que havia algo de estranho no mato que cobria grande parte da pedra. Curioso, puxou alguns galhos e cipós e descobriu uma passagem escondida pelo mato.

Não sabia se deveria entrar sozinho, mas como nunca havia visto uma caverna de verdade, sua curiosidade o impulsionou para que entrasse. O local era escuro e a luz que entrava pela passagem que abrira iluminava apenas uma faixa do chão. Pensou em cortar mais o mato, mas como não sabia se deveria, desistiu da ideia. Enquanto andava sem conseguir enxergar muita coisa, tropeçou e caiu dentro de um círculo de pedras.

— Eu te deixo sozinho por alguns minutos e você coloca sua vida em risco. — Yifan aproximou-se e o ajudou a se levantar. Baekhyun deu um baixo resmungo ao ficar de pé. — Você está bem?

— O joelho que bati no chão está doendo.

Yifan agachou-se e puxou o traje de Baekhyun para conferir o joelho na claridade que entrava.

— Não vejo nenhum ferimento. Deve estar doendo por causa da batida. Consegue andar?

— Sim.

— Tome cuidado onde pisa. Aqui tem algumas pedras soltas e pequenos trechos de areia onde é fácil escorregar. Irei abrir um pouco mais a passagem para ajudar a clarear, mas você deverá decorar a localização dela.

— Por quê?

— Faltam alguns dias para o verão acabar, o mato ainda irá crescer mais um pouco. Quando o tempo começar a esfriar, irei soltar os cipós para que barrem o vento e a neve. Quando o inverno começar, iremos ficar a maior parte do tempo aqui dentro. Irei sair para buscar comida quando necessário e você poderá sair um pouco quando se sentir cansado de ficar aqui dentro, mas não vá para longe e não saia sem me avisar. Entendeu?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. — Yifan segurou os ombros de Baekhyun e o deu um beijo na testa. — Venha me ajudar a trazer as coisas para dentro. Irei acender uma fogueira para fazer o almoço.

— O que é esse círculo de pedras em que caí?

— A base da fogueira.

Durante a tarde, enquanto Yifan pescava alguns peixes para o jantar, Baekhyun sentiu-se solitário na caverna. Nem mesmo os baús que Yifan construíra com galhos e cipós e que continham alguns pertences do alfa chamavam mais sua atenção, e arrependeu-se de não ter ido com para pescar por causa do cansaço. Decidido que encontraria o caminho para o riacho, pegou o pente e saiu da caverna. Ouvindo o barulho da água e seguindo sinais das pegadas de Yifan, Baekhyun conseguiu chegar ao riacho e próximo de onde o alfa estava. Em silêncio, sentou-se em uma grande pedra, soltou seus cabelos e dedicou longos minutos cuidando de seus fios.

Caso não fosse pelo cheiro de lírio, Yifan não teria percebido a chegada de Baekhyun. Estranhando seu silêncio incomum, olhou para trás para ver o que ele fazia e ficou surpreso ao vê-lo de olhos fechados e sorrindo enquanto penteava os cabelos. Após algum tempo, percebeu que estava o encarando e voltou sua atenção à pesca.

Depois de alguns minutos e com peixes suficiente para o jantar, Yifan aproximou-se de onde Baekhyun estava entediado e sentou-se a sua frente, de costas para ele. Baekhyun ficou confuso com sua atitude até vê-lo olhar para trás e dizer o que queria.

— Poderia pentear o meu cabelo, por favor?

Baekhyun percebeu que ele não o olhava, como se estivesse com vergonha de fazer aquele pedido. Em resposta, sorriu e soltou um "uhum" antes de pegar o pente. Com cuidado, soltou a fita que prendia a camada superior do cabelo de Yifan e começou a pentear os fios com calma. Quando estava terminando a tarefa, percebeu que a cabeça de Yifan pendia brevemente, indicando que ele lutava para não adormecer. Porém, foi questão de tempo para que o alfa perdesse a luta contra o sono e adormecesse contra o corpo de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun precisou apoiar a mão no chão para sustentar o corpo de Yifan até encontrar uma posição adequada para não cair com seu peso. Ao conseguir deixá-lo deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, pensou em acordá-lo, mas ao ver que dormia tranquilamente, sentiu-se feliz por saber que ele confiava em si ao ponto de baixar a guarda daquele jeito e deixou que dormisse.

Yifan dormia profundamente, fazendo Baekhyun questionar o quanto estava cansado. Sabia que a tarefa do alfa não era fácil, precisava ficar sempre em alerta e, como se já não fosse suficiente ter que sobreviver ao mundo, tinha que cuidar de outra pessoa. Baekhyun era grato a Yifan e desejava poder retribuir tudo o que ele fazia por si.

Após alguns minutos, não se contendo, Baekhyun guiou o dedo indicador por toda a extensão do nariz de Yifan e tocou seu rosto, acariciando a bochecha com o polegar. Com um sorriso bobo, novamente passou o dedo pelo nariz e inclinou-se para o dar um selinho nos lábios.

— Eu realmente gosto de você. — arregalou os olhos ao ver que Yifan estava acordando e olhou para o lado.

Yifan o observou por um instante antes de sentar-se e espreguiçar-se.

— Estava dizendo alguma coisa?

— Eu não disse nada. Você deve ter sonhado.

— Por que está corado? Está doente?

Baekhyun sobressaltou-se, tocou em seus bochechas e sentiu-se aliviado ao pensar na desculpa perfeita.

— Estou corado de calor por ficar tanto tempo no sol esperando você acordar!

— Ah, desculpe. — Baekhyun sentiu-se culpado ao ver o olhar de culpa de Yifan e o observou se levantar e pegar a fita que usava no cabelo. — Obrigado por pentear meu cabelo. Vou levar os peixes.

Baekhyun observou-o passar ao seu lado ao pegar o pano que usava para carregar os peixes e levantou-se para correr até ele. Pegou o pano de suas mãos e anunciou que levaria os peixes para a caverna, já que ele havia tido o trabalho de pescá-los. Arrependeu-se do seu ato ao sentir o cheiro forte dos peixes, mas não deixaria transparecer. Yifan ficou parado por alguns segundos, observando-o se distanciar em passos rápidos.

— Eu realmente gosto de você, Baekhyun!

Yifan o viu parar de andar e aproximou-se dele. Ao parar ao seu lado, o viu olhar surpreso para si e deu-o um beijo na bochecha.

— Você tinha me escutado?

Yifan sorriu para ele e voltou a andar.

— Apresse-se ou esses peixes não ficarão prontos para o jantar. Ainda preciso colher mais madeiras.

Baekhyun ficou chocado por alguns segundos e correu para a caverna para se livrar logo da tarefa de carregar os peixes.


	16. Lírio Azul

Nos últimos dias, Kyungsoo percebera que o cheiro de Jongin estava ficando mais forte, mas não era algo que o incomodava por ser beta. Havia percebido que alguns empregados estavam ficando incomodados e orientou a Jongin que se recolhesse para o quarto, mas este recusou e disse que estava esperando. O que ele estava esperando Kyungsoo não sabia, mas descobriu no dia seguinte ao vê-lo receber uma ômega. Durante os dois dias seguintes, Kyungsoo e os empregados não ousaram se aproximar do quarto real e a tarefa de cuidar de Jongin ficou para a ômega que estava passando o cio com ele.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, Kyungsoo parou em frente ao quarto real e fez reverência quando Jongin abriu a porta para a garota sair. Ainda curvado, ouviu o som de um beijo e ela dizer baixinho que poderia chamá-la quando quisesse. Quando ouviu os passos dela se distanciando, levantou-se e a observou brevemente antes de olhar para Jongin.

— Quem é ela?

— Alguém que gosta de mim.

— Você gosta dela? — não deixou-se abalar pelo olhar irritadiço do alfa, que não o respondeu. — O que está aprontando?

— Mande prepararem meu banho.

Kyungsoo o obedeceu e deu a ordem ao empregado beta mais próximo. Enquanto esperavam que levassem a banheira para o quarto e a enchessem de água morna, Kyungsoo sustentou o olhar fixo de Jongin.

Quando os empregados saíram, Jongin soltou seu roupão e deixou que deslizasse por seu corpo até ao chão sob o olhar do beta, e entrou na banheira. Encostou-se e jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir o corpo relaxar após dias de tensão.

— Um rei precisa de um herdeiro. — finalmente respondeu à pergunta de Kyungsoo e o olhou com um sorriso de canto.

**XXX**

Quando setembro enfim chegou e com ele veio acompanhado os ventos que tornavam o outono mais fresco que o verão, Baekhyun sentia que iria surtar a qualquer momento, e apenas fazia algumas semanas que estavam na caverna. Os primeiros dias foram divertidos, passava horas desbravando a área em volta da caverna enquanto acompanhava e ajudava Yifan a colher frutinhas; nadava e relaxava no riacho; observava Yifan pescar e penteava seus cabelos até que dormisse em seu colo antes de voltarem para a caverna; quando não queria desbravar o território, ficava na caverna fuçando as coisas que Yifan havia deixado lá e construía novos baús com a técnica que o alfa havia lhe ensinado, com muita paciência e muitos momentos de distração, ou montava novos arcos para praticar a pontaria, mas muitos não funcionaram. Com o passar do tempo, tudo se tornou tedioso e a ausência do alfa nos três últimos dias somente piorava as coisas.

Ao ouvir o relincho de um cavalo, Baekhyun parou de colher o resto das frutinhas que ainda perduravam nos pés e desceu correndo o morro enquanto equilibrava as frutinhas na roupa até chegar acima da pedra onde acessavam a caverna, e escondeu-se para verificar se realmente era Yifan quem se aproximava. Ao ouvir a voz do alfa o chamando, espiou por cima da pedra e o viu em cima do cavalo. Quando ele desceu do animal, jogou uma frutinha que atingiu seu ombro e, ao vê-lo olhar para cima, acenou alegre e deu um grande sorriso.

Yifan o observou descer correndo da pedra e a largar as frutinhas no chão antes de se aproximar. Baekhyun parecia alegre por vê-lo e isso o deixava feliz. O garoto pulou e rodeou as pernas em sua cintura ao abraçá-lo e Yifan teve que se equilibrar para não cair. Porém, depois de tantas horas montado no cavalo, suas pernas fraquejaram e, antes que caíssem, ajoelhou-se e deitou Baekhyun no chão. O garoto passou a mão por sua nuca, enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo, e o puxou para beijá-lo. O beijo foi lento, mas longo, com uma ou outra mordiscada de lábio e pequenas pausas para respirarem. Quando pararam, Yifan encostou suas testas e olhou para os olhos atentos do garoto.

— Você está bem?

Baekhyun rodeou os braços em volta do pescoço de Yifan e abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo entre elas. A observação que o alfa fez ao ato não passou despercebido.

— Senti sua falta.

Yifan sabia e sentia que seu relacionamento com Baekhyun havia ficado mais íntimo desde que chegaram na caverna, e sabia que todo aquele tempo juntos havia colaborado para que isso acontecesse. Trocavam beijos e carinhos sem terem vergonha ou receio, respeitavam quando o outro estava irritado e precisavam de um tempo sozinho, e adoravam dormir abraçados sentindo o calor, a respiração e o cheiro um do outro. Quando precisou ir para uma aldeia buscar grãos, sentiu-se mal por deixar Baekhyun sozinho mesmo que tivesse passado todas as orientações necessárias para que ficasse bem.

— Percebi.

— Não me deixe sozinho de novo.

— Não irei. — deu-o um selinho. — Prometo.

— Como foi a viagem?

— Tediosa sem você falando sem parar. — deu um risinho ao vê-lo fazer um bico. — O que estava fazendo lá em cima? — referiu-se ao morro.

— Fui buscar... — disse enquanto apontava para onde havia deixado as frutinhas e parou ao ver os cavalos as comendo. — Ah! As frutinhas! Tive trabalho para colhê-las! Eram as últimas!

Yifan riu da decepção de Baekhyun e levantou-se.

— Está tudo bem. — ajudou o garoto a se levantar e tirou os matinhos que haviam se enroscado no cabelo dele. — O que é toda essa felicidade com a minha chegada?

— Do que está falando? — Baekhyun viu o alfa colocar as mãos na cintura e arquear uma sobrancelha, e entendeu do que ele falava. Envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça. — Meu cio é daqui alguns dias. — murmurou. — Eu fico agitado nos dias que o antecedem.

Yifan não escondeu a surpresa que teve ao ouvi-lo e pigarreou.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

— Depois. Você acabou de chegar, deve estar cansado. Ainda tem tempo, então descanse e depois conversamos.

Yifan deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta e o deu um beijo na testa.

— Me ajude a tirar os sacos do cavalo e a levar para a caverna. — vendo que o garoto o ajudaria, foi até o cavalo. — Conseguiu se virar sozinho?

— Sim. Só foi chato sem você aqui.

Yifan deu um riso nasalado.

— Não tem nada pegando fogo e você e o cavalo parecem bem, então deu tudo certo. — viu o garoto o olhar com cara de tédio e deu um risinho. — Comeu direito?

— Sim. E você?

— Estou morto de fome. Não parei para comer na volta. — sentiu um tapa no braço e olhou para Baekhyun que o olhava bravo. — Fiz isso para chegar mais cedo!

— Não importa! — o deu outro tapa.

— Eu trouxe carne.

Baekhyun levantou a mão para dar outro tapa, mas parou.

— Talvez eu te perdoe. — murmurou.

Yifan balançou a cabeça em descrença, pegou um dos sacos de grãos e jogou para o Byun.

Ao terminarem de descarregar os sacos, Baekhyun esquentou a mistura que havia feito para o almoço e observou Yifan comer, garantindo que ele comeria bastante. Depois, foram até ao riacho buscar água fresca, se banharem e ficaram sentados nas pedras tomando sol enquanto penteavam o cabelo um do outro.

— Meu cio é daqui alguns dias. — Baekhyun disse ao deitar a cabeça no colo do alfa. — Provavelmente ficarei mais agitado até lá, então não se assuste.

— Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu quero que você passe o cio comigo. — viu Yifan o olhar assustado. — Nós dois sabemos que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Baekhyun levantou-se e sentou-se de frente no colo do alfa e passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. — Eu gosto de você, Yifan. Do mesmo jeito que você quer envelhecer comigo, passar o resto da sua vida com essa pessoa sensacional e linda que sou — começou a rir de sua própria fala e da cara de descrença que o alfa havia feito —, eu também quero envelhecer ao seu lado e criar uma família maravilhosa com você. — segurou o rosto de Yifan com as duas mãos e o deu um selinho. — Então, se você passar o cio comigo, serei o ômega mais feliz do mundo por ter um alfa maravilhoso cuidando de mim.

Yifan ficou quieto por um breve momento e o deu um beijo no pescoço.

— Irei cuidar bem de você.

Baekhyun sorriu feliz e esfregou as pontas de seus narizes.

— Eu te amo.

Yifan o olhou surpreso, seu coração disparado no peito por escutar aquelas palavras que tanto desejava ouvir, e sorriu bobo.

— Eu te amo.

Baekhyun retribuiu o sorriso e o deu um selinho nos lábios antes de abraçá-lo.

Ficaram naquele lugar por mais alguns minutos aproveitando o carinho um do outro e voltaram para a caverna antes que começasse a escurecer. Quando a noite chegou, Yifan preparou arroz, carne e um pouco de legumes para comerem.

Antes de se ausentar, Yifan havia percebido o quanto Baekhyun estava ficando entediado e comprou um conjunto colorido de Gong-gi na aldeia para dá-lo de presente. Baekhyun ficou extremamente feliz ao ver que Yifan se lembrava de seu jogo favorito e, enquanto esperavam a refeição fazer digestão, ficaram jogando.

Mesmo que Baekhyun não tivesse lhe dito que ficaria mais agitado nos dias seguintes, Yifan teria percebido. Baekhyun não conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo, sempre queria ajudá-lo nas coisas que fazia ou tentava chamar sua atenção. Era uma mão boba ali, outra aqui, um beijo mais afobado e um Yifan concentrado em não cair na tentação dos toques e do cheiro.

No quinto dia após a conversa, Baekhyun ficou deitado durante toda a manhã e calado durante todo esse tempo e após o almoço. Pouco mais de uma hora após se alimentar, saiu da caverna e foi até o riacho. Yifan o seguiu de longe sem que percebesse para ficar o vigiando e poder protegê-lo caso algo acontecesse ou alguém surgisse atraído por seu cheiro. De início, Baekhyun ficou de pé nas margens do riacho, olhando para o céu e para a mata. Depois, tirou suas roupas e entrou na água para se banhar e, ao terminar, ficou se secando nas pedras. Yifan esperou pacientemente mesmo que não sentisse qualquer cheiro diferente e seguiu Baekhyun de volta para a caverna. Lá, questionou se ele estava bem e apenas recebeu um olhar cabisbaixo. Quando Baekhyun se deitou, Yifan aproximou-se e o viu se virar para o canto. O cheiro de Baekhyun estava mais forte que antes e, ao perceber sua respiração pesada, entendeu que o cio havia começado e que ele estava tentando não sucumbir.

— Eu prometi que cuidaria de você. — tirou os fios de cabelo que caíam no rosto de Baekhyun. — Quer que eu faça algum chá? — ouviu-o gemer baixinho e o viu se encolher. — Estarei aqui se precisar de algo.

Yifan distanciou-se e pegou alguns pedaços de madeira para acender a fogueira. Com o fogo acesso, sentou-se perto da fogueira para se esquentar e por ali ficou durante alguns minutos, sentindo o cheiro forte de Baekhyun e reprimindo seus instintos. Ao ouvir pequenos passos se aproximando, levantou-se para verificar o que Baekhyun desejava. O garoto parou em sua frente e, ao vê-lo assentir tímido, compreendeu que estava pronto para passar o cio consigo. Deu-o um sorriso carinhoso e aproximou-se devagar para não assustá-lo. Com cuidado, passou as mãos por sua cintura e o puxou para si, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem. Quando Baekhyun passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijou, o impulsionou para cima para pegá-lo no colo e andou até os panos onde dormiam. Sentou-se, encostado contra a parede, e puxou Baekhyun para que sentasse em seu colo.

Baekhyun ajeitou-se no colo de modo que pudesse esfregar sua pélvis contra a de Yifan e o viu fechar os olhos para se concentrar no estímulo que fazia. Incomodado com as roupas que atrapalhavam seu ato, Baekhyun abriu o traje de Yifan, deixando-o com o peito nu, e retirou sua calça e sapatos. Em seguida, abaixou sua calça até o meio das coxas e voltou ao ato que fazia, dessa vez acompanhado de um beijo nada casto. Ao sentir as mãos de Yifan tocarem sua bunda e descer por suas coxas, o ajudou a tirar a calça e aproveitou para tirar os sapatos.

Baekhyun trilhou um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço e peito de Yifan até chegar ao pênis, onde dedicou-se a estimular o órgão já quase rijo. Os gemidos do alfa o estimulavam a continuar e, ao sentir as mãos alheias em seus cabelos, olhou para cima e o viu de olhos fechados e cabeça pendida. Continuou com os estímulos por mais algum tempo e levantou-se. Voltou a se sentar no colo de Yifan e, ao segurar o pênis para guiá-lo até seu ânus, viu o alfa abrir os olhos e olhar para si.

— Baek, espe... — calou-se ao ganhar um beijo.

— Eu estou tão molhado por sua causa.

Yifan levou uma mão em uma das nádegas de Baekhyun e logo sentiu as pontas de seus dedos ficarem úmidos com a lubrificação natural do garoto, e o ajudou a posicionar o pênis.

Ao sentir a glande entrar, apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Yifan e sentou-se devagar, com a ajuda do alfa, para que seu corpo se acostumasse ao órgão, e não ousou segurar seus gemidos enquanto o fazia. Enquanto permaneceu parado, sentiu as mãos ásperas, resultado dos anos de treino, de Yifan estimularem seu pênis, o que o causou uma sensação diferente, mas boa.

— Bom. — Yifan ouviu Baekhyun sussurrar ao apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e acariciou suas costas com uma mão, sentindo-se feliz por saber que o garoto estava gostando.

Baekhyun começou a se mover devagar e Yifan pensou que iria perder o controle com o garoto gemendo baixinho perto de seu ouvido. Baekhyun estava sendo uma completa perdição para si.

Quando Baekhyun jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando as mãos no chão, e começou a se mover com mais velocidade, Yifan puxou os laços que fechavam o traje do garoto e o abriu, revelando por completo seu corpo magro e com poucos músculos aparentes. Ao passar a mão pela barriga de Baekhyun, o viu tremer e olhar para si com um olhar que o fez perder o controle. O puxou para si e ficou de joelhos, sustentando o corpo de Baekhyun com as mãos em suas costas, e começou a penetrá-lo com mais intensidade, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer mais alto.

Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun gozasse pela primeira vez naquela tarde. Ao sentir o corpo mole do garoto, Yifan parou, saiu de dentro dele e o deitou no chão. Baekhyun ainda estava sentindo os espasmos quando sentiu a boca quente do alfa em seu pênis, o que durou até que começasse a ficar rijo novamente. Yifan levantou-se e, enquanto o masturbava, não deixou de notar o quanto Baekhyun conseguia ser, ao mesmo tempo, bonito com os cabelos bagunçados e com as mangas do traje caídas, revelando seus ombros; pervertido com as pernas abertas de modo tão convidativo; e adorável enquanto mordiscava ansioso o dedo e com as bochechas coradas e os olhos semi-abertos o olhando.

Sem mais delongas, Yifan posicionou-se entre as pernas do garoto e o penetrou novamente, dessa vez sendo o responsável por ditar o ritmo. Inclinou-se, colando os corpo e sentindo Baekhyun se mover para ficar mais confortável, e o sentiu abraçar seus ombros. O ritmo que seguiam não era cansativo para Yifan e parecia agradável para Baekhyun, o que colaborou para que ficassem nessa posição por um período mais longo.

— Me dê um filho, Wu Yifan.

Yifan sentiu um espasmo na virilha ao ouvi-lo e o penetrou um pouco mais forte, fazendo-o gemer alto.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Nunca tive tanta certeza na vida. — Yifan o olhou nos olhos em busca de um sinal de que não dizia aquilo apenas por causa do cio e o viu sorrir docemente. — Eu estou lúcido o suficiente, Fan.

Yifan não conteve um risinho de felicidade e o beijou. Assim que sentiu as mãos do garoto acariciarem suas costas, encerrou o beijo e aumentou a intensidade da penetração. A caverna foi tomada pelos gemidos de prazer de ambos, principalmente do ômega que se encontrava em completo deleite.

Minutos mais tarde, Yifan sentiu Baekhyun apertar os braços em volta de seu ombro e o ouviu gemer arrastado ao gozar. Ao sentir que logo também chegaria ao ápice, passou os braços por debaixo do corpo de Baekhyun para dar mais firmeza e começou a penetrá-lo com mais força, fazendo ambos gemerem alto a cada estocada. Ao sentir os primeiros espasmos, deu um beijo no ombro e um no pescoço de Baekhyun e o olhou nos olhos. Entendendo o que ele queria, Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando seu pescoço livre. Yifan inclinou-se e beijou o pescoço até gozar. Ao sentir seu pênis se prender no interior de Baekhyun, sentiu suas presas crescerem e mordeu o pescoço, marcando-o.

Baekhyun gritou de dor e deixou que lágrimas escapassem, mas nada disso lhe importou ao ver a expressão de preocupação de Yifan. Deu um pequeno sorriso para tentar confortá-lo e o viu oferecer o pescoço para si.

— Me marque.

Baekhyun sabia que os alfas não gostavam de ser marcados e que era difícil encontrar algum que havia se submetido à marca.

— Mas...

— Eu quero. — disse firme.

Baekhyun o encarou por alguns segundos e o puxou para si. O deu um beijo demorado no pescoço e liberou suas presas. Yifan soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir as dentes perfurarem sua pele e sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas.

— Eu te amo. — Baekhyun disse ao segurar o rosto do alfa.

Yifan inclinou-se e o roubou um beijo.

— Eu também te amo.

Baekhyun deu um sorriso feliz e o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Após alguns minutos, Yifan suspirou ao sentir seu pênis se soltar e deitou-se ao lado de Baekhyun, que não desperdiçou tempo e se aconchegou em seus braços.

— Estou com fome. — disse baixinho.

Yifan deu um risinho e um beijo na testa do Byun.

— Vou pegar frutas para você.

Quando Yifan fez menção de se levantar, Baekhyun abraçou sua cintura, o impedindo.

— Obrigado por estar cuidando de mim. Vou precisar de ajuda nos próximos dias.

Yifan acariciou a cabeça de Baekhyun e abraçou seus ombros.

— Farei o meu melhor para te deixar confortável. — o deu um selinho. — Descanse. Vou pegar comida.

Baekhyun o soltou e o viu se ajoelhar. Yifan puxou as mangas do traje de Baekhyun até cobrirem o ombro e o fechou para que não sentisse frio. Em seguida, o cobriu com uma manta e o deu um beijo na testa antes de se levantar.

Os dias passaram e Yifan não lembrava de ter ficado tão cansado durante toda a vida, nem mesmo os primeiros dias como aprendiz foram tão cansativos. Quando o cio de Baekhyun acabou, sentia cada membro de seu corpo doer e nunca imaginara que o ômega pudesse ter tanta energia.

— Bom dia. — sentiu a mão de Baekhyun acariciar seus cabelos. — Quer dizer, boa tarde.

Preguiçosamente, Yifan espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos. Baekhyun estava ajoelhado na sua frente, vestido, e sorria para si.

— Bom- Boa tarde. Como se sente?

— Foi a primeira vez que passei o cio com alguém, então... — Baekhyun deitou-se e o abraçou manhosamente. — Estou perfeitamente bem. Exigi muito de você, não é?

— Eu estou bem. — seu orgulho o fez mentir e viu que Baekhyun havia percebido. — Talvez um pouco.

Baekhyun deu um risinho e o deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim. — Yifan virou-se preguiçosamente para ele, gemendo baixinho de dor, retribuiu o abraço e o deu um beijo na testa.

— Você já comeu?

— Suspeitei que você acordaria com fome e preparei um pouco de arroz com carne, e aproveitei para comer. Você deve estar faminto. Vou pegar um pouco para você. — Baekhyun sentou-se e o deu um beijo. — Vou cuidar de você até que melhore.

No início de dezembro, Yifan começou a ficar irritadiço e não sabia o motivo, mas se acalmava quando saia para pescar ou caçar. Diferente do alfa, Baekhyun estava bastante calmo e passava a maior parte do tempo dentro da caverna por causa do frio.

No meio do mês, Yifan percebeu que sua irritação provinha de um cheiro fraco de alfa que estava sentindo. Questionou a Baekhyun se ele sentia, mas o garoto respondeu que não. Incomodado com o cheiro e receoso de que o dono pudesse fazer algum mal ao Byun, rondou a floresta, mas não encontrou nenhuma pegada na pouca neve que já acumulava ou qualquer sinal de que havia alguém por perto, até mesmo o cheiro havia sumido. Ao retornar para a caverna, voltou a sentir o cheiro que tanto lhe incomodava, mas não havia ninguém por perto ou escondido. Seu incomodo perdurou por alguns dias, deixando-o cada vez mais irritado e fazendo-o suspeitar que Baekhyun pudesse estar esperando um bebê. Questionou ao garoto se ele havia passado mal alguma vez ou se sentia-se estranho, e obteve a resposta de que estava tudo bem. Porém, Baekhyun também havia começado a sentir o cheiro.

Certa manhã, Baekhyun acordou e, ao comer um pouco de arroz como café da manhã, vomitou o que tinha no estômago. Yifan ficou em alerta e cuidou dele durante todo o dia, certificando-se de que estaria confortável e alimentado, mesmo que depois vomitasse. No dia seguinte, Baekhyun não passou mal, mas no terceiro dia o episódio se repetiu.

— Fan, estou suspeitando que eu esteja grávido. — disse, encarando a tigela de arroz com carne intocada do jantar. — Esses dias eu comecei a sentir o mesmo cheiro que você e agora estou passando mal.

Yifan respirou fundo e pegou a tigela de Baekhyun para comer.

— Eu também suspeito. — suspirou e deixou a tigela no chão. Aproximou-se de Baekhyun e abraçou seus ombros. — Ficarei muito feliz se você estiver. — o deu um beijo na bochecha e o viu dar um sorriso tímido. — Eu já estou feliz só de suspeitarmos, mas também estou preocupado. — viu Baekhyun assentir com a cabeça. — Eu vou pensar no que faremos. Por enquanto, descanse e recomponha suas forças. Está com desejo?

— Não. Se eu estiver grávido, está sendo diferente. — esticou as pernas e abraçou o corpo de Yifan. — Se esse cheiro que estamos sentindo for realmente do bebê, ele será um alfa.

Na manhã seguinte, Yifan saiu cedo da caverna, antes mesmo de Baekhyun acordar. Caminhou pela floresta, lembrando-se do dia em que ele e Yixing haviam encontrado aquele lugar enquanto brincavam quando crianças. Ao ver uma família de coelhos procurando comida, parou para observá-los e viu como o casal dava prioridade para os filhotes quando encontravam algo comestível. Continuou sua caminhada por pouco mais de duas horas e retornou para a caverna.

— Onde você estava? — Baekhyun questionou ao vê-lo. — Fiquei preocupado!

— Desculpe por estressá-lo. Você está bem, hoje?

— Estou bem.

— Eu sai para caminhar e colocar a cabeça no lugar. — viu o garoto o olhar estranho. — Baek, se você realmente estiver grávido, não pode continuar em um lugar como esse.

— Estive pensando nisso.

— Então, eu pensei bastante e vou nos levar para um lugar que você ficará seguro.

— Onde? Espero que não esteja pensando em me levar para o meu reino. Meu pai te mataria!

Yifan suspirou.

— Não vou te levar para lá. Recolha suas coisas, vamos depois do almoço. Prometo que você irá gostar do lugar.

Baekhyun ficou curioso para saber para onde iriam, mas sabia que Yifan não contaria.

A viagem para o lugar durou três dias com as pausas que fizeram para que Baekhyun não se cansasse. Durante o trajeto, Yifan ficou o tempo todo preocupado se o garoto estava bem agasalhado e se não sentia fome, o que acabou irritando um pouco ao Byun. Quando chegaram à aldeia quase ao meio-dia, Baekhyun ficou maravilhado com as diversas coisas diferentes que via e desceu do cavalo para que pudesse observar mais de perto. Pelo idioma falado, sabia que não estavam em território coreano.

Yifan deixou que Baekhyun se divertisse e começou a sentir-se nervoso conforme se aproximavam do portão do castelo. Apesar de tentar passar despercebido, alguns aldeões se curvavam ao vê-lo e, para a sorte do alfa, Baekhyun pareceu não notar até se aproximarem o bastante do portão.

Baekhyun parou ao ver o brasão Wu acima do portão e os guardas se curvarem, e virou-se para Yifan, ficando de costas para o portão.

— Estamos no reino Wu? Pelo tempo que levamos para chegar, foi para cá que você veio quando precisou comprar comida?

Yifan assentiu com a cabeça e focou sua atenção na pessoa que se aproximava do portão que era aberto pelos guardas.

— Olá, Príncipe Baekhyun. — Baekhyun virou-se ao ouvir seu nome e viu o homem se levantando de uma reverência, e ficou em choque ao perceber quem era. Lu Han focou-se em Yifan e fez uma nova reverência. — Bem-vindo de volta, Alteza.

Baekhyun aproximou-se em passos pesados, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, e abraçou Lu Han.

— Você realmente está vivo! — apertou o abraço, fazendo o beta rir.

— Há quanto tempo, pequeno. — acariciou a nuca de Baekhyun, fazendo-o chorar mais.

— Você não sabe a falta que me fez!

Lu Han respirou fundo, estava com tanta saudade de seu aprendiz que sentia que choraria caso não se controlasse, e o abraçou.

— Desculpe-me por ter feito você sofrer por minha causa. — soltou-se do abraço e segurou o rosto de Baekhyun, secando suas lágrimas. — Vamos entrar. Depois você poderá conversar comigo à vontade.

Yifan não se importou com Baekhyun segurando a mão de Lu Han e abraçando seu braço enquanto entravam. O olhar de felicidade que ele havia lhe dado por estar com seu tutor, o fez pensar que havia tomado a decisão certa.

Yixing estava sentado ao chão do salão, lendo as pilhas de livros e pergaminhos que Junmyeon havia lhe dado para melhorar sua função como rei, quando a porta se abriu. Como ninguém havia sido anunciado, não se deu ao trabalho de desviar a atenção dos textos para ver quem era. Ouviu Zitao se movimentar, mas não reparou que ele havia reverenciado quem havia entrado. 

Somente percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo quando desviou a atenção para pegar o próximo livro que leria. Ao ver Yifan parado na frente de sua pilha de livros, se encararam por breves segundos até Yixing se levantar em um pulo e abraçar apertado o irmão que tanto sentia falta.


	17. Reino Wu

Quando Yixing soltou o irmão, soluçava de tanto chorar. Yifan secou suas lágrimas enquanto sorria docemente, como se dissesse que agora estava tudo bem. Yixing distanciou-se e se recompôs, ficando envergonhado de ter agitado daquela maneira.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ao ver Yifan olhar para trás, seguiu seu olhar e ficou surpreso ao ver um ômega abraçado em Lu Han. — Ba... ek? — perguntou confuso e viu o garoto sorrir para si. — Baekhyun? — Yixing caminhou em direção do Byun e o abraçou. — Por que está aqui também? — olhou para o irmão. — O que houve?

Yifan coçou a nuca sem saber como dar a notícia da suspeita e Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Lembra quando eu disse que as famílias Wu e Byun dariam frutos? — Lu Han perguntou para Yixing e, ao ver que ele se lembrava, olhou sugestivo para Baekhyun.

Yixing arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e somente então percebeu que o garoto emanava um cheiro de alfa que não lhe pertencia. Olhou questionador para o irmão, que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, e não se aguentou, riu e chorou de felicidade enquanto abraçava Baekhyun.

Quando Yixing se acalmou, Yifan aproximou-se sério, fazendo o beta entender que a conversa mudaria de tom.

— Sei que está com raiva de mim por ter ido embora, mas tenho um pedido a fazer. — inclinou-se em reverência. — Por favor, deixe-nos ficarmos aqui pelo menos até a criança nascer e dê proteção ao Baekhyun.

Yixing suspirou e segurou os ombros do irmão, fazendo-o se erguer.

— Esqueça essa história. Você é meu irmão. Aqui ainda é a sua casa, você querendo ou não. — olhou para Baekhyun. — Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos e sei que as nossas famílias romperam a amizade que tinham de uma forma muito conturbada, mas quero que você saiba que nunca deixei de te considerar um amigo. Você é mais do que bem-vindo ao reino Wu, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso e o reverenciou.

— Eu agradeço.

— Vocês devem estar cansados. Han, leve o príncipe Byun ao quarto do Yifan. — segurou os ombros de Baekhyun de maneira gentil. — Descanse um pouco. Logo o almoço estará pronto.

Baekhyun o agradeceu e seguiu seu antigo tutor para o quarto de Yifan.

Assim que Baekhyun saiu, Yixing respirou fundo e virou-se para o irmão.

— O que passou pela sua cabeça ao decidir ficar andando sem rumo com o Baekhyun? O que você faria caso ele se machucasse seriamente?

— Eu pensei nisso todos os dias.

— Onde vocês estavam antes de virem para cá?

— Naquela caverna que encontramos quando crianças.

Yixing sobressaltou-se e deu um tapa no peito do irmão.

— Você é louco? Sabe-se lá quantos bichos poderiam ter naquele lugar!

— É mais seguro do que você imagina.

Yixing bufou.

— Você é maluco! E o que deu em você de vir para cá?

— Como eu disse, aqui é mais seguro para o Baek e o bebê. Não quero que ele sofra uma nova perda.

Yixing se acalmou e abaixou o tom da voz.

— Junmyeon me contou sobre o que houve. Ele sabe sobre o Jongin?

— Não. Ele não sabe de nada e acho melhor não saber por enquanto.

Yixing suspirou e sentou-se onde estava antes da chegada do irmão, e fez sinal para que ele se sentasse.

— Jongdae apareceu aqui no reino. — percebeu a cara confusa do irmão. — O irmão mais novo do Baekhyun. Lembra do bebê?

— Ah, sim.

— O Lu Han o encontrou na aldeia. Eu o levei comigo para o reino Kim na esperança de que o Sehun ou você e o Baekhyun pudessem voltar para lá.

Yifan inclinou-se para frente.

— Parabéns pelo casório.

Sério, Yixing encarou o irmão por alguns segundos e, brevemente, olhou de canto para Zitao. Respirou fundo e começou a organizar os pergaminhos e livros que estava lendo.

— Escreverei uma carta ao Junmyeon avisando que você e o Baekhyun estão aqui. Zitao entregará pessoalmente ao Junmyeon e trará o Jongdae em segurança.

Yifan notou a seriedade do irmão e seu breve olhar para o outro alfa do cômodo, e coçou a nuca ao perceber seu erro.

— Tem alguma notícia do Sehun?

— Não.

— Eu o vi por alguns instantes no reino Sun, mas... — sabendo que Yixing ficaria preocupado com o desenrolar da história mesmo que já houve acontecido e se resolvido, parou. — Depois disso, não o vi mais.

— Hum. — levantou-se e ajeitou a roupa. — Venha. Vou te acompanhar até o quarto. Descanse um pouco.

Yifan levantou-se e, enquanto seguia o irmão até seu quarto, observou o palácio. Nada havia mudado, exceto a ausência de seus pais. Olhou para Yixing e, mesmo que estivesse um pouco atrás dele, conseguia notar que estava cansado. Olhou para Zitao e este o reverenciou ao perceber que era foco de sua atenção e continuou a seguir o monarca.

— Onde está o príncipe Byun? — Yixing questionou à empregada mais próxima ao ver que o garoto não estava no quarto de Yifan.

A empregada apontou em direção dos aposentos de Lu Han. Yifan seguiu o irmão até os aposentos do vidente e encontraram a porta aberta.

— Baek, era para você estar... — Yifan calou-se ao ver o parceiro se virar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Seu coração disparou ao imaginar que algo de ruim havia acontecido e questionou, preocupado: — O que houve? — aproximou-se rapidamente. — Por que está chorando?

Yifan distanciou-se um passo ao ver o garoto lhe mostrar um recipiente com um pouco de líquido e uma folha. Rapidamente lembrou-se do teste que Minseok havia feito para saber se Baekhyun estava grávido.

— Perdoe-me, alteza. — Lu Han direcionou-se a Yifan e pegou o recipiente das mãos do Byun. — Baekhyun insistiu em fazer o teste.

Os olhos de Yifan encheram de lágrimas ao entender o que seu parceiro queria lhe dizer e não desviou sua atenção de Baekhyun ao ouvir a fala de Lu Han. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele que carregava o seu primogênito.

— Agora não há dúvidas. — Baekhyun disse baixinho e carinhoso. — Estou carregando uma criança sua.

Yifan soluçou e, ao sentir que choraria, abraçou Baekhyun e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço.

Yixing observou o irmão ir para o quarto acompanhado de Baekhyun e olhou para Lu Han, que sorriu para si. Em silêncio, foi para o salão de leitura escrever a carta para Junmyeon. Após o almoço, aproveitando que o irmão havia levado Baekhyun de volta ao quarto para descansar, entregou a carta para Zitao e pediu que ele entregasse diretamente para Junmyeon e que retornasse o mais breve possível, em segurança.

Em segredo, Yixing chamou três caçadores betas, entregou um amuleto com o brasão do reino Wu para cada um e ordenou que procurassem pelo príncipe Byun Sehun. Eles deveriam ser rápidos e terem cuidado quando o encontrassem, pois estaria acompanhado de sua comandante, e deveriam retornar dentro de vinte dias mesmo sem encontrá-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, Yifan não encontrou Baekhyun em sua cama. Pensando que algo poderia ter acontecido, levantou rapidamente e saiu do quarto sem se importar com sua aparência desleixada. Perguntou ao primeiro empregado que viu onde estava Baekhyun e correu para a localização que lhe foi dita.

Chegando ao deque coberto do lago, acalmou-se ao vê-lo sentado à mesa acompanhado de Yixing e Lu Han. Correu a distância que faltava e aproximou-se andando nos últimos metros, chamando a atenção dos três. Assim que Baekhyun se virou para vê-lo, o viu com a boca cheia de fruta.

— Por que está tão agitado logo cedo? — Yixing questionou divertido.

— Achei que... Achei que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido ao Baek. Ele não estava na cama.

— Eu estava com fome e você não acordava. — Baekhyun reclamou. — Você dormindo parecia uma pedra.

Yifan pigarreou e sentou-se ao lado do parceiro.

— Eu estava cansado. — resmungou. Ao tentar pegar uma fruta do pratinho em frente de Baekhyun, ele o distanciou. — Baek!

Yixing os observava curioso, surpreso com a relação que os dois haviam construído, e riu com a cara emburrada do irmão quando lhe foi negado um pedaço de fruta.

— E pensar que vocês dois não se gostavam quando crianças.

Baekhyun resmungou, envergonhado, e continuou a comer.

— Como pôde ver, Baekhyun ainda não gosta de mim. — Yifan provocou.

Baekhyun pisou no pé do alfa, fazendo-o resmungar de dor. Yixing começou a rir, mas parou ao ver a cara enfezada do irmão para si.

— Não sei como vocês deram certo.

— Muita paciência e respeito pelo outro. — Baekhyun respondeu. — Apesar que ainda nos desentendemos algumas vezes.

Baekhyun ofereceu um pedaço de nêspera para Yifan, que a comeu direto de sua mão. Ao oferecer um pedaço de pitaya, ele recusou.

— Já comi, ontem.

— Yifan não gosta muito dessa fruta. — Yixing explicou.

— Eu nunca tinha comido até ontem e hoje acordei com desejo de comer de novo.

— Desejo? — Yifan perguntou surpreso.

— Sim. O primeiro desejo dessa criança foi fruta. — explicou para Yixing e Lu Han, que sorriram carinhosos. Satisfeito com a refeição, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Yifan. — Cansei.

Yifan o deu um beijo na cabeça e puxou o pratinho para perto de si para comer as frutas que restaram.

Após o café da manhã, Baekhyun voltou para o quarto de Yifan e, enquanto esperava que ele retornasse, retirou suas coisas das trouxas. Quando Yifan chegou, encontrou Baekhyun procurando roupa limpa para vestir.

— Essas roupas precisam ser lavadas urgentemente. — o Byun apontou.

— Cuidarei disso. Já volto.

Yifan pediu que um empregado levasse as roupas para lavar e que trouxesse roupas limpas. Ao retornar para o quarto, esperou que sua ordem fosse cumprida antes de fechar a porta e entregar um conjunto de roupas para Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ficou maravilhado com o traje vermelho de seda com desenho de uma grande serpente, símbolo do reino Wu, e despiu-se para vesti-lo. Vendo que o garoto estava com dificuldade para vestir o traje sozinho, Yifan o ajudou com calma, mostrando como deveria fazer. Ao estar completamente vestido, Baekhyun analisou a roupa e deu pulinhos de alegria por, finalmente, poder usar o traje vermelho.

— Você está bem? — Yifan perguntou confuso.

— Estou. Só estou feliz por estar usando o traje do seu reino.

Yifan lembrou-se da vez que ele havia comentado que desejava poder usar o traje vermelho.

— Ah, sim. Você está lindo. — Baekhyun tentou demonstrar confiança, mas acabou rindo sem graça. Yifan aproximou-se e o abraçou carinhosamente. — Eu te amo. — Baekhyun o olhou brevemente e correspondeu ao abraço da mesma forma. — Tenho uma surpresa para você.

— O que é? — o olhou curioso.

— Se eu contar, deixa de ser surpresa. — o deu um beijo na testa ao terminar de falar.

Baekhyun foi vendado para que não pudesse ver para onde iriam, pois o lugar denunciava a surpresa. Em certa parte do caminho, Yifan o pegou no colo para que não sentisse a mudança no solo e o colocou no chão quando chegaram ao local. A venda foi retirada e Baekhyun pôde ver onde estavam: dentro de um barco coberto, lago adentro. O garoto andou até a beirada, onde o barqueiro guiava o barco, e ficou boquiaberto com a paisagem do lugar.

— É mais bonito na primavera. — Yifan comentou ao se aproximar. — As beiradas do lago ficam cobertas pelas folhas e flores de lótus e os peixes nadam mais na superfície. Como o tempo está esfriando, os peixes ficam mais para o fundo.

Baekhyun suspirou. O lugar era lindo mesmo sem as flores e os peixes na superfície do lago e o fazia sentir-se em paz. Inconscientemente, sua mão procurou a de Yifan e entrelaçou seus dedos antes de apoiar a cabeça em seu braço.

**XXX**

Zitao desceu do cavalo ao parar em frente do palácio e, ao ser informado que Junmyeon estava no salão principal, correu para lá. Encontrou o monarca em reunião com dois homens e desculpou-se por sua intromissão. Ao ver Zitao, Junmyeon ordenou que os dois homens se retirassem e fez sinal para que o alfa se aproximasse.

— Peço perdão pela invasão. Trago uma carta de Yixing.

— Aconteceu algo? — ao ver Zitao lhe oferecer a carta sem responder, entendeu que tudo o que precisava saber estava no papel. Leu a carta com calma e suspirou aliviado. — Eles estão bem?

— Sim.

Junmyeon soltou um "hum", sabendo que o "sim" seria a única resposta do alfa.

— Mandarei que preparem uma carruagem.

— Chamará muita atenção e nos limitará à estrada.

Junmyeon refletiu sobre e assentiu.

— Mandarei que preparem dois cavalos. Vocês partem amanhã.

— Eu gostaria de voltar ainda hoje.

— Amanhã. — ao ver Zitao abaixar a cabeça, incomodado, continuou: — Posso ver em seu rosto que você se privou do sono para trazer essa carta até mim. Descanse e recomponha suas energias para poder proteger o príncipe Jongdae até o reino Wu. — ao ver Zitao assentir, levantou-se e foi até a porta. — Levem o Zitao para um quarto e preparem um banho e uma refeição para ele.

— Obrigado. — Zitao agradeceu com uma reverência.

Antes que ele pudesse sair, Junmyeon segurou seu braço.

— Como Yixing está?

— Bem. Ele está se dedicando aos livros e pergaminhos que você o deu.

Junmyeon assentiu satisfeito e o soltou.

— Obrigado.

Durante a noite, Jongdae não conseguiu dormir muito por saber que encontraria Baekhyun. Na manhã seguinte, apesar do cansaço, não conseguia se acalmar. Zitao percebeu a ansiedade do garoto, mas não disse nada, pois, apesar de tudo, Jongdae estava quieto.

Após quase três dias de viagem com curtas pausas para se alimentarem e descansarem, chegaram ao reino Wu no final da tarde. Assim que soube onde Yixing estava, Zitao guiou o príncipe ao salão de leitura e, assim que entraram, viu o monarca respirar aliviado ao vê-los.

— Majestade, trouxe o príncipe Byun como ordenado.

Yixing aproximou-se de Zitao e segurou delicadamente seu pulso.

— Obrigado. — ao ver o alfa abaixar a cabeça em resposta, o soltou. — Vá descansar. Amanhã, tire o dia de folga.

Zitao o encarou por um momento e distanciou-se um passo para poder reverenciá-lo adequadamente.

— Obrigado.

Assim que Zitao saiu, Yixing focou-se em Jongdae e sorriu ao ver que ele estava ansioso para encontrar o irmão.

— Como está, Jihye? — questionou à garota que acompanhava o príncipe.

A garota o reverenciou.

— Estou bem, majestade.

Yixing sorriu satisfeito e aproximou-se de Jongdae.

— Vejo que Junmyeon cuidou bem de vocês. Seu irmão está com o Lu Han. Antes de irmos encontrá-lo, preciso alertar que o Baekhyun não sabe o que houve no seu reino e, por enquanto, preferimos que ele continue não sabendo.

— Aconteceu algo?

Yixing andou até a saída do salão.

— Se for um bom observador, irá entender quando vê-lo. — fez sinal para que o seguissem. — Por aqui.

Yixing caminhou calmamente até ao aposento de Lu Han e, ao chegar, foi reverenciado pelo vidente e Baekhyun. Este, ao ver o irmão, foi pego de surpresa e largou o que fazia para abraçá-lo.

— É tão bom ver que você está bem! — Jongdae disse aliviado durante o abraço. Ao perceber o cheiro de alfa que vinha dele, distanciou-se, surpreso e confuso, e o farejou. O sorriso radiante de Baekhyun confirmou o que pensava. — Você... — não conseguiu completar e olhou para Yixing em busca de confirmação. Ao ver o beta assentir, entendeu o motivo de não querer que Baekhyun ficasse sabendo do que houve. Ao olhar para o irmão, o abraçou apertado. — Senti tanta saudade! Nem consigo acreditar que serei tio! Tio!

Baekhyun riu divertido e deu tapinhas nas costas do irmão para que o soltasse.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está em casa?

Jongdae o olhou com pesar e distanciou-se.

— Vim te encontrar.

— Sehun e Irene também estão procurando por você, Baekhyun. — Yixing intrometeu-se antes que alguém dissesse o que não deveria. — Pedi para alguns caçadores procurarem por eles e trazê-los aqui.

— Papai mandou que me procurassem? — perguntou para Jongdae. — Ele deve ter ficado furioso quando soube que fugi.

— Baekhyun, seu irmão e Jihye precisam descansar. — Yixing disse calmo. — Depois vocês conversam mais.

Baekhyun estranhou o nome dito e somente então percebeu a garota que acompanhava o irmão. Ela, ao ver que era foco de sua atenção, o reverenciou.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Vossa Alteza. Sou Song Jihye.

Ao ver Jongdae se aproximar sorridente da garota e passar o braço atrás de seus ombros, sorriu ao entender e fez uma rápida reverência.

— Prazer em conhecê-la.

Yixing chamou um empregado e mandou que levasse as visitas para um quarto e que providenciassem o banho para eles.

Baekhyun aproveitou a ausência do irmão e de Yixing e se despediu de Lu Han antes de ir para o quarto. Ao entrar, encontrou alguns empregados preparando o banho de Yifan, que se despia atrás do biombo, e fez sinal para que saíssem em silêncio e sussurrou que ele mesmo prepararia o banho.

Quando Yifan saiu de trás do biombo, assustou-se ao ver que não estava sozinho e olhou em volta para ver se algum empregado ainda permanecia no quarto. Vendo que apenas Baekhyun estava ali, aproximou-se confuso e o viu dar tapinhas na beirada da banheira. Aproximou-se dele e o deu um selinho.

— Por que não está com o Lu Han?

— Jongdae está aqui.

— Já chegou?

— Você sabia? — viu a cara de culpado do alfa. — Por que não me contou?

— Porque... queria te fazer uma surpresa. — mentiu.

Baekhyun suspirou e balançou a cabeça em descrença, e fez uma careta ao sentir o fedor de suor do alfa.

— Entre logo na banheira! Vou acabar passando mal com o seu cheiro!

Yifan fez uma careta embirrada e o obedeceu. Ao relaxar o corpo na banheira, sentiu as mãos firmes de Baekhyun massagearem seus ombros tensos.

— Como foi o treino?

— Cansativo. É bom ver que os soldados continuam habilidosos.

— Zitao parece ser bem rigoroso.

— Hum. — inclinou a cabeça para trás e tocou no rosto de Baekhyun. Este inclinou-se e o deu um selinho. — Toma banho comigo.

— Hã? — Baekhyun foi pego de surpresa. — Eu não caibo aí.

— Cabe sim. Senta no meu colo. — Baekhyun resmungou ao ver o sorriso travesso do alfa. Yifan o observou se despir e o ajudou a entrar na banheira. Ao tê-lo sentado de frente para si em seu colo, tocou em sua barriga, fazendo Baekhyun o olhar confuso. — Mal posso esperar para ver a sua barriga crescer.

Baekhyun riu divertido e o deu um selinho.

— Não seja tão ansioso.

Durante o jantar, Yifan conheceu Jongdae e Jihye. Baekhyun não desgrudou do irmão durante toda a noite até se recolher para dormir. Nos dias que se seguiram, Yifan e Yixing mostraram o reino aos Byun.

**XXX**

O homem aproximou-se do acampamento vazio e, sem fazer barulho para não chamar atenção de quem pudesse estar por perto, mexeu nas trouxas que encontrou. Ao ver um par de trajes azuis, pensou que poderia ser do reino Byun e, como a fogueira ainda estava quente, deduziu que o dono do acampamento havia saído há pouco tempo. Achou melhor se esconder para esperar pela volta do dono do acampamento e verificar com segurança se era o príncipe Byun.

Enquanto procurava por um local para se esconder e observar, sentiu o cheiro fraco de alfa por perto. Como não havia ouvido nenhum barulho que denunciasse a posição do dono do cheiro, pegou sua faca de caça para poder se defender de um ataque surpresa e continuou a procurar por um esconderijo até sentir algo afiado em suas costas. Devagar, levantou as mãos para demonstrar que não pretendia atacar.

— Quem é você? — ouviu uma voz feminina questionar.

— Sou um caçador do reino Wu.

— Você está fora dos domínios dos Wu. O que quer? — ao não obter resposta, pressionou a ponta da espada contra as costas do beta. — Fiz uma pergunta.

— Estou procurando o príncipe Byun Sehun.

Por alguns instantes, o caçador não ouviu nada além de uma respiração atrás de dele. Um rapaz alfa apareceu em seu campo de visão, parou em sua frente e o analisou. A espada do alfa estava guardada na bainha e ele parecia calmo, como se confiasse nas habilidades da mulher para o defender.

— O que quer comigo?

O caçador respirou fundo ao perceber que finalmente havia encontrado o príncipe Byun.

— Alteza, eu e dois colegas fomos enviados pelo rei Wu Yixing para te encontrar. Pegarei o amuleto para provar.

Devagar, o caçador abaixou as mãos e soltou o amuleto do cinto que prendia suas facas de caça, e o entregou para Sehun. O alfa analisou o desenho no amuleto e fez sinal para que Irene abaixasse a espada.

— Por que ele está me procurando?

— Ele não disse o motivo, mas deduzo que tenha a ver com a chegada do príncipe Yifan.

— Chegada?

— Sim. O príncipe Yifan chegou no dia em que o rei Yixing nos enviou.

— Havia alguém com ele?

— Sim. Um rapaz ômega estava com ele.

Sehun olhou para Irene e respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviado por ouvir aquelas palavras.

**XXX**

Quatro dias depois, durante a tarde, Baekhyun retornava do deque do lago com Jongdae quando viu Sehun e Irene reunidos com Yixing e Yifan em frente ao palácio. Sehun, ao ver os irmãos, largou suas coisas e correu até eles. Envolveu os dois em um abraço apertado, como se tivesse medo de perdê-los novamente, e começou a chorar.

— Não acredito que finalmente encontrei vocês! — sua voz saiu carregada de felicidade. — Tive tanto medo de perder vocês! — passou as mãos pelo rosto de Jongdae, secando suas lágrimas, e encostou sua testa na dele. Em seguida, fez o mesmo com Baekhyun. — Senti tanta falta de vocês!

— Desculpe por ter fugido. — Baekhyun pediu sincero. — Eu não queria causar problemas.

Sehun o encarou com tristeza, secou as novas lágrimas de Baekhyun, e lembrou-se de que Yixing havia lhe dito que ele não sabia do que havia acontecido no reino.

— O que importa é que você está bem. — deu um beijo na testa de Baekhyun e um na testa de Jongdae. — Vocês dois estão bem. — Sehun novamente abraçou os irmãos e os soltou ao perceber um cheiro que não os pertencia. Ao perceber que o cheiro vinha de Baekhyun, o olhou confuso. — Baek, você está com cheiro de alfa. — ao ver o garoto dar um grande sorriso, olhou confuso para Jongdae, que também sorria e que assentiu com a cabeça. — Baek, você está grávido?

Assim que viu Baekhyun confirmar com a cabeça e sorrir tão radiante, Sehun o abraçou emocionado e o rodopiou.

Quando ouviu as risadas alegres dos três irmãos, Yifan respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, sorrindo satisfeito em ver os Byun reunidos. Ao ver Sehun se aproximando sério em passos largos, Yixing distanciou-se do irmão para se proteger de um possível confronto.

— A responsabilidade é sua. — disse ao ver Yifan o olhar surpreso pelo distanciamento repentino.

— Acha que ele percebeu?

— Impossível não perceber.

Yifan descruzou os braços quando Sehun estava mais perto e começou a se distanciar conforme ele se aproximava. Vendo que não adiantaria recuar, parou e, temeroso, esperou que o Byun o confrontasse. Ficou surpreso ao ser abraçado por Sehun e, sem saber como reagir, apenas esperou que ele o soltasse.

— Bem-vindo à família!

Por um instante, Yifan o olhou confuso, pois esperava que Sehun fosse lhe bater por ter engravidado seu irmão. Ao se recompor, o reverenciou.

— Obrigado. Não está bravo?

— Por quê? Você cuidou do meu irmão e fico feliz que ele tenha te escolhido. Diferente do meu pai, vejo vocês como amigos e desejo tornar nossos reinos aliados.

Yifan fez uma breve reverência.

— Possuo o mesmo desejo e trabalharei duro para que isso aconteça.

Sério, Yixing encarou Yifan por alguns instantes, o analisando.

— Venha ao salão vermelho quando terminar. — disse para o irmão e deu as costas.

Yifan o olhou confuso e, assim como Sehun e Irene fizeram, o reverenciou.

Baekhyun aproximou-se do pequeno grupo e viu Irene se aproximar para o cumprimentar. Ao vê-la parar durante a reverência e o olhar surpresa, sorriu para ela, confirmando o que ela queria questionar.

— Desejo muitas felicidades e saúde a sua criança, Alteza. — Irene desejou com sinceridade ao recomeçar a reverência. — E que você tenha uma gestação tranquila e saudável.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun agradeceu sincero e sorrindo.

Quando Lu Han se aproximou para recepcionar Sehun, Yifan pediu licença e foi ao salão vermelho como Yixing havia ordenado. Ao entrar, viu o irmão sentado ao trono, o olhando sério. Zitao estava em seu lugar habitual, de pé pouco atrás do trono.

— O que você quis dizer quando disse que irá trabalhar duro para que os dois reinos sejam aliados?

Yifan ficou surpreso com a pergunta direta do irmão e respirou fundo.

— Eu quero criar uma aliança com os Byun.

— Para isso, você precisa ser rei.

— Eu sei. — ao ver Zitao se aproximar de Yixing com a mão no punho da espada, pronto para defendê-lo, percebeu o peso daquela conversa. — Eu não irei tomar o trono de você.

— Eu te respeito como um amigo — Zitao disse. —, mas não consigo ver como irá se tornar rei sem tomar o trono de Yixing.

— Junmyeon me contou que você não quer ser rei — disse para o irmão. — e que os Byun só terão ajuda para recuperar o trono se eu for rei.

— Você esperou o seu irmão se casar para vir falar que quer o trono?

Yixing entrou na frente de Zitao quando ele avançou na direção de Yifan.

— Vá esfriar a cabeça. — vendo a relutância do alfa, concluiu: — É uma ordem. — Zitao bufou irritado e o obedeceu. Assim que ficou sozinho com Yifan, olhou bravo para ele. — Não vou tirar a razão do Zitao. Você esperou eu me casar para vir pedir o trono.

Yifan abaixou a cabeça.

— Entenderei se você nunca me perdoar.

— Por que você voltou para cá? — viu Yifan o olhar confuso. — Não pense que eu não estranhei a sua vinda para casa. Você passou meses fora e agora retornou. É apenas por causa do Baekhyun?

Yifan assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu não podia deixar que ele continuasse vivendo na caverna enquanto gera uma criança. O que eu deveria fazer? Forçá-lo arriscar a ter uma gestação em um lugar perigoso? O que eu faria quando a criança nascesse? Ele já perdeu uma criança e não quero que se repita. Se a segurança do Baekhyun e da nossa criança depende de eu me tornar rei e ajudar os Byun a recuperar o trono, eu aceito.

Yixing pigarreou e deu as costas ao irmão, não queria que visse que havia ficado abalado com suas palavras. Calmamente, subiu os poucos degraus até o trono e tocou no braço do assento.

— Para aceitar uma coisa que recusou durante anos, você realmente deve amar o Baekhyun.

— Sim, eu o amo.

Yixing levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Com as duas mãos, soltou os grampos que seguravam seu chapéu real e colocou o acessório em cima do trono.

Yifan observou o irmão sair em silêncio após deixar o chapéu no trono e suspirou pesado, sabendo que Yixing estava chateado. Após algum tempo refletindo sobre o que poderia tê-lo chateado, foi até o quarto do irmão e o encontrou chorando na cama. Sentindo-se culpado, e sabia que realmente era culpado por aquelas lágrimas, sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou.

— Peço perdão por não ter estado ao seu lado quando nossos pais faleceram. Peço perdão por não ter retornado antes e impedido seu casamento com o Junmyeon. Peço perdão por ter te deixado sozinho no meio dessa bagunça. Peço perdão por ter sido egoísta. E peço perdão por não ter sido um bom irmão e ser o causador do seu sofrimento. — percebendo que Yixing não falaria, continuou: — Conversarei com Junmyeon e encontrarei um modo de anular o casamento da melhor maneira possível.

Yifan deu um beijo na cabeça do irmão e retirou-se do quarto. Voltou ao salão vermelho e subiu os degraus até o trono, de onde pegou o chapéu real e o sentiu em suas mãos.

— Você já sabia que isso aconteceria? — perguntou ao sentir uma presença e olhou para onde o vidente estava.

Lu Han havia entrado pouco depois dele e parado na porta para observá-lo. Em silêncio, assentiu com a cabeça em resposta à pergunta e permaneceu de cabeça abaixada durante o tempo em que Yifan o observou.

Sabendo que Sehun estava em segurança no reino Wu, Irene, assim que foi liberada, dormiu toda a tarde e apenas acordou na hora do jantar.

Os irmãos Byun não se separaram durante todo o dia. Quando Sehun deitou-se para dormir e ter um descanso confortável, Jongdae e Baekhyun o acompanharam. Ao irem jantar no salão vermelho, foram juntos e sentaram-se um ao lado do outro na mesa que, em teoria, comportava duas pessoas.

Quando Yixing entrou no salão, os Byun se levantaram, o reverenciam e estranharam dele não estar usando o chapéu real. Yifan entrou logo após o irmão e sentou-se à mesa ao lado da mesa dos Byun. Olhou para Baekhyun e, vendo que ele estava bem com os irmãos, não o chamou para que juntasse a si.

Quando Baekhyun questionou sobre a ausência do chapéu, Yixing lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e mentiu sobre estar com dor de cabeça e não querer usá-lo para não piorar sua condição. Baekhyun propôs de fazer um remédio para ajudar a amenizar a dor, mas Yixing disse que não precisava e que, caso piorasse, pediria para Lu Han.

O jantar aconteceu de forma agradável, com muita risada e conversa. Ao terminarem, Baekhyun despediu-se dos irmãos e seguiu Yifan para o quarto. Ambos se deitaram e Baekhyun aconchegou-se no corpo do alfa, logo sentindo uma mão acariciar suas costas.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ao notar que Yifan estava distraído.

Yifan o olhou e o deu um beijo na testa.

— Estou bem. E você, está bem?

— Sim. Yifan.

— Hum? O quê?

Baekhyun apoiou o queixo no peito do alfa e disse sorrindo:

— Te amo.

Yifan o olhou surpreso e deu um riso.

— O que é isso? Por que está me dizendo isso do nada?

Baekhyun fez um bico.

— Senti que deveria dizer.

Yifan deu outro riso e o abraçou manhoso.

— Fico feliz de ouvir isso.

Baekhyun deu um risinho e acariciou a cabeça de Yifan até dormir.

Quando acordou para urinar, Baekhyun estranhou a ausência de Yifan na cama. Saiu do quarto com cuidado para não cair e, como a vontade de urinar era grande, se aliviou no primeiro matinho que encontrou. Procurou por Yifan perto do quarto e, ao ver que ele não estava por perto, caminhou pelo palácio até ver que o salão vermelho ainda estava iluminado. Estranhando, pois já estava tarde e todos deveriam estar dormindo, aproximou-se em silêncio e, pela fresta da porta, viu que os irmãos e Irene estavam reunidos com os Wu e Zitao.

— Baekhyun. — Lu Han chamou baixinho ao aproximar-se por trás do garoto. — Por que não está dormindo?

Baekhyun assustou-se e, por sorte, não fez barulho.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou no mesmo tom. — Por favor, não minta para mim. Acha que eu não estranho dos meus irmãos estarem aqui?

Lu Han respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Adorava Baekhyun como se fosse seu próprio filho e não queria que ele sofresse com o que ouviria, mas sabia que aquilo deveria acontecer.

— Sinto muito.

Baekhyun estranhou a atitude de Lu Han e, antes que pudesse questionar, ouviu a voz de Sehun.

— Por favor, imploro para que nos ajude a retomar o reino Byun.

Baekhyun abriu a porta, chamando a atenção de todos, e ficou surpreso ao ver Sehun e Jongdae agachados no chão, reverenciando aos Wu. Yifan levantou-se da almofada e aproximou-se.

— Baek, o que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou calmo.

Baekhyun o ignorou e olhou sério para os irmãos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — ao ver os irmãos abaixarem a cabeça, aproximou-se deles. — Por que estão reunidos tão tarde e sem mim? — olhou para todos que estavam no salão e viu Jongdae olhar para o lado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sehun permaneceu olhando para frente, especificamente para a mesa entre eles e Yixing. Irene, Zitao, Yifan e Yixing apenas abaixaram a cabeça. — O que quis dizer com ajudar a retomar o reino? — perguntou para Sehun e não obteve respostas. — Por que não me responde? — questionou alto, revoltado. — Por que não falam? O que estão escondendo de mim?

Sehun fechou os olhos ao ouvir o irmão gritar a última pergunta.

— O papai está morto. — respondeu com a voz pesada.

Baekhyun paralisou ao ouvir o irmão e, ao ver que todos estavam de cabeças baixas, questionou:

— O que aconteceu?

Sehun olhou para Baekhyun e, vendo que ele se segurava para não chorar, abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que a próxima informação iria machucá-lo.

— Jongin o matou.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e começou a rir, descrente. Não podia acreditar que Jongin, seu melhor amigo e a pessoa que mais confiava no reino, havia matado seu pai.

— Não... você está mentindo. Jongin nunca...

— Jongin matou o papai na minha frente! — Jongdae pronunciou revoltado e olhou para Baekhyun. — Jongin nos traiu!

Baekhyun sentiu as pernas tremerem e caiu de joelhos.

Sehun e Jongdae abaixaram a cabeça ao ouvir o choro de Baekhyun. Sabiam o quanto o irmão adorava Jongin e, mesmo que vivesse discutindo com o pai, sabiam que ele havia sido machucado pelas notícias.

Ao sentir uma mão no ombro, que reconheceu sendo de Yifan, Baekhyun a tirou de si. Encarou o chão por um momento quando uma ideia passou por sua cabeça e levantou-se, encarando a Yifan.

— Você sabia disso? — perguntou bravo. Ao ver o alfa abaixar a cabeça, se entregando, sentiu-se traído e o empurrou. — Você sabia durante todo esse tempo e não me contou! — Olhou bravo para Yixing, Zitao e Lu Han e, ao vê-los abaixarem a cabeça, apontou para cada um, os acusando. — Vocês todos sabiam disso!

Baekhyun sentiu-se rodeado por traidores e, não suportando, caminhou em direção da saída, mas parou ao sentir a visão ficar turva e a cabeça girar. Enquanto tentava manter o foco no chão, procurou algo em que pudesse encostar, mas não havia nada por perto.

— Baekhyun? — Yifan chamou preocupado.

Yifan assustou-se ao ver Baekhyun cambalear e aproximou-se rapidamente dele, logo o sentindo se segurar em sua roupa. Yifan sentiu seu coração disparar quando Baekhyun desmaiou e o segurou para que não caísse.

Lu Han aproximou-se ao ver que os príncipes ficaram agitados com a situação e mandou que se distanciassem. Com calma, explicou que Baekhyun havia ficado estressado e que ele ficaria bem com o devido descanso. Ao ver que tinha a compreensão de todos, mandou que Yifan levasse Baekhyun para o quarto.


	18. Novo rei

Apesar de Lu Han garantir que Baekhyun estava bem, dormir foi algo quase impossível de se fazer naquela noite. Sehun ficou andando por seu quarto durante horas até dormir de exaustão. Jongdae e Yixing foram mais compreensíveis e deitaram-se para esperarem pelo sono. Já Yifan ficou acordado, sentado ao lado da cama, zelando Baekhyun até pouco antes do sol raiar, quando foi vencido pelo cansaço.

Ao acordar, Baekhyun resmungou baixinho antes de abrir os olhos e teve sua atenção capturada pela respiração profunda e voz rouca de Yifan:

— Baek, você está bem? — Yifan estava com o rosto sonolento e, mesmo que sua atenção estive no Byun, esforçava-se para não demonstrar que estava cansado.

Baekhyun o observou por um momento, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e virou-se para o outro lado. Yifan suspirou ao notar que ele não falaria consigo. Levantou-se em silêncio e caminhou até a porta. Ao abri-la, parou e olhou para o garoto.

— Se precisar de mim, é só me chamar.

Baekhyun esperou ouvir o barulho da porta se fechar para se virar. Ao olhar para a porta, viu a silhueta de Sehun se aproximar de Yifan e, após um momento de conversa entre os dois alfas, viu o irmão abrir a porta.

— Baek, posso entrar?

Baekhyun cobriu a cabeça com a coberta em sinal de negação e ouviu um suspiro e a porta ser fechada. Durante todo o dia, permaneceu no quarto e negou-se a conversar. Apesar de estar irritado e negar qualquer contato com os irmãos ou com os Wu, não negligenciou as refeições e seus cuidados pessoais.

Yifan sentiu-se um pouco aliviado com a situação porque Baekhyun estava se cuidando, mas também sentiu-se mal por vê-lo se recusar a sair do quarto durante três dias e a conversar durante toda a semana.

Somente na semana seguinte que Baekhyun aceitou a presença de Lu Han. O vidente aproveitou para verificar como estava a saúde do príncipe e tentar fazê-lo aceitar conversar com alguém, pois todos estavam preocupados.

— Eu me sinto traído por todos, até por você.

— Eu sei e não tiro a sua razão. Mas quero que entenda, Baek, que todos esconderam para te proteger.

— Eu não quero que tenham dó de mim!

— Não é dó, Baek. — disse calmo. — Eles estavam preocupados com a sua saúde. Eles sabiam que você gosta do Jongin, que você já perdeu uma criação dele, e não queriam que o mesmo acontecesse novamente.

— Eu não sou tão fraco quanto pareço!

— Se eu não soubesse disso, não teria te escolhido como meu aprendiz, criança. — deu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo olhar para si. — Eu sei que você é forte e esperto, e eles também sabem disso. Talvez por isso eles tenham escondido de você. Pense, Baek. Se você soubesse disso antes, o que teria feito?

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, pensando.

— Eu teria voltado para o meu reino e enfrentado o Jongin. — respondeu baixo.

— Percebe agora? Consegue imaginar o que Yifan possa ter sentido sabendo disso? Saber que poderia perdê-lo e perder a criança de vocês, já que ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Jongin. Consegue imaginar o quão impotentes que Sehun e Jongdae estão se sentindo por não conseguirem salvar o próprio reino? Eu entendo que você está chateado, magoado e se sentindo traído, mas pense no que eu disse. Sehun e Jongdae não querem te perder também e o Yifan te ama ao ponto de mudar de ideia sobre o trono.

— Mudar de ideia sobre o trono? O que isso quer dizer?

Lu Han deu um pequeno sorriso e, antes de sair, disse para Baekhyun conversar com Yifan e os irmãos.

Nesse dia, Baekhyun aceitou em almoçar no salão vermelho, mas permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o processo mesmo percebendo que os rapazes estavam ansiosos para falarem consigo. Apenas no dia seguinte que aceitou em conversar com os irmãos. Calado, recebeu os dois alfas no quarto e manteve-se em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Vocês me conhecem tão bem. Por que esconderam de mim?

Sehun olhou para Jongdae em sinal de que ele responderia.

— Para a sua proteção. — ao ver o olhar irritado do irmão para si, Sehun explicou: — Eu sei que você não precisa de proteção, Baek, mas agora é diferente. Você está gerando uma criança e ela precisa de proteção. Proteção das coisas exteriores e... dos seus sentimentos que possam prejudicar a gestação. Nosso medo era que você ficasse extremamente abalado com a notícia, passasse mal e perdesse a criança. Posso dizer por mim, fiquei apavorado quando te vi desmaiando naquela noite e sei que todos também ficaram apavorados. Todos aqui gostam de você, Baek, e quiseram te proteger.

— E essa proteção seria esconder eternamente de mim que meu pai foi assassinado e que o reino foi tomado pelo cara que um dia tive como meu melhor amigo?

— Nós queríamos te contar... no momento certo. — Jongdae disse baixo.

— E quando seria esse momento? Hum? Quando a minha criança nascesse? Quando Jongin ganhasse mais forças e atacasse? Quando eu percebesse que havia algo de errado? Não pensem que eu não estranhei a vinda de vocês dois para o reino Wu e essa história de que estavam me procurando. Se o nosso pai realmente estivesse me procurando, ele mandaria os soldados e não seus dois filhos e uma comandante.

— Nós queríamos te contar com calma e quando soubéssemos que não haveria qualquer perigo para a sua saúde e a da sua criança. — Sehun explicou. — Só não queríamos que você soubesse da maneira como soube. A culpa foi nossa por ter escondido de você, mas, se quer culpar alguém, culpe a mim. Eu falhei como irmão mais velho de vocês, falhei ao proteger o nosso pai e o nosso reino, e falhei como herdeiro.

— Sehun... — Baekhyun chamou ao ver que o irmão se segurava para não chorar.

— Eu falhei em protegê-los. — Sehun continuou antes que Baekhyun pudesse dizer algo. — Vocês viram e passaram por coisas que não deveriam e não estavam preparados.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto por longos segundos até Baekhyun pronunciar baixinho, olhando para o chão:

— A culpa foi minha. — ao ver que tinha a atenção dos irmãos, continuou: — Se eu não tivesse fugido do reino, isso tudo não teria acontecido.

— Não tem como você saber disso, Baek. — Jongdae disse. — Da maneira que o Jongin agiu no dia em que matou nosso pai, ficou claro que ele já planejava aquilo há muito tempo. Eu me lembro dele dizer que esperou você fugir porque sabia que o Sehun iria atrás de você, assim só teria que se preocupar comigo e com a Irene. O que eu penso é que, se você tivesse ficado, ele teria feito a mesma coisa e teria feito algo de ruim com você.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama.

— Ele... Jongin disse o motivo da traição?

— Não sei. — Jongdae respondeu.

Baekhyun o encarou.

— Não esconda de mim.

— Eu realmente não sei. Quando cheguei ao salão do trono, arrastado pelos guardas, Jongin já tinha se revelado e atacado nosso pai. Talvez Irene saiba, ela já estava no salão quando fui levado. Querem que eu a chame?

— Agora não. — Sehun disse. — Melhor deixar para depois. Baek, algumas coisas estão acontecendo no reino Wu e acho melhor você conversar com o Yifan.

— Eu não...

— Vai ignorá-lo até quando? Ele é o pai da sua criança e o seu parceiro. Ele escondeu toda essa história de você para protegê-lo. — ao ver Baekhyun abaixar a cabeça, atrapalhou seus cabelos. — Você realmente gosta dele, não é? — viu o irmão assentir devagar. — Yifan está agoniado por você não querer conversar com ele. Quando não está resolvendo problemas do reino, está treinando, e só sossega para comer e dormir.

— Onde ele está dormindo?

— Os empregados arrumaram um quarto para ele ficar. Converse com ele, Baek, tente entender o lado dele. — Percebendo que Baekhyun não falaria mais, Sehun fez sinal para que Jongdae saísse do quarto e ajoelhou-se na frente de Baekhyun. — Ei. Sei que está sendo muita coisa para pensar, eu mesmo demorei muito para processar tudo o que está acontecendo, mas quero que saiba que irei recuperar o nosso reino. — levantou-se e deu um beijo na testa do irmão. — Nós não estamos sozinhos, Baek.

Após Sehun sair, Baekhyun permaneceu no quarto durante toda a manhã e saiu pouco antes do almoço. Pediu para que alguns empregados levassem um pouco de comida para a mesa do deque do lago e foi ao centro de treinamento.

Lá, viu Yifan treinando com Zitao e Irene e, ao ser percebido pelos dois últimos, o treino encerrou e eles saíram para que pudesse ficar sozinho com Yifan. O alfa ficou surpreso de ver Baekhyun e, por alguns segundos, permaneceu parado, olhando-o. Ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, ficou um pouco perdido até organizar os pensamentos e ir guardar a espada antes de se aproximar de Baekhyun.

— O que... Aconteceu algo?

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negativo.

— Não. Podemos conversar?

— Claro! Onde? Aqui?

— Não. Pensei em almoçarmos juntos no deque.

Yifan ficou surpreso.

— Ah, claro! Hum. Pode esperar um pouco? Irei trocar de roupa e me limpar.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e, enquanto o esperava, ficou observando as armas de treino. Ao ver o arco que havia ganhado de Junmyeon, pegou-o, testou a corda e ficou satisfeito de ver que haviam cuidado de seu equipamento.

— Junmyeon deve chegar nos próximos dias. — Yifan disse ao voltar e vê-lo mexendo no arco.

— Chegar?

— Sim. Yixing enviou uma carta para ele, pedindo para que viesse para cá.

— Aconteceu algo? — questionou enquanto colocava o arco no lugar de onde o pegou.

— Digamos que irá acontecer. Podemos ir?

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e andou ao lado do alfa. Durante o trajeto, permaneceram em silêncio. Ao sentarem-se à mesa do deque, Yifan sentiu sua barriga roncar ao ver a comida, mas esperou que Baekhyun se servisse primeiro antes de comer. Apesar de não conversarem enquanto comiam, Yifan ficou feliz por estar na companhia de Baekhyun.

— Você acha que será um menino ou menina? — Yifan questionou ao ver Baekhyun abrir uma pitaya para comer.

— Não sei, ainda não parei para pensar nisso, mas acho que irá gostar de pitaya.

Yifan deu um risinho.

— Isso eu tenho certeza de que não puxou de mim. — sentiu-se feliz ao ver Baekhyun dar um pequeno sorriso. — Baek, eu quero me desculpar por ter escondido toda a situação de você. Quanto mais penso nisso, mais percebo que errei. Eu espero que você possa me perdoar algum dia.

— Eu já o perdoei, por isso te procurei para conversamos, mas ainda estou muito chateado.

— Compreendo. Não fiz por mal, Baek, eu só quis te proteger. Eu tinha medo de que você fosse querer voltar para o seu reino e que o Jongin pudesse te fazer algo. Eu tentei te contar algumas vezes, mas só de pensar que eu poderia te perder... Eu acho que aqueles caras que te sequestraram, quando estávamos no reino Sun, estavam trabalhando para o Jongin. Aquilo foi planejado e não tinha como alguém do reino saber quem você era. Depois daquilo, eu pensei que, se eles realmente foram enviados pelo Jongin, era sinal de que ele era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para te pegar.

— Então, aquela conversa de termos que ir para a caverna antes do inverno era mentira?

— Não. Eu realmente não queria dar mais trabalho para os Tai. Eu e o Yixing descobrimos aquela caverna quando éramos crianças e, como ela fica em um território neutro e perto de dois reinos, depois que me exilei, passei o inverno nela. Eu te levei para lá para passarmos o inverno e para ficamos escondidos. Quando tivemos a desconfiança de que você pudesse estar grávido, eu refleti sobre minhas escolhas e preferi arriscar te trazer para o reino Wu para que você e a criança pudessem ficar mais seguros.

— Lu Han me disse que você mudou de ideia sobre o trono, Sehun disse que você está resolvendo problemas do reino e agora pouco você disse que algumas coisas irão acontecer. O que está acontecendo? Por que Junmyeon foi chamado?

Yifan respirou fundo e demorou alguns segundos para responder.

— Yixing irá renunciar o trono para que eu possa ser rei.

Baekhyun o olhou surpreso.

— O quê? Por quê? Você me disse que não queria ser rei.

— Foi sobre isso que refleti. Para manter você e a nossa criança seguros, irei pegar o trono.

— Mas... Yifan, eu não quero que você faça algo que não queira por minha causa!

— Não é só por causa disso. O reino Wu não irá ajudar o seu irmão a retomar o reino Byun se eu não me tornar rei.

— Yixing não irá ajudar?

— Não o culpe. Yixing não cresceu sendo educado para ser rei, isso é como uma tortura para ele. Além disso, comigo sendo rei, poderei conversar com o Junmyeon e chegar em um acordo que possa dar fim ao casamento dele com o Yixing. Desse jeito, meu irmão poderá ficar com quem realmente ama. — esperou que Baekhyun dissesse alguma coisa, mas ao perceber que ele não iria falar, continuou: — Eu realmente quero ajudar o seu irmão.

— Você realmente quer ser rei?

— Se ser rei significa que a sua família poderá ter uma chance de retomar o reino, que meu irmão poderá ser feliz e que você e a nossa criança ficarão seguros, sim.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Que tipo de vida você quer ter comigo?

Yifan demorou algum tempo para entender e, delicadamente, segurou o queixo de Baekhyun para poder olhar em seus olhos.

— Eu te amo. Eu quero me casar com você, quero que tenhamos uma família unida e feliz, e quero que o reino Wu e Byun sejam aliados. Quero que sejamos felizes.

— E como você acha que serei feliz se algo acontecer com você nessa briga contra o Jongin? Parou para pensar nisso?

Yifan suspirou e soltou o queixo de Baekhyun.

— Sim, já pensei nisso. Na verdade, todos já pensamos no que pode acontecer e é por isso que o Junmyeon foi chamado. Nos próximos dias, Yixing irá renunciar e, assim que eu for rei, iremos todos nos reunir para discutirmos sobre o que será feito. Por enquanto, apenas pensamos que não será bom esperarmos que o inverno passe e que será melhor reagirmos o quanto antes para não corrermos risco do Jongin ganhar forças. Para não perdermos tempo, Yixing já enviou espiões para verificarem como estão as coisas no reino Byun e eles devem retornar no mês que vem.

Novamente, Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, pensando. Após quase dois minutos, suspirou e passou as mãos pelo rosto antes de olhar para Yifan.

— Eu ainda estou irritado com vocês por terem escondido de mim o que o Jongin fez, mas, como eu já disse, já os perdoei. Agora, eu só peço que não escondam mais nada de mim.

Yifan segurou as mãos de Baekhyun e as deu um beijo.

— Eu prometo que não irei esconder as coisas de você. A partir de agora, quero que você fique ao meu lado durante as decisões que iremos tomar sobre a retomada do reino. E, no futuro, quero você ao meu lado como meu braço direito e como meu marido.

Baekhyun o olhou suspeito.

— Isso é um pedido de casamento?

Yifan arregalou os olhos e sua face ruborizou.

— Ah. Eu... eu...

Baekhyun começou a rir e levantou-se.

— Não acredito que você fica com vergonha até com esse assunto.

Yifan resmungou e o acompanhou na breve caminhada pelo deque. Ao ver Baekhyun encostar-se em seu corpo enquanto observava o lago, ficou sem saber se deveria ou não abraçá-lo.

— Estamos bem?

Baekhyun respirou fundo e assentiu.

— Sim. A minha irritação deve passar nos próximos dias.

Yifan abraçou a cintura de Baekhyun e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Eu acho que será um menino. — Yifan pronunciou depois de algum tempo. Baekhyun soltou um "hã?" e olhou para o rosto do parceiro. — Eu acho que a nossa criança será um menino.

Baekhyun deu um risinho.

— Você está muito ansioso. — deu um risinho ao ouvir Yifan resmungar e o deu um beijo na bochecha antes de voltar a observar o lago. — Por que acha que será um menino?

— Minha mãe sempre contava que a família dela tinha a crença de que iria nascer um menino se a mãe ou o pai ômega tivesse desejos contínuos de comer pitaya. Quando ela estava grávida de mim e do Yixing, ela sabia que seríamos meninos porque tinha desejos de comer a fruta.

— Ah! E você acha que será um menino por que eu tenho desejos por pitaya?

— Sim. A sua família tem alguma crença?

— Hum, acho que não.

Yifan respirou fundo e fechou os olhos ao sentir o cheiro de lírio de Baekhyun. Estava com saudades daquele cheiro.

— Independente se for menino ou menina, sei que essa criança será amada.

Quando Junmyeon chegou ao reino Wu, três dias depois, ficou satisfeito em ver que o reino e os responsáveis por ele estavam bem. Ele, Minseok e seus filhos foram recebidos por Yixing ainda no portão e, ao entrarem, encontraram os Byun e Yifan esperando-os em frente do palácio. Para irritar Yifan, Junmyeon passou direto por ele e abraçou Baekhyun, chegando a tirá-lo do chão durante o ato e fazendo-o rir. Conhecendo bem o Kim, Yifan não deixou-se abalar e cumprimentou Minseok de forma adequada.

— Eles estão bem? — referiu-se aos bebês.

Yifan pegou Chun-ja dos braços de uma empregada dos Kim e a aninhou. Yixing aninhava Doyoung que brincava com seu dedo.

— Jungwoo ficou doente dias atrás, mas já se recuperou. — Minseok respondeu enquanto acariciava o rosto do filho adormecido. — Fora isso, estão muito bem.

— Minseok! — Junmyeon chamou alto, assustando a todos. — Minseok, vem aqui!

Minseok estranhou a reação de Junmyeon e aproximou-se. Antes mesmo que o monarca pudesse falar algo, percebeu o cheiro diferente de Baekhyun e sorriu radiante.

— Você está esperando uma criança?

— Sim. — Baekhyun respondeu rindo, achando graça da reação de Junmyeon.

Minseok pensou um pouco e, mesmo tendo uma ideia da resposta, questionou:

— Quem é o pai?

O olhar alegre de Baekhyun em direção de Yifan respondeu a pergunta.

— O quê? — Junmyeon sobressaltou-se. — Mas... você... ele... Como? Quando?

Yixing riu e aproximou-se de seu marido.

— Como, eu tenho certeza que você sabe, já que tem dois filhos. Quando, já não é da nossa conta. — olhou para Minseok. — Você deve estar cansado. O quarto de vocês está arrumado, vou levá-lo até lá.

Minseok concordou e, antes de começar a segui-lo, reverenciou a Sehun e a Jongdae.

— E eu? Não vai me chamar? — Junmyeon questionou. — Eu também estou cansado.

Yixing fez uma careta para Junmyeon e continuou o trajeto ao quarto, sendo seguido por Minseok que ria da cena.

Quando Yifan se aproximou, Baekhyun ficou feliz de ver que Chun-ja estava bem e começou a brincar com ela, mexendo os dedos em sua frente e fazendo coceguinhas em sua barriga. Ao ouvir o riso da criança, Baekhyun levou a mão até a barriga e deu um resmungo que não passou despercebido por Yifan, que o olhou curioso.

— Agora sou eu quem quer que a nossa criança nasça logo. — explicou ao alfa.

Yifan riu e entregou a bebê para a empregada dos Kim para que pudesse levá-la para descansar.

— Se vocês gostam de crianças, será uma experiência maravilhosa. — Junmyeon disse. — Só não garanto que seja bom quando eles começam a chorar, principalmente no meio da noite.

— Vocês não deixam os bebês com os empregados?

— Minseok e eu decidimos que iremos participar de cada momento do crescimento deles, até dos mais chatos. Queremos aproveitar tudo.

— Chun-ja dá muito trabalho?

— Não. Ela quase não chora, mas é agitada e curiosa. Se deixar ela no chão, rapidinho começa a se arrastar.

Sehun e Jongdae se aproximaram para cumprimentarem Junmyeon. Enquanto eles conversavam, Zitao se aproximou para anunciar que Yixing estava chamando pelo monarca.

— Teremos tempo para conversar depois. Vá descansar. — Yifan disse. — Amanhã teremos muitos assuntos para conversar.

Junmyeon assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Zitao para o quarto que havia sido arrumado para si e Minseok. Ao chegarem, Junmyeon parou na parou e ficou observando Yixing brincando com Doyoung e Chun-ja em cima de um pano esticado no chão. Ao perceber um movimento ao seu lado, viu Zitao se distanciando para esperar por Yixing distante do quarto. Pensou em falar algo para o alfa, mas desistiu, pois não tinha coragem.

— Vai ficar parado aí até quando? — Yixing questionou. — Espero que não esteja esperando que eu pegue na sua mão e te traga para dentro.

Junmyeon deu um risinho e esticou o braço na direção de Yixing com uma cara pidona, insinuando para ele pegar sua mão e puxá-lo para dentro. Minseok riu da cena e aproximou-se para fazê-lo entrar e poder fechar a porta para não esfriar o quarto. Ao retirar o casaco de inverno e sentar-se na cama, Junmyeon percebeu o que tanto estava o incomodando nos últimos minutos.

— Por que não está com o chapéu real?

Yixing fez cócegas na barriga de Doyoung antes de responder:

— Eu irei renunciar.

Os dois Kim ficaram surpresos.

— Yifan irá ficar com o trono? — Minseok questionou.

Yixing apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

— Bem que estranhei de você pedir para que viéssemos com urgência. — Junmyeon comentou enquanto se deitava. — O que o fez mudar de ideia?

Yixing começou a contar o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias e sobre seu irmão querer o trono para ajudar os Byun. Ao olhar para Junmyeon, viu que ele dormia.

— Como você o aguenta? — perguntou para Minseok.

O ômega riu baixinho e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

— Ele está cansado, tenho certeza de que não fez por mal. Jun precisou resolver alguns assuntos do reino para conseguirmos vir para cá sem preocupações. Ele estava preocupado achando que havia acontecido alguma coisa e queria vir o mais rápido possível, e isso o limitou do sono. Ele está esgotado.

Yixing observou Junmyeon por um momento.

— Eu gosto dele. — olhou para Minseok. — Eu não o amo, mas gosto dele. Você e o Junmyeon são ótimos amigos e isso me ajudou a me sentir mais confortável com o casamento, apesar de tudo. — respirou fundo e se levantou.

Minseok levantou-se, segurou o rosto de Yixing e o deu um selinho.

— Nós também gostamos de você.

Yixing abaixou a cabeça e pigarreou.

— Não irei atormentá-lo mais. Amanhã conversaremos com calma.

Minseok assentiu e olhou para as crianças.

— Quer me ajudar a colocá-los para dormir?

Yixing pegou Doyoung no colo e apertou de leve sua bochecha.

— Claro. Apesar de que acho que eles não irão dormir logo.

Na manhã seguinte no jardim do palácio, enquanto Baekhyun brincava com Jungwoo e Jongdae com Chun-ja, Yifan tentava a todo custo fazer Doyoung soltar seus cabelos, mas a criança estava tão hipnotizada por aquele monte de fios que nada a fazia soltar. Diferente de Yixing e Junmyeon que conversavam no deque do lago, Minseok observava as crianças e se divertia com o alfa desesperado. Ao ficar com dó de Yifan, pegou o brinquedo favorito de Doyoung e o chacoalhou na frente do filho. Doyoung teve sua atenção capturada pelo objeto, mas ainda assim não soltou os cabelos do Wu.

Yifan apenas se viu livre das mãozinhas do bebê quando Junmyeon se aproximou e Doyoung choramingou querendo ir para o colo do pai. Ao se aproximar de Baekhyun para também brincar com Jungwoo, Yifan garantiu que seus cabelos estavam bem protegidos dentro do traje.

Um pouco depois do almoço, todos se reuniram no salão vermelho para conversarem sobre os futuros acontecimentos. Como prometido, Baekhyun foi chamado para participar. Todos se desculparam com ele por terem escondido o que havia acontecido no reino Byun e, dessa vez, Baekhyun estava mais calmo.

— A motivação do Jongin é a vingança. — Irene disse quando todos terminaram de contar seu lado da história para que Baekhyun pudesse ficar totalmente ciente do que estava acontecendo.

Ela, assim como Zitao, não estava sentada junto com a realeza, mas de pé perto deles. E, mesmo que não tivessem perguntado seu lado, sabia que aquela informação era de extrema importância. Ao ver que tinha o foco de todos, fez uma reverência de desculpas por ter se intrometido na conversa.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Irene. — Yixing disse. — Eu estava para perguntar se você sabia de algo que pudesse nos ajudar. Jongdae disse que você estava no salão quando o rei Byun foi assassinado. Do que você sabe?

Irene olhou para Sehun e, ao vê-lo assentir, informou:

— Eu estava treinando os novos soldados no dia que Jongin atacou. Ele entrou no palácio acompanhado por um beta caçador de recompensas chamado Do Kyungsoo. Eu os segui até o salão real e, ao ver que o beta havia sumido, fui para a passagem secreta que o rei utilizava. Kyungsoo me encurralou e me levou para dentro do salão. Quando o rei viu o que estava acontecendo, chamou pelos guardas e eles não o obedeceram, mas sim a Jongin. O rei foi atacado pelo Jongin e soube a motivação dele. Jongin disse... — sentiu a voz falhar e olhou para Baekhyun.

Ao perceber que Irene não queria repetir as palavras de Jongin, Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça.

— Pode falar. — disse para ela. — Por favor. — vendo que Irene ainda relutava, completou: — Eu estou bem. Prometo.

Irene assentiu e respirou fundo antes de continuar:

— Jongin é ressentido por ter perdido o pai, sua única família, na briga entre os Byun e os Wu e por ter herdado o título de Conde dessa forma. Além disso, ele disse que o príncipe Baekhyun era um aproveitador. Que ele havia salvado o príncipe de problemas para, no fim, ser usado como um brinquedo.

Quando Irene ficou em silêncio, olhando para o chão, Sehun percebeu que havia algo mais naquela história e que ela não queria contar.

— Irene? — a viu olhar para si. — O que mais? — Irene recusou a dizer com um aceno negativo da cabeça. — Irene...

— Eu me recuso a repetir o que ele disse sobre o príncipe Baekhyun. Pode me dar o pior castigo, mas não irei repetir aquelas palavras. Mas, de uma forma mais leve, ele disse que adorou ser o primeiro de Baekhyun e das vezes que se relacionaram. — Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, magoado, ao compreender o que as palavras de Irene queriam dizer e sentiu Yifan segurar firme sua mão. Ao olhar para Yifan, viu que ele olhava fixo para a mesa e que sua respiração estava pesada de raiva. — Fora isso, disse que realmente gostava do Baekhyun e que, apesar disso, ele estava perdendo a paciência porque não aguentava mais ouvi-lo falar sobre sua alma gêmea.

— Jongin me ajudou a fugir. — Baekhyun disse e as coisas começaram a fazer sentido para si. — Ajudou-me porque sabia que o Sehun iria atrás de mim.

— Sim. E sabia que o rei e o príncipe Jongdae não lhe dariam trabalho. Jongin estava juntando seus homens e apenas precisou esperar pelo momento certo para atacar.

— Quando vocês fugiram, ele tinha muitos homens? — Junmyeon questionou.

— Não. Acredito que ele não tenha conseguido reunir um grande número porque não vi muitos rostos diferentes no palácio naquela noite, mas percebi que muito guardas do rei Byun haviam se juntado ao Jongin.

— Traidores. — Sehun xingou irritado.

Todos ficaram quietos, até que Junmyeon continuou a conversa:

— Quantos soldados o reino Byun tem?

Sehun respirou fundo enquanto pensava e deu um sorriso ao olhar para o Kim.

— Não irei revelar enquanto não houver um acordo firmado oficialmente.

Baekhyun e Jongdae olharam assustados para o irmão, mas, diferente deles, Yifan e Yixing não demonstraram surpresa. Junmyeon deu um riso nasalado e bateu as mãos antes de apontar para Sehun.

— Você é esperto. Eu aprecio isso.

Junmyeon ganhou um tapa na nuca e olhou assustado para Minseok.

— Você estava testando o garoto?

Junmyeon fez uma careta e passou a mão onde havia levado o tapa.

— Eu só queria saber se ele seria esperto e não cometeria um erro de principiante.

— Eu não sei que ideia você tem de mim, Junmyeon, mas quero que saiba que fui preparado durante toda a minha vida para herdar o trono. — Sehun o avisou. — Então, não se engane achando que está conversando com alguém que não sabe nem o básico de estratégias.

— Sehun e Yifan foram educados de formas bem parecidas. — Yixing disse calmo. — Do mesmo jeito que Yifan conhece bem a nossa região, acredito que Sehun conheça bem a região do reino Byun.

Junmyeon deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver Sehun assentir, concordando com a afirmação do Wu.

— Isso é bom, pois iremos guerrear no seu território e você terá que nos guiar.

Yixing respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas antes de mudar de assunto.

— Agora que sabemos a motivação de Jongin e que todos sabem o que está acontecendo, devemos esperar pelo retorno dos espiões que enviei ao reino Byun para verificarem a situação por lá. Enquanto não temos notícias, tratei de adiantar os documentos oficiais da minha renúncia e mandei chamarem os ministros para que tudo seja oficializado. A cerimônia de posse do novo rei deve ocorrer na semana que vem. Então, eu convido vocês, Junmyeon e Minseok, a ficarem para a cerimônia ou pelo tempo que desejarem.

Minseok deu um sorriso compreensivo e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Aceitamos o convite. — Junmyeon respondeu. — Ficaremos para a cerimônia, mas devemos voltar para o reino depois disso.

Yixing assentiu satisfeito e mandou que todos, menos Junmyeon e Yifan, saíssem. Ao ficarem sozinhos, Yixing suspirou e olhou para o irmão, que já sabia qual seria a conversa.

— Quando eu for rei, além de criar a aliança com os Byun, quero anular o casamento de vocês. — Yifan disse sério para Junmyeon. — Sei que você propôs o casamento para ajudar o Yixing a governar e não deixar o reino Wu cair, e sou muito grato a você por isso, mas agora que ele não será mais rei, não vejo motivos para continuar com o casamento.

Junmyeon respirou fundo, serviu-se de um pouco de chá e bebeu um gole antes de responder.

— Quando Yixing me contou que iria renunciar, eu já esperava por isso. Vocês sabem que tenho grande apreço pela família Wu e que não pouparia esforços para ajudá-los. Então, não precisam se preocupar. Conversarei com os meus ministros para que arrumem a documentação, mas pedirei tempo, pois será um processo demorado e agora devemos focar em ajudar aos Byun. Acredito que tudo estará pronto para a anulação quando a situação dos Byun estiver resolvida.

Yifan olhou para o irmão e, ao vê-lo assentir, respirou fundo e olhou para Junmyeon.

— Está bem. A anulação será feita após resolvermos a situação dos Byun.

A semana que passou foi agitada. Yixing e os ministros passaram os dias arrumando a documentação para a renúncia do trono, e Zitao mostrou a Yifan o treinamento dos soldados para que pudesse se acostumar novamente.

Quando Yifan percebeu, o dia da cerimônia de posse havia chegado. Ele andava de um lado ao outro do quarto quando Baekhyun entrou para chamá-lo para irem ao salão dourado, onde o evento iria ocorrer. Ao ver o alfa, Baekhyun respirou fundo e deu um sorriso compreensivo enquanto se aproximava dele. Segurou os braços de Yifan, fazendo-o parar o que fazia. Percebendo a respiração pesada do parceiro, Baekhyun levou as mãos para o rosto alheio e o acariciou.

— Tem certeza de que quer isso? — perguntou baixinho.

Yifan o observou por um momento. Baekhyun liberava seu cheiro para poder acalmá-lo.

— Sim. — respondeu de olhos fechados e sentindo o cheiro do bebê mesclado ao do ômega. — Não tenho dúvidas.

Ao ver o alfa olhar para si, Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso e o puxou para si para poder beijá-lo de forma carinhosa.

— O que está te deixando agitado?

— Tudo.

Baekhyun o observou e o deu um beijo na testa.

— Eu estarei com você. — Baekhyun pensou por um momento. Pegou as mãos de Yifan e as levou para sua barriga. — Nós estaremos com você.

Yifan deu um sorriso bobo e o abraçou.

— Eu amo vocês.

Baekhyun retribuiu o abraço e o deu um beijo na bochecha.

— E nós te amamos.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e um pigarreio. Ao olharem, viram Zitao incomodado com o cheiro do ômega.

— Pediram para que eu viesse chamá-los.

Baekhyun e Yifan riram ao verem Zitao sair rapidamente do quarto.

Sem delongas, seguiram Zitao até o salão dourado, o salão do trono. Ao chegarem, Yifan entrou na frente e foi reverenciado pelos ministros, algumas pessoas importantes e pelos Kim e pelos Byun. Baekhyun seguiu o parceiro, mantendo certa distância, e foi para onde seus irmãos estavam. Zitao seguiu Yifan até os degraus do trono e foi para seu lugar habitual.

Após algumas leituras obrigatórias e assinaturas dos Wu e das testemunhas, Yixing finalmente pôde vestir o chapéu real no irmão e entregar-lhe a posse do reino. Ao sentar-se no trono, Yifan observou todos se inclinarem ao chão um uma longa reverência para si. Enquanto não tinha a atenção de todos, Yifan abaixou a cabeça, incomodado com aquela situação, e percebeu que Yixing o observava. Encarou o irmão por alguns segundos e ergueu a cabeça quando as pessoas começaram a se levantar. Sabendo que nada mais precisava ser feito, Yifan levantou-se e, com um grande sorriso, mandou que servissem o banquete aos convidados. Ao se sentar, olhou para Yixing e, vendo que ainda era foco da atenção do irmão, deu um sorriso para ele.

No final da tarde, Yifan ausentou-se do salão e caminhou até o deque do lago, onde sentou-se e ficou sozinho por poucos minutos.

— Quer conversar sobre o que vi? — Yixing questionou ao sentar-se ao lado dele.

Yifan olhou de canto para o irmão e voltou a focar sua atenção no lago.

— Não. Essa é a minha nova realidade e devo me acostumar com ela.

Yixing suspirou e retirou um pingente de ferro em forma retangular com a imagem de uma serpente, com fios vermelhos e contas douradas de enfeites, de dentro da manga de seu traje e o colocou na mão de Yifan. Ao ver o que era, Yifan olhou surpreso para o irmão.

— Está me dando?

— Sim.

— Mas você ganhou do papai e, quando éramos crianças, você até brigou comigo por ter pego para brincar. Por que está me dando?

Yixing deu um risinho ao se lembrar do ocorrido e encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão.

— Para você usar no seu cinto e lembrar-se de que não está sozinho.

Na hora de dormir, Yifan foi para seu novo quarto e, quando estava quase adormecendo, ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Pelo cheiro, identificou Baekhyun e sentou-se para falar com ele.

— Por que está aqui?

— Sei que não somos casados e que eu não deveria estar no quarto do rei nesse horário, mas não quero deixá-lo sozinho. — fez uma pausa na esperança de que Yifan falasse algo. — Se... você desejar, eu volto para o quarto.

— Não! Não vá. Não vejo necessidade para isso.

Baekhyun deu um risinho nasalado e aproximou-se da cama. Tirou a coberta de cima do alfa e sentou-se de frente em seu colo. Após dá-lo um beijo, puxou a fita que mantinha o sobretudo de seu pijama fechado, fazendo com que revelasse que não estava usando o pijama. Ao ver Yifan arquear uma sobrancelha ao observar seu corpo, deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e o empurrou de encontro a cama.

— Eu sinto que você está estressado. — disse baixinho perto da orelha de Yifan e o deu um selinho antes de levar uma das mãos para dentro da calça do pijama do alfa.

— Tem certeza de que podemos fazer isso? — viu Baekhyun assentir. — E o bebê?

— Minseok me garantiu que por enquanto não tem problema, desde que não exageremos.

Yifan sentou-se e segurou a nuca de Baekhyun ao beijá-lo com vontade. Em seguida, trocou suas posições, deixando-o deitado confortavelmente na cama, e o olhou nos olhos.

— Eu te amo.

Baekhyun sorriu e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Yifan.

— E nós te amamos.

Yifan deu um pequeno sorriso e o beijou brevemente.

— Depois que tudo isso acabar, você quer se casar comigo?

Baekhyun o olhou surpreso e deu um grande sorriso.

— Sim, sim, sim! Eu aceito essa árdua tarefa de ser seu marido. — deu um risinho ao ver o alfa fazer um bico e o roubou um selinho. — Eu te amo e sempre estarei ao seu lado, meu amor.

Durante o mês que esperaram pela volta dos espiões, Yifan e Sehun trabalharam juntos para criarem uma aliança forte entre eles, e o casório entre o Wu e Baekhyun colaborou nas decisões e a fortalecer a amizade. Quando os espiões voltaram no meio do mês de fevereiro, Yifan mandou que um mensageiro fosse ao reino Kim chamar por Junmyeon.

Uma semana depois, com a chegada solitária de Junmyeon e poucos guardas, reuniram-se para ouvirem os espiões e montarem um plano de ação. Souberam que o reino Lee havia ficado contra Jongin e que ele havia impedido a entrada dos Lee no reino Byun para o comércio. Além disso, Jongin havia firmado aliança com o reino Cheon e logo se tornaria pai.

— Sabem com quem Jongin terá a criança? — Junmyeon questionou.

— Não, majestade. — um espião respondeu. — Apenas soubemos que é uma ômega, mas não conseguimos saber sua localização e nem quem ela é. Jongin a está protegendo.

— Como está o reino Lee? — Sehun perguntou.

— Intacto. — o segundo espião respondeu. — Fiquei sabendo por um dono de bar que o Jongin não tem interesse no reino Lee e que não teme um ataque deles. — sobressaltou-se ao lembrar de algo e olhou para Baekhyun. — O dono do bar... Chanyeol... — esperou para ver se o nome era familiar ao Byun e, ao vê-lo assentir, continuou: — pediu para que eu o informasse que está pronto para ajudá-los. — curioso, questionou: — Quem é ele, alteza? — ao ganhar uma cotovelada do colega, percebeu o que havia feito. — Ah! Desculpe-me! Não é de meu interesse!

Baekhyun achou graça e pensou que não faria nenhum mal sanar aquela curiosidade do jovem espião.

— Um amigo. Argh! Agora estou com sede da bebida que o Chanyeol faz! — reclamou.

— Só não fique com desejo disso. — Yifan o disse baixinho. — Será complicado arranjar essa tal bebida. — Baekhyun encostou-se no alfa de forma relaxada e ficou com cara emburrada. — Se não há mais nada para informar, podem ir.

Os dois espiões se curvaram diante dos monarcas e se retiraram rapidamente.

Yixing levantou-se de seu lugar, aproximou-se da mesa de Yifan e abriu um mapa dos reinos e um do reino Byun, este havia sido desenhado por Jongdae nos últimos dias. Todos se aproximaram da mesa de Yifan e sentaram-se em volta dela, apenas Irene e Zitao permanecem de pé.

— Primeiro, devemos saber quantos soldados cada reino pode disponibilizar para formar um exército. — Junmyeon disse. — Eu posso disponibilizar sete mil soldados, não mais do que isso.

Ao ver Junmyeon olhar para si, Yifan assentiu.

— Sete mil do reino Kim e quinze mil do reino Wu, teremos um exército de vinte e dois mil soldados. — Yifan comentou.

Quando percebeu o tamanho do número que o reino Wu iria disponibilizar, Baekhyun olhou assustado para o parceiro.

— Tudo isso? O reino não vai ficar desprotegido?

Yixing segurou a vontade de rir.

— Não. — Yifan respondeu calmo. — Estou disponibilizando a metade.

Baekhyun calculou mentalmente.

— Quantos soldados o reino Wu tem? Trinta mil? — ao ver Yifan assentir, olhou assustado para Sehun. — Qual o tamanho do exército Byun?

— Vinte mil homens.

— Oito mil ativos, sete mil na reserva e cinco mil aprendizes. — Irene completou.

Baekhyun não escondeu sua cara de surpresa e preferiu ficar quieto para que pudessem conversar.

— Qual o tamanho do exército do reino Lee? — Junmyeon questionou a Sehun.

— Pequeno. No máximo, cinco mil homens.

— Acha que eles irão nos ajudar?

— Há uma chance. O reino Lee sempre foi aliado ao reino Byun por serem um reino pequeno e, por causa das terras serem bastante produtivas, foca na agricultura. Mas não se enganem, os soldados do rei Lee são fortes.

— Em teoria, por enquanto temos dois mil homens a mais do que o Jongin. — Yifan disse. — Quantos homens o reino Cheon tem?

— Ao todo, estimo que dez mil homens. Se ele disponibilizar para o Jongin, creio que não seja mais do que a metade.

— Então, independente do número de soldados que o rei Cheon disponibilizar para o Jongin, precisaremos da ajuda do reino Lee.

— Eu posso ir falar com o rei Lee. — Sehun disse.

— Não. Você terá que ir com a gente. — Junmyeon alertou. — Não conhecemos o terreno e precisamos de pessoas que conheçam.

— Eu vou! — Jongdae se voluntariou. — Não conheço o reino Lee como o Sehun, mas conheço pessoas que podem me ajudar a chegar no palácio.

— Não quero que se arrisque, Jongdae. — Sehun disse.

— O que quer que eu faça? Que fique parado apenas olhando vocês agirem? Sehun, posso não saber manusear uma espada que nem você, mas não quero ficar de braços cruzados enquanto vocês vão para a batalha. Que mal pode acontecer se eu for para o reino Lee? Eu devo ir, conversar com o rei e voltar para informá-los da resposta, não é? Você já fez isso tantas vezes para o papai. Deixe-me fazer para você.

Sehun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Está bem. — apontou para o mapa dos reinos e mostrou um caminho. —Você irá para lá por este caminho, não deverá sair da floresta e deverá voltar em menos de três semanas.

Jongdae assentiu.

— Posso ir amanhã mesmo.

— Mandarei que preparem um cavalo e mantimentos. — Yixing disse.

— Jihye pode ir comigo? — perguntou para Sehun. — Ela sabe sobreviver em floresta.

— É melhor alguém ir com você para o caso de algo acontecer. — Yifan respondeu.

Sehun concordou. Ao concluírem o assunto, apontou para um desenho que indicava um terreno plano no mapa que Jongdae desenhara.

— É bem provável que a batalha vá acontecer aqui. O terreno do reino é plano, então, mesmo que tentemos chegar de surpresa, antes desse ponto já teremos sido vistos por possíveis informantes.

— Acha que Jongin seria esperto disso? — Junmyeon questionou.

— Sim. Ele cresceu estudando estratégias comigo, não o subestimem.

— Ele tem algum ponto fraco?

— Ele não é bom com espadas.

— Não se esqueçam que ele tem Kyungsoo. — Irene alertou. — E, possivelmente, terá mais integrantes do grupo do falcão.

Yifan passou a mão na região da cabeça onde um dos alfas do grupo havia pisado quando sequestraram Baekhyun. Percebendo que seu ato chamou a atenção de todos, parou, pigarreou e olhou para o mapa.

— Como podemos chegar ao palácio? Se o Jongin não é bom com espadas, ele não vai para o campo de batalha.

A conversa durou horas e concluíram que precisariam deixar o exército lutando ao comando de seus generais, como forma de distração, para poderem chegar ao palácio sem chamar muita atenção.

Quando a reunião encerrou, Baekhyun dormia apoiado no corpo de Yifan, que o carregou para o quarto e o deitou na cama. Durante o ato, o Byun despertou e Yifan acariciou seu rosto para que voltasse a dormir.

— Fan, por que o Junmyeon perguntou quem é a mãe da criança do Jongin? Isso atrapalha em algo?

Yifan observou o rosto sonolento de Baekhyun.

— Talvez apenas quisesse saber quem é.

Baekhyun suspirou e segurou a mão de Yifan.

— Se a encontrassem, teriam que matar ela e a criança, não é? Para que a criança não possa querer se vingar no futuro. Após o meu primeiro cio, depois que vocês foram embora do reino, minha mãe me contou sobre isso. Ela me disse que, em um ataque, até mesmo as crianças são mortas para que não possam se vingar no futuro. Quando os nossos reinos guerrearam, eu e meus irmãos fomos escondidos para que não...

— Baek. — Yifan chamou, interrompendo-o. — Ninguém vai te atacar. Ninguém vai machucar a nossa criança.

— Não é disso que estou com medo. Apesar do que o Jongin fez, a criança dele não tem culpa. Não quero que matem-na.

Yifan secou as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pela face de Baekhyun e o deu um beijo na testa. 

— Não se preocupe com isso. Lembra do que o rapaz disse? Ninguém sabe quem é a mulher. — ao ver o garoto assentir, o cobriu com a coberta e o deu um selinho. — Descanse um pouco. — por debaixo da coberta, levou a mão até a barriga de Baekhyun e sentiu que ela começava a mudar. — Já chutou alguma vez?

Baekhyun deu um risinho.

— Ainda não, mas a barriga está começando a crescer.

Sehun respirou fundo ao ajeitar a vestimenta de Jongdae e segurou o rosto do irmão para encostar suas testas. Ele não precisou dizer para que Jongdae entendesse que era para tomar cuidado e voltar o quanto antes. Com um acesso de cabeça, o mais novo dos Byun subiu no cavalo e incitou o animal a correr, sendo seguido de perto por Jihye.

Em alguns dias, chegaram ao reino Lee e, com um pouco de dificuldade, Jongdae conseguiu encontrar Jeno em uma estrada enquanto procurava pela casa dos Lee. Jeno ficou surpreso de vê-lo e os levou para uma casa de chá na aldeia para que pudessem conversar à vontade. Jongdae o alertou sobre o plano de retomar o reino Byun e pediu ajuda para chegar ao palácio do rei Lee. Após descansarem e se alimentarem, Jeno os guiou até o portão do palácio e distanciou-se quando os guardas se aproximaram.

— O que estão fazendo? Vão embora! — um guarda ordenou.

Jongdae pegou o amuleto com o brasão Byun que Sehun havia lhe dado.

— Sou o príncipe Byun Jongdae. — apresentou o brasão ao guarda. — Vim em nome de Byun Sehun.

Desconfiado, o guarda pegou o brasão, conferiu-o e entregou para o colega antes de lhe sussurrar algo. Jongdae observou o segundo guarda correr para o interior do palácio e, percebendo que o primeiro guarda não falaria consigo, esperou em silêncio. Após alguns minutos, o guarda voltou acompanhado de uma beta, que o analisou da cabeça aos pés e fez uma reverência respeitosa.

— Alteza, desculpe-me por fazê-lo esperar. Por favor, acompanhe-me.

Jongdae pediu para que Jihye esperasse com Jeno e seguiu a mulher para dentro do palácio. Ao chegarem no salão real, esperou que a beta o anunciasse e entrou. Ao se aproximar o suficiente do rei, reverenciou-o.

— Majestade, venho em nome de meu irmão, Byun Sehun.

Jongdae permaneceu curvado até ouvir o rei.

— Então, os Byun não foram mortos. Isso é bom. Onde está Sehun?

— Meus irmãos encontram-se no reino Wu.

— Reino Wu? Mas eles são inimigos!

— Não mais, majestade. Permita-me explicar. — com a permissão do rei Lee, Jongdae passou os próximos minutos explicando tudo o que havia acontecido e o rei o escutou com profunda atenção e curiosidade. — E é por isso que precisamos de sua ajuda para recuperar o reino Byun.

O rei respirou profundamente e ficou em silêncio enquanto pensava.

— Não é uma resposta que posso dar agora. Diga-me, onde você está ficando?

— Cheguei hoje ao reino, majestade. Ainda não tenho onde ficar.

— Entendo. Mandarei que arrumem um quarto para você.

— Agradeço, mas estou acompanhado.

— E onde está a sua companhia?

— Esperando-me.

Jongdae não aceitou em ficar no palácio ao saber que Jihye não poderia ficar. Ao retornar para onde ela e Jeno estavam, os informou que o rei iria pensar na conversa que tiveram e que mandaria resposta em até dois dias. Jeno, ao saber que eles não tinham onde ficar, propôs que fossem para sua casa, que Jongdae já conhecia. O príncipe ficou relutante por saber que já havia dado problemas suficientes para os Lee, mas, após Jeno tanto insistir, aceitou.

Haechan e Mark ficaram surpresos ao ver Jongdae e, ao saberem o que estava acontecendo, proibiram que o príncipe e Jihye saíssem da casa enquanto não recebessem a resposta do rei. A resposta veio na manhã do segundo dia por intermédio de Jeno. Ao ir para a aldeia, o alfa foi abordado pelo mensageiro do rei, que havia o visto com o príncipe no outro dia, e recebera uma carta com o selo real que deveria ser aberto somente por Jongdae.

— O rei irá nos ajudar em troca de uma nova aliança com o Sehun. — Jongdae disse ao ler a carta e olhou para Jihye. — Ele poderá oferecer três mil soldados.

— Com isso, serão vinte e cinco mil homens.

Os Lee ficaram espantados com o número dito, mas permaneceram quietos.

— Precisamos voltar e contar para o meu irmão.

Ao ver que Jongdae pretendia partir naquele momento, Haechan interferiu.

— Vocês devem ficar para almoçar e descansar durante a tarde. É melhor partirem no final da tarde quando o sol estiver mais fraco, assim estará frio o suficiente para que alguém possa segui-los. Vocês poderão parar e acender uma fogueira quando estiverem longe do reino.

Jongdae sabia que era arriscado viajarem durante a noite no inverno, mas também sabia que seria mais fácil de serem seguidos durante o dia.

— Ficaremos, mas devemos partir no final da tarde.

Próximo da hora de partir, Jongdae e Jihye armazenaram mantimentos para a viagem de volta e arrumaram as celas dos cavalos. Quando tudo estava pronto, despediram-se dos Lee.

— Eu os levo até o limite do reino. — Jeno disse.

Haechan aproximou-se do irmão.

— Tome cuidado e volte logo.

— Voltarei até o horário do jantar.

Sem perderem mais tempo, Jeno guiou Jongdae e Jihye para os limites do reino Lee e desmontaram dos cavalos para que eles pudessem descansar antes de continuarem a viagem.

— Agora, devo deixá-los. — disse após alguns minutos de descanso e apontou para uma direção. — Sigam nessa direção e estarão no caminho que fizeram para cá.

— Como posso agradecê-lo? — Jongdae questionou.

Jeno balançou a cabeça.

— Não precisa. Apenas recuperem o reino Byun e retomem a aliança com o rei Lee.

Jongdae assentiu e o reverenciou brevemente. Jeno ficou assustado com o gesto, mas nada disse e retribuiu a reverência.

Jeno observou Jongdae e Jihye montarem nos cavalos e começarem a se distanciarem devagar. Ao segurar a cela de seu cavalo, Jeno olhou em choque para baixo ao sentir uma dor terrível e viu a ponta de uma espada atravessada em seu peito. Quando a espada foi retirada, Jeno, sem forças, tentou se segurar na cela, mas caiu ao chão.

Jongdae escutou Jeno caindo e a agitação de seu animal, e olhou para trás para conferir o que havia acontecido. Inicialmente, ficou surpreso de ver Kyungsoo, mas foi tomado pelo medo ao vê-lo andando em sua direção com um olhar de predador enquanto tirava duas facas do cinto. Gritou para que Jihye fugisse e citou seu cavalo a correr, mas, ao virar-se, sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas e perdeu o equilíbrio. Ao atingir o chão, sentiu um joelho pressionar suas costas e a ponta de uma faca em seu pescoço. Ouviu Kyungsoo assobiar e logo viu alguns homens aparecerem brevemente em seu campo de visão antes de sumirem por onde Jihye havia fugido. Ao tentar se levantar, gritou de dor ao sentir a faca nas costas ser movida.

— Dessa vez você não irá escapar... alteza.

Haechan não se aguentava mais de preocupação, já estava tarde da noite e seu irmão ainda não havia voltado. Mark tentava acalmá-lo dizendo que Jeno poderia ter ido para a aldeia fazer alguma coisa, mas no fundo sabia que algo não estava certo, pois Jeno era responsável e cumpria o que dizia. Quando ouviram uma batia na porta, Haechan correu para abri-la na esperança de que fosse o irmão.

— Jeno, você tinha di... — Haechan calou-se e paralisou ao ver o corpo do irmão ser jogado no chão em sua frente.

Mark aproximou-se ao estranhar o silêncio do parceiro e, ao ver Kyungsoo, rapidamente puxou Haechan para trás de si e ficou em choque ao ver o corpo no chão.

— Não podem dizer que não avisei. — Kyungsoo disse sério e sorriu ao dizer: — Tenham uma boa noite!

Mark observou Kyungsoo caminhar calmamente até o cavalo e viu o corpo de Jongdae em cima do animal. Sem saber o que fazer, esperou que o beta sumisse de vista e virou-se para Haechan que, até aquele momento, estava paralisado olhando para o corpo do irmão. Ao abraçá-lo, Haechan começou a chorar de uma forma que nunca havia visto.


	19. Reino Byun

Jongdae pensou que Jongin mandaria matá-lo assim que colocou os olhos em si. Ao contrário do que pensara, foi enviado para uma cela onde foi deixado sozinho no primeiro dia. No segundo dia, Jongin tentou tirar informações por meio do diálogo, pois sabia que eles estavam planejando algo, mas o Byun manteve-se calado.

No terceiro dia, a sorte de Jongdae mudou. Kyungsoo foi o responsável por tentar tirar alguma informação e seus métodos consistiam em torturá-lo com cortes pelo corpo. Apesar da dor, Jongdae manteve-se calado. Irritado com o Byun, no quarto dia, Kyungsoo o amarrou no chão de modo que não conseguisse mover os braços, as pernas e a cabeça, e arrumou um sistema que fazia com que gotas de água caíssem diretamente na testa do garoto.

Após algumas horas, Jongdae não aguentava mais as gotas caindo em sua testa e sentia que iria surtar. E Kyungsoo sabia que era questão de tempo para que começasse a falar o que Jongin queria saber.

**XXX**

Por três dias seguidos, Jihye foi perseguida pelos homens de Kyungsoo. Quando seu cavalo se cansou, ela precisou deixá-lo para trás e continuar o trajeto a pé. Como sabia que levaria mais tempo para chegar ao reino Wu, mudou sua rota para o reino Kim. Lá, correu direto para o portão do palácio. Enquanto se aproximava, retirou o brasão do reino Wu e Byun do cinto e os mostrou para os guardas, que a deixaram entrar.

— Eles são inimigos do rei! — gritou ao ultrapassar o portão.

Os guardas do portão ficaram em alerta com os homens que pararam alguns metros de distância e outros guardas correram para lá ao ouvirem o grito da garota. Vendo que não teriam chances, os homens de Kyungsoo fugiram e foram perseguidos até os limites do reino.

Jihye foi levada pelos guardas para a arena de treino onde Junmyeon estava treinando. Ao vê-la, o monarca parou o que fazia e correu até ela, ficando surpreso ao analisar sua situação.

— O que está fazendo aqui? O que houve?

Jihye estava cansada e, sem forças, deixou-se cair de joelhos e começou a chorar.

— Ele pegou o Jongdae!

— Quem?

— Kyungsoo!

Junmyeon ficou espantado e, sabendo do quão grave aquela informação era, chamou os empregados para ajudarem Jihye e apressou-se a escrever uma carta para Yifan.

**XXX**

Baekhyun testava sua pontaria com o arco enquanto que Sehun e Yifan testavam suas habilidades com as espadas quando Yixing entrou correndo na arena de treino. Ao escutarem o chamado do beta, pararam o que faziam e o deram atenção.

— Junmyeon mandou esta carta! Ele disse que a Jihye está no reino Kim, que o rei Lee aceitou em ajudar e que o Jongdae foi capturado pelo Kyungsoo!

Sehun respirou fundo, jogou a espada no chão e fechou as mãos com força.

— Eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo deixado ir!

— Sehun, cal... — Baekhyun tentou pedir para que se acalmasse, mas o irmão não o ouvia.

— Irei chamar a Irene. — Sehun disse para ninguém em especifico e olhou para Yixing. — Peça para que arrumem dois cavalos. Irei resgatar o Jongdae.

Yifan respirou fundo e segurou Sehun pelo ombros.

— Resgatar o Jongdae? Você não está raciocinando! Acha mesmo que irei deixar você cometer um erro tão grande? Se você for sozinho, irá morrer! Se for com a Irene, os dois morrerão!

Sehun bufou e soltou-se das mãos de Yifan. Com a respiração pesada e resmungando, retirou-se da arena.

Yifan suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto. Ao sentir um puxão na roupa, olhou para baixo e viu Baekhyun cabisbaixo. Sem pensar duas vezes, abraçou-o forte e sentiu-o aconchegar-se em seu peito. Podia sentir o quão preocupado que Baekhyun estava com a segurança do irmão.

— Não se preocupe. Iremos resgatar o Jongdae.

Ao sair da arena, Yifan escreveu uma carta para Junmyeon e entregou para seu mensageiro levar.

Após o jantar, Yifan aproveitou para noticiar que iriam sair em dois dias, tempo suficiente para seus homens se prepararem e arrumarem tudo para partirem. Além disso, seria tempo suficiente para que Junmyeon pudesse reunir seu exército e sair para se encontrarem no meio do caminho. Antes de ir dormir, Yifan escreveu uma carta ao rei Lee, avisando-o que atacariam Jongin em determinada data e que era para seus homens estarem prontos, esperando-os na estrada.

Durante o dia seguinte, Yifan reuniu-se com seus generais, que há alguns dias já estavam no reino, e anunciou que partiriam no dia seguinte após o desjejum. No meio da tarde, reuniu-se com Zitao na arena de treino.

— Sempre treinamos juntos e conheço suas habilidades. Eu quero que vá comigo.

Zitao ficou surpreso e o reverenciou. 

— Será uma honra acompanhá-lo.

— Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. — vendo que tinha a atenção do comandante, continuou: — Yixing e Baekhyun não irão conosco, como já deve saber. — viu-o assentir. — Durante a nossa ausência, quero que os seus homens fiquem encarregados de protegerem o palácio e de manterem Baekhyun, Yixing e Lu Han a salvos de qualquer perigo que possa surgir nesse tempo. Quero os seus melhores homens protegendo a porta dos quartos deles durante a noite.

— Claro. Irei providenciar isso agora mesmo.

— Mais uma coisa, Tao. Não sei se o Yixing já falou para você, mas o Junmyeon está disposto a anular o casamento quando tudo for resolvido.

Zitao deu um pequeno sorriso e o reverenciou antes de se retirar.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, Baekhyun ficou observando a face serena de Yifan e questionou-se como ele conseguia dormir calmamente sabendo que logo sairiam para guerrear. Mesmo ciente de que poderia acordá-lo, acariciou sua bochecha e passou o dedo pela extensão do nariz, mas o que realmente o acordou foi o "Oh!" de surpresa que soltou.

— O quê? — Yifan acordou em alerta. — Aconteceu algo? — virou-se para Baekhyun e estranhou de vê-lo com uma face alegre. — Você está bem?

Baekhyun deu um risinho e empurrou Yifan para que se deitasse. Pegou uma das mãos do alfa, levou-a para dentro de seu pijama e a deixou em sua barriga. Yifan ficou confuso com o ato, mas esperou ao ver Baekhyun fazendo sinal para que se acalmasse. Após algum tempo, sentiu um leve movimento na palma da mão e olhou assustado para o Byun.

— É a primeira vez que o sinto se mexer.

Yifan inclinou-se em cima de Baekhyun e o abraçou forte, aproveitando para sentir o cheiro dele e da criança.

— Eu irei voltar. — ao sentir as mãos do Byun em suas costas, completou. ­— É uma promessa.

Baekhyun suspirou e puxou o rosto do alfa para que pudesse vê-lo. Como imaginava, ele estava chorando e, com um pequeno sorriso, secou suas lágrimas.

— Eu sei. Eu confio em você.

Yifan deu um pequeno sorriso e o beijou.

Durante o desjejum, Baekhyun permaneceu o tempo todo com Yifan, queria aproveitar cada segundo antes de ele precisar se ausentar para se arrumar. Após isso, apenas o viu novamente quando o exército esperava por ele.

— Você não me disse que o Zitao iria com você! — Yixing exclamou. Ele suspeitava que aquilo poderia acontecer, mas não esperava que seu irmão realmente levasse o alfa consigo. — Deixe-o ficar!

— Eu preciso dele, Yi.

Yixing bufou e abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu nunca irei perdoá-lo se algo acontecer com ele!

Yifan suspirou ao ver o irmão lhe dar as costas e viu Zitao o seguindo. Por alguns minutos, os dois conversaram longe dos olhares alheios.

— Eu queria poder ir com vocês. — Baekhyun sussurrou.

Sehun e Yifan olharam para ele.

— Você tem uma grande tarefa, Baek. — Sehun disse. — Precisa se cuidar e prezar pelo bem da criança.

— Eu sei.

— Eu irei resgatar o Jongdae e logo teremos nosso lar de volta.

Ao ver Baekhyun dar um pequeno sorriso em resposta, Sehun o beijou na testa, sussurrou para que ficasse bem e subiu em seu cavalo para esperar por Yifan na frente do exército.

— Fique seguro. — Yifan disse enquanto acariciava o rosto do parceiro. — Devo retornar em um mês. — ao ver Baekhyun assentir, olhou para Lu Han: — Cuide bem deles.

— Sim, majestade.

Yifan segurou o rosto de Baekhyun e o deu um breve beijo antes de juntar suas testas.

— Eu amo vocês.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse dizer o mesmo, Yifan distanciou-se e subiu no cavalo. Observou brevemente o palácio e os rostos das pessoas queridas pela última vez e, ao ver os guardas que ficariam no palácio reverenciá-lo, incitou o cavalo a galopar para a frente do exército que o esperava fora da aldeia. Quando Yifan sumiu no meio de seus soldados, Baekhyun deixou-se cair ajoelhado no chão e, por mais que quisesse chorar, não permitiu-se disso.

Ao ver alguns soldados se aproximarem para ajudar o Byun, Yixing fez sinal para que parassem. Somente após alguns minutos, quando todo o exército sumiu de vista, que Yixing aproximou-se dele e o ajudou a se levantar.

— Vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora.

Baekhyun ficou parado por mais algum tempo olhando para a aldeia antes de permitir que Yixing o levasse para o abrigo do frio.

Após cinco dias de viagem com curtas pausas para descanso, o exército de Yifan encontrou o de Junmyeon esperando-os no meio do caminho. Os dois monarcas optaram por descansarem pelo resto do dia e continuarem viagem antes do sol raiar. Durante esse tempo, alguns soldados de Junmyeon foram enviados para verificarem se Jongin tinha olheiros e, se caso encontrassem algum, não era para reagirem.

— Por que a trouxe? — Yifan questionou a Junmyeon na hora do jantar.

Junmyeon olhou para Jihye, que descansava de olhos fechados perto da fogueira.

— Ela insistiu. — percebendo que Yifan não estava satisfeito com sua resposta, pois sabia que não cometeria o erro de arriscar a vida de um civil, completou: — Ela me deu um bom argumento. Ela irá resgatar o Jongdae enquanto estivermos lutando, pois não teremos tempo de resgatá-lo e alguém poderá matá-lo nesse meio tempo.

Yifan respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça mesmo não aceitando muito que uma pessoa sem treinamento se arriscasse tanto.

Como havia sido decidido, o exército voltou a marchar duas horas antes do sol raiar. Após quatro dias, encontraram o exército Lee próximo ao local onde haviam previsto que batalhariam. Ao desmontarem, os soldados Kim que haviam sido enviados na frente aproximaram-se de seu líder.

— Majestade, encontramos alguns olheiros durante o caminho. Como ordenado, não os enfrentamos e deixamos que fugissem.

Junmyeon agradeceu e os liberou para que descansassem. Em seguida, juntou-se a Yifan, Sehun e o rei Lee em volta da fogueira que havia acendido para se aquecerem.

— Eles avistaram alguns olheiros. Jongin já deve estar ciente sobre nós.

— O que faremos? — o rei Lee questionou.

Todos olharam para Yifan, que respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Vossa majestade irá guiar o grande exército para o campo de batalha e alguns soldados irão se vestir iguais a mim, Junmyeon e Sehun para que pensem que estamos na batalha. Enquanto isso, nós e um pequeno número de soldados iremos para o palácio encontrar Jongin. Quando souberem que Jongin está morto, seus aliados deverão desistir.

— Quando irão partir?

— Durante a madrugada. Devemos chegar ao palácio ao amanhecer.

— O reino Byun não está tão longe, chegarão antes do amanhecer se... Oh! Irão sem cavalos?

— Sim. Não queremos fazer barulho e os animais poderão denunciar nossa posição.

— Entendo.

O grupo descansou pelas horas que lhes restavam e, antes de partirem de madrugada, trocaram suas roupas com alguns soldados. Sehun foi o responsável por guiá-los pela floresta do território Byun. Quando chegaram ao lado leste do muro do palácio, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a clarear o dia. Pelos próximos minutos, enquanto descansavam e se alimentavam de carne seca e água, observavam a movimentação dos poucos soldados de Jongin no portão do palácio.

— A aldeia está silenciosa e o palácio está desprotegido. — Junmyeon comentou enquanto contava os soldados que guardavam o lugar. — Será que o Jongin mandou todos seus soldados para a batalha?

— É o que parece. — Yifan respondeu e olhou para Sehun, que parecia pensativo. — O que você acha?

— Algo está me incomodando. Jongin sabe que não pode desproteger o palácio durante uma guerra. Pude contar pelo menos vinte homens guardando o portão, mas, pelo barulho de passos, deve haver mais lá dentro.

Yifan observou a extensão do muro do palácio e calculou.

— Acredito que deva ter uns duzentos homens lá dentro, se Jongin for esperto. Se atacarmos apenas com os soldados que trouxemos, será praticamente dois inimigos para cada soldado.

— Não é tão ruim assim. — Junmyeon comentou. — Acho que devemos atacar.

— Se atacarmos, os soldados do interior do palácio virão ajudar.

— Ou irão correr para protegerem o Jongin. — o Kim observou e, ansioso, arrancou um pedaço de carne seca com os dentes. — Ainda acho que devemos atacar.

Yifan olhou desconfiado para ele.

— Você está ansioso para lutar, não está?

— Você não? — olhou para Yifan como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. — É a sua primeira batalha, deveria estar ansioso. — analisou o amigo da cabeça aos pés. — Invejo o seu autocontrole.

Yifan balançou a cabeça, descrente.

— Precisamos saber onde Jongin está, assim saberemos a reação dos soldados. — Sehun comentou, focado no tema central da conversa.

— É uma boa ideia, mas como vamos fazer isso? — Junmyeon questionou. — O palácio é muito grande e não tem como descobrirmos sem sermos vistos.

Sehun escutou um murmurinho e olhou para Irene e Zitao, que formulavam algum plano.

— Vocês têm alguma ideia?

— Precisamos de uma distração. — Irene respondeu. — Independente se virão para o portão ou se irão proteger o Jongin, Jihye não conseguirá chegar até o Jongdae se não distrairmos os soldados.

— Se eles optarem por protegerem o Jongin, irão se aglomerar perto dele e teremos a vantagem de terreno. — Zitao comentou. — Se vierem para o portão, virão em grupos menores e teremos a vantagem em número.

Junmyeon olhou para Yifan como se quisesse confirmar quem tinha razão sobre o ataque, mas antes que o alfa pudesse responder a sua provocação, Sehun disse:

— Tive uma ideia. Jihye, você sabe escalar muro?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. A prisão fica lá no fundo. — apontou para a extensão do muro que protegia o palácio. — Você e Irene irão para lá e deverão pular o muro. Quando estiverem dentro do terreno do palácio, deverão procurar o Jongdae nas celas.

— Por que acha que ele está nas celas? — Junmyeon questionou.

Sehun ficou quieto por alguns segundos e respirou fundo para eliminar os pensamentos negativos que tanto temia.

— Na melhor das hipóteses, ele estará lá. — todos compreenderam o que Sehun queria dizer e ficaram quietos. — Yifan, Junmyeon e a maior parte dos soldados deverão se esconder na extensão do muro. Eu e o restante dos soldados iremos distrair os inimigos do portão e vocês deverão invadir.

Todos sabiam que não era o melhor plano, mas era o que tinham e deveriam arriscar. Quando Irene e Jihye se distanciaram do grupo, Sehun correu até elas.

— Quando resgatarem o Jongdae, levem-no para um lugar seguro.

Irene assentiu e mandou que Jihye fosse na frente, e virou-se para Sehun.

— Eu irei voltar. — ao avisar, correu para alcançar Jihye.

Sehun respirou fundo e retornou para o grupo. Com um gesto de Yifan, alguns soldados seguiram o Byun para a aldeia. Antes de aparecerem para os inimigos, Sehun alertou aos soldados para que não reagissem enquanto não desse a ordem.

Quando viram um grupo se aproximando, os guardas que protegiam o portão ficaram em alerta. Ao reconhecerem quem era a pessoa que tomava a frente do grupo, ficaram surpresos de verem que Sehun estava vivo.

— Pela expressão de vocês, parecem que estão diante de um fantasma! — Sehun disse alto ao parar por volta de trinta metros longe do portão. — Jongin disse que eu havia morrido? — ao ver os guardas incomodados, completou: — Ele mentiu para vocês! O que ele ofereceu para que vocês traíssem o meu pai? — Sehun sabia que todos não eram soldados do reino, mas suas palavras eram direcionadas para os que reconhecera. — Salário maior? Um novo cargo? — percebendo que os soldados Byun estavam ficando agitados, disse: — Posso dá-los uma chance! Demonstrem lealdade a mim e os perdoarei pela traição!

Sehun observou por alguns instantes e viu um ou outro soldado demonstrar insegurança. Porém, também viu que o líder daqueles soldados não havia gostado da reação dos soltados e garantiu que não pudessem trair Jongin. Vendo seus possíveis aliados serem abatidos, Sehun assoviou e, no mesmo instante, os soldados que o seguia atacaram.

— Isso, com certeza, causará uma distração. — Junmyeon comentou ao ver os soldados atacando.

— Mais soldados estão vindo.

— O que quer fazer? Ajudar o Sehun ou invadir?

— Os dois. — Yifan virou-se para seus soldados e mandou que a maior parte ajudasse Sehun. Com dez soldados restantes, virou-se para Junmyeon. — Vamos esperar quando parar de aparecer novos inimigos e entraremos pelo portão.

Sehun viu quando Junmyeon, Yifan, Zitao e os poucos soldados atravessaram o portão. Sem ter tempo para se sentir aliviado, focou-se no inimigo que se aproximava.

Irene e Jihye não tiveram problemas para pularem o muro e apenas encontraram soldados ao entrarem na prisão. Ao reconhecer seus três aprendizes, Irene ficou irritada e surpresa ao ser confrontada por dois deles. Sem muitos problemas, conseguiu derrubar os dois que a atacaram e os jogou dentro de uma cela. Sem que a mulher precisasse mandar, o terceiro entrou na cela por conta própria e a reverenciou como forma de desculpa. Irene o observou com raiva por alguns segundos e, ao ouvir o chamado de Jihye, fechou o portão da cela e os trancou.

Irene destrancou a cela onde Jongdae estava sendo mantido e viu Jihye entrar correndo para desamarrá-lo. Vendo que o príncipe estava desacordado, que sua situação não era das melhores e que, se o acordassem, não conseguiria se locomover, Irene precisou pensar sobre o que fazer.

— Ele irá sobreviver, não vai?

Irene os observou por alguns segundos e continuou a pensar.

— Irei deixá-los aqui. — informou ao concluir que aquela era a melhor opção.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Jongdae está ferido e não conseguirá se mover caso o acordemos. Você não irá aguentar carregá-lo. E, mesmo que continuemos com o plano inicial, não conseguiremos sair por onde entramos ou pelo portão. Jihye, aqui é o lugar mais seguro para vocês ficarem, agora.

A garota pensou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça.

— E o que eu devo fazer?

— Você — Irene agachou-se na frente dela e a entregou uma faca. — deve matar qualquer inimigo que se aproximar da cela.

Yifan, Junmyeon e Zitao encontraram poucos inimigos pelo caminho. Ao se esconderem para não terem de lutar com um pequeno grupo que corria para ajudar no portão, Zitao avistou um beta parado calmamente ao lado de uma das construções, observando-os. Imediatamente, o alfa alertou aos monarcas sobre a presença daquela pessoa.

— Ele está nos atraindo. — Junmyeon concluiu ao ver o beta lhes dar as costas e distanciar-se. — Ele deve ser o Do Kyungsoo.

— Devemos segui-lo? — Yifan questionou.

— Pela descrição que temos desse cara, não, mas não temos outra escolha. Além disso, ele está indo na direção de onde sinto o cheiro de um alfa.

— Não sinto... — Yifan aspirava o ar ao dizer e parou ao sentir o cheiro que Junmyeon havia dito. — Como conseguiu sentir com tanta facilidade?

— Esqueceu que sou um beta? Posso não ficar atraído pelo cheiro que nem os ômegas, mas consigo diferenciar quando está alterado.

— Jongin está no cio? — Zitao questionou confuso.

Junmyeon suspirou e olhou para o alfa.

— Se soubessem o quão forte fica o cheiro de vocês quando estão tensos, ficariam impressionados. Vamos! Antes que o percamos de vista.

Yifan fez sinal para que Zitao acompanhasse Junmyeon e os seguiu.

Enquanto seguiam Kyungsoo, os soldados que os acompanhavam ficaram para trás para impedirem que soldados inimigos pudessem segui-los. Quando o trio parou em frente ao salão real, a porta estava aberta e puderam ver um rapaz sentado ao trono. Yifan imediatamente reconheceu Jongin e sacou sua espada enquanto adentrava o salão, sendo seguido pelos dois amigos.

Enquanto Yifan deixava sua raiva dominar seus atos e avançava na direção de Jongin, Junmyeon olhou em volta e estranhou de não haver guardas no local. O beta correu até Yifan e o impediu de continuar a avançar. Quando Yifan o encarou, sinalizou com a cabeça e o alfa olhou em volta, percebendo o que queria dizer.

— Não há guardas e o Jongin está calmo. — Junmyeon alertou baixinho e, ao ver o alfa assentir, completou: — Sinto cheiro de outro alfa, mas está fraco e não sei onde possa estar escondido.

Yifan ficou incomodado com aquela informação e olhou em volta, tentando identificar algum lugar em que pudesse ter soldados escondidos.

— Procurando algo, majestades? — Ao verem Kyungsoo surgir no fundo do salão, o trio sacou suas espadas e ficaram em alerta. Kyungsoo ficou espantado com a reação que tiveram ao verem-no e deu um risinho. — Eu deveria ficar honrado de ficarem com medo de mim?

Kyungsoo encostou-se no trono e olhou para Jongin, que assentiu com a cabeça. Diante do sinal do monarca, Kyungsoo olhou para o trio e assoviou. Um alfa saiu de trás do trono e lançou uma faca em direção do trio. A arma acertou a perna de Zitao que entrou na frente de Junmyeon para protegê-lo.

Enquanto Yifan e Junmyeon ajudavam o parceiro ferido, ouviram outro assovio de Kyungsoo e viram um grupo de quatro alfas com vestimentas pretas entrarem pela porta do salão e pela passagem secreta. Ao ver o desenho de águia na bainha das espadas daqueles alfas, Yifan parou de ajudar Zitao e ficou pronto para revidar algum ataque.

— Parece que já conhece meus novos amigos, Wu Yifan. — Jongin disse e viu o alfa desviar brevemente o olhar para si. — Divertiu-se bastante com eles?

— Então, realmente foi você quem os mandou atrás do Baekhyun.

— Hum. Fiquei impressionado ao saber que você os derrotou. — Kyungsoo disse enquanto desembainhava a espada e se aproximava do trio.

Yifan olhou brevemente para os amigos e viu Zitao arrancando a faca da perna. Sabendo que o beta escolheria o mais fraco para atacar, avançou na direção dele e suas espadas se chocaram. Antes que pudesse raciocinar qual seria o próximo movimento de Kyungsoo, precisou se proteger do ataque de um dos alfas contratados por Jongin. Quando outro alfa aproximou-se para atacá-lo, Yifan precisou se defender e percebeu que havia sido cercado. Enquanto sustentava a força que o alfa fazia contra sua espada, percebeu que Kyungsoo o atacaria por trás e que o outro alfa apenas esperava uma oportunidade para atacá-lo.

Quando Kyungsoo desferiu o golpe contra Yifan, o monarca foi defendido por Zitao, que bloqueou o ataque com sua espada e o empurrou para longe. Kyungsoo rosnou de raiva por ter sido atrapalhado, mas acalmou-se ao ver Jongin levantando-se do trono para atacar Yifan. Não precisando mais se preocupar com o Wu, focou-se no alfa ferido, analisou suas chances de vitória e sorriu ao ver que elas eram grandes.

Yifan assustou-se ao sentir um corte na cintura ao desviar de um ataque, olhou para o lado a procura do responsável e viu Jongin com duas facas em mãos. Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu distanciar-se de seus inimigos para raciocinar qual seria a melhor estratégia e permitiu-se olhar brevemente para seus amigos, conferindo como eles estavam. Zitao lutava contra Kyungsoo e um alfa, e Junmyeon lutava contra dois alfas.

— Preste atenção na sua luta, Yifan! — Junmyeon gritou ao perceber que o amigo observava o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. — Nunca desvie sua atenção do inimigo!

Yifan chacoalhou a cabeça para focar-se em sua luta e respirou fundo antes de atacar o alfa mais próximo.

Após Yifan conseguir matar um dos alfas, Jongin ficou irritado e mandou que o outro alfa se distanciasse, pois aquela seria uma luta entre ele e o Wu. Apesar da ordem, o alfa estava preparado para defendê-lo. Durante a luta, Jongin demonstrou ter boa habilidade com facas, o que causou alguns cortes em Yifan, mas quando se viu sem elas, foi obrigado a sacar sua espada.

Yifan havia ficado surpreso com a escolha que Jongin fizera de lutar sozinho contra si, o que demonstrava que ele tinha coragem, além do sentimento que o havia feito dar a ordem ao capanga. Quando Jongin sacou sua espada, Yifan, mesmo sabendo que ele não era habilidoso com ela, não o subestimou.

— Como está o Baekhyun?

Yifan não respondeu a pergunta e não desviou sua atenção dele. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, disse:

— Eu sei o que está tentando fazer.

Jongin fez uma cara inocente, mas logo sorriu maldoso.

— Ele já deu para você?

Yifan demorou um pouco para entender a conotação da pergunta e ficou irritado. Deixando-se levar pela emoção, desferiu um golpe contra a espada de Jongin, que quebrou-se ao receber o forte ataque. Jongin assustou-se e tropeçou nos próprio pés ao cambalear para trás. Yifan aproveitou a oportunidade e aproximou-se, colocando a ponta de sua espada em seu pescoço.

— Não é o Sehun quem deveria estar no seu lugar?

— Eu não estou aqui por ele. — pressionou a lâmina contra a pele de Jongin. — Estou aqui para vingar o que você fez com o Baekhyun.

— O que eu fiz com o Baekhyun? — fingiu surpresa. — O que, exatamente, eu fiz? Eu apenas o ajudei a fugir do reino para ir te encontrar. — argumento em tom inocente.

— Não se faça de idiota! Você o traiu! Você tentou matá-lo! Você feriu o meu parceiro!

Quando Yifan recolheu o braço que segurava a espada para fincar a lâmina no peito de Jongin, este fez um movimento com a cabeça. Yifan não percebeu o sinal que Jongin havia feito para o alfa que os observava, pois sua atenção foi capturada pela queda de Junmyeon. Gritou pelo amigo ao perceber que estava gravemente ferido e, em seguida, gritou de dor ao ganhar um corte fundo em uma das pernas. Ao cair no chão por não conseguir sustentar-se, viu Jongin levantar-se e andar para trás de si. Antes que pudesse reagir, sua perna ferida foi chutada, fazendo-o cair de bruços, e sentiu um pé pressionar suas costas.

Ao conseguir livrar-se do último alfa que o atacava, Junmyeon viu que Zitao estava em desvantagem contra Kyungsoo por causa de sua ferida na perna. O alfa se mantinha em pé com muito esforço e se protegia dos fortes ataques de Kyungsoo, que parecia saber que era apenas questão de tempo para que ele caísse de cansaço. Nessa situação, era de se admirar que Zitao havia conseguido derrotar um dos alfas de Jongin.

Sem hesitar, Junmyeon correu para ajudá-lo e passou a ser o alvo dos ataques habilidosos do beta. Assim como Kyungsoo, Junmyeon era bom com espadas, mas a sua desvantagem era que não tinha a mente maldosa do inimigo. Kyungsoo era capaz de trapacear para vencer e foi com uma trapaça que ele conseguiu derrubar o rei Kim. Junmyeon foi pego de surpresa ao ser atingido por uma faca na perna e, por um momento, tirou a atenção do inimigo, que aproveitou-se de seu erro. A espada de Kyungsoo atravessou o peito de Junmyeon, que olhou assustado para o beta. Ao sussurrar "Desonra" para Kyungsoo, a espada foi retirada de seu peito e fincada em sua barriga.

Antes de perder suas forças, Junmyeon segurou firme o cabo de sua espada e a atravessou no estômago do inimigo. Rindo da cara de surpresa de Kyungsoo, Junmyeon deixou seu corpo cair para o lado. Quando atingiu o chão, ouviu a voz de Yifan lhe chamar, seguida de um grito de dor. Olhou para o amigo e o viu caído de bruços no chão com Jongin posicionado acima dele, pronto para fincar a espada em suas costas. Resmungou, sabendo que não conseguiria ajudar Yifan, e suspirou ao aceitar sua derrota.

Logo em que viu Jongin ser atingido por uma flecha nas costas e cair ao perder o equilíbrio, Zitao apareceu em seu campo de visão. Observou o alfa analisar seus ferimentos e deu um risinho ao pensar em algo.

— Yixing tem bom gosto. — disse ao ver o alfa olhar confuso para si.

Zitao balançou a cabeça, descrente, e rasgou um pedaço da roupa para pressionar contra os ferimentos, mas a mão firme do Kim em seu pulso o obrigou a parar.

— O que está fazendo?

— Não perca tempo com isso, rapaz. Nós dois sabemos que não irei sobreviver.

— Não diga besteira! Os curandeiros...

— Não. Não minta para si mesmo, Zitao. — ao ver o alfa desistir aos poucos do que fazia, respirou fundo e sentiu as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. — Me desculpe.

Zitao o olhou, confuso.

— Do que está falando?

— Por ter me casado com o Yixing mesmo sabendo que ele te ama.

— Você fez isso para proteger o reino Wu.

— Mas os fiz infelizes. Eu ia anular o casório quando voltássemos, mas... — respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. — Minseok sabe de tudo e tenho certeza de que ele irá prosseguir com a anulação.

— Pare de falar e poupe suas energias!

Junmyeon deu um risinho fraco seguido de um soluço de choro.

— Diga ao Minseok que eu o amo e que sinto muito por não cumprir a nossa promessa de que iríamos envelhecer juntos e ver nossos filhos se tornarem grandes homens. — deu um suspiro pesaroso ao lembrar-se de seus bebês. — Queria brincar com os meus filhos pela última vez. Eles irão se lembrar de mim quando crescerem? — Junmyeon sussurrou um pedido de desculpas às três crianças e olhou para Zitao. — Posso pedir um favor?

— Sim.

— Promete ser o guardião dos meus filhos?

Zitao o olhou surpreso pelo pedido e ficou assustado ao vê-lo respirar com dificuldade. Ao perceber o que acontecia, começou a pressionar os ferimentos, a fazer respiração boca a boca e a falar com ele para mantê-lo acordado, mas em pouco tempo Junmyeon deu seu último suspiro. Zitao fechou os olhos do monarca e distanciou-se o suficiente para se curvar ao chão, reverenciando-o.

— Eu prometo.


	20. Pressentimento

No dia em que Yifan e Sehun partiram com o exército, Baekhyun foi tomado por uma sensação angustiante. Sentia que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer e isso estava afetando seu sono. Dois dias depois, quando Lu Han e Yixing questionaram o porquê de aparentar tão cansado, Baekhyun contou o que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias.

— É normal sentir-se assim. — Yixing disse. — Tente se acalmar para não ficar doente.

Baekhyun concordou e tentou se acalmar, mas nada parecia funcionar. Sua angústia piorava cada vez mais.

No dia seguinte, enfiou na cabeça que iria para seu reino mesmo que depois todos brigassem consigo, pois precisava saber o que tanto lhe causava tal sentimento. Durante a manhã, chamou duas empregadas e pediu que levassem biscoitos para ele. No almoço, fingiu estar indisposto e pediu para que levassem seu almoço para o quarto e que colocassem mais comida, pois sentia muita fome. Durante a tarde, pediu para que um empregado levasse dois potes de barro com água para seu quarto.

Após jantarem e todos estarem deitados para dormir, Baekhyun abriu a porta de seu quarto e ofereceu um copo de água para os dois guardas que protegiam seus aposentos. Eles, sabendo que não seria agradável recusar, aceitaram e beberam. Baekhyun os desejou uma boa noite de sono e fechou a porta. Enquanto esperava que sua solução fizesse efeito, Baekhyun organizou uma trouxa e, ao ouvir os soldados adormecerem no chão, saiu do quarto.

Baekhyun correu para a arena de treinamento, com cuidado para não chamar atenção dos guardas que faziam a ronda. Lá, foi direto para onde seu arco estava guardado, pegou-o e encheu a aljava de flechas e a colocou nas costas. Ao sair da arena, deparou-se com Lu Han o observando.

— Se for tentar me impedir, está perdendo o seu tempo.

— Eu sei por que está indo e não irei impedi-lo.

Baekhyun o olhou, desconfiado.

— Então, por que está aqui?

Lu Han deu um sorriso e saiu da frente do garoto.

— Vá.

Mesmo desconfiado, Baekhyun continuou seu caminho e foi para o estábulo, onde selou um cavalo, montou-o e o fez galopar em direção ao portão do palácio. Quando viram o animal passar correndo pelo portão, os guardas ficaram agitados, mas se acalmaram com a ordem de Lu Han de deixarem o príncipe ir.

Lu Han observou Baekhyun até que sumisse de vista e sorriu para os guardas que o olhavam tentando entender o motivo de ter deixado o príncipe ir. Deu as costas aos guardas e foi para seu aposento, onde se sentou em sua cama e ficou pensando sobre o que a angústia de Baekhyun poderia significar. Depois de alguns minutos, desistiu de entender e deitou-se para dormir, pois sabia que no dia seguinte teria problemas com Yixing quando ele soubesse que Baekhyun havia fugido.

Para que pudesse chegar ao reino Byun junto com o exército, Baekhyun viajou sem parar para descansar. Quando precisava dormir ou comer, o fazia em cima do cavalo e apenas parava quando precisava fazer suas necessidades ou passava mal. Quando chegou a um vilarejo, seu cavalo estava cansado e Baekhyun sabia que ele não aguentaria ir muito longe, então o trocou por outro animal descansado e saudável. Durante o trajeto para o reino, trocou de cavalo algumas vezes.

Ao chegar ao reino Byun, os exércitos já batalhavam. De longe e sem ser visto, procurou pelo irmão ou Yifan no meio dos soldados, mas não os encontrou. Deduzindo que pudessem estar no palácio, foi para lá. Ao chegar, escondeu-se na vegetação e observou o que acontecia. Quando viu que Sehun seria atacado por trás enquanto lutava com um soldado, imediatamente pegou uma flecha da aljava, posicionou-a no arco e atirou. Em seguida, atirou no soldado que Sehun lutava contra.

Sehun assustou-se ao ver o homem ser atingido no pescoço pela flecha, pois os arqueiros estavam no campo de batalha e olhou em volta. Ao perceber o corpo do soldado que o atacaria enquanto estava desprevenido, olhou para a vegetação e viu algumas folhas se mexendo, mas não viu quem era o arqueiro. Aspirou o ar na tentativa de identificar pelo cheiro, mas havia tantos cheiros misturados que tornou impossível. Quando Irene chamou sua atenção e a viu sozinha, voltou a focar na batalha.

Baekhyun saiu de seu esconderijo antes que Sehun o visse. Correu até o muro do palácio e olhou para cima para calcular como poderia subi-lo. Lembrou-se que a área de trás era mais baixa e começou a correr para lá, mas parou ao ouvir alguém sendo atacado atrás de si. Assustado e com uma flecha pronta para ser atirada, virou-se para verificar o que havia acontecido. Sentiu o corpo relaxar ao ver Chanyeol e abaixou o arco antes de se aproximar dele.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu que deveria perguntar. — Chanyeol retrucou e balançou a espada para tirar o sangue. — Você não deveria estar aqui.

Baekhyun resmungou.

— Eu posso lutar.

— Você está grávido! — viu o garoto olhar para o chão.

— Como me achou? Por que diz que estou grávido? É o cheiro da roupa.

— Eu te vi na floresta e te segui. Vi quando atirou nos soldados que atacavam seu irmão e só não falei com você antes porque percebi que alguém o seguia. E não tente me enganar, Baekhyun, esse cheiro de alfa está forte e não vem da sua roupa. Você ao menos pensou no que poderia te acontecer se aqueles soldados percebessem que havia um ômega os atacando? Agradeça a sua criança, porque ela é um alfa e o cheiro dela está te protegendo.

Baekhyun abaixou os ombros e continuou olhando para o chão.

— Obrigado por me ajudar.

Chanyeol respirou fundo, guardou a espada na bainha e coçou a cabeça.

— Eu não poderia deixar que o meu melhor cliente fosse atacado. Eu teria um grande prejuízo.

Baekhyun o olhou e riu.

— Você ajudaria o seu melhor cliente a pular o muro?

Chanyeol olhou para o muro e respirou fundo antes de fazer sinal que o ajudaria.

Quando foi levantado pelo alfa, Baekhyun verificou se não havia soldados do lado de dentro e sentou-se no muro para ajudar Chanyeol a subir. Chanyeol pulou primeiro e, ao ver que não havia chamado atenção, ajudou Baekhyun a descer. Ambos correram pelo palácio enquanto Baekhyun tentava localizar Yifan pelo cheiro e Chanyeol o protegia de alguns soldados que apareciam pelo caminho.

Baekhyun correu para o salão real ao perceber o cheiro de alfas lá dentro e, ao se aproximar, os sons de lutas confirmaram sua suspeita. Parou na entrada do salão ao ver Yifan caído e Jongin o chutando. Quando viu Jongin pisar nas costas de Yifan e posicionar a espada acima dele, desesperado, Baekhyun preparou uma flecha no arco e atirou. A flecha acertou as costas de Jongin que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

Yifan ficou sem entender o que havia acontecido ao ver Jongin cair e virou-se, ficando surpreso ao ver Baekhyun na entrada do salão. Seu coração disparou ao ver o alfa que trabalhava para Jongin avançar em direção de Baekhyun e gritou para que fugisse. Viu o garoto tentar colocar outra flecha no arco, mas o medo o fez paralisar. Yifan tentou levantar-se, mas a perna machucada o impediu. Desesperado, novamente gritou para que Baekhyun fugisse. Ao ver que o parceiro não reagia, tentou levantar-se, mas novamente foi em vão.

Chanyeol entrou correndo no salão e empurrou Baekhyun para trás a tempo de bloquear o golpe da espada do inimigo. Baekhyun sentiu as pernas fraquejarem ao perceber o que quase havia lhe acontecido e caiu de joelhos, com os olhos fixos no chão e a respiração pesada. Olhou envergonhado para Yifan e o viu olhando fixo para si, como se quisesse confirmar que estava bem.

Jongin levantou-se e olhou para a flecha em suas costas antes de retirá-la. Irritado, procurou pelo responsável por atirar em si e ficou surpreso.

— Baekhyun? — questionou confuso, já que não havia percebido o cheiro de lírio do garoto. Ao pensar um pouco, percebeu o que estava acontecendo. — Esse cheiro... Essa criança... é minha?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

— Nunca mais repita isso!

Jongin o olhou confuso.

— Mas aquela vez nós... — Jongin calou-se, analisou o garoto e deduziu que, se ele tivesse engravidado de si na última vez que haviam feito sexo, era para Baekhyun estar próximo de ganhar a criança, mas a barriga denunciava que era uma gravidez recente. Ao perceber que a criança não era sua, olhou irritado para Yifan. — Então o Wu é a sua alma gêmea? Uma pena que não vão viver muito.

— Baekhyun, corre! Sai daqui! — Yifan gritou ao ver Jongin se aproximar dele.

Baekhyun olhou em volta procurando ajuda, mas Chanyeol e Zitao estão ocupados com o alfa inimigo. Sabendo que não conseguiria levantar e correr por causa do cansaço e das pernas fracas por causa do medo, relaxou o corpo e abaixou a cabeça ao ver Jongin pegar uma espada do chão enquanto Yifan gritava para que fugisse. Enquanto esperava que Jongin o atacasse, sentiu sua criança se agitar e percebeu que não poderia simplesmente desistir de tudo. Não podia desistir do que havia conquistado com Yifan, de sua criança e do futuro que tinham. Automaticamente, pegou uma flecha da aljava e a posicionou no arco.

— Vai atirar em mim? Achei que você fosse meu amigo, Baekkie.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto puxava a corda do arco. Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos de seu passado com Jongin e apontou o arco para ele. Ao abrir os olhos, viu Yifan parado atrás de Jongin, segurando sua garganta com força.

— Não ameace a minha família. — ao dizer, Yifan passou a lâmina de sua espada no pescoço do alfa.

Quando o corpo de Jongin caiu, Yifan também caiu por não ter mais apoio para se manter em pé e estava esgotado por causa do esforço que havia feito para se levantar.

Baekhyun ficou em choque e demorou considerável tempo para abaixar o arco. Ao ver que não havia mais perigo no salão, já que Chanyeol e Zitao haviam derrotado o alfa restante, largou o arco e a aljava e suspiro. Quando viu Yifan tentar se levantar, rapidamente aproximou-se dele e o ajudou a sentar-se.

Mesmo sabendo que o alfa o encarava no intuito de entender o que estava fazendo ali, Baekhyun ignorou o olhar e focou em analisar a ferida na perna. Ao rasgar a calça para ter melhor visão do ferimento, ouviu Yifan resmungar de dor por ter tocado no machucado e o sentiu segurar seu pulso. Sabendo que ele ficaria bravo e que deveria explicar o motivo de estar ali, abaixou a cabeça e esperou pela pergunta.

No momento em que Yifan começou a pronunciar, Baekhyun viu Zitao agachar-se ao lado de Yifan e o ouviu dizer que Junmyeon estava morto. Olhou assustado pelo salão, correu até o corpo de Junmyeon e o analisou na esperança de que Zitao estivesse errado. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas ao não detectar sinal de vida e sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

— Eu cheguei tarde. — disse ao ver Chanyeol agachar ao seu lado.

— Ei. Não tinha como você saber.

Baekhyun assentiu devagar e olhou para trás, procurando o apoio de Yifan, mas o que viu foi o alfa levantando e caminhando com a ajuda de Zitao. Rapidamente, levantou-se, aproximou-se e parou na frente dos dois alfas.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou para Yifan.

— A batalha ainda não acabou.

Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está machucado!

— Não é nada.

Baekhyun irritou-se e empurrou Yifan, que facilmente caiu. Zitao, surpreso com a atitude do garoto, distanciou-se.

— Não é nada? Você não aguentou se manter em pé agora! Acha mesmo que irá aguentar lutar? — Yifan o ignorou e esticou o braço em direção de Zitao no intuito de que ele o ajudasse a se levantar. — Nem pense em ajudá-lo! — Baekhyun avisou e viu Zitao parar de se aproximar. Olhou para Yifan: — Aceite que está machucado e que não consegue lutar! Está querendo morrer? Lembre-se que você será pai daqui poucos meses e que eu não quero te perder!

Yifan abaixou a cabeça ao ver Baekhyun chorando ao terminar de falar. Sabia que ele tinha razão sobre não conseguir mais lutar, mas agora seu novo medo era de que alguém pudesse machucá-lo.

Ao escutarem passos rápidos se aproximando, Baekhyun olhou em direção de seu arco, mas este estava longe, então pegou a espada de Yifan e ficou na frente dele para protegê-lo de quem se aproximava. Zitao ficou pouco à frente de Baekhyun e Chanyeol ao lado do garoto. Quando Sehun apareceu seguido de Irene, ouviu suspiros aliviados de quem estava dentro do salão, e arregalou os olhos ao ver o irmão. Aproximou-se dele e segurou seus ombros.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está no reino Wu? Achei que tivesse guardas protegendo você.

— Eu fugi. Depois que vocês vieram para cá, senti que algo iria acontecer.

Sehun respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto, e analisou o salão. Ao ver Junmyeon morto perto de Kyungsoo, apenas pôde deduzir o que teria acontecido. Quando soltou os ombros do irmão, sentiu-o tentar agarrar sua roupa e o segurou novamente.

— Você está bem? — perguntou preocupado.

— Só estou cansado.

Sehun queria o xingar por ter se arriscado tanto, mas sabia que não adiantaria naquele momento. Ao ajudá-lo a se sentar, viu o arco e entendeu que Baekhyun era o arqueiro que havia o ajudado.

— Alteza, agora que o Jongin e o Kyungsoo estão mortos, não acha que o exército inimigo irá se entregar? — Irene questionou.

Sehun pensou por alguns segundos e concordou.

— Traga dois soldados que capturamos para verem que Jongin e Kyungsoo estão mortos e os levem até a batalha para que possam avisar ao líder.

Assim que Irene saiu, Baekhyun questionou:

— Onde está o Jongdae?

— Irene disse que ele está nas celas. Ela achou melhor deixá-lo lá por enquanto porque está muito machucado.

— Se ele está machucado, precisa de cuidados.

Vendo que Baekhyun pretendia ir até as celas, o segurou.

— Você vai ficar aqui! Jihye está com o Jongdae.

— Mas ela não sabe curar ferimentos!

— E eu não vou arriscar deixando você ir lá!

Baekhyun resmungou ao abaixar a cabeça.

— Alteza, se garantirem que a situação aqui é segura, posso trazer uma pessoa para ajudar o Jongdae e ao Wu. — Chanyeol disse.

— E quem seria essa pessoa?

— Minha esposa. Ela não é habilidosa como o Baekhyun, mas sabe cuidar de ferimentos.

— Onde ela está?

— Em um esconderijo na floresta. Eu a estava levando para lá com o nosso bebê quando vi o príncipe Baekhyun chegar na aldeia.

Sehun olhou para o irmão.

— Você confia nele, não é?

— Sim. E ele me salvou quando eu estava contornando o muro do palácio.

Sehun pensou um pouco e, vendo que não teria opção melhor, concordou que Chanyeol buscasse a esposa para ajudar.

Assim que Chanyeol saiu, Baekhyun olhou para Yifan e o viu virar o rosto. Percebendo que o alfa estava bravo consigo, abaixou a cabeça e ficou brincando com os dedos das mãos enquanto esperava que a situação se acalmasse.

Horas mais tarde, após os soldados inimigos se renderem, o rei Cheon fugir, cuidarem dos feridos e a calmaria começar a voltar aos poucos ao reino, Baekhyun sentou-se na varanda em frente ao seu quarto e ficou observando o céu estrelado e a lua cheia enquanto acariciava sua barriga e pensava no quanto estava com saudade de casa. Chanyeol aproximou-se e, ao fazer um sinal questionando se poderia sentar, sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun e o mostrou seu primogênito.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— Park Jisung.

Chanyeol deixou que Baekhyun pegasse seu filho e o observou aproximá-lo do nariz para sentir seu cheiro e o viu sorrir ao constatar que era um ômega.

— Olá, Jisung. Você é tão fofo! Você será amigo da minha criança?

Chanyeol deu um risinho.

— Você irá morar aqui? E o Yifan?

Baekhyun suspirou e aninhou o bebê.

— Eu acho que não. Agora tenho uma vida com o Yifan... mesmo que ele esteja irritado comigo.

— Você arriscou sua vida e a de sua criança ao vir para cá, é compreensível que ele esteja irritado.

— Eu sei, mas... eu senti que tinha que vir, senti que algo poderia acontecer se eu não viesse. Ainda assim, cheguei tarde. Não pude salvar o Junmyeon.

— Não é culpa sua.

— Como irei encarar o Minseok, o Yixing e os filhos dele? Junmyeon morreu por minha culpa, sim. Se eu não tivesse fugido...

— Jongin teria planejado outra coisa e todos vocês poderiam estar mortos. Junmyeon morreu, não há como mudar o que já aconteceu, mas se ele veio lutar aqui foi porque se importava com vocês e queria ajudar. Cabe a você decidir o que irá fazer de agora em diante. — Baekhyun entregou Jisung para o Park e secou suas lágrimas. — Para onde ele vai?

Baekhyun seguiu o olhar do alfa e viu Zitao atravessar o pátio carregando uma carta.

— Ele irá para o reino Wu avisar o Yixing sobre o que houve. Amanhã cedo iremos levar Junmyeon para o reino Kim e ajudar Minseok com o que for preciso.

— Achei que você fosse ficar.

Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu estava com saudades daqui. Aqui é a minha casa, mas o meu lar é com o Yifan. — Baekhyun farejou o ar e olhou para Chanyeol. — E eu fico melhor de vermelho. — Chanyeol riu e levantou-se quando o príncipe fez o mesmo. — Eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes de ir dormir. Voltem bem para casa. Adorei conhecer o Jisung.

Baekhyun observou Chanyeol se distanciar um pouco, subiu no corredor e, em passos silenciosos, caminhou rapidamente até encontrar Yifan caminhando com dificuldade para o quarto onde passaria a noite. Ao perceber a presença do parceiro, Yifan parou e olhou para trás.

— Por que não foi até mim?

— Vi que estava ocupado.

— Chanyeol veio me mostrar o filho dele. É um ômega. Chama Jisung. — ao escutar apenas um “hum” do alfa, Baekhyun questionou: — O que está te incomodando, Yifan? Ainda está bravo por eu ter vindo?

— Como você queria que eu estivesse? Você se colocou em risco! Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com você e com a nossa criança! Como você acha que eu ficaria se... — ao sentir que iria chorar, respirou fundo e desviou a atenção para o ambiente. — Eu estava tranquilo sabendo que você estava protegido no reino Wu, mas quando te vi aqui, pensei em mil coisas ruins.

— Desculpe. Eu estava me sentindo estranho depois que vocês partiram. Fui tomado por uma angustia que não sei explicar e a nossa criança ficou agitada. Parecia que eu sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer e, quando cheguei e vi o Junmyeon morto e vi que o Jongin estava prestes a te matar, entendi que essa sensação era um tipo de aviso.

Yifan aproximou-se devagar de Baekhyun e o abraçou apertado.

— Não faça mais uma loucura como essa.

Baekhyun suspirou cansado e, enquanto sentia o cheiro do alfa, sentiu a criança se mexer. Pegou uma mão de Yifan e a levou para sua barriga para que pudesse sentir.

— Ele está mais calmo agora.

— Ele?

— Sinto que será um menino.

Yifan segurou delicadamente o rosto de Baekhyun e o deu um selinho.

— Você está cansado. Vamos dormir.

Baekhyun concordou e ajudou Yifan a caminhar até o quarto de hóspedes. Havia pensando em levá-lo para seu quarto, mas o quarto de hóspede estava mais perto.

— Que nome você quer dar para o nosso filho? — Baekhyun questionou após ajudar Yifan a se deitar e ao deitar-se ao lado dele.

— Nem sabemos se realmente será um menino.

— Eu sei que será.

Sabendo que Baekhyun não mudaria de opinião, Yifan aceitou que seria um menino.

— Se realmente for um menino, qual nome você quer dar?

— Eu não sei. Por isso estou te perguntando.

— Iremos dar um nome chinês ou coreano?

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por um momento e resmungou.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso. E estou com sono suficiente para não pensar agora.

Yifan soltou um riso nasalado e virou-se com dificuldade para abraçar Baekhyun antes de se entregar ao sono.

Yifan acordou pouco antes de o sol nascer e estranhou de encontrar a cama vazia. Saiu do quarto, andou devagar pelos corredores seguindo o cheiro de Baekhyun e o encontrou no salão dos ancestrais com Sehun. Não ousou entrar, pois era um local sagrado e não fazia parte, oficialmente, da família para poder entrar sem permissão. Deixou os irmãos no salão e voltou ao quarto para se arrumar para a viagem.

Yifan estava sentado na cama com suas coisas arrumadas ao lado quando Baekhyun entrou. Vendo que o alfa estava acordado, o Byun abriu a janela para que os primeiros raios de sol iluminassem o local e sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Eu senti o seu cheiro.

— Você está bem?

Yifan viu Baekhyun assentir.

— Jongin mandou enterrarem as cinzas do meu pai ao lado da minha mãe. Eu queria me despedir dele antes de voltar para o seu reino.

— Você não quer ficar?

— Não. Sehun irá herdar o reino e é provável que o Jongdae passe a ser o conde. O meu lugar é com você e com o nosso filho.

Yifan encostou sua testa ao do Byun.

— Se quiser ficar um tempo aqui...

— Estou bem. Faz tempo que aqui não é o meu lar.

— E onde seria o seu lar? — perguntou para provocar.

— Onde você estiver.

Yifan sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Baekhyun.

— Jongdae vai ficar bem?

— Sim. Ele já acordou, mas seus ferimentos foram sérios e ele está um pouco traumatizado com o que houve. Vai levar um tempo para que se recupere. Até lá, Jihye e a esposa do Chanyeol irão cuidar dele.

— Baek, eu estive pensando e acho melhor adiarmos o casamento por um tempo, até as coisas se acalmarem. Em respeito ao Minseok e ao Yixing. Não falta muito tempo para a nossa criança nascer. O que acha de casarmos depois que ela nascer?

— Desde que você não canse de mim até lá.

— Para quem te suportou durante meses, meio difícil de cansar agora. — provocou.

Baekhyun levantou-se bruscamente, fazendo Yifan se encolher assustado e reclamar de dor na perna por causa do movimento que havia feito.

— Você está bem? Eu avisei para não fazer movimentos bruscos!

— Você me assustou!

— Porque você me provocou!

Ao ouvirem uma batida leve na porta, olharam para ela.

— Está tudo pronto para a viagem. — Sehun avisou. — E o desjejum será servido logo.

— Nós já vamos.

Sehun assentiu ao ouvir a resposta do irmão e saiu.

Baekhyun levantou-se e olhou para Yifan.

— Vou fazer outro curativo em você e preparar um remédio para amenizar a dor. Enquanto vou buscar as coisas, vá tirando a calça e deite na cama.

Após o desjejum e Yifan tomar o remédio para amenizar a dor, uma carruagem levando o caixão de Junmyeon e outra levando Yifan e Baekhyun saíram do reino acompanhadas pelos exércitos Kim e Wu.

Poucos dias depois, quando os soldados de Junmyeon chegaram ao reino Kim, Minseok correu para receber o marido no portão e sentiu-se cada vez mais ansioso conforme os soldados se aproximavam e o reverenciavam antes de irem se livrar de seus equipamentos. Ignorando-os, procurou Junmyeon no meio de tantos homens feridos até que encontrou as carruagens do reino Byun e viu Yifan e Baekhyun conversando baixinho perto delas. Aproximou-se ansioso e estranhando de ainda não ter visto o marido, e imaginou que ele pudesse estar escondido para assustá-lo. Mas, assim que foi visto pelo casal e eles se viraram para reverenciá-lo, viu o alfa segurando a espada de Junmyeon.

Yifan, ao ver que Minseok havia notado a arma, ajoelhou-se na frente dele com a ajuda de Baekhyun e o ofereceu a espada. Baekhyun, ao seu lado, curvou-se diante do Kim.

— Minseok, me desculpe. Eu falhei. — Yifan pronunciou baixo e sua voz quase falhou.

Minseok franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta como se fosse ver Junmyeon se aproximando. Ao entender o que havia acontecido, sua face suavizou, seu corpo gelou, seu coração disparou e suas pernas fraquejaram até que caísse de joelhos. Diante do olhar triste e preocupado de Yifan, pegou a espada de Junmyeon, abraçou-a contra o corpo e começou a chorar.

Por questão de tempo, não puderam esperar Yixing para cremar Junmyeon e enterrar suas cinzas no salão dos ancestrais. Durante aquele dia e os próximos três dias, Minseok manteve-se calado e apenas voltou a se comunicar quando Yixing chegou, mas limitou-se a dar respostas curtas.

Durante os dias que permaneceram no reino, Baekhyun ficou cuidando das crianças e Yifan ajudando a cuidar do reino, mas tiveram de voltar para o reino Wu alguns dias depois da chegada de Yixing. Nos próximos três meses, os irmãos Wu se comunicaram apenas por meio de cartas, pois ambos estavam ocupados administrando os reinos.

Um mês após recuperarem o reino Byun, Sehun obteve oficialmente a posse do reino e Jongdae tornou-se seu conde, obtendo posse de um pedaço generoso das terras do reino. Baekhyun não pôde comparecer à cerimônia de coroação, mas os visitou alguns dias depois.

No terceiro mês, Baekhyun recebeu uma carta de Chanyeol informando que seria pai novamente, dessa vez de um alfa, e uma resposta sobre algo que havia pedido quando havia visitado o reino. Após ler a carta, Baekhyun a queimou.

No quarto mês, Yixing e Minseok visitaram o reino Wu para ajudarem Baekhyun no parto. Durante a hospedagem, Yixing reuniu-se com o irmão e Zitao para informá-los de que iria cancelar o acordo que haviam feito com Junmyeon sobre o cancelamento do casamento. Yixing havia herdado o reino Kim, já que era o primeiro marido de Junmyeon, e, se cancelasse o casamento, o reino passaria a ser de Minseok, mas este não tinha nenhum conhecimento sobre como governar e nem desejava isso. Yixing era ciente de que não sabia como governar como Junmyeon, mas o tempo em que ficou estudando e escutando os conselhos do Kim haviam o preparado um pouco para o que estava acontecendo.

— Minseok está te impedindo de algo?

— Não, Yifan. Minseok queria que eu cancelasse e fosse viver minha vida, mas não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo quando ele mais precisa de mim. Minseok e Junmyeon me ajudaram quando eu mais precisei e agora é a minha vez de ajudar o Minseok e cuidar do reino que Junmyeon tanto amava. Sei que não irão aprovar, mas espero que entendam a minha decisão.

Yixing olhou do irmão para Zitao e viu o alfa sair furioso do salão.

— Você é inteligente, Yixing. Sabe o que está fazendo e terá a minha ajuda para o que precisar, mas não espere que o Zitao vá aceitar tão facilmente a sua decisão.

— Eu sei.


	21. O fim para um novo início

Yifan estava lendo alguns documentos quando teve sua atenção tirada dos papeis pelos gritos de Baekhyun. Olhou assustado para Zitao e correu para a saída do salão. No corredor, encontrou Yixing que corria para avisá-lo que o bebê estava para nascer. Sem perder tempo, os irmãos correram para o quarto onde Baekhyun havia sido levado e estava sendo cuidado por Minseok e Lu Han.

Lu Han ordenou que Yifan ficasse com Baekhyun e o alfa aceitou facilmente, já que esta era sua intenção. Após um longo tempo naquele cômodo, sem poder ajudar Baekhyun além de oferecer suas mãos para ele segurar, Yifan estava começando a ficar preocupado e se questionando se era normal aquela demora para o bebê nascer e as reações do parceiro. As únicas certezas que tinha era que suas mãos iriam precisar de um descanso e do quanto estava surpreso com a força que Baekhyun tinha. Percebendo sua preocupação, Lu Han sorriu calmo e garantiu que estava tudo bem.

Minutos mais tarde, Yifan ficou surpreso ao ouvir o choro de seu primogênito e olhou orgulhoso e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para Baekhyun. O garoto sorriu para ele e relaxou o corpo, respirando aliviado.

— É um menino. — Lu Han anunciou ao entregar a criança para Minseok limpá-lo e cobri-lo com a manta. — Um alfa saudável e grandinho.

Baekhyun riu fraco e apertou de leve a mão de Yifan.

— Eu disse que seria um menino.

Yifan sorriu e o deu um beijo na testa.

— Você precisa de um banho e eu de gelos para as mãos.

Depois de algum tempo, Minseok aproximou-se com o bebê limpo e enrolado na manta e o entregou para Yifan. O alfa pegou o filho com cuidado e encostou suas testas, sentindo o cheiro característico de alfa.

— Você precisa descansar, Baekhyun. O banho fica para depois. — Lu Han disse e olhou para Yifan. — Vou buscar um remédio para ajudar a aliviar a dor de suas mãos.

Yifan agradeceu e passou o filho para Baekhyun, que teve a mesma atitude de sentir o cheiro do filho.

— Ele está com fome. — Minseok alertou o motivo do choro da criança e, vendo que Baekhyun havia compreendido e que poderia sentir vergonha de expor o peito na sua frente, prosseguiu: — Vou deixá-los a sós.

Assim que saiu e fechou a porta, Minseok e Yixing escutaram um barulho vindo da direção de onde era o aposento de Lu Han. Sabendo que alguém deveria ficar para o caso de Baekhyun precisar de ajuda, Yixing foi conferir o que havia acontecido.

Enquanto preparava o remédio para Yifan, Lu Han percebeu que sua visão estava diferente. Primeiro, sentiu que tudo ao seu redor estava girando. Depois, percebeu que sua visão estava ficando embaçada. Imaginou que poderia ser o cansaço, mas soube que algo realmente estava errado quando percebeu pontos pretos aparecerem. Tentou manter a calma e terminar de arrumar o remédio, mas sua visão estava piorando rápido. Ao se aproximar da prateleira de ervas, errou o passo e precisou apoiar todo o peso nela para não cair. A prateleira não aguentou seu peso e desabou, levando-o junto para o chão.

Quando tudo parou de cair, Lu Han abriu os olhos e os coçou ao perceber que não estava enxergando. Sabendo que deveria permanecer parado para não se machucar com algum vidro quebrado, tentou manter a calma, mas sentia todo seu corpo tremer. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviado ao ouvir a voz de Yixing e ao senti-lo tocar seu ombro.

— O que houve, Lu?

— Eu não consigo enxergar.

— Caiu algo nos seus olhos?

— Não. Eu estou cego. — Lu Han não podia vê-lo, mas sabia pelo silêncio que estava confuso. — Eu fiquei tonto, senti minha visão embaçar e agora ficou tudo escuro.

— Fique aqui e não toque no chão, está cheio de cacos. Vou chamar o Minseok.

— Está bem.

Yixing saiu rapidamente do aposento e encontrou Zitao no caminho, que estava indo verificar o que havia acontecido.

— O que houve? Que barulho foi esse?

— O Lu Han caiu. Aconteceu alguma coisa e ele não consegue enxergar. Fique com ele enquanto vou chamar o Minseok e o ajude a ir para um lugar mais seguro.

— Está bem.

Yixing correu até Minseok e o alertou sobre o que havia acontecido. Quando Minseok foi verificar o que havia acontecido, Yixing bateu na porta e entrou ao ter permissão.

— Yi, venha ver o seu sobrinho. — Baekhyun chamou.

Yixing aproximou-se tentando demonstrar calma e pegou a criança com cuidado.

— Está tudo bem? — Yifan questionou ao notar que o irmão estava ansioso.

— Sim. — Yixing observou a criança por um momento e a entregou para Baekhyun. — É uma criança bela saudável. Estou feliz por vocês.

— Obrigado, irmão.

— Fan, poderia me acompanhar?

Yifan o observou por um momento e percebeu que o irmão queria avisar alguma coisa, mas longe de Baekhyun.

— Claro. Eu já volto, Baek.

Assim que saíram do quarto, Yixing optou por contar o que houve enquanto iam para o aposento de Lu Han. Ao chegarem, encontraram Zitao limpando o chão e Lu Han sendo examinado por Minseok.

— Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? — Yixing questionou para Minseok.

— Não, desculpe. Nunca vi nada desse tipo. Normalmente, cegueiras levam tempo para evoluírem, mas o Lu Han disse que estava com a visão normal até agora pouco. O que houve é muito estranho.

— Vá descansar, Minseok. Você trabalhou duro hoje. — Lu Han disse. — Estou mais calmo agora.

Minseok olhou para Yixing e Yifan e, ao vê-los assentirem, deixou o aposento. Yifan ordenou que Zitao saísse e fechou a porta antes de se aproximar do vidente e segurar suas mãos trêmulas.

— Lu, o que realmente aconteceu?

— Eu vim arrumar o remédio para você e a minha visão ficou estranha. Ao ir pegar uma erva na estante, errei o passo e, depois que tudo terminou de cair, percebi que eu não estava enxergando.

— O que você acha que pode ser? Você é o curandeiro mais experiente daqui.

— Eu nunca vi algo assim acontecer, exceto...

— Exceto?

— Lembro de ter escutado histórias sobre isso quando era mais novo.

— Que histórias?

Lu Han ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sem saber se deveria contar.

— Não sei se é verdade, mas as histórias que escutei diziam que quando nasce uma criança com o dom da vidência na mesma região que um vidente está, este fica cego e perde o dom.

Yifan deu um risinho.

— O quê? Está dizendo que nasceu uma criança com o dom da vidência aqui por perto?

— É uma hipótese.

— Sabe se nasceu outra criança além do meu filho no reino? — perguntou para o irmão.

— Creio que não.

Percebendo que Yixing estava mais sério do que o de costume, questionou:

— Está acreditando nessa história?

— Não há motivos para o Lu Han ter ficado cego e ele mentir para nós. Além disso, não sabemos muitas coisas sobre videntes.

— O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? — Yifan perguntou para Lu Han.

— Baekhyun deu sinais do que estava acontecendo e eu não percebi.

— Do que está falando?

— Yixing, lembra que o Baekhyun reclamou que estava angustiado e sentindo que algo de ruim iria acontecer?

— Sim.

— Esses foram os primeiros sinais.

— Então... as sensações que o Baekhyun sentia vinham da criança?

— A criança estava alertando que algo iria acontecer e, por sorte, Baekhyun deu atenção para as sensações e foi atrás do Yifan.

— Tem alguma maneira de confirmar se o meu filho realmente tem o dom?

Lu Han balançou a cabeça.

— Só o tempo dirá. As visões podem começar nos primeiros anos ou quando ele for mais velho. Até lá, não saberemos.

— Lu, isso muda algo na vida dele?

— Ele será uma pessoa normal, mas com um dom de ver o futuro ou o passado.

— Passado? — os irmãos questionaram surpresos.

— É raro de acontecer, mas sei histórias de alguns videntes que conseguiam ver o passado.

— Você já viu o passado? — Yixing questionou curioso.

— Não. Yixing, poderia me ajudar a ir para a cama? Preciso descansar um pouco do trabalho e do susto.

— Claro. Pedirei para que as empregadas venham limpar e organizar o quarto.

— Obrigado. — não demorou para que Lu Han sentisse as mãos de Yixing o guiarem até a cama. Ao estar deitado confortavelmente, olhou para onde achava que Yifan estava. — Yifan, vocês não precisam ficar preocupados. O filho de vocês é saudável, será uma pessoa normal, mas com um dom. Eu recomendo esperar o Baekhyun descansar antes de contar para ele.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar a contar para ele.

Lu Han deu um pequeno sorriso, imaginando a cara de perdido que o alfa estaria fazendo.

— Tenho certeza de que encontrará um jeito.

Yifan deixou Yixing cuidando de Lu Han e voltou para o quarto onde Baekhyun estava. Ao entrar, encontrou o parceiro dormindo. Aproximou-se em silêncio e tentou pegar o bebê, mas Baekhyun sentiu-se incomodado com o movimento e virou-se, protegendo o filho com o outro braço. Percebendo que não havia perigo, Yifan deixou a criança com Baekhyun e foi ajudar Minseok a cuidar dos filhos.

Levou uma semana para Yifan criar coragem de contar para Baekhyun o que havia acontecido com Lu Han — que até então estava doente, na versão contada para não assustá-lo e para justificar sua ausência — e sobre o possível dom do filho. Como Yifan havia imaginado, inicialmente, Baekhyun negou-se a acreditar, mas ao ver a situação de Lu Han e perceber que não estava mentindo, foi tomado por alguns minutos de choque.

Quando se acostumaram com a nova realidade, marcaram o casório e mandaram os convites para as pessoas mais importantes, pois queriam algo mais reservado. Apesar da preferência, no dia do casamento, o salão estava cheio de amigos, familiares e pessoas importantes. O novo casal de monarcas aproveitou o dia especial para revelar o nome do filho aos convidados.

**XXX**

**_2 anos depois_ **

Sehun e Irene aninhavam os filhos recém-nascidos enquanto esperavam por alguma notícia de Baekhyun. Yixing, sentado no chão em frente ao quarto com Doyoung, Jungwoo e Chun-ja, observava Yifan e Taeyong andando de um lado ao outro do pátio, preocupados com Baekhyun. Yixing riu baixinho ao pensar em como Taeyong parecia uma miniatura do pai.

— Ele vai demorar? Não demorou tanto assim para o Tae nascer!

Yixing arqueou uma sobrancelha e segurou a vontade de rir ao ver a criança colocar as mãos na cintura como o pai havia feito. Diferente dele, Sehun e Irene riram baixinho.

— Baekhyun acabou de entrar em trabalho de parto. Fique tranquilo, Yifan. Minseok sabe o que faz e o Lu Han está acompanhando o Baekhyun para que você não corra o risco de perder as mãos.

Taeyong olhou para o pai e, ao perceber que ele não sairia logo da posição de mãos na cintura, parou de imitá-lo e subiu no corredor para brincar com Doyoung, Jungwoo e Chun-ja.

Yifan preferiu ignorar o irmão e olhou para Sehun e Irene.

— Por que o Jongdae não veio mesmo?

— Jihye está perto de ganhar o neném. Eles preferiram não arriscar de virem e acontecer algo pelo caminho. — Irene respondeu.

— Vocês já escolheram o nome? — Sehun questionou.

— Baekhyun acha que é um menino, então escolhemos Jaehyun.

— O que vocês têm para gerarem tantos filhos? Até agora não nasceu uma menina. — Yixing questionou, fazendo todos rirem.

— Quem sabe a Jihye seja a primeira a ter uma menina. — Yifan comentou.

— Acho difícil. Os Byun têm mais chances de gerarem meninos. — Sehun disse. — Como é na família Wu?

Yifan e Yixing se encararam.

— Tivemos uma tia.

— Então os Wu têm mais chances.

Minseok abriu a porta do quarto, assustando a todos, e mandou que calassem a boca porque estavam deixando Baekhyun irritado. Em seguida, fez sinal para que Yifan entrasse e fechou a porta.

— Acho que alguém vai perder as mãos. — Yixing comentou.

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun, carregando o filho recém-nascido, Yifan e Taeyong aproximaram-se do pequeno grupo que comia o desjejum sobre uma toalha esticada na grama do jardim e juntaram-se a eles. Com cuidado para não deixar o sol incomodar os olhos do filho, Baekhyun apresentou Jaehyun aos tios.

Enquanto Baekhyun comia o que Yifan lhe dava, já que estava ocupado segurando o filho, Taeyong percebeu que o sol estava batendo nos olhos do irmãozinho e arrumou a toalha para protegê-lo. Percebendo o ato do filho, Baekhyun o observou e sorriu antes de dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

— Obrigado, meu anjo.

— Neném demora cresce? Tae brincar com neném.

— Vai demorar um pouquinho para ele ficar grandão que nem você e poder brincar. Até lá você me ajuda a cuidar dele?

— Sim.

— Obrigado, meu amorzinho.

Baekhyun esfregou o nariz no pescoço do filho, fazendo-o rir de cócegas e parou para comer outro pedaço de fruta.

— Papa, Tae sonho.

— Você sonhou?

— Sim.

— Com o que sonhou?

— Menino igual Tae.

— O menino era você?

— Não. Igual. — Taeyong colocou a mão reta na altura de sua cabeça.

— Ah! Mesma altura que você. — Baekhyun olhou para Yifan e viu que o marido prestava atenção na conversa e pensava o mesmo que si. — Você conhece o menino?

— Não. Menino longe.

— Ele mora longe daqui?

— Sim.

— E o que você sonhou com ele?

— Menino vai sozinho.

Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Yifan.

— Não entendi.

— Provavelmente ele quer dizer que o menino ia ficar sozinho no sonho. — Sehun comentou.

Taeyong observou pacientemente os adultos conversarem e voltou a puxar a roupa de Baekhyun.

— Menino igual Tae velho sozinho.

— O mesmo menino... — Baekhyun disse e esperou a confirmação do filho. — mais velho... — viu o filho confirmar novamente com a cabeça. — e sozinho. — Baekhyun pensou um pouco e organizou a ideia do filho. — Esse menino do mesmo tamanho que você vai ficar sozinho quando for mais velho?

Taeyong ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos tentando entender, enquanto fazia uma careta, o que o pai havia dito.

— Sim.

— Sabe o nome do menino?

— Chi... chi... difícil.

— Tudo bem, não se esforce. Se lembra de mais alguma coisa do sonho?

Taeyong concordou com a cabeça.

— Jong... in.


End file.
